His future
by deminio
Summary: His life has changed so much that sometimes he still finds it hard to believe it... And when he looks at his daughter and wife he knows that his future is going to be even better. Sequel to the story: 'His angel'
1. Drawings

Hello everyone! I hope you are all doing well..

Sooo, I started writing the sequel of the story "His angel" earlier than I thought I would and the first chapter is ready for all of you to read :)

This story takes place three and a half years later. House is still the head of Diagnostics, Cameron is still the head of Immunology and Cuddy and Wilson haven't gone anywhere either :p House has the same team and only Foreman isn't a permanent member of his team but he is at the hospital as well. In the first chapters I am going to write about the main characters' life and then I'm going to move on with the plot.

I hope you are going to like this story as well as the prequel. I'm looking forward to reading your opinions about this first chapter. The second chapter is almost ready so I'll probably post it tomorrow.

Let's move on with the story then :)

_**Disclaimer:** I don't own House M.D... _

* * *

**Chapter 1: Drawings**

"What's an STD?" four and a half year old Beth asked looking up from her coloring book and making her father stop in mid-sentence and the other four doctors look at her.

"Allison is so going to kill you." Foreman said with an amused smile and House glared at him.

"It's a… disease sweety." He explained and Beth nodded.

"Oooh…" she said and House thought that the crisis was averted but then she spoke again.

"And how is it tras… tram… transmitted?" she managed to ask, repeating the sentence she had heard from Taub earlier and grinned, looking at her father.

"Sex…" Kutner mumbled distractedly, too engrossed into the patient's file to notice who had asked the question.

He realized what he had done after he felt House's oversized tennis ball hitting him on the head.

"Oooh…" said Beth again and turned her attention back to her coloring book.

Everybody glared at him and he blushed furiously.

"Go run a tox screen and schedule an MRI. And book the OR too." He said looking at Thirteen and Taub who nodded and exited the conference room.

"And you will spend the rest of your day pretending to be me!" he exclaimed and tossed his name tag to Kutner who groaned but exited the room without a second word.

"I think it's time to start believing in God." Foreman commented with a smirk and House furrowed his eyebrows in question.

"Only a miracle is going to save you if she goes to Allison and tells her the new words she learnt today." He said, laughing and House threw the tennis ball to him this time.

"Tell her anything and I'll make sure that Clair learns that Adam was saying 'Vicodin – Vicodin' all day long yesterday." House said with a smirk and Foreman stopped laughing and turned his attention to Beth.

"What are you doing here bug?" he asked her.

"My teacher was sick and they sent us home." She replied without looking up from her coloring book but then remembered what they were talking previously.

"Daddy, what's sex?" she asked, her blue eyes connecting with his and Foreman burst out laughing.

House shot him a glare and he got up immediately before he could throw him his cane this time.

"Good luck with that!" he yelled as he walked down the hall "See you later bug!"

"Where are you going?" yelled House.

"To the Neurology Department, I just came for a consult." Foreman yelled back and House groaned.

"Bye Uncle Eric!" shouted Beth and then turned to look at her father again expectantly.

"Oook, why don't we talk about that again when you are forty or something? Are you going to make a nice picture for daddy now? I want to put it on the whiteboard so that everyone can see it!" he said with a smile and Beth grinned at him and nodded.

He exhaled loudly and sat on a chair next to his daughter, observing the symptoms written on the whiteboard.

He was going to kill Kutner after they found out what was wrong with the patient.

Meanwhile at the Immunology Department Cameron was trying to put everything back in place.

She was away for a week to a conference that Cuddy had sent her and now the Department was a complete mess.

She was also waiting one of the benefactors of the hospital to show him around Immunology and the labs they used because the next fundraiser was going to be held for her department.

Cuddy was sure that she would impress the guy so he sent him to her a month earlier. And she couldn't have chosen a worst time…

So now she was sitting behind her desk trying to sort out the huge stacks of papers, resumes and mail that were currently occupying her desk.

It took her some time to sort everything out but she finally managed to create three piles, separating the huge stack into three categories.

She was ready to start opening the mail when a knock on the door made her turn to look at the intruder.

She saw a man, around thirty-eight with dark hair and green eyes, dressed in black trousers and a white shirt.

"May I help you?" she asked, placing her mail back on the desk.

"It depends. Are you Dr. Cameron?" he asked, smiling at her.

"Yes, that would be me." She replied and motioned for him to enter.

"I've heard that you were beautiful, but no one informed me that you are that stunning." He said with a grin and sat down on a chair in front of her desk.

"Thank you for the compliment. Care to tell me who told you these things or the reason you are here?" she asked seriously, not giving him a chance to continue.

"I'm Dr. Evans. Dr. Cuddy told me to pass by, mentioned something about a fundraiser and that you would show me around your Department and the labs." He explained, placing his hands in his pockets.

"So you are the benefactor that Dr. Cuddy was so anxious to send to me." She said with a small smirk and he nodded.

"You didn't answer my first question though." She commented and he smiled.

"Just some friends of mine, Dr. Cameron. They also said that you are one hell of a doctor along with extremely pretty." He stated and he got up from his chair.

"Shall we?" he said motioning to the door.

Cameron stood up as well and made her way out of her office with Evans following close behind her.

"Dr. Cameron!" one of her interns' voice made her stop and turn to look around.

"What now?" she asked in frustration.

"We can't prepare Mrs. Lindsey for surgery; Dr. House booked the last OR." He said cautiously making her groan and rub her temples, trying to sooth the headache that was forming.

"I'll deal with it; go tell her that she will have to wait a little more." She said and started walking towards the labs again.

"Is Dr. House giving you a hard time?" Evans asked with curiously.

"You haven't heard anything about him but you know everything about me?" she asked, challenging him and he smirked.

"Good point. I do know about him, I have worked with him in the past. I don't think he liked me though…" he concluded with a shrug.

"He is a difficult man." Cameron commented, not giving away any information about her relationship with him.

"He is a jerk, it's that simple actually. I was one of his interns for a while. Just the name Gregory House in your resume will open up almost every door. But, as I said, he didn't like me…"

"So he fired you." Cameron said, interrupting him.

He looked at her inquisitively as they entered the elevator.

"Yeah… after making my life a living hell." He said in disdain.

"You must have done something to him." She commented looking straight ahead to the doors.

"I didn't do anything to him." He said defensively with a small charming smile.

Cameron just raised an eyebrow, studying the man next to her.

"I didn't want to work for him at the beginning but my father insisted that he was a great doctor so I caved in. He made a phone call and…"

"That explains it." She said triumphantly clicking her fingers and he looked at her questioningly.

"He took you in his team because of your father. You didn't do anything to make him respect you; it's rational that he fired you." She explained and he snorted.

"So, you just see me as a daddy's boy who lives on his father's money?" he asked with a raised eyebrow and moved closer to him.

"I haven't formed a complete opinion about you but pretty much, yeah." She replied and took a step back.

The doors to the elevator opened and before he could reply to that she exited motioning for him to follow her.

She showed him around and then they walked back to her office.

"Can I interest you in going out with me for a cup of coffee?" he asked with a bright smile and she cocked her head, looking at him with a smirk.

"I will have to say no." she said and sat down behind her desk again.

"Because you have too much work to do?" he asked, fishing for more information.

"Because there is another man in my life." She replied and he raised his hands in the air.

"Oook, I think that's my cue to live. It was nice meeting you. I guess I'll see you again." He said with a small smile and exited her office.

Cameron shook her head and returned back to work, picturing House's reaction if he found out about this Evans guy.

In the Diagnostics Department House was still sitting with Beth but instead of looking at the symptoms on the whiteboard he had taken some of her coloring markers and he was engrossed in one of his own drawings.

"Look what I made!" exclaimed Beth happily and lifted her drawing up.

"Is that me?" he asked with a grin and Beth nodded, smiling widely.

"That's you, that's mommy and that's me!" she said pointing at her drawing.

"And what are we doing?"

"We are at the park we went last week, and you and mommy are sitting on the bench and I am at the swings!" she explained and handed him the drawing.

"It's beautiful…" he said with a smile "Wanna help me out put it on the whiteboard?" he asked and Beth nodded excitedly.

He lifted her up and helped her use some fridge magnets to post it on the board.

"I think it's perfect." He commented and Beth wrapped her little arms around his neck and gave him a kiss.

"What did you make?" she asked him and he smirked.

He placed her down and got his own drawing.

"I made Dr. Cuddy!" he exclaimed and Beth giggled.

"That's not Dr. Cuddy this is a face hidden by two huge balloons." She said.

"Exactly!" he exclaimed making his daughter laugh again.

"I don't think she is going to like it…" she commented after studying the drawing, rubbing her chin with her little hand, her head tilted to the right.

House shook his head as he observed his daughter and picked her up again, making her sit on his good leg.

"That's why we are going to give it to her and then go hide!" he said making Beth grin.

"Where?" she asked, looking at him mischievously, like only a child could.

"That's my girl. Last time we went to the coma guy's room so now I think that mommy's office will be great." He said and she nodded.

The knock on the door made both of them turn to look at the person who was standing there.

"Dr. House, I never believed that I would see you babysitting." Commented Evans and entered the conference room.

"Dr. Evans" he greeted making quotes in the air with his fingers at the doctor part.

"I see you haven't changed." He said with a smile.

"I see you haven't changed either." House replied "Is your father still running behind you?" he asked all the way piercing him with his gaze.

"I think that I'm not going to answer…" he said making House smile smugly.

"Sooo, what did she do?" he asked nodding his head to Beth.

House frowned.

"She must have done something and they are punishing the kid by making you take care of her." Evans said with a smirk.

"I didn't do anything, right daddy?" asked Beth with wide eyes.

"Yes angel, you didn't do anything. Dr. Evans here is playing games." He replied and glared at him.

"Wow… You, a father?" he asked in shock.

"Did Cuddy send you here to annoy me?" he asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Maybe…" he said cryptically. "The kid looks familiar…" he commented "Do I know her mother?"

"Don't you have anything else to do? I'm kind of busy here." He said pointing to the whiteboard.

"Oh, sure… I'll be in Dr. Cuddy's office." He said and exited the conference room, leaving Beth with House alone.

"I don't like him." Beth said, looking at Evans' retreating form.

"Me neither… He is an idiot." replied House and looked at his daughter.

"Come on, Sponge Bob starts in a while." He said making Beth grin.

She got of his lap and together they made their way to his office, both settling down in the recliner and both singing along to the theme of Sponge Bob.


	2. A walk at the park

Hello!

The second chapter is ready for you as I said :) I'm posting this and going straight to bed :p  
Thank you all for supporting me for this story as well and thanks to everyone who took the time to tell me what they think about the first chapter.

You are going to find out what happened to each character of the story progressively as the story moves on but feel free to answer any questions ;) Hope you'll like this chapter as well.

On with the story...

_**Disclaimer:**__ I don't own House MD... _

* * *

**Chapter 2: A walk at the park**

"Hey angel!" exclaimed Cameron when she saw her daughter running towards her.

"Mommy!" shouted Beth and threw her arms around her mother's neck, hugging her tightly.

She gave her a kiss on the cheek and sat on her left leg, her arms always around her neck and a huge smile on her lips.

"Did you have a good time with daddy?" Cameron asked and Beth nodded excitedly.

"We made drawings! Daddy put mine on the whiteboard and he gave his to Dr. Cuddy but I don't think she is going to like it so we are going to hide here." She explained to her mother who laughed and placed a kiss on her forehead.

"I made one for you too but I forgot it on daddy's desk." She said apologetically.

"It's ok sweety; you will give it to me later." She said with a soft smile and Beth nodded.

At that moment House sneaked into the office, closing the door behind him quietly.

"Hiding again I heard." Cameron commented making him jump slightly.

"Are you trying to give your husband a heart attack?" he asked, moving to sit on the chair in front of her desk.

He hooked his cane at the edge of her desk and propped his feet on the other chair.

Cameron raised her eyebrows and when Beth saw her she did the same thing making House laugh.

"Why don't I carry a camera with me?" he asked rhetorically making Cameron roll her eyes and Beth frown.

"Because you don't like taking photos daddy." She stated and House and Cameron smiled.

"Always so literal." He commented.

"A little birdie told me that you made a drawing." Cameron said, tickling her daughter who giggled.

"Yeah! It's a pretty good one, I think I am the new Picasso!" he exclaimed, smirking at her.

"It didn't look anything like Dr. Cuddy mommy, it was a face but it was hidden by two big balloons and it had a body too, also hidden by the balloons." Beth described the drawing making Cameron chuckle.

"She is so going to come after you." She said with a smile and he nodded.

"That's why I'm hiding!" he explained.

"Riiight…"

"She also found a way to torture me." He said through gritted teeth.

"Really?" she asked curiously.

"Yeap… One of my old interns is one of the hospital's benefactors now, can you believe it? He is going to get on my nerves like no one else." He said, taking his cane in his hand and twirling it.

"I should never have hired him, what was I thinking?"

"I didn't like him either mommy." Beth said from her spot in Cameron's arms.

"Why, what did he do?" she asked Beth who had a serious expression on her face now.

"Daddy said he is an idiot." She replied seriously.

"Hey, language. What have I told you?" Cameron scolded and shot a look to House that said that she wasn't at all pleased.

"Sorry mommy…" Beth apologized.

"Just don't say it again, ok?" asked Cameron, brushing her daughter's hair out of her eyes, and Beth nodded.

House looked around the room trying to avoid Cameron's eyes.

"You are not going to get away with this mister." She said with a smirk.

"Oh, goody." He said with a wink.

"Not exactly what I meant." She said with a small smile and he frowned.

"Mommy, can we go to the park today again?" Beth asked, interrupting her parents' little banter.

"Sure sweety" she replied with a smile.

"Are we going to buy cotton candy too?" asked House excitedly making Beth giggle.

"If you two promise to brush your teeth when we get home." Cameron warned.

"Promise!" they chorused and Cameron shook her head in amusement.

"Ok then. Now you have to let me do my job because if I don't finish we won't have time to go to the park. And now that I said job" she said looking at House "You don't go booking an OR when you have no idea what you want to operate for." She said sternly "One of my patients needs surgery today."

He didn't have the time to answer because Thirteen showed up at the door with the patient's test results in hand.

"Our patient is in a coma." She said and handed the paper to House and he sighed.

"I guess you can have the OR…" he said and got up from the chair.

"Are you coming with me or are you staying here?" he asked Beth who was observing some of her mother's paperwork.

"I'm staying here!" she exclaimed, grabbing a folder in her hand and handing it to her mother.

"I feel really hurt right now…" House said, grabbing his chest theatrically and Beth giggled.

"I was with you all morning, daddy, now I want to see my mommy." She said seriously.

"Fine, but I'm not sharing my cotton candy." He said and stuck his tongue out.

"I'm not sharing it either!" Beth replied determinedly, sticking her tongue out as well.

"Children, behave." Cameron said with a small smile.

"Ok, I'm off… Dying patient and all." He said and exited the office.

"Bye daddy!" shouted Beth and he waved at her.

"Can I help?" she asked her mother when House was out of the door.

"Sure, why don't you hand me those files so I can sign them?" Cameron replied and Beth sat on a chair next to her, handing her the files one by one.

**xOxOx**

They sat on the bench at the park watching Beth playing near the swings.

Her hand was in his, their fingers entwined, as they watched their daughter play happily, a small smile on their lips.

"Sooo, did you find out what's wrong with your patient?" she asked, breaking the comfortable silence that had settled between them.

"Not yet, but I will. It's a matter of time." He said, turning to look at her.

She nodded and gave his hand a squeeze before resting her head on his shoulder.

"I met this Evans guy." She said and he immediately looked at her, his eyebrow raised.

"Really?" he asked inquisitively.

"Yeap, this morning. Cuddy sent him to me; she wanted me to show him around Immunology and the labs." She explained, lifting her head from his shoulder in order to look at him.

He tapped his fingers on his knee, his eyes always locked with hers.

"He doesn't like you very much." She commented and he nodded.

"I don't like him either so we are even." He stated with a shrug and it was her time to nod.

"Did you tell him that we are married?" he questioned her.

"I didn't want to scare him before I found out what he is doing here." She answered and he furrowed his brow.

"So you let him hit on you." He guessed, narrowing his eyes as he looked at her.

"Not exactly…" she dragged out and he scoffed.

"He asked you out, didn't he?" he asked, leaning closer to her.

"Jealous much?" she asked in amusement, a little smirk on her lips.

"Me? No!" he exclaimed making her laugh.

"You don't have to worry, I set him straight." She said reassuringly.

"Oh yeah? What did you do?" he asked with a small smirk and leaned even closer.

"I told him there is another man in my life; he just doesn't know who that man is." She explained and he smiled.

"Good girl…" he said before placing a small kiss on her lips.

"By the way, I don't even find him attractive." She said with a small smile.

"Of course you don't, with a sex god like me next to you it's natural that you don't find him attractive." He stated surely and she chuckled.

"You and your ego…" she mumbled, caressing his cheek with her thumb.

"That's your fault." He accused and she quirked an eyebrow in question.

"I hear the phrase 'Oh, God, Greg yes!' too many times from your lips; you are the one boosting my ego." He said with a smug expression making her blush and bury her head in his chest.

"I give up…" she said, her voice muffled.

"So you admit that I am the best you ever had?" he asked and she could hear the smile in his voice.

She smacked his chest playfully and laughed.

"Haven't I admitted that in the past?"

"Yeah, but it doesn't hurt to hear it again." He said matter-of-factly.

"So, are you going to admit it to?" she asked leaning into him, her hand gliding down his arm.

"Depends… what am I going to get out of this?" he asked, his hand coming to rest on her thigh.

She smiled saucily and he groaned involuntarily.

"Yes, definitely yes." He said breathlessly making her grin widely.

"You are so easy." She commented and he tilted his head, observing her.

"Mommy, daddy, look what I found!" exclaimed Beth as she ran towards her parents, her right hand outstretched.

House picked her up and placed her between them, ruffling her hair with his hand.

"Dad!" Beth exclaimed using her free hand to smooth her hair causing House to smirk.

"I found daisies!" she said with a wide smile and handed them to Cameron who smiled as well.

"They are very beautiful sweety." She said and Beth grinned.

"What, no daisies for daddy?" House asked, feigning shock.

"You ruffled my hair!" Beth accused and crossed her arms in front of her chest.

"I guess we can give him one, don't you think?" whispered Cameron in Beth's ear and after thinking for a while she nodded her head.

She took one flower in her hand and handed it to House who smiled making Beth break into a smile as well.

She stood up on the bench and laced her little fingers through House's hair effectively ruffling his hair as well, giggling all the while.

"Look what you did!" House whined and grabbed Beth in his arms tickling her.

"I want to go play!" Beth managed to say through laughter and House stopped tickling her and helped her get up.

"I guess you can go." He said and after kissing his cheek she ran towards the swings again waving at Cameron who watched her with a smile.

"Nice hair style." Cameron commented with a smirk and House tried to smooth out his hair.

"It's very stylish." He said, lacing his fingers through his hair.

She shook her head in amusement and laid her head on his shoulder again, his arm coming to wrap around her shoulders.

It was some minutes later that Beth came back and sat in her mother's lap.

"I think I'm hungry." She said skeptically, looking at her father.

"I think I'm hungry too." He replied mimicking her expression.

"And I think it's time to head home. You have to take a bath and eat because you have school tomorrow missy." Cameron said to Beth who smiled innocently.

"What if my teacher is sick again?"

"She is not going to be sick again." Cameron replied and Beth pouted.

"Maybe she has a... an STD like daddy's patient!" Beth said, remembering the word she had heard that morning.

"Greg!" Cameron scolded and House whistled innocently.

"Next time you are doing a differential and she is there send her to my office. Who knows what else she heard in there." She said seriously and he looked at Beth who was ready to say the rest new words she learnt but he stopped her.

"Hey, why don't we order pizza tonight?" he asked Beth who grinned and nodded.

"Yeah! Please, mommy!" she said looking pleadingly at her and forgetting everything about the other 'nice' words.

"Fine…" replied Cameron. "But we have to leave if we want to be home on time for your show." She told them and they both stood up immediately.

"Ok! Let's go!" House said impatiently making Cameron roll her eyes.

Beth grabbed her parents' hands and they walked together towards the car and back home.


	3. Categories

Hello, hello! :D

The third chapter is ready for all of you to read :) I am already working on the next one so I will probably post it tomorrow if I manage to finish it ;)  
I would like to thank you all for reading this story and for taking the time to let me what you think about it, it means a lot..

Now, in this chapter you learn more about what has happened with Wilson and Foreman. Let's move one with the story then...

_**Disclaimer:** I don't own House MD... sadly... _

* * *

**Chapter 3: Categories**

"What are my girls doing?" asked House as he entered Beth's bedroom.

Beth was already in her bed and Cameron was sitting next to her, a book with children's stories in her hands.

"Mommy is reading me a story about Whiney the Pooh!" replied Beth excitedly, a huge grin on her lips.

"Good, can I listen too?" House asked and moved into the room in order to lie down on the bed, his head on Cameron's thigh, his cane discarded on the floor next to the bed.

"Yeah, but don't say things about Whiney this time." Beth said a serious look on her face as she looked at her father, who smirked.

"It wasn't my fault; it was the third story that that bear got lost in the forest! Why doesn't he get a map or something?" he asked incredulously making Beth giggle and Cameron smile in amusement.

"Bears don't have maps daddy." Beth reasoned with a smile.

"Bears also don't talk but that one does." House replied to his daughter and she frowned, thinking about it.

"Ok, don't listen to daddy; he is the one who watches a sponge who talks. At least bears are capable of making sounds." She said to Beth but looked at House pointedly.

"I give up!" he said raising his hands in surrender.

"And I want to hear my story!" Beth exclaimed catching her parents' attention.

"I do to!" House exclaimed this time making Cameron shake her head.

She started reading the story that Beth had chosen and it didn't take long for Beth to fall asleep.

House nudged Cameron gently, nodding towards their daughter who was sleeping soundly.

Cameron smiled softly and after placing a kiss on Beth's forehead she stood up, grabbing House's cane from the floor.

House kissed their daughter goodnight as well and took the cane from Cameron's hand, following her out of the bedroom.

"What do we do now?" he asked once they were in the living room, his hands lacing around Cameron's waist.

"I say we watch some TV and then go to bed, it was a really tiring day…" she replied and leaned in his embrace, her back resting against his chest, her eyes closing.

"Mhm…" he mumbled and dropped his head in the crook of her neck, placing a small kiss where neck meets shoulder.

"Oh, don't forget, tomorrow we are going to Clair and Eric's, they are having Adam's birthday party." She said as they walked together towards the couch.

They settled down, Cameron tucked in his right side while he rested his head on top of hers, his legs outstretched on the coffee table.

"I can't believe that Adam is already two." House commented with a smirk and Cameron smiled.

"I can't believe that Beth is already 4 and a half and going to school." Cameron said and House nodded.

"Have they found out if the second one is a boy or a girl yet? Clair is six months along her pregnancy." he asked, switching the TV on.

"Not yet. Eric is really hoping for a girl though." She replied with a smile.

He stayed silent for a few minutes before he finally decided to talk.

"Have you ever thought about it?" he asked suddenly, making her look at him with a frown.

"Thought about what?" she asked in confusion.

"You know… about having another kid." He said casually, like he was talking about the weather.

She eyed him suspiciously for long moments, studying his face for any indication to where this conversation was going.

"Maybe…" she replied cryptically making him frown this time.

"That's not an answer." He said with raised eyebrows and she shrugged.

"That's not a question either." She said with a smirk making him scoff.

"Come on, let's go to bed." She said, pecking his lips softly.

He nodded and got up from the couch, following her to their bedroom.

He was definitely going to find out what she had in mind. But right now he needed to sleep. He could always find out tomorrow.

**xOxOx**

"Wilson!" shouted House when he spotted his best friend early in the morning.

Wilson stopped and waited for House to catch up with him.

"I was looking for you, where were you?" he asked inquisitively making his friend scoff.

"I had to drive Beth to school." House explained and Wilson frowned.

"Yeah… like an hour ago." He said, studying his friend.

"That's why the teacher was looking at me strangely." House pondered "I thought she was hitting on me." He concluded making Wilson roll his eyes.

"Are you buying breakfast?" he asked before Wilson could say anything.

"When are you going to pay for your own food?" he asked, throwing his hands in the air.

"When hell freezes over." House replied casually and Wilson shook his head.

"Fine… let's go because I have a patient in half an hour."

"A patient or a date?" House inquired.

"A patient…" clarified Wilson but House eyed him carefully, not believing him.

"So, you still haven't found Mrs. Wilson no. 4." He commented with a smirk. "It's a bad thing… I actually thought that you would pop the question when you were with Amber." He said, rubbing his chin with his hand, pretending to be in thought.

"Will you ever drop that subject? It's been two years since I broke up with Amber." Wilson said in annoyance but House didn't stop.

"Yes, but for some reason it's not getting old!" House exclaimed and Wilson scoffed.

"Why did you think that I would get married to her?" Wilson asked after a few silent moments making House smirk smugly. It was then that he realized that he had fallen in his trap.

"Ok, talk…"Wilson said in defeat as they walked together towards the cafeteria.

"First you are going to pay and then I am going to talk. I don't want to scare you away." House said and got in the line of the cafeteria in front of his friend who rolled his eyes.

"Why, what are you going to say?"

"Oooh, nothing too horrifying." House replied as he grabbed a pack of chips.

"You are going to have chips for breakfast?" Wilson asked incredulously.

"Please don't tell my mommy!" House whined childishly making Wilson raise his eyebrows.

He paid the cashier and they made their way to a table at the corner.

"Ok, now you can talk." Wilson stated but House was too busy chewing his sandwich to answer.

Wilson waited 'til his friend swallowed and then looked at him expectantly.

"Oh, yeah, you are waiting for an answer. Well, let's separate the women you dated into two categories." He stated at first and Wilson looked at him in question.

"The first category includes the women who are too needy and clingy. I have to mention here that the vast majority of the women you dated and all the women you married are in the first category." Wilson just looked at him so House took that as a sign to go on.

"The second category includes the women who are independent and have a strong personality. The problem here is that from all the women you dated only one is in this category and that would be Amber." He concluded with a smug expression.

"Do you see where this is going or do you want me to translate it for you?" he asked after he saw that Wilson was deep in thought and hadn't said a thing.

"There is a translation too?" he asked, rubbing his face with his hand.

"Let me explain… If Amber hadn't left you because of her own stupid reasons…"

"Her reasons for leaving where nothing but stupid." Wilson interrupted.

"You talk but all I hear is blah, blah, blah… Let me finish, I'm trying to make a point here!" House exclaimed and Wilson looked at him.

"If Amber hadn't left you would definitely still be with her. Married or not, with kids or without them, I don't know. My point is…"

"That I'm dating the wrong women?" he finished for him and House nodded.

"Not exactly what I was going to say, but pretty much yeah." He said taking some chips and stuffing them in his mouth.

Wilson groaned and buried his head in his hands.

"Did Allison say these things or is this your opinion?" he asked with a sigh.

"I'm pretty sure she has the same opinion." He replied taking his friend's untouched juice.

"You are not going to drink that, right?" he asked and without waiting for an answer he took a sip.

"Why did we start this conversation?" Wilson asked without looking at House.

"Because you are an idiot." House commented nonchalantly making him look at him and raise his eyebrows in question.

House scoffed.

"I saw you with that nurse, yesterday. Who by the way is definitely in the first category." He explained.

"And what am I supposed to do?" Wilson asked in frustration.

"And who am I to know, your psychiatrist? Go ask Allison…" he said in a tone that clearly stated that Wilson was crazy for asking him for advice.

"Thanks for the help…" Wilson said sarcastically and House smirked.

"It was my pleasure." He said, placing his palm over his chest.

"And now you will excuse me, I have to go and bug my beautiful wife." He said and Wilson shook his head. "Bye, Jimmy!" he said loudly and made his way out of the cafeteria and to the Immunology Department.

He entered without knocking the door and bumped into Evans who was standing behind the door of her office.

"Dr. House" he greeted once he saw who had barged into the office like that. "Your manners haven't changed I see." He commented.

"Dr. Evans… I see your attitude hasn't changed either." He said but saw that Cameron was looking at him warningly so he dropped it.

He moved without talking and lied on the couch in Cameron's office. He took out his PSP and started playing, not giving a second glance to Evans.

"Aren't you going to say anything to him?" Evans asked Cameron who was reading a patient's file.

"He does that often, I am used to it." She replied, not looking up from the file.

"I'm just waiting until you leave before I start sexually harassing her." House commented his eyes glued to the game.

Evans raised his eyebrows in question but didn't say anything.

"Right… I'll see you later Dr. Cameron, I'm going to Dr. Cuddy's office to talk about my schedule." He said and exited the office leaving House and Cameron alone.

"What schedule?" House asked inquisitively when the door closed, his eyes locking with hers.

"You never mentioned that he is an immunologist!" Cameron accused and House frowned.

"He asked Cuddy if he could work here and she said yes!" she clarified, throwing her hands in the air in frustration.

"Already annoyed?" he asked with a little smirk.

"Don't smile like that, I have to work with him every day now." She whined and House laughed and moved in order to stand in front of her.

He motioned for her to get up and he sat on her chair, dragging her to sit on his good leg.

"Just think the bright side of this. You are going to be his boss; he has to do whatever you say. You can even send him to the clinic with **my **nametag!" he exclaimed, stressing out the 'my' part.

She tried really hard to contain her smile but it was useless to even try.

"Or maybe he could wear your nametag that says Cameron-House and he could do both our clinic hours!" he said triumphantly making her laugh.

She kissed him softly on the lips and he smiled at her.

"What do you think?" he asked with a raised eyebrow and a smirk on his lips.

"As much as I like the idea I don't think so." She said with a smile of her own.

"Can I at least have him for a consult? Please mommy!"

"If you behave." She warned.

"Behave how?" he asked and placed a kiss just below her earlobe making a shiver run down her spine.

"That is good too…" she mumbled distractedly, lacing her hands through his short hair.

The knock on the door made House groan and Cameron disentangle herself from his embrace.

"Come in." she said, straightening out her blouse.

"Do you think that I date needy women?" came Wilson's question before he noticed House sitting on the chair behind Cameron's desk.

House shook his head, an amused smile playing on his lips.

Cameron noticed the look on her husband's face and glared at him.

"I thought that we discussed about this and agreed that you weren't going to talk to him, not before I did anyway." She said, looking at him seriously.

"That was before I saw him leaving with that nurse!" House said defensively.

"So you do believe it too…" Wilson said from his spot by the door.

"It's complicated… can we talk?" she asked him and he nodded.

"You stay here. And don't harass anyone else." She warned and walked out of her office followed by Wilson.

"I don't think so…" said House with a mischievous smirk and made his way to Cuddy's office.

_Time to mess with the big boss's head… _he thought.


	4. Birthday party

Hello everyone! :)

I didn't have the time to put this up during the weekend so I am posting it now. The next chapter will be up tomorrow though since it is almost done ;)  
Thank you all for reading this story and for taking the time to drop me a comment and tell me what you think, I really like reading what you think about this.

Sooo, on with the story, I hope you'll enjoy this chapter :)

_**Disclaimer: **I don't own House MD... _

* * *

**Chapter 4: Birthday party**

.

"Boo…" House said once Cuddy entered her office making her jump in surprise.

"Are you trying to give me a heart attack House?" she exclaimed, her hand coming to rest on her chest over her racing heart.

"That would be fun, but no." he replied with a smirk.

Cuddy removed her lab coat and draped it over the back of a chair, motioning for House to get up.

"Nope, no way, no how." He said, crossing his arms in front of his chest.

"House I have work to do! Isn't it enough that you torture me when I chase you to go to the clinic?" she asked, glaring at him.

"Aha! So you admit that you chase me around the hospital. Who harasses who then?" he asked, pointing at her with his finger.

Cuddy groaned and raised her hands in the air in surrender.

"I give up…" she muttered and it was then that he stood up and motioned for her to sit down.

"See? All you had to do is say that I won!" he exclaimed with a smug expression and she sighed.

"What are you doing here anyway?" she asked, taking some files in her hands.

"Allison told me to come…" he said carelessly and Cuddy raised her eyebrows.

"There is no way she sent you here." She said seriously.

"Fine, she told me to stay in her office but I was bored and I found the idea of torturing you more appealing." He explained, looking straight in her eyes.

"You know, there are times that I still wonder why I hired you." She mumbled distractedly, reading one of the files on her desk.

"Nah, you love me really." he stated surely.

She looked up from her papers and looked at him inquisitively.

"Ok, what do you really want?" she asked, putting her pen down.

"Me? I'm really hurt right now…" he said, feigning shock.

"Yes, because that's just like you." She mocked and he glared.

"It's Clair and Foreman's son's birthday party tonight."

"I know that, Foreman told me about it a week ago." She said, looking back at her paperwork.

"So you are going." He said, studying her.

"I think so…" she replied.

"With that Patrick guy?" he asked curiously.

"Are you going somewhere with this, because I really need to finish this today." She said pointing at the files scattered on her desk.

"I'm just curious." He said with a shrug.

"You are never just curious, that's why I'm worried…" she said with a sigh.

House smirked and observed her for a while.

"I thought you had clinic duty." She said tiredly.

"Something is really wrong… I guess you are not going with that Patrick guy after all." He mused.

She didn't talk; she just continued completing her paperwork as House observed her silently.

"You are no fun today." He commented and stood up and grabbed his cane that was hooked at her desk.

"And since you are no fun I am leaving…" he said pointing at the door but he didn't get a reaction.

"I'm leaving now!" he repeated a little louder this time but still no reaction from her.

"That serious huh?" he asked and she just looked at him.

"Fine, I'm going to bug someone else."

"Leave Evans alone." She warned and he pouted.

"But mommy, he is funny when he squirms." He whined but stopped when she didn't continue.

"Fine, I'm going to torture Wilson! I'm going to torture Wilson, I repeat."

When he didn't get an answer again he decided to leave her be. For the time being...

Meanwhile, at the cafeteria Wilson and Cameron were still engaged in a conversation until they noticed House coming their way.

"Hey wifey!" he greeted once he spotted them and went to sit next to Cameron.

"Damn, I thought that you weren't going to find us…" muttered Wilson, trying to stop the smile from appearing on his lips.

"Were you trying to seduce my wife?" House asked with a raised eyebrow looking from Wilson to Cameron.

"Yeah… I think it was working." Cameron commented and House just looked at them making them both burst out laughing.

"Ha ha, very funny." He mocked and took Cameron's coffee in his hand, taking a sip.

"Don't you have a patient?" asked Cameron taking her coffee back.

"No, Cuddy has psychological problems today and isn't even harassing me to go to the clinic." He explained trying to take her coffee again but she held it out of his reach.

"What's wrong?" asked Wilson, concern evident in his voice and House smirked.

"She needs a psychologist, like you do." He said matter-of-factly making Wilson roll his eyes.

"I don't have time to do this. Thanks for the talk Allison." He said with a small smile and stood up.

"Anytime Jimmy." Cameron replied, returning his smile.

House waited 'til Wilson was out of sight before attacking Cameron with questions.

"Sooo, what did you talk about?" he asked questioningly.

"I am… not going to tell you." She said with a smirk that she was sure was going to drive him crazy.

"You know you are going to tell me eventually." He said in a low tone, leaning towards her.

"No, I'm not." She said, backing away from him.

He took a lollypop out of his pocket and pointed it to her.

"Want some?" he asked, placing it into his mouth.

"No. And don't bring more of these at home; Beth had enough candy yesterday at the park. And she is going to have more at Adam's party tonight." She said and got up from her chair.

"Fine…" he mumbled, twirling the lollypop in his mouth.

"By the way, I know you are up to something. Just because Lisa and James don't know doesn't mean that you are allowed to do it." She said, leaning down and whispering against his lips.

"I'm not doing anything wrong." He whispered back taking the lollypop out of his mouth.

"Really?"

"Really…" he said in a low tone and she placed a quick kiss on his lips before walking away from him.

"Tease!" he shouted and she waved her hand dismissively, a small smirk on her lips.

**xOxOx**

"Allison!" Clair exclaimed happily when she opened the door and saw her best friend with her husband and daughter.

Cameron pulled her friend into a hug but House poking her made her turn around again.

"I really hate standing in the cold." He commented with a smirk.

Cameron rolled her eyes and moved away so that he could enter.

"Wow, you look like you have a basketball attached in front of you." He commented with a smirk, looking at Clair and she looked at him with a raised eyebrow.

"I'm not going to get annoyed by your comments, not today." She replied and House smirked.

"You really want to say something though." He challenged.

"You two are never going to change…" mumbled Cameron and walked towards the living room. "I'm going to see Eric." She told them.

"Aunt Clair!" exclaimed Beth who finally found the time to make her presence known.

"Hey sweety, how are you doing?" Clair asked a wide smile on her lips as she leaned down to kiss Beth on the cheek.

"I'm fine!" she said happily with a smile. "Is Adam in the living room?" she asked and picked up the bag she was carrying. "I picked out the present!" she said proudly and Clair smiled even wider.

"Yeap, he is in the living room with Uncle Eric, why don't you go and give him the present?" she said and Beth nodded.

"What?" she asked House when she noticed that he was looking at her with a smirk.

"Looking good…" he commented with a nod but before she could say anything he was making his way to the living room as well.

"Some scotch would be nice." He said with a wink making her shake her head, a small smile playing on her lips.

"Hey, everyone is here!" he exclaimed when he entered the living room and saw that everyone was already there.

Cameron was talking animatedly with Foreman and Thirteen, Taub, his wife and Kutner were talking about a different thing, Cuddy with Wilson were deep in conversation as well and Beth with Adam and Taub's kids were playing nearby.

"And you are, as always, late." Cuddy commented.

"I blame the ladies for that." He replied pointing to Cameron and then to his daughter who was playing with the other kids.

"Riiight, like we are going to believe you." Foreman said with a smile.

"No one believes me nowadays…" he said dramatically at Adam who was walking towards him.

"House!" he exclaimed happily, clapping his hands together.

"Do you believe me buddy?" he asked, ruffling Adam's hair.

"Yeah!" replied the little boy.

"Well, I guess your son is smarter than you are." House told Foreman.

It was at that moment that Clair returned with his scotch making him stop talking.

She sat down next to Foreman and the adults started talking together while the kids moved to Adam's bedroom to continue their game.

Of course House soon started to get bored and started teasing Cameron who was sitting next to him.

"What?" she asked after he pulled at her blouse to get her attention.

"I'm bored mommy." He mumbled, looking at her with his best puppy dog eyes and resting his chin on her shoulder.

Cameron smiled softly and placed a kiss on his cheek.

"You big baby…" she cooed and he scoffed.

"Do you think I can mess with their heads?" he asked pointing at Cuddy and Wilson's direction who were still talking together.

"Not a good idea…" she said resting her hand on his right thigh.

"But it's fun!"

"No it's not." She countered but he didn't seem to hear.

"Maybe I won't have to do anything after all…" he commented after observing them for a while.

"Now you are mister match maker?" she asked in amusement.

"No!" he exclaimed "I'm just bored." He explained and rested his head on her shoulder again.

"You are quiet tonight." Clair commented when she saw him.

"I want to go with the kiddies to play but my mommy says I have to stay here." He whined and Clair laughed.

"If that's what you want by all means, go!" Cameron said, waving her hand to the direction of Adam's room.

"You don't want me here? That's strange…" he trailed off, eyeing Cameron suspiciously.

"Why did you marry him again?" asked Clair, looking at House with a smirk.

"Why did you marry Foreman again?" he asked her, taking a sip from his scotch.

"Why are you two here and not with the kids again?" Cameron asked this time making both of them turn to look at her.

"I think we can stop for today. Truce?" suggested House, extending his hand.

"Truce…" said Clair, shaking his hand.

"See, we can be adults." He commented, looking at Cameron who shook her head.

"I think I'm going to bring the cake because he is going to keep talking." Clair said and excused herself.

"Ok kids, the cake is here!" shouted House making all the children ran to the living room and all the others turn to look at him.

He just shrugged and sat back down on the couch next to Cameron.

After Adam blew the candles and they all ate cake they returned to their previous activities and House got bored yet again.

It was sometime around ten thirty that Adam started feeling sleepy and Beth appeared in the living room yawing followed by Taub's kids who went to their parents as well.

Half an hour later almost everyone had left Clair and Foreman's house except from Cameron and House.

Adam was tucked in bed and Beth was asleep, her head resting on Cameron's thigh and her legs stretched out on her father's thighs.

"A birdie told me that you have an ultrasound tomorrow." House said, looking at the sleeping form of his daughter and directing the question to Clair.

"Yes, at eleven." Clair said, resting her hand on her swollen belly.

"Do you want to know the sex?" Cameron asked her friend who smiled.

"If it cooperates." Foreman replied with a smile of his own.

It was that minute that Beth stirred in her sleep and caught everyone's attention.

"I think it's time for us to go." Cameron said and picked up her daughter carefully.

"I'll take her, bring her coat." Said House and balanced Beth on his left hip.

She rested her head on his shoulder and laced her hands around his neck, not waking up from her sleep.

Cameron returned some moments later with Beth's coat and draped it over her sleeping form.

Clair and Foreman showed them out and after saying their goodnights they left and headed back to their home.

"Did you put her to bed?" asked Cameron coming out of their bedroom.

"Yeah… she didn't even move." House replied with a small smile and entered their bedroom.

"I'm going to drink a glass of water." She said and he nodded.

When she returned to their bedroom she found him already in bed, lying on his right side with his hand outstretched on her pillow.

She crawled in bed, resting her head on his bicep and hugging him to her tightly.

He kissed her softly on the lips, lingering there for a few moments, and drew her body closer to his, his arm remaining around her waist.

"Goodnight…" she mumbled closing her eyes.

"'Night…" he replied, and placed a kiss on her forehead before they both fell asleep into an easy slumber.


	5. Fundraiser night

Hello people! :)

I know I said that I would post this chapter yesterday but Uni started and my internet connection at my appartment was playing games :p But, things are ok now and I can post the new chapter :D  
I would like to thank you all for reading my story and for taking the time to review and tell me what you think about it.

_**Disclaimer:** I don't own House MD... _

* * *

**Chapter 5: Fundraiser night **

.

"Hello my little ducklings!" exclaimed House as he entered the conference room the next morning only to find it empty.

He furrowed his brow and after dropping his rucksack on a chair next to the whiteboard he moved to the coffee machine and filled his red mug.

He took a sip and after realizing that Kutner had made the coffee he spilled it back in the pot, took his favorite mug and made his way to Cameron's office.

When he entered he found Evans there, some charts in his hands.

He looked up from his charts and was ready to say something but House stopped him.

"I'm here just to take some coffee, mind your own business." He said grumpily and after pouring coffee into his mug he walked towards the desk and sat on Cameron's chair behind it.

"Dr. Cameron…" Evans started but House interrupted him.

"Dr. Cameron is not going to mind. Want a bet? I have a fifty on me." He said casually taking a sip from his coffee.

He closed his eyes and rested his head back, tasting the hot liquor.

"Now, that's what I call coffee." He mumbled, his eyes remaining closed.

"I thought you had a coffee machine at the conference room." he heard Cameron's voice and opened his eyes to look at her.

He smirked and took another sip from his coffee.

"Yeah… One that I told Kutner not to touch. But guess what he did this morning…" he explained with a smirk and she shook her head.

"You can take the couch." She said motioning for him to stand up.

"What a way to greet me." He said sarcastically.

"You know, one word and I am sure I can take care of this." Evans suggested looking at Cameron.

She just raised an eyebrow and sat on the chair that House vacated.

"Have you ever heard about Vogler?" House asked, looking at him pointedly.

"Ah… no." Evans replied, confusion evident on his face.

"Go ask Cuddy and then think twice before making proposals like that one." He said seriously.

Evans had the decency to look away and House moved to lie on the couch.

"I'll go check on our patients…" he said and quickly disappeared from the office leaving House and Cameron alone.

"He is going to ask you out again…" House commented, looking at her.

"I don't care." Cameron replied without looking at him, her eyes glued on the paper in her hands.

"Oh, by the way, the fundraiser is going to be next week and not next month." She said making him groan.

"Do we have to go?" he whined, crossing his arms in front of his chest.

"I'm afraid so." She replied with a sympathetic smile and he pouted.

"Please mommy, I wanna stay at home and watch TV!" he said childishly.

"You are not getting out of this…" she said in a sing-song voice and he glared.

"It's not funny." He said with a frown.

"Oh, trust me, it is." She said with a smile and he rolled his eyes.

"I'm not going." He stated after a few moments of silence.

"Fine, I'll go with Wilson." She replied nonchalantly and he raised an eyebrow.

"Or I can go with Evans, he will be thrilled to hear about it." She said and stood up in order to go sit down on the couch next to him, some patient files resting on her thighs.

"You wouldn't dare…" he muttered, looking intently at her.

"Try me." She said and before she could do anything he had her pinned on the couch, trapping her beneath his body, holding her hands above her head.

He hovered over her, his other hand coming to rest on her hip holding her down.

"You really wouldn't dare…" He whispered before crashing his lips on hers.

She willingly responded to his kiss, freeing easily her hands from his grasp that had loosened and now both her hands were wrapped around his neck.

They broke the kiss both breathing heavily and he rested his forehead against hers.

"I don't want to go with him…" she whispered with a small smile.

"So you just like to tease your husband, huh?" he asked, nuzzling his nose against hers.

"Did it work?" she asked smirking and he shook his head.

"Fine, I'll come. But only to show Evans that he can never even think of having you." He stated seriously.

She placed another kiss on his lips and pushed him back so that he would sit up straight.

"You can do whatever you want. I have a hunch that when he sees us together he is going to ask Cuddy to leave the hospital. He is working here so that he can be around…" she said and he nodded.

"That's why I am here every morning." He stated smugly and she smiled.

"Yeah, I kind of knew that."

"Of course you did!" He exclaimed and lied back on the couch when she stood up.

"Wake me up when he comes back; I want to torture him a little more." He said, stifling a yawn and closed his eyes.

She sat on the chair behind her desk and continued completing her paperwork while House just laid there.

**xOxOx**

The fundraiser night came a lot faster than House would have liked. He was currently in Beth's bedroom, lying on her bed and refusing to go change for as long as possible.

"Daddy, aren't you going to get dressed?" Beth asked, looking at him.

"Mhm…" House mumbled without opening his eyes.

Beth climbed on the bed next to him and rested her little hands on his chest, waiting for him to open his eyes.

When his eyes opened they locked with hers and she smiled.

"Mommy said that you have to wear a tux." She said seriously making him smile.

"I don't like it…" he whined making his daughter giggle.

"But it's nice!" Beth exclaimed and he eyed her suspiciously.

"What are you going to wear?" he asked, looking at her inquisitively.

"My white dress!" she exclaimed happily. "Mommy said it matches your white shirt." She said, nodding her head and he quirked an eyebrow at her.

"Really?" He asked with a smirk.

"Really." She said surely and he caught her in his arms, throwing her gently on the bed next to him, tickling her belly.

"Daddy, stop!" she managed to say through laughter.

"Playing again you two?" Cameron asked with a smile from the doorway and they both stopped, turning to look at her.

"Daddy is tickling me, tell him to stop!" Beth exclaimed trying to get up but House held her down easily.

"Nope, you are not going anywhere missy." He said and started tickling her again making her laugh uncontrollably.

"Mommy!" she shouted and Cameron came to her rescue, taking her in her arms and standing away from House.

"Get dressed." She instructed and went out of the room.

Beth wrapped her arms around her mother's neck and stuck her tongue out to her father who did the same thing and lied back on the bed with a smile on his face.

A few minutes later he decided to get up and he headed to their bedroom to get changed.

When he entered he found Beth in front of the mirror, spinning around and looking at herself, a wide smile on her face.

He just stared at her for some moments, a soft smile on his face as he watched his daughter smiling happily. She really looked like an angel with her wide dress, her sandy blond hair and big blue eyes. And that smile on her lips made his heart swell with love for her.

He was too engrossed in his thoughts to see that Beth was watching him.

"You are still in your pajamas daddy!" she said, laughing and he scooped her up in his arms kissing her forehead.

"Do you like my dress?" she asked, looking at him expectantly.

"I love it angel." He said with a wide smile and she kissed his cheek.

"You'd better get dressed because mommy is going to come out soon." She commented, pointing at the clothes on the bed.

House sighed and put her back down, handing her his cane.

"Fine, you win…" he mumbled and took off the t-shirt he was wearing.

"I'm going to play!" Beth announced and left the room, leaving House alone.

He got dressed and was fumbling with his tie when Cameron exited the bathroom and went to stand in front of the mirror.

He stopped his movements and his eyes connected on her form.

She was wearing a black strapless dress that ended just above her knees, her hair cascading over her shoulders and a little make up applied.

When she turned to look at him his breath caught in his chest.

"So, what do you think?" she asked, turning around so that he could study her outfit.

"You know what? Screw this, we are staying here." He said, dropping his tie on the bed, and he wrapped his arms around her waist his lips finding their way to hers.

Her hands rested on his chest and pushed him back slightly making him groan in frustration.

"We are going." She said seriously.

"Ok… but I'm definitely going to take that dress off later. Promise…" he whispered against her lips before placing a soft kiss on them.

"Can I open my eyes now?" asked Beth who was standing by the door, her hand covering her eyes.

Her parents smiled and Cameron walked towards her in order to pick her up.

"I think you can." She said, placing a kiss on her forehead.

"We have to go; we are going to be late!" Beth exclaimed and Cameron put her back down.

"Ok, young lady, take your coat and we are off." She said to her daughter who ran off to grab her coat.

House helped Cameron to wear her coat and grabbed his jacket from the bed.

"Where is your tie?" Cameron asked when she saw that he wasn't wearing it.

"I'm not wearing that thing, it's chocking me! Plus, I am way sexier without the tie." He stated unbuttoning the first button.

"I'll have to agree to that." Cameron replied with a smirk.

"Where are you?" sounded Beth's voice from the living room and they both walked to the living room.

Fifteen minutes later they were at the lobby of the hospital where Wilson was waiting for them.

"Hey, are you a princess and you have been hiding it from us all this time?" asked Wilson and Beth ran to him, throwing her arms around his neck and hugging him tightly.

"No, silly, I'm not a princess." She said, giggling and giving him a kiss.

"Are you trying to steal my girl?" asked House, looking at Wilson and Beth.

"Hey, you have to learn to share." Wilson commented and House snorted.

"Like this is ever going to happen." He replied and rested his hand on Cameron's lower back, drawing her closer to him.

"I'm going to need my little girl back too. Want anything from the bar?" he asked Cameron who nodded.

"The usual." She replied and he left, leaving Cameron with Wilson and Beth.

"Look is Uncle Eric and Aunt Clair with Adam!" Beth exclaimed and Wilson let her down.

"Hey bug! Wow, nice dress!" said Foreman with a smile when Beth ran to him and gave him a hug.

"You are beautiful sweety!" Commented Clair and received a kiss from Beth.

"Can we go play with Adam?" she asked expectantly.

"Sure, just don't go far, stay around here so we can see you." Clair said.

"Ok mommy!" Adam said and followed Beth.

"Are the others here yet?" asked Cameron referring to the other members of House's team.

"Yeah, they are around here." Foreman replied.

"Guess who else is coming though…" said Wilson to Cameron with a smirk and she turned to where he was looking only to see Evans approaching.

"This should be fun." She said with a smirk.

"Hello everyone." Evans greeted with a charming smile and everyone said their greeting to him.

"It's a nice fundraiser." He commented moving to stand next to Cameron.

"Yeah, Dr. Cuddy has done a great job as always." Cameron said with a polite smile.

"Indeed." He replied and looked at the others who were studying him.

"So Dr. Evans, how long are you going to stay?" Wilson asked curiously.

"For as long as I have to." He replied cryptically although everyone knew the story by now either from House or from Cameron.

"Good for you." Foreman said, trying to hide the smile as he saw House approaching.

"Ah, look who is back!" he exclaimed when he saw that Evans had arrived too and handed Cameron her drink.

"Dr. House." He greeted and took a step back.

House moved to stand next to her and Evans eyed him suspiciously.

"Don't mind me, I'm just trying to get her drunk and into my bed." He said casually and Evans frowned.

"I thought you had a kid." He said cautiously.

"Oh, yeah, I don't think her mother will mind." He said nonchalantly and Evans's frown deepened.

"But…" he started but was cut off by Beth who approached the group of doctors followed by Adam.

"We are bored." She stated ignoring Evans completely and Adam nodded.

"Why don't you go to dance?" Wilson suggested and House frowned.

"Hey, are you trying to get Foreman's son killed?" he asked incredulously making the others laugh at the look on his face.

"Not funny, I have a cane and I know how to use it." he stated seriously.

"I don't know what you think but I love that song." Clair said, looking at Foreman who smiled and took her hand, leading her to the dance floor.

"Wilson I think our boss is getting bored talking to those idiots, why don't you do something about it?" House said motioning to Cuddy.

Wilson rolled his eyes at his friend's subtleness but went anyway.

"Dr. Cameron, can I have this dance?" asked Evans after everyone had moved to the dance floor.

"I think you'll have to ask her husband first." Said House before Cameron could answer. "He is a very possessive man you know."

"You are married?" he asked in shock "I thought you were just…"

"In a relationship?" she asked, continuing his sentence. "Nope, happily married for three and a half years now." She replied with a smile.

"And he leaves you alone at a night like this?" he asked, his charming smile returning on his lips and caught her hand in his.

House coughed, catching his attention and Evans glared at him.

"What do you want House?" he asked, irritated.

"I want my wife's hand back." He replied with a smug smirk, taking Cameron's hand in his and entwining their fingers together.

He desperately wanted to laugh at the shocked expression on Evans face but decided to play a little more.

"That can't be…" he mumbled distractedly.

"How did you…? And you…" he said looking from House to Cameron his eyes wide from shock.

"Cat got your tongue?" House asked with an amused smile.

"You have got to be kidding me!" Evans said in disbelief. "I don't believe you!"

House was ready to answer but Beth returned that time so he decided to let her give Evans the final straw.

"Mommy, Adam is dancing funny!" she said with a huge smile and Cameron picked her up in her arms.

"Really, where is he?" she asked her daughter who pointed to the small boy, next to his parents, who was jumping up and down although the song was a ballad.

Cameron smiled and kissed Beth's forehead.

"He is funny." She agreed and Beth smiled even wider.

"Daddy can we dance too?" she asked her father who was laughing at Evans's expression of pure surprise and shock.

"Sure angel, I'd love to dance with you and mommy." He said with a smile and then looked at Evans with a smirk.

"There is an open bar, I'm sure you could use one." He commented with a smirk and took Cameron's hand in his leading her to the dance floor.

"I thought you didn't dance." Cameron said with a smile as he hooked his cane at his elbow, caught her left hand in his and wrapped his other one around her waist.

Cameron was holding Beth with her right hand, balancing her on her hip, trapping her effectively between them.

Beth wrapped her arms around Cameron's neck and smiled at her father.

"Well, I couldn't say no to the two most beautiful women in the room." he replied with a smirk and Cameron laughed.

"Of course you couldn't." she said, shaking her head.

"I am, by far, the luckiest man in here." He commented and Cameron kissed his cheek softly.

He drew Cameron in his arms, assisting her to hold Beth between them. She leaned her little hand on his shoulder and he kissed her forehead.

Cameron smiled softly at him as they danced making almost everyone to look at them.

And for once House didn't care as he held his girls in his arms.


	6. Nightmares

Hello people! :)

Chapter 6 of this story ready for all of you to read.  
Thank you all for your comments and reviews and for reading my story :)

_**Disclaimer:** I don't own House MD... _

* * *

**Chapter 6: Nightmares **

.

House woke up when he felt the blanket moving.

He opened his eyes, trying to adjust to the darkness and saw that Beth was trying to crawl in the middle of the bed without waking them up.

He glanced to his left and saw that Cameron had also woken up by Beth's attempt to move under the blanket and between them.

When Beth finally managed to settle between them they both rolled on their sides so they were facing her, their heads propped on their elbows.

"Oops…" mumbled Beth covering her head with the blanket making them smile.

"What's wrong angel?" asked Cameron, pulling the blanket down so she could see Beth.

House switched on the lamp on the nightstand and turned to look at their daughter.

"Bad dream…" mumbled Beth and moved closer to her mother, hugging her and burying her little head in her chest.

Cameron wrapped her arms around her and looked at House who was smiling softly.

"Can I sleep here?" Beth said, her voice muffled because of her position.

"But you have a big room and your bed is a lot better than ours." House replied, his hand rubbing Beth's back.

She turned in Cameron's embrace so that her back was resting against her chest and looked at her father with an incredulous look.

"But what if it's under the bed, or in the closet?" she whispered and he looked at Cameron with a raised eyebrow.

"What is under the bed?" he asked looking at Beth again.

"That big, purple, scary monster…" she explained seriously.

"Wait… what?" House paused looking at Beth "Now I get it! No more 'Monsters Inc.' for you young lady." He said reaching out to caress her cheek.

"Sweety, that wasn't real, it was just a movie." Cameron explained, kissing Beth's forehead tenderly.

"And, anyway, Sulley and Mike captured Randal and they sent him away, you have nothing to worry about!" House exclaimed making Beth giggle.

"Are you sure?" she asked tentatively.

"Come on, we saw it together! Why aren't you afraid that Whiney is under your bed?" he asked, tickling her.

She tried to move in Cameron's embrace so that he couldn't reach her and Cameron pulled her in her arms.

"Hey, where do you think you are going?" he called out, a frown forming on his face.

"To my mommy." Beth said looking up at her father.

"Deal with it." Cameron said with a smirk, hugging Beth to her.

"Not fair…" House whined and lied on his back, placing his pillow over his face.

"I think daddy has fallen asleep again…" Beth whispered when House didn't move at all.

"Why don't we check…" whispered Cameron and Beth nodded and moved slowly to lift his pillow from his face.

"Got ya!" exclaimed House catching Beth in his arms making her squeal in surprise.

"Daddy, put me down!" she said, laughing.

"Fine, fine. But I won't let your mom get away with this." He said letting Beth go and before Cameron could do anything he had pinned her on the bed, tickling her.

"Greg!" Cameron exclaimed through laughter.

"Daddy, leave mommy alone!" she said trying to pull his hands away, laughing at the same time.

He turned to look at her with a smirk on his lips and she jumped down of the bed and started running towards the living room laughing.

"This kid is exhausting…" House said and lied on his back on the bed.

"Especially when it's two o' clock in the morning…" Cameron commented and snuggled in his left side.

"We need to go get her and put her to bed." He mumbled, wrapping his arms around her body holding her to him.

"Mhm…" she agreed but didn't move from her spot.

"I thought we were playing!" exclaimed Beth from the doorway, watching her parents.

"We were, now we are sleeping." House said and Cameron moved to the left in order to make room for her.

"Come on, you can sleep here tonight." She said with a soft smile and Beth grinned.

"Yeah, and tomorrow I'm going to smack that monster with my cane…" House commented without opening his eyes.

"There are no monsters." Cameron said, looking at Beth.

"I know, just in case though…" he trailed off as Beth climbed on the bed and settled down between them.

"Goodnight mommy, 'night daddy…" Beth said, closing her eyes and snuggling against her mother's side, facing her father.

"Goodnight angel…" Cameron said kissing her head.

"Goodnight Beth…" House said and caressed her cheek.

They all fell asleep moments later…

**xOxOx**

"What do you think you are doing?" asked Cuddy who was standing by the door, startling him out of his slumber.

"I'm working of course!" House said sarcastically making Cuddy roll her eyes.

"Really? And I thought that you were sleeping." She replied, crossing her arms in front of her chest.

"Me? No!" he said incredulously "I'm just taking a break." He explained.

"House, you are down here for an hour and you have seen only one patient." She stated in irritation.

"Allison did her clinic hours!" he exclaimed and Cuddy stared at him.

"What does that have to do with the fact that you didn't do yours?" she asked, trying to see where this was going.

"Her nametag says 'Cameron-House' so theoretically she has done half of mine." He explained and Cuddy raised an eyebrow.

"Theoretically, because practically she has done only hers and you have done none of yours." She clarified, trying to stay calm.

"Yeah, but…" he started but she interrupted him.

"Please, stop! It's only 10 o'clock and I have already heard a million excuses from you."

"It's not my fault, Beth had a nightmare last night and she woke us up." He explained.

"And because Beth had a nightmare you are going to torture me?" she asked in bewilderment.

House thought about it for a while.

"That's the plan." He replied after a few moments making Cuddy groan.

"You know what? I'm not going to get frustrated. Take this file and go! Don't come to the clinic again today just find out what's wrong with the patient." She said handing him a patient's file and storming out of the room.

"Thanks Dr. Cuddles!" he shouted, watching her disappear down the hall.

"By the way, Dr. Evans handed me his resignation this morning..." she said without turning to look at him.

He smirked and looked at the file in his hands, studying the symptoms. Then he paged his team and made his way to Diagnostics. At last he had something interesting to do.

On his way there he spotted Wilson who was making his way to Cuddy's office. He decided to stop by his office and find out the reason he was there later, now he had to cure that patient. Or, better, solve that puzzle…

Two hours later he was barging into Wilson's office.

"House! How many times have I told you to knock?" Wilson asked, looking up from his paperwork.

"I'm not good at counting." House replied and sat down on the couch, dropping his cane on the floor.

Wilson sighed and looked back at his paperwork.

"Aren't you going to ask me what I am doing here?" he asked after Wilson didn't bother to ask him.

"I don't have to; I know why you are here." Wilson answered, looking briefly at him.

"Then I want an answer to my unspoken question; the one that you claim to know." House said, lacing his finger together and resting his hands on his stomach.

"You are not going to get one." He said seriously and House frowned.

"I always do, why is this going to be an exception?" asked House incredulously.

Wilson looked at him with a raised eyebrow but didn't say anything.

"You know you are dying to tell me." House commented with a smirk.

"There is nothing to tell." Wilson insisted.

"I don't believe you."

"When do you?"

"Good point…" House mused and picked up his cane. "I am going to find out eventually." He said seriously and Wilson groaned.

"What are you going to do? Hire a personal investigator to follow me around?" he asked with an amused smile.

"Huh…" House said thoughtfully making Wilson look at him alarmed.

"I didn't just give you a crazy idea, did I?" he asked, rubbing the back of his neck.

"See you later Jimmy!" House exclaimed and exited the office with a smirk.

Wilson had just done one of the greatest mistakes of his life…

House was ready to head to his office again when he spotted Cameron walking towards the elevators with a stack of files in her hands.

"What are those?" he shouted to her making her turn to look at him.

"A little help would be good." She said and he rolled his eyes but walked towards her anyway.

"You are asking a cripple to help you carry things?" he asked in disbelief and took the files she handed him.

"What are those anyway?" he asked again before she could answer to his first questions.

"New patients!" she exclaimed, faking enthusiasm.

"Wow, good luck with that." He said with a smirk earning a glare from her.

"They want to be transferred here and Cuddy gave me those files in order to check who is more critical." She replied "We can't take all of them…" she reasoned.

"Can I have one or two? Please, please, please!" he said looking at her expectantly.

"I'll check them. If there is anything too complicated and not for my department I'll send it to you." She said.

"That's why I love you!" he exclaimed, dropping a kiss on her cheek and making her smile in amusement.

"Riiight… That's the only reason." She said sarcastically.

The doors to the elevator opened admitting them to the fourth floor.

Cameron started walking to her office and House followed her instead of going to his.

"I thought you already had a case." She commented entering her office.

"I do, but if you have something interesting I want to take it now." He explained and started studying the files she had handed him earlier.

"Why do all these want to be transferred here?" he asked looking up from the file he was studying.

"Apparently the Immunology Department here is one of the best." She said dismissively.

"Riiight… It has nothing to do with the fact that you are the best when it comes to autoimmune diseases." He said making her look at him.

"It's not that…"

"Please, you are talking to me. I had told you that this was going to happen when you started writing these articles. Now everyone wants to come here." He said seriously and she sighed.

"It's a good thing, Allison."

"Yeah, but look at these files. I can't help everyone." She replied.

"You always knew that…" he said and motioned for her to come to him.

She complied and went to sit on his good leg. He immediately wrapped his arms around her waist and placed a kiss on her cheek.

"You have become a great doctor and that's the evidence." He said, pointing at the files occupying her desk.

"You think so?" she asked with a small smile.

He gave her his best 'duh' look making her laugh slightly. She kissed his lips softly and rested her forehead against his.

"Found anything you like?" she asked and he smirked.

"Well, the one I like is currently sitting in my lap." He said, the smirk never leaving his lips and he leaned in capturing her lips again.

The knock on her door made them break apart.

"What now?" House asked in frustration.

Kutner entered the office, carrying some test results.

"Sorry…" he mumbled apologetically "But the tox screen is clear and the other tests are…"

"Inconclusive." House finished his sentence and Kutner nodded.

"Guess I have to go help because they are going to kill the guy!" he exclaimed earning a small smile from Cameron.

She got up and handed him his cane. He placed one last kiss on her lips and he followed Kutner outside.

"Come on, the patient isn't going to get magically cured." He hollered and winked at Cameron who was shaking her head in amusement.


	7. The PI

Hello everyone! :)

I'm finally starting getting used to attending classes again :p I really relaxed during the summer and I have to start studying again now, something that it will take its time but I will manage :p  
At least I have time to write so that is something. Chapter seven is ready for all of you to read! I decided to use the PI from this season but only for this chapter so that House can find out what is going on with Wilson and Cuddy.

Thank you everyone for reading my story and telling me what you think about it :)  
I hope you'll enjoy this chapter!

On with the story then...

_**Disclaimer: **I don't own House MD... _

* * *

**Chapter 7****: The P.I.**

.

"Greg, someone is on the phone for you!" Cameron yelled to get his attention from the video game he was playing with Beth.

"Who is it?" he asked, his eyes glued to the TV.

"Someone named Lucas Douglas; I don't think I know him." She said and he immediately got up and grabbed the phone.

"Hey, what do you got for me?" he asked, looking at Cameron who was looking back curiously.

"U huh… photos? What photos?" he inquired.

"That's what I'm talking about!" he exclaimed, smirking widely.

Cameron raised her eyebrows in question but he didn't say anything.

"Tomorrow at twelve, my office." He said and hung up the phone.

"Who was that?" Cameron asked inquisitively, furrowing her brow.

"Lucas Douglas." House stated making her roll her eyes.

"I already knew that." She said in annoyance.

"He is a private investigator." He mumbled and walked to where Beth was sitting waiting for him.

"A what?" Cameron asked incredulously but he ignored the question.

"You cheated!" he exclaimed looking at the TV.

"I did not!" Beth shouted crossing her arms in front of her chest in a defensive manner.

"Then why is the score different? My team was winning 45-60 and now the game is tied!" he reasoned watching his daughter's expression who was looking at him innocently.

"Maybe you don't remember correctly…" she mused making him smirk.

"Maybe a certain someone decided to continue playing when another someone was talking on the phone." He said with a raised eyebrow.

"Or maybe not…" replied Beth with a smile.

"Greg." Cameron's tone made him look at her.

Her hands where on her hips and she had that look that told him that he was in trouble.

"Why don't you play for a while; I have to talk to mommy about something." He said and followed Cameron to the kitchen.

"What did you do again?" she asked in exasperation.

"Nothing bad, I just hired an investigator." He said nonchalantly.

"Yes, because that's what everyone does when they are bored." She said looking intently at him.

"Why did you hire him?"

"Because Wilson wouldn't tell me what is going on with Cuddy."

"Greg! Maybe he didn't want to say anything, did you think about that?" she asked him but he didn't answer.

"You'd better stop this before he finds out…" she warned and he looked away.

"It will be kind of hard to do that…" he said cautiously.

"Why?" she asked with a sigh.

"Because Cuddy is paying for him. Well, not exactly Cuddy, the hospital is." He explained.

"That's not good." She mumbled and leaned against the counter with her back to him.

He stood up from the chair he was occupying, hooked his cane at its back and went to stand behind her, his chest resting against her back.

"Are you mad at me?" he said in a low tone, his hands coming to rest on the counter trapping her effectively between the counter and his body.

"It's not that I'm mad at you. But you always have to do things your own way. You could have just waited 'til Wilson was ready to talk to you, if there is anything going on." She reasoned and he scoffed.

"I don't want to wait mommy!" he whined childishly and dropped his head in the crook of her neck.

"Besides, I am sure that there is something going on." He said, kissing the skin of her neck.

"Oh really? Humor me…" she mumbled, already starting to get distracted.

"The detective has pictures!" he exclaimed and she shook her head.

"And you are acting like a five year old." She said turning into his arms in order to face him.

"You love that, really…" he said surely claiming her lips in a slow kiss and wrapping his arms around her body, holding her to him.

"I do…" she breathed out when they broke the kiss and rested her forehead against his.

"Now, go play with Beth, she is waiting for you." She said and he nodded.

He pulled away and turned to leave when she slapped his butt playfully making him yelp in surprise.

"Hey!" he exclaimed making her smirk.

"What can I say? It's very enticing…" she commented smiling saucily at him and he shook his head, smiling at the same time.

"I know, I'm really sexy, you can't resist me." He played along and moved closer to her again.

She placed her hands on his chest and pushed him back slightly.

"Beth is waiting." She said, the smile never leaving her lips.

"I think she can spend a night at Wilson's during the week. She loves her Uncle Jimmy!" he commented and Cameron chuckled.

"Go!" she repeated pushing him away.

"Will you at least think about it?" he asked as he walked to the living room.

"Fine…" she said in defeat.

"Yes!" he exclaimed triumphantly.

Beth looked up at him questioningly.

"Give me the joystick, I am going to win!" he said with a grin and Beth handed him the second joystick.

"I don't think so." She countered with a grin of her own.

"We'll see." He said and started the game again.

An hour later they were both sound asleep on the couch, with Beth lying on House's chest. Cameron entered the living room and smiled softly when she saw them sleeping like that.

She was really glad they had purchased a new camera for moments like these. She took a photo of them and then went to carry Beth to her bed.

She took her in her arms and tucked her in her bed and then she returned in the living room to wake House up.

She caressed his cheek softly, just looking at him sleeping for a while before nudging him gently.

He opened his eyes slowly, looking straight into her green-blue ones.

"Hey…" she said softly.

"Where is Beth?" he asked, rubbing his eyes.

"I took her to bed. Come on, you have to go to bed too." She said and helped him up.

He draped his arm over her shoulders, deciding to leave his cane discarded on the floor and together they made their way to their bedroom.

He sat on the bed and watched her leaving again.

"Aren't you going to stay?" he asked lying down on his side of the bed.

"I have to finish writing an article; I want to hand it in tomorrow." She explained.

He nodded and got under the blanket, his eyes closing immediately.

When she returned to their bedroom half an hour later she found him lying in the middle of the bed hugging her pillow against his chest.

She changed into her pajamas and lied down next to him, taking her pillow from his grasp. He opened his eyes momentarily, sensing her movements and smiled sleepily.

She moved closer to him, her back resting against his chest and he wrapped his arms around her waist before falling asleep again.

**xOxOx**

The next morning House entered his office with a smile.

His team looked at him suspiciously but decided to not question him about it. They didn't want to spend the rest of the day in the clinic so they left the conference room, going to find something to do.

At around eleven thirty he received a text message and he smirked when he saw the name on the screen.

He got up and made his way to the cafeteria. He sat to the table and waited.

Five minutes later a man showed up and sat down opposite him.

"I hope they are good." He said without greeting the man.

"Hey, I am pretty good at what I do." Commented Lucas and House nodded.

"Gimme." He said eagerly and took the folder that the detective handed him.

He opened it and retrieved the photos it contained.

"Now, that's what I'm talking about!" he exclaimed making a few heads turn to look his way.

"You are good after all…" he said and the other man nodded his head.

"Don't you have clinic duty?" sounded Cuddy's voice and House immediately put the photos back in the envelope.

"Why do you always come after me? You have, I don't even know how many doctors, and you keep harassing me! Do you realize that it's not fair?" he asked accusingly making Cuddy frown.

"I know that you are up to something." She stated looking from him to Lucas.

"What did I do again?" he asked feigning ignorance.

"Oh, I don't know you tell me… It seems that the hospital is paying for something that I have yet to determine. Care to tell me what it is?"

"And why did you assume that I know what it is?"

"Because I know that your department is involved." She replied, handing him the files she was holding.

"I know nothing." He said determinedly.

"And who are you?" she asked, turning to look at the other man who was sitting at the table.

"Lucas Douglas, P.I." He said extending his hand and Cuddy turned to look at House who had put on the most innocent look he could master.

"You know, that look works only when Beth uses it and since she isn't here I am unaffected." She said, taking the files from the table where he had left them.

"Clinic duty, now. And if you want your personal PI you are going to have to pay for him yourself." She stated seriously and walked away leaving a smirking House behind.

"That your wife with Wilson?" asked Lucas, catching his attention and he looked at where he was pointing.

"How do you…?"

"She is even more beautiful from up close." He commented and House rolled his eyes.

"Ok, enough now, you did your job and you can go." He said, standing up.

"Are you sure? Maybe I know even more…" he trailed off and House studied him for a while.

"Yeah, I'm sure." He said surely and Lucas shrugged.

"Ok then. It was nice doing business with you." He said extended his hand.

House shook it and smirked.

"You'll get a check from the hospital." He said with a wink and the other man nodded and left with a wave of his hand.

House took the envelope Lucas had given him and went to sit where Wilson and Cameron where.

"And I wondered when you would come by and torture me." Wilson said with a smile.

"Someone is happy today." Commented House with a secretive smile and Wilson raised an eyebrow in question.

"What now, I can't be happy?" he inquired.

"Not what I said." House replied and took Cameron's coffee in his hand.

"You know, that's a very bad habit." She commented and tried to take her cup back but he held it out of her reach.

"Hey, I used to do that even before we started dating and you still haven't gotten used to it?" he asked incredulously making her roll her eyes and Wilson laugh.

"Who was that guy you were with?" asked Wilson interrupting Cameron's attempts to take her coffee back.

"No one." House said nonchalantly and finally handed the coffee to Cameron.

"But you were talking with him." Wilson opposed curiosity evident in his voice.

"He knows a guy, who knows a guy and can get me some really good tickets." He replied with a wink.

"You are looking for tickets from now?"

"Do you remember what happened last year? We found them the last minute. And Beth really wants to go again." He exclaimed and Wilson nodded.

His pager went off at that moment saving House from any further inquisition.

"I have to go. I'll see you two later." He said with a smile.

"See you Jimmy." Cameron replied with a smile of her own and then turned to look at House inquisitively.

"James is going to kill you when he finds out what you did." She stated seriously.

"Are you going to tell him?"

"No…" she trailed off.

"Then how is he going to find out?" he asked with a smirk.

"Don't push it because I can go right now and tell him." She threatened making the smirk disappear from his lips.

"I have some patients to see before heading to the clinic." She said and got up but his fingers wrapping around her wrist stopped her.

"Are you mad at me? If you are I'll just throw them away." he said seriously this time.

"Even if I was, you do or say something like that and I can't stay mad at you for long." She said with a soft smile and kissed him softly.

He released her hand and looked at her as she walked away, swaying her hips purposefully.

"She is going to be the death of me…" he mumbled to himself and smirked.

Taking the envelope, he stood up as well and headed for his office.


	8. Talking with Wilson

Hello people :)

Chapter 8 ready for you, I'll post it and head straight to bed because I'm exhausted today :p  
Thank you for your reviews and for reading this :D

_**Disclaimer: **I don't own House MD... _

* * *

**Chapter 8: Talking with Wilson**

.

Wilson entered his darkened office and switched the lights on.

"You know, these photos are really interesting if you ask me." Sounded House's voice making him jump slightly in surprise.

"Are you ever going to stop sneaking like that on me?" Wilson asked in frustration "And how long have you been here?"

"Sneaking on people is fun; I'm not going to stop." He said matter-of-factly looking up from the photos he was holding.

"You know what? You are not going to spoil my good mood." He said and went to sit on the chair behind his desk.

"And the big question here is, why are you in a good mood?" House inquired from his position on the couch.

"Because I am a human being and human beings tend to be in a good mood sometimes. I thought you had learnt that by now." Wilson replied making House roll his eyes.

"Seriously, you have to stop trying to sound sarcastic." He stated and looked at the photo in his hands again.

Wilson raised an eyebrow inquisitively, all the time watching him.

"What are you holding there?" he asked and House smirked smugly.

"I thought you would never ask!" he exclaimed and sat properly on the couch.

He took all the photos out of the envelope and searched for one in particular.

"In my opinion this kiss is the best of all." He said showing the photo to Wilson who looked at it with wide eyes from the shock.

"Where did you…"

"Get that?" House concluded seeing that his friend had a difficult time forming full sentences.

"You have no idea what you can get if you pay someone." He explained and Wilson shook his head, confusion evident in his eyes.

"What?" he asked in bewilderment watching House intently.

"Well, I didn't exactly pay for him, Cuddy did." He said confusing Wilson even more.

"What?!" he asked again in a high pitched tone.

"Relax, she doesn't know why I hired a P.I." he said seriously.

"And this is supposed to help how?" Wilson inquired.

"She doesn't know that I have proof of her relationship with you." House replied and Wilson buried his head in his hands, trying to calm down.

"You are unbelievable!" he exclaimed, his voice almost muffled.

"Tell me something I don't know." House stated with a smirk and Wilson just looked at him.

"This is not funny!"

"Oh, but it is…" House countered, the smirk never leaving her lips.

"House! You hired a personal investigator to follow me around to see if I was in a relationship with Lisa, how is this funny?" Wilson asked in frustration.

"Aha! You called her Lisa." He said triumphantly making Wilson groan.

"I need some air… or a drink…" he mumbled and got up from his chair and walked to the door.

"Close the door on your way out." He said to House and left without waiting for an answer.

House just stared at the door with a frown on his face.

He quickly stood up and followed Wilson out.

"You could have just told me." He said walking next to Wilson now.

"The thing is that I didn't want to tell you!" Wilson exclaimed, throwing his hands in the air in frustration.

"Why?" House inquired making Wilson stop dead in hi trucks.

"Do you remember what happened when I told you about every single one of my other relationships?" Wilson asked, looking seriously at him.

"What does that have to do with this one?" House said questioningly raising his eyebrows.

"It doesn't?" Wilson demanded.

"No!" House exclaimed and Wilson looked at him in confusion.

"Why?" he asked genuinely confused and curious now to hear what he had to say.

"Because I never liked the women you dated. I knew that every single one of your previous relationships was going to end disastrously! The one time I believed that it was going to lead you somewhere was with Amber. Although I didn't like her either…" he explained and Wilson just stared at him.

"What about now?"

"Do you remember what you told me when you found out about me and Allison?" he asked with a smirk and Wilson nodded.

"That it was about time…" he recalled.

"Exactly! It's about time!" he exclaimed and started walking away but stopped abruptly.

"By the way, you can have those, I don't need them anymore." He said with a wink throwing the envelope to Wilson who caught it.

Wilson shook his head a smile finding its way to his lips.

"You are crazy House!" he shouted and House waved his hand dismissively.

"Tell me something I don't know!" he called back and continued walking towards his office leaving a very amused Wilson behind.

"Look, it's my favorite black guy!" he exclaimed when he saw Foreman coming his way.

"Really mature, as always." Foreman commented with a smirk.

"You know me; I'm the king of maturity! Ask Allison, she will definitely agree." House replied, smirking back. "Where are you going anyway?"

"Allison asked me for a consult." He explained "With all these cases that Cuddy gave her she is swamped."

"I already knew that." House replied.

"Where are you going?" Foreman inquired.

"I'm going to pick up Beth from school!" he exclaimed and started walking towards his office again.

Foreman just stared after him for a while and then continued his way to Cameron's office.

He was searching for his keys on his desk when he heard a voice.

"House you have to…"

"Pick up Beth from school!" he exclaimed without turning to look at Cuddy and continued looking for his keys.

"Yes, that too, but I think I told you that the hospital wouldn't pay for an investigator just because you got bored of your other toys and you want a new one!" she almost yelled at him.

House looked up to look at her, her arms crossed in front of her chest.

"It was the last time you paid for him, I promise." He said with a smirk.

"House I need an explanation!" she demanded.

"U huh!" he exclaimed, ignoring her.

"What?" she asked him in confusion.

"Nothing, I just found my keys." He explained with a shrug.

"House…"

"Have you talked to Wilson lately?" he asked, interrupting her and she frowned.

"No." she replied, confusion evident in her voice.

"Then go talk to him and… don't come to find me, I will be busy. Goodbye Cuddles!" he shouted and exited his office, leaving a very confused Cuddy behind.

**xOxOx**

"Daddy!" exclaimed Beth and ran towards House who was waiting for her.

"Hey angel!" House said and took her in his arms.

"I thought that mommy was going to come and pick me up." Beth said with a small frown.

"She is really busy so she sent me! You don't want me?" he asked, feigning hurt and Beth kissed his kiss.

"I want you daddy!" she said with a big smile making him smile back.

He put her down and together they walked to the car. He helped Beth get into her car seat and he got into the driver's seat.

"I have a great idea. Why don't we go for a milkshake?" he suggested and Beth grinned in delight.

"Yeah!" she said happily and he started the car.

"Off we go then."

A short drive later they arrived at a small coffee shop and went to sit at a table inside the shop.

Beth decided to have a banana milkshake and House ordered a chocolate milkshake.

"Your mom is going to kill me." He commented, taking a sip from his shake and Beth smiled.

"Nah, mommy loves you." She said making House smile.

"So, what did you do at school?" he asked Beth.

"Not much. But I made a really good picture! It's in my bag." She replied with a smile and pointed at her bag.

"What did you draw?"

"A dog!" Beth exclaimed.

House reached for her bag and took the picture out looking at it.

"It's really good!" he commented, smiling at his daughter.

"I'll give it to Uncle Jimmy! He said that he was the only one who didn't have a picture in his office." Beth explained seriously.

"I think he is going to love it." House said.

His ringing phone caught his attention and he looked at the screen only to see Cuddy's name written on it.

"O oh…" he mumbled and switched of his phone.

"What happened daddy?"

"Nothing sweety, just Dr. Cuddy looking for me." He explained and Beth giggled.

"Does she want you to go to the clinic again?" she guessed and he smirked.

"Hey, I did my clinic hours… yesterday." He said and Beth laughed.

"Are you done with this? Mommy will be looking for us." House said and Beth nodded.

She took her bag that was resting on the chair opposite her and they walked back to the car and they drove straight to the hospital.

"Mommy!" Beth exclaimed when she saw Cameron at House's office.

"Hey sweety, how was school?" she asked and pulled Beth into a hug.

"Ok I guess." Beth replied "I made a picture for Uncle Jimmy!" she said happily and handed the picture to her mother.

"It's beautiful! Uncle Jimmy is going to love it." She said with a smile earning a grin from Beth.

"Why don't you go and give it to him? We are going to head home in a while." She said and Beth nodded vigorously.

She gave Cameron a kiss and then ran off to Wilson's office.

"Ok, where did you two go?" she asked House with a raised eyebrow.

"You got us…" he said, pulling her into a hug and kissing her forehead.

"We just went for a milkshake, that's all." He explained.

"Did you talk to Wilson?" she asked in concern and he nodded.

"Yeah, we are fine. I explained my reasons." He said and she looked at him questioningly.

"I'll explain later." He said kissing her lips softly. "What are you doing here? I thought you would be in your office." He commented, never letting her out of his embrace.

"I brought you a file… It seems immunological but something doesn't fit." She explained tracing the outline of his jaw.

"Goody, let's see it then!" he exclaimed and walked towards his office.

"You are gonna have to let me go you know." She said with a smirk, placing her hands on his chest.

"I don't need both my hands to read a file." He replied, his left arm remaining around her waist.

"Fine, do whatever you want." She said, resting her head against his chest as he read the file.

Meanwhile Beth was at Wilson's office. She knocked on the door and waited for an answer.

"Uncle Jimmy, are you there?" she shouted and the door opened revealing Wilson behind.

"And I wondered when you would come to see me!" he exclaimed when he saw Beth and picked her up.

"Don't I get a kiss?" he asked her and she wrapped her arms around his neck and gave him a kiss on his cheek.

"Hello Dr. Cuddy!" she exclaimed when she spotted her sitting on the chair in front of the desk.

"Hello Beth" Cuddy replied with a smile.

"I brought you a picture I made for you!" she told him, showing him the drawing she was holding in her arms.

"That's beautiful Beth! Thank you." he exclaimed, studying the drawing she handed him. "This goes straight on the wall." He said, smiling widely and putting her down.

Beth went to give Cuddy a kiss as well and then sat on Wilson's chair behind his desk.

"I think it's great here!" Wilson commented, studying the picture again.

"It's great." Replied Cuddy making Beth grin.

"I can make one for you too!" she said enthusiastically.

"That would be great." Cuddy said, smiling back at her.

Wilson moved to sit on the chair opposite to Cuddy.

"Your dad is here?" Wilson asked.

"Yeah, he is with mommy in his office. He said that you were looking for him." Beth said looking at Cuddy with her big blue eyes, so much like her father's.

"Great, now I won't be able to stay mad at him." She said making Wilson laugh.

"What did he do?" Beth asked curiously.

"Nothing sweety, he just has to give me some paperwork he hasn't done yet." Cuddy said and Beth nodded.

"Ok! I have to go now; mommy said that we would go home in a while."

She got up from her chair, kissed both of them and ran to the door.

"Bye Uncle Jimmy, bye Dr. Cuddy! I'll bring the drawing tomorrow!" she shouted as she left to head to House's office.

"She is absolutely adorable." Commented Cuddy with a smile and Wilson nodded.

"I don't think there is a single person that can say no to her." He said, a smile forming on his lips as well.

"Come on, let's go for lunch." She said extending her hand.

He smiled, took her hand and followed her out of his office.


	9. The guitar

Hi everyone! :)

Next chapter ready for you to read! I hope you'll enjoy it :)  
Thank you all for reading and reviewing, I like reading what you think about this.

_**Disclaimer:** I don't own House MD... _

* * *

**Chapter 9: Tha guitar**

.

"Hey, what are you doing here? Did neurology get bored of you?" House asked with a smirk when he saw Foreman waiting for him in his office.

"Yeah, they are thinking of firing me." Foreman replied sarcastically.

"Want your old job back?" he asked nonchalantly.

"No."

"Great, you can't have it." House continued and went to sit down on his chair behind his desk.

"I got a case for you." Foreman said handing him a file.

"Your boss can't find out what's wrong?" House asked and Foreman nodded.

"A six year old?" exclaimed House, studying the symptoms.

"Yeap. We were surprised too when we saw the symptoms and the age." Foreman commented.

"Interesting…" he mumbled, his eyes connected on the folder in his hands all the time.

He paged his team and started reading the file again, deep in thought.

"It's more difficult now, isn't it?" Foreman asked, catching his attention.

"Huh?" House said in confusion.

"When you are dealing with kids." Foreman clarified and House watched him for a while and then nodded slightly.

"It was more difficult when I had to do with children before but after we had Adam I keep thinking what I would do if I were in the parents' position." Foreman said not really expecting an answer from House but he surprised him.

"I know…" he mumbled and although it was a little sentence Foreman knew that it was too much for House.

"How is Allison doing with the new patients?" he asked, changing the subject.

"She is dealing. It's Cuddy's fault, she could say to not transfer all those patients, it's not like they are dying or something." House said in exasperation making Foreman smirk in amusement.

"Yeah, but they want your wife as their doctor. I don't hear you complaining when they ask you for their doctor." He commented looking at House who scoffed.

"Please! The guys are idiots! Their doctor suggests immunological and they are asking for Allison. She has to stop doing that and start taking the serious cases." He said seriously. "She is one hell of a doctor to be dealing with every case that Cuddy sends to her department."

"She is one of the best right now in her field, that's why everyone is asking for her." Foreman said and House rolled his eyes.

"I think I already knew that." He replied.

"How is Clair doing?" he asked after a while and Foreman smiled.

"She is very good! Just a little tired these days but otherwise perfect." He replied and House nodded.

"Is she painting the room pink yet?" he asked with a smirk.

"Not yet, we are still discussing about that."

"Wait 'til she is born and you'll be doing whatever she wants." House commented and Foreman smirked.

"You think so?"

"I don't think so, I'm sure about it. And when she starts doing things it's going to be your downfall." He replied.

"I already have Adam she is not going to be my first I think I'll have things a little more in control." Foreman said making House snort.

"Riiight… and if she looks anything like Clair you won't even let anyone touch her, trust me, I know." House stated, tossing his oversized tennis ball in the air and catching it again.

"How is Beth by the way?" he asked, smiling.

"She is doing drawings for everyone this week. You will probably be getting one too." He exclaimed making Foreman laugh.

"You paged us?" sound Thirteen's voice interrupting their conversation.

"Yeah, like an hour ago!" House exclaimed making them all raise their eyebrows.

"More like fifteen minutes ago…" Taub commented.

"Whatever. Come on, we have a patient to save!" he said enthusiastically motioning for them to move to the conference room.

"Thanks for the case!" he shouted as he followed his team to the adjoining room making Foreman shake his head in amusement.

"I'll be in Neurology if you want me." He said and left the office.

Four hours later and House had still no answer to what was causing the multiple symptoms to his patient.

Glancing at his daughter's drawings on the whiteboard he decided to go by Cameron's office and see if she could help him at all.

When he reached her office he saw that she was sitting behind her desk, one pile of files on her right and one file opened in front of her.

"Please tell me you don't have to see all those patients…" he mumbled, making her turn to look at him.

"No, I'm sending those to the appropriate departments." She replied with a small smile and he sighed.

He sat down on a chair in front of her desk and hooked his cane at her desk.

She pulled off her glasses and studied his face for a while.

"Ok, what's wrong?" she asked after some silent moments.

"Foreman came by and gave me a case. Six year old with unexplainable symptoms that after four hours I still don't have a clue how they are connected." He explained and she smiled sympathetically.

"But it's really the six year old part that bothers you…" she said knowingly and he nodded.

She stood up from her chair and went to stand in front of him, between his parted thighs.

"You are going to figure it out." She said lacing her hands through his hair.

He rested his head against her stomach and wrapped his arms around her waist.

"It's frustrating…" he mumbled and closed his eyes.

"I know…" she replied and kissed the top of his head.

"Sometimes the answer is so simple that…"

She didn't have to complete her sentence and he pulled back looking at her with a smirk.

"I guess it was simple for you after all." She commented, smiling back at him.

"Thank you." He said and left her office as fast as he could after placing a kiss on her lips.

**xOxOx**

"Shhh…" House whispered to Beth.

They were currently behind the couch together, hiding from Cameron.

"She is going to find us eventually." Beth said seriously, crawling closer to her father.

"And she is going to make us eat those vegetables!" he exclaimed trying to keep his voice down.

"But I like them daddy." Beth reasoned and House looked at her incredulously.

"I don't!" he said in bewilderment making her giggle.

"Mommy says that they are good for you." Beth said mimicking her mother.

"But daddy says they are gross." He said moving quietly to check if Cameron was coming.

"Yes, but I think they are tasty!" she replied making House raise an eyebrow questioningly.

"Seriously?" he asked, crossing his arms in front of his chest.

"Seriously…" Beth said, nodding her head.

House looked at her, narrowing his eyes.

"I still don't like them." He stated stubbornly and she covered her mouth with her hands trying not to laugh.

"And I thought that you two would be here." Sounded Cameron's voice from the kitchen.

"It's a shame really. Now I will have to eat this chocolate cake all by myself after dinner." She commented and waited for them to appear and they didn't disappoint her.

"We are here!" they both exclaimed as they walked to the kitchen as fast as they could.

"I thought so." Cameron commented with a smirk.

"I think she is bluffing…" House said to Beth who frowned.

"But I can smell chocolate cake." She said looking up at her father.

"It's in the oven, you two can check." Cameron said and they moved in order to open the oven and see for themselves.

"See, it's in there daddy!" Beth exclaimed jumping up and down making her parents laugh.

She walked to Cameron and she scooped her up in her arms. Beth hugged her tightly and kissed her cheek.

"But first you are going to have to eat your veggies, ok?" she said to Beth who smiled.

"I like my veggies mommy, daddy doesn't like them!" she said, looking at her father who had a frown on his face.

"They are green." He said in disdain.

"I like green!" Beth said enthusiastically.

"I don't!" House exclaimed.

"Ok, go and wash your hands, I'll deal with daddy." Cameron said placing Beth down.

"Ok mommy!" she replied and ran off to the bathroom.

"Do I have to eat my veggies mommy?" he whined and Cameron laughed.

"Yes, you big baby, you have to." She replied, caressing his cheek with her thumb. "Otherwise, no cake for you." She said teasingly and he groaned.

"That is called blackmailing, you know that?" he asked following her around in the kitchen.

"Yeap, I know that. I learnt from the best." She replied cheekily. "Now go wash your hands."

"You are a tease…" he mumbled but headed to the bathroom anyway.

After they all ate and had cake they went to the living room to watch some TV until it was time for Beth to go to bed.

House and Cameron where on the couch while Beth was trying to complete a puzzle that Cameron had gotten for her.

When she got bored she grabbed one of her story books and started reading out loud making both her parents smile as they watched her. But she got bored of that too and turned to look at her mother.

"Can we play with the guitar mommy?" she asked hopefully.

"Isn't it time for you to go to bed missy?" Cameron asked her daughter who smiled innocently at her and went to sit on the couch next to her.

"I promise I will wake up tomorrow but can we play? Please, please, please!" she said looking at her with her big blue eyes.

Cameron sighed and looked at House.

"You know you are going to say yes." He said with a smirk.

"Ok, let me bring the guitar." She said making Beth grin in enthusiasm.

A few moments later Cameron returned with her guitar and sat down on the couch next to Beth who looked at her expectantly.

"What do you want to hear?" Cameron asked her daughter.

"The one that you were playing with daddy last night!" she exclaimed.

"When you were supposed to be sleeping?" House asked teasingly, tickling her.

"Yes." She said, pulling away from his reach.

Cameron complied to her daughter's wishes and played the song she liked.

Beth listened intently to her mother playing, her eyes moving from Cameron's hands to her face as she played her favorite songs.

"Can I play too?" she asked after Cameron finished the last song that Beth had requested.

"The guitar is a little big for you but you can try. Come here." Replied Cameron motioning for Beth to sit on her lap.

Beth smiled widely and moved to sit on her mother's lap. Cameron placed the guitar carefully in front of Beth and helped her hold it.

"What do you want to play?" she asked, smiling at her.

"Something easy." Beth commented and Cameron kissed the top of her head.

"How about that song from Sponge Bob that you and daddy like?" she asked and Beth nodded vigorously.

She helped her press the strings and Beth was delighted when what she played with her mother's help started sounding like the song she knew.

House all the time observed his girls playing the guitar, a content smile on his lips as he watched their happy smiles. He was so proud of them. He was sure that he had never felt like this for anyone else except from Allison and his daughter.

He loved watching them interact. He watched Beth trying to press the correct note and Allison showing her with patience. He watched the proud smile on his wife's face when Beth managed to play what she had shown her. And then there was Beth's wide grin when Allison congratulated her and he couldn't help the smile from reaching his lips as well.

"Mommy I played it!" exclaimed Beth when Cameron placed the guitar against the couch.

"I know it was perfect angel!" she said hugging Beth tightly and giving her a kiss.

"Did you like it daddy?" she asked, looking at him expectantly.

"It was great!" he said and Beth went to hug him too.

He kissed her cheek softly and made her sit on his good leg.

"I think it's time for bed though." He said seriously making Beth whine.

"Do I have too?" she asked, pouting.

"I'm afraid so. And maybe we will play again tomorrow, what do you think?" said Cameron and Beth's face lightened up.

"Yeah!" she exclaimed. "Can you read me a story?" she asked and placed her small hand in her mother's following her to the bedroom.

"Sure, do you want Winnie again?" Cameron asked.

"Can you tell me that story that daddy was telling me the other night? It was about that princess who slayed a dragon." Beth explained and Cameron looked at House who just shrugged.

"I think it's ok." She replied, leading Beth to her bedroom.

Ten minutes later she returned to the living and found House sitting on the couch, his legs stretched out and resting on the coffee table next to the puzzle that Beth was making earlier.

"Princesses who slay dragons huh?" Cameron asked with a smile making him smirk.

"Why make her think that she has to wait for a prince charming? She can slay the dragon and save the prince from the bad witch instead." He reasoned making the smile on her lips widen.

"I guess you are right." She replied and sat down next to him, snuggling in his right side.

He kissed her forehead tenderly and draped his arm over her shoulders holding her to him.

"She really likes the guitar." House commented, turning his head in order to look into her eyes.

"Yeah, she does." Agreed Cameron with a soft smile on her lips.

"You know, I was thinking that this guitar is too big for her." He said, raising an eyebrow.

"I was thinking the same thing." Cameron said making him smirk.

"Of course, great minds think alike." He stated smugly and she laughed slightly.

"So, we know what her present is going to be for her birthday." He said and she nodded.

"She is going to love it." She commented, smiling and he smiled back.

"Yes, she is." He agreed and hugged her to him tightly.

And they stay silent after that, just enjoying their proximity and each other company.


	10. Phone call

Hello everyone, hope you are all good :)

Chapter 10 is ready!  
Sooo, a phone call is going to mess things up a little but we are not going to see that in this chapter. Things between House and Cameron are not going to change so don't worry about that :p

Thank you all for reading my story and reviewing! I really like reading what you think :)

_**Disclaimer:** I don't own House MD... _

* * *

**Chapter 10: Phone call **

.

House and Cameron were sleeping peacefully. She was sprawled on his chest, her head resting over his heart, his arms wrapped tightly around her body.

But their sleep didn't last as long as they would have liked that Sunday morning. The ringing phone made House groan and Cameron take her pillow and place it over her head without moving at all from her position.

"It'll stop…" House mumbled sleepily, his eyes remaining closed.

A few moments later the annoying ringing stopped.

"Told you…" mumbled House again and tightened his embrace around her body.

"Mhm…" came her muffled reply.

But a minute later the phone started ringing again.

"For crying out loud!" protested Cameron, rolling to her side and burying her head under her pillow again.

House rubbed his hand over his face and reached out for the cordless phone that was resting on the nightstand.

"It's nine o' clock, on a Sunday morning. This better be good." He said threateningly in a low tone making the person on the other line pause.

"_I… uhm, sorry, I think I got the wrong number." _Sounded a female voice apologetically and the line went dead.

House stared at the phone in his hand in disbelief and then slammed it on the nightstand again.

He rolled on his side and snuggled against Cameron's back who had fallen asleep again.

Not even ten minutes passed and the phone started ringing again.

"Make it stop!" sounded Beth's sleepy voice from the doorway.

"I swear I'm going to kill someone…" mumbled House and grabbed the phone again.

Beth climbed on the bed and settled into her mother's embrace while House answered the phone.

"I am a doctor and I know how to use a scalpel so better don't say 'wrong number' again." He said warningly.

"_Sorry for bothering you again but, where did I call?" _sounded the same voice again making House groan.

"This is House and Cameron residence, what do you want?" he asked impatiently, turning to lie on his back.

"_Allison Cameron?" _the woman asked and House frowned.

"Yes, what do you want?" he asked again in exasperation.

"_You are her husband?" _asked the woman, sounding surprised.

"Last time I checked I was, what do you want?"

"_Could I please talk to her?" _pleaded the woman making House sigh.

"Who is this?" he asked, trying to control his temper and not yell.

"_I'm Helen Cameron… her mother." _Came the reply making House wake up completely.

He sat up properly and Cameron turned to look at him questioningly.

He placed his hand over the speaker and looked at Cameron.

"Is it for me?" Cameron asked, studying his face.

"Yeah…" he mumbled "She says she's your mother." He concluded.

Cameron just stared at him in disbelief at the beginning but his solemn expression told her that he wasn't kidding.

"I can't do this right now…" she said, getting up from the bed and heading for the living room.

Beth looked at him questioningly and then he remembered that he was still holding the phone.

"This is not a good time. Is that your number that I see on the screen?" he asked, trying to sound calm although what he really wanted to do was yell at her for everything that Cameron had been through because of her.

"_Yeah…" _she replied and without saying anything else he hung up the phone and put it on the nightstand.

He lied on his back and closed his eyes again, trying to figure out what had just happened.

Beth sitting on his stomach and resting her hands on his chest caught his attention and he opened his eyes which immediately connected with hers.

"Why doesn't mommy want to talk to her mother? And why don't I know her and I only know grandma Blythe?" she asked questioningly, a frown on her beautiful face.

"It's complicated sweety." He replied caressing her cheek with his thumb gently.

"Why?" she asked, not understanding what was going on.

"Because your mommy and her parents had a big fight some years ago and they never talked after that." He tried to explain as vaguely as he could.

"Why?" Beth asked again "Didn't they love mommy?" she asked, looking straight into his eyes.

"Apparently not enough, angel…" he answered truthfully and Beth nodded.

She stood up, got out of bed and went to the living room, with House following close behind, where Cameron was, staring blankly out of the window.

She sat down on the couch next to her and nudged her gently.

Cameron turned to look at her daughter and smiled at her, taking her into her arms.

"It doesn't matter that they don't love you mommy. Me and daddy love you!" she said, pulling back in order to look at her mother.

Cameron's smile widened and she kissed Beth's forehead tenderly.

"I know angel. And it's the only thing I need." She said and hugged her tightly, looking straight into House's eyes who was smiling softly at her.

"Hey Beth, why don't you go play to your room? I need to talk with mommy for a while, ok?" he asked sitting on the couch next to them.

"Ok…" replied Beth and after placing a kiss on Cameron's cheek she headed for her bedroom leaving them alone.

House pulled Cameron into his arms and she immediately moved closer to him, wrapping her arms around his waist.

He rested his chin on top of her head and held her for a while, not saying anything.

She pulled back in order to look into his eyes and he caressed her cheek.

"You ok?" he asked with concern and she sighed.

"Honestly? I don't know what to feel right now. I don't even know what she wanted from me again." She replied in frustration.

"I don't know if I want to talk to her, see her or whatever… I don't know why she called and I don't even know if I want to know…" she started babbling incoherently and he placed his fingers over her lips making her stop.

"It's ok…" He said reassuringly and pulled her in his arms again.

"I should at least know what I want to do…" she mumbled against his chest.

"Allison, look at me…" he said making her turn to him, her eyes connecting with his.

"It's acceptable to feel this way…" he said making her raise an eyebrow in question.

"Give your husband a break, I'm trying here!" he exclaimed, feigning hurt and she smiled.

"Fine, you can continue my dear husband." She said with a small smirk.

"Ok. Well, you know how I felt about my dad and you know that I still have some reservations despite the fact that he is perfect with Beth. The past can't change… but the future is a whole different thing. I know that what your parents did is completely different from what my dad did. And I know that if I ever run into them they are probably not going to like what they are going to go through." He said the last sentence with a smirk making her smile at him.

"I also know you and I know that you, at least, want to find out what they want from you." He said surely and she sighed.

"Maybe I'll call… The one thing I know for sure is that I want them away from Beth." She said seriously, her eyes locking with his and he nodded.

"Hey, and if you need anything you know I have a cane and I know how to use it." He said, winking at her and she laughed slightly.

"Yeah, I'm aware of that." She said kissing him softly.

He lied down on the couch, dragging her with him so that she was resting her head on his chest and hugged her tightly.

They just stayed there for a few silent minutes 'til Beth made her entrance again.

She found her parents on the couch with their eyes closed and frowned.

She walked closer to them and bent down in order to whisper in her mother's ear.

"Are you awake?"

"Mhm…" came both their replies making the frown on her face deepen.

"Then why do you have your eyes closed?" she whispered again.

They opened their eyes and looked at her with smiles on their faces and she grinned.

"Oh Oooh…" said House, studying their daughter's mischievous grin.

"Ok, what do you want?" Cameron asked with a quirked eyebrow, noticing her grin as well.

"I want something…" she said, looking at them with her best puppy dog eyes.

"You see, I knew that if we had a kid it would take that look when it wanted something." She accused, looking at him.

"Hey! That's not only my fault, she looks exactly like you, that's why I can't say no to her!" he exclaimed.

"Don't you want to hear what I want?" Beth asked impatiently.

"Of course sweety, tell us." Cameron said with a smile.

"Can we take a puppy?" she said, her blue eyes darting from her mother to her father expectantly.

"I didn't see that coming…" mumbled House into her ear.

"Tell me about it…" she replied in the same tone.

"So? Can we?" she asked again.

"You know what, angel; I don't think it's a very good idea." House replied and Cameron nodded.

"But why not? I will take care of him! And he can sleep in my room!" Beth pouted making her parents sigh.

"And he will be running around, and he will need feeding, and walking and cleaning and you will eventually have no time to play and do the things you like." Cameron reasoned and Beth seemed to think about it.

She let out an exasperated sigh and she looked like contemplating something for a few moments before talking again.

"Ok, I guess… Can I have a little brother or sister then?" she asked looking at them expectantly.

"Please, please, please!" she said clasping her hands together.

"Nope, you can't have a brother or sister either." Cameron replied making both House and Beth frown.

"But mommy!" she exclaimed, crossing her arms on front of her chest.

"The answer is still no." Cameron said and Beth gave up.

"Fine…" she mumbled resignedly and started walking to her room but suddenly turned around again.

"What about a bunny?" she asked hopefully, making both her parents sigh.

"We'll think about it." House replied and Beth grinned.

"Ok!" she said happily and ran to her room to continue playing.

House stayed silent for a while but he had a question of his own to ask.

"You said no…" he said, looking intently at her.

"You said no too." She said in confusion not seeing where this conversation was heading.

"Not at her second request." He explained and it was then that she understood.

"You… you want a baby?" she asked, studying his face.

He smiled softly at her and sighed.

"I really like Beth." He said with a small shrug. "And if the first one was such a success imagine how the second one will be." He continued with a small smirk.

"Are you sure? Because you have to be sure." She said, trying to fight back the smile but it was useless. "Do you want to go through this again? The waking up in the middle of the night, the dirty diapers…" she said at which point she had a huge smile on her lips.

He quirked an eyebrow at her and smirked.

"Are you kidding me?" he asked, pulling her into his arms again.

"No, I just…" she started but he silenced her, kissing her lips softly.

"Yes, Allison, I want another baby with you." He said, looking softly at her. "The question here is, do you want another baby with me?" he asked and she smiled.

"Yes Greg, I want another baby too." She said seriously and kissed him.

He broke the kiss and rested his forehead against hers, kissing the tip of her nose tenderly.

"Oook, what do we tell Beth?" he asked and she shook her head.

"We haven't even started trying yet…"

"I can fix that right now." He said, making her lie on her back and settling on top of her, interrupting her.

"Be serious!" she replied with an amused smile.

"I think I can try, but I'm not promising anything." He said waggling his eyebrows at her and making her laugh.

"Maybe we can settle on a bunny for the time being." She said thoughtfully.

"It's easier than having a dog around and Beth will be able to take care of it." He reasoned and she nodded.

"Ok, bunny first, baby later." He said kissing her lips softly.

"I love you Greg…" she mumbled against his lips making him smile.

"I love you too angel…" he whispered, smiling softly.

He carefully rolled them over so that he was lying on his back and she was on top of him, her head on his chest and hugged her tightly.

He kissed the top of her head and she sighed contently.

They would think about everything else later, now they just reveled each their closeness and proximity.


	11. The bunny

Hello everyone! :)

An update finally! The past week has been really hectic and I didn't have that much time to write but I managed to complete this chapter and I'm working on the next one, slowly but steadily :p  
Thank you all for reading my story and taking the time to review and drop me a comment :)

There is a small cliffy in this one so I'm sorry about that :p I'l try to post as soon as I can ;)

Sooo, on with the story then! I hope you'll enjoy reading this chapter

_**Disclaimer:** I don't own House MD... _

* * *

**Chapter 11: The bunny**

.

Wednesday morning and House was, as always, hiding from Cuddy and his team.

He was currently in the coma-guy's room, a cup of coffee in his hand, his feet outstretched and resting on the bed and the TV switched on.

He had remembered to actually draw the blinds this time because the last time he was there Cuddy had seen him when she was passing by.

So, now, he was enjoying one of his favorite cartoons while drinking his coffee. He mused that Cuddy wouldn't be able to find him any time soon so he had one thing less to worry about.

The other thing that he couldn't get out of his mind was that phone call they received from Cameron's mother on Sunday morning.

Although Cameron seemed a little more relaxed after the talk they had he knew better. He knew that there wasn't even a moment that she stopped thinking about that phone call.

Until that morning she hadn't decided if she was going to call back to find out the reason they called and tried to find her.

His beeping pager caught his attention. He looked at the screen and groaned. His team should really learn when to page him.

He grabbed his cane and started making his way to his office where his team was waiting for him.

When he reached his office he found no one in the conference room. He frowned in confusion and headed for his office.

He flung the door open ready to yell to them for paging him for no reason but stopped abruptly when he spotted Cameron sitting on his chair behind his desk.

"You are not the one I expected to find in here…" he commented with a raised eyebrow and moved in order to stand next to where she was sitting.

She looked at him with a smile and stood up.

"Hello to you too." She said and moved to sit on the couch after dropping a kiss on his cheek.

He followed her and sat down next to her.

"So, what are you doing here?" he asked, narrowing his eyes, studying her expression.

She shrugged and leaned towards him so that her head was resting on his shoulder.

"I had some free time…" she mumbled.

He grabbed her by the shoulders and made her lay her head on his thigh.

She didn't protest and she moved where he led her. She was outstretched on the couch with her head resting on his thigh, her eyes closed.

"And you wanted to stop thinking for a while, huh?" he said knowingly and she nodded slightly.

"Still haven't figured out what you are going to do?" he asked, running his fingers through her hair.

"No…" she answered, opening her eyes in order to look at him.

He placed a kiss on her forehead and leaned back in order to rest his head at the back of the couch while his fingers continued their movements.

She sighed contently making him smile and he glided his hand in order to rest it on her flat stomach. Her fingers entwined with his while he continued caressing her hair with his other hand.

"You have no idea what you are going to do?" he asked tentatively.

"I don't know… On one hand I want to know what they want. On the other hand I don't even want to hear from them so…" she trailed of and he nodded.

"Haven't they tried to contact you again in the past?" he inquired.

"Nope… I think I would have known if they had tried." She replied.

A few silent moments passed where neither of them talked 'til he decided to break the silence that had settled between them.

"You are going to call..." he said surely making her look at him questioningly.

"You are sure about that…" she commented with a smirk.

"I think I know you by now." He replied with a shrug and she smiled at him.

"So you say that I should call." She mused, looking seriously at him.

"No, I'm saying that deep down you want to call." He explained, his eyes locking with hers.

"Riiight…" she dragged out making him scoff.

"Fine! I'm not going to say anything about it again." He exclaimed raising his hands in the air defensively.

"Riiight…" she said again, a small smirk playing on her lips and he rolled his eyes.

"Stop doing that." He said, furrowing his brow.

"Stop doing what?" she asked innocently, sitting up straight on the couch next to him.

He looked at her with a raised eyebrow but didn't answer.

"And you say that I am the one acting like a five year old." He commented, crossing his arms in front of his chest.

"Because you are!" she said in amusement, a smile on her lips.

"Am not!" he said defensively making her look at him pointedly.

"You know what? Believe whatever you want. I'm just going to take a nap." He stated with a smirk and lied down on the couch so that his head was resting on her thigh.

She studied him for a few moments and when she saw that he wasn't going to move she started pinching his arm.

"Ouch! That hurt!" he exclaimed, opening his eyes to look at her.

"I have work to do." She said plainly.

"And you had to pinch me?" he asked in a high pitched tone.

"I couldn't think of any other way to make you stand up." She reasoned with a shrug.

"You are going to pay for this one." He said seriously leaning towards her.

"Oh yeah?" she whispered and pulled back slightly.

"Yeah…" he whispered back and before she could pull away and completely out of his reach he grabbed her wrist and pulled her body against his making her squeal in surprise.

His lips against hers muffled the sound and soon she gave into him, kissing him back, her hands lacing around his neck and holding him as close as possible.

"The door is unlocked…" she mumbled against his lips but continued kissing him anyway.

"The blinds are closed though…" he breathed out, his arms coming to wrap around her waist, preventing her from moving.

"Yeah, but anyone could walk in…" she tried to reason, something really hard to do when his hands were roaming all over her body.

He didn't answer; he just continued kissing her, not giving her any time to think properly.

A loud cough made them break apart and look at the door.

"Damn it…" muttered House and lifted his eyes to see who was standing by the doorway only to find a smirking Wilson looking at them.

"I swear that if you ever do that again you are going to see those photos I showed you plastered around the hospital." He threatened making Wilson raise his hands in the air in a defensive manner.

"Fine, you don't have to be that cruel." He said, the smirk never leaving his lips.

"I told you to lock." Cameron said sternly, straightening out her blouse.

"You told me that the door was unlocked you never actually asked me to lock it." He clarified and she sighed.

"I think I'm going to head to my office." She said looking from House to Wilson.

"See you, James." She said with a small smile.

"Wait! No goodbye for me?" House asked, feigning hurt.

"Nope." She said with a smirk and left the office, leaving Wilson and House alone.

House turned to look at Wilson who had moved in the room in order to sit on the chair in front of his desk and still had that little smirk on his lips.

"Seriously, wipe that grin off of your face." He said, standing up and he went to sit behind his desk.

"Why? It's a beautiful day." He said, smiling and House looked at him curiously.

"And the translation to that sentence is it was a night full of sex." He said, smirking at Wilson.

"Why do you always have to ruin the mood?" Wilson asked, looking at his best friend who was playing with his yo-yo.

"Because that's what I do." He said, propping his feet on the desk. "So, what brings you here?" he questioned.

"Do I need a reason to come and see my best friend?" Wilson asked making House snort.

"Nice one." He replied and Wilson shrugged.

"Seriously now, what's up? And don't tell me you want me to be your best man again because I won't do it." He stated.

"Ah, no, I don't want you to be my best man… for now… I just want you to stay calm." He said and House frowned seeing the look on his face.

"What did you do?" he asked, sitting properly on his chair.

"Well, I had a discussion with Beth yesterday…" he started but House interrupted him.

"Ok, better be careful of what you are going to say next because if I hear anything about a puppy…"

"Are you crazy? I value my life! I knew that if I bought a dog you and Allison would kill me." He exclaimed before House could complete his sentence making him smirk.

"Then you can continue…" he said and Wilson nodded.

"Ok… Sooo, she told me that you said that you would think about buying her a bunny." He stated and House raised his eyebrow.

"You didn't…" he said hesitantly.

"What if I did?" Wilson asked cautiously and House groaned.

"Allison is going to kill me…" he mumbled making Wilson look at him questioningly.

"Why?"

"Because I was the one who said that we would think about it right after Allison said no to the little brother or sister request." He explained.

"Allison said no?" he asked in surprise.

"She said no to Beth…" House started

"What did she say to you?" Wilson inquired earning a glare from House.

"You are not getting out of this, what did you do?" he asked, changing the subject again.

"I kind of… bought her a bunny." He said warily.

"You are so dead." He commented with a smirk.

"Oh come on! Allison will love it!" he exclaimed "He's not very big yet, his fur is brown and he has long, dark, floppy brown ears. Beth will love him!" he said with a smile and House shook his head in amusement.

"Where do you have him?" he asked after studying his friend for a while.

"In my office." Came his reply making House's eyes lighten up.

"Oh, no you won't!" he said and stood up, blocking House's way out.

"But dad! It's going to be fun! Can you imagine the patients' faces when I go to the clinic with a bunny?" he asked with a smirk.

"I can't… but I can imagine Lisa's face when she finds out that you are wandering around the hospital with a bunny." He said seriously.

"With a bunny that **you** bought!" House said mischievously "You are so sleeping on the couch." He stated seriously and then burst out laughing

"You are not getting that bunny; I'm going to give it to Allison when she gets home." He stated and House pouted.

"People have no sense of humor these days, you know that?" he asked rhetorically.

"A little correction here… people don't have your twisted sense of humor." Wilson commented.

"And the conclusion is that people are idiots because if everyone had my sense of humor this world would be a better place." House concluded with a smirk.

"Right… Tell Allison to come by my office to take the bunny." Wilson instructed.

"Afraid to tell her yourself?" House asked, ready to start laughing again.

"Fine, I'll tell her. Just stay away from my office." He replied and exited House's office leaving him alone.

When he reached the Immunology Department he found Cameron with two of her interns in her office.

He knocked on the door and she smiled at him, motioning for him to come in.

She sent her interns to check on some patients and turned to look at Wilson.

"Sorry about earlier…" she said, blushing a little and he smiled.

"It's ok, I should have knocked." He said making her smile as well.

"So, what brings you here?" she asked handing him some papers and he looked at her questioningly.

"Wrong department… they thought it was autoimmune but…" she trailed off and he nodded.

"Ok, don't get mad." He started and she frowned.

"Why would I get mad?" she asked in confusion.

"We had a talk with Beth and she told me about the discussion you had. That you would think about getting her a bunny." He clarified and Cameron nodded.

"And you..?"

"I kind of bought one for her. It's in my office." He said.

"Please tell me that House doesn't know about it." She pleaded and he smiled innocently.

"At least tell me you locked the door." She said and Wilson nodded.

"The balcony door too." He said triumphantly and she shook her head.

"At least we won't have a bunny running around the hospital." She mused and Wilson nodded in agreement.

"You don't have a problem that I…?" he started but she interrupted him.

"No, not at all. We were thinking about it with Greg and we thought it would be a good idea." She said with a smile.

"Greg scared you, didn't he?" she asked in amusement.

"Yeah, kind of." He said, laughing slightly.

"Want to come and see him?" he asked hopefully.

"Yeap, I just have to make a phone call and I'll come by your office." She answered.

"Ok, I have to go because House is definitely going to find a way to break into my office." He said seriously making her laugh.

"See you Jimmy." She said and he left the office, waving at her.

When she was alone in her office she reached into her pocket and pulled out a piece of paper.

She sat there for some minutes just staring at the phone number written on the paper before deciding to pick up the phone and dial it.

She waited for a while and pressed the dial button.

Some seconds later she heard a familiar voice, one she was sure that she wasn't going to hear again.

"_Hello?"_

"Hello, mom, it's me, Allison…"


	12. The reason

Hello, hello :)

As I promised a quicker update this time. In this chapter you are going to find out the reason of Cameron's mother's phone call. And the next one is going to be about what she decides and of course Beth and the bunny :p I have the outline of the next chapter in my head so I don't think it's going to take that long to write it ;)

Thank you all for reading this story! And thanks to everyone who takes the time to drop me a comment :)  
I hope you'll enjoy reading this chapter.

_**Disclaimer:** I don't own House MD..._

* * *

**Chapter 12: The reason**

.

"_Allison is that really you?" _sounded her mother's voice and Cameron could tell that she didn't expect her to call back.

"Yeah, it's me." She replied evenly.

"_I thought you wouldn't call back…" _her mother admited in a low tone making her sigh.

"_Your husband told me that it wasn't a really good time… And I just found out that you have a husband and that it's not David!" _she exclaimed.

"Look, I just called to find out the reason behind that phone call you made on Sunday morning, nothing more." Cameron said determinedly.

There was a pause and Cameron was sure that her mother was going to hung up but after a few silent moments she talked again.

"_Ok, if that's what you want..." _she replied reluctantly.

"Yes, that's exactly what I want." Cameron said surely.

"_Ok then…"_ she said and took a deep breath before continuing.

"_I might not know who your husband is but I do know that you became a doctor… And a really good one for that matter..." _she started and Cameron frowned not knowing where this conversation was going.

"_And… we need your help." _She concluded.

"Who is we?" asked Cameron trying to sound as distant as possible.

"_Well, not all of us… your brother's daughter." _She said and even if Cameron was not paying much attention with that little sentence her mother had managed to get her full attention.

"My brother's what?" she asked in disbelief.

"_Your brother's daughter… He was in a relationship with this girl and she got pregnant. Jake never thought of marrying her and taking responsibility. But she died on birth and we couldn't just leave the kid like that." _Her mother explained shortly and Cameron was trying really hard to believe what she was hearing.

"And why do you need my help?" she asked after some moments, overcoming the first shock.

"_She is sick Allison… Her pediatrician suggested a neurologist but he said that there was something else, something to do with the immune system. He said that there were only two doctors who could find out what's wrong but there was no way they would see us so he didn't even give us their names. He just told us they are in Princeton." _She said in a desperate tone.

Cameron sighed. She knew exactly who these two doctors were but she didn't dare say anything yet.

"What do you want from me?" she asked finally.

"_I wondered if you knew who they were. If you could do something so that they would see her and try to find out what is wrong with her." _She pleaded and Cameron could tell by her tone that she was her last resort.

"I don't know mom…" she said.

"_Please Allison… we really need your help, we don't know who else to ask…" _she said pleadingly.

"Look, I'll call you back and tell you if I can help, I have to hang up right now." She replied hastily and before her mother could reply she hung the phone up.

She rested her elbows on the desk and buried her head in her hands, taking a deep breath.

She really hadn't expected to hear something like this when she made that phone call.

Her parents needed her help and she had no idea if she was capable of helping. She knew exactly who those two doctors were and if she agreed to help she would be sending her parents right to her and House.

The fact that her brother had a child was something she definitely wouldn't even think as a possibility but reality has a way to surprise you.

It wasn't the little girl's fault that her grandparents acted that way and the situation was a complete mess. If it was any other patient that Cuddy sent her she would have taken the case immediately but this complicated everything.

She really wanted to help this little girl but on the other hand she still didn't know if she wanted to face her parents and brother. She was afraid that if she agreed on this they would somehow find a way back in her life. And the only thing she knew was that she wanted them away from Beth and House.

She rubbed her temples, willing the headache away but it was futile.

Her ringing phone caught her attention and she picked it up only to see a text message.

_You coming? _

Wilson. She had forgotten about that.

With a sigh she got up from her chair and after placing her mobile in her pocket she exited the office making her way to Wilson's office.

When she reached her destination she saw Wilson standing in front of the bunny's cage and House pointing his cane at him.

"Give me the bunny!" he said looking seriously at Wilson.

"Nope, no way, no how!" came Wilson's reply and he extended his arms to the side trying to block House's way.

"Come on! You are going to deny this? I'm your best friend, you are really hurting my feelings right now." House whined and put his cane down again.

"There is no way I am giving you this bunny! Lisa is going to kill me if she sees you in the clinic with a bunny running around." Wilson exclaimed making House smirk and it was at that point that Cameron burst out laughing.

"You two are unbelievable!" she said through laughter and went to stand next to Wilson.

"Tell that to your husband." Wilson said pointing to House who was now sitting on a chair in front of the desk.

"Oh, believe me she does." House replied with a suggestive wink making both Cameron and Wilson roll their eyes.

"He is adorable James!" exclaimed Cameron when she saw the bunny and opened the cage in order to pick him up carefully.

"You are giving it to her?" House asked accusingly.

"She is not going to go to the clinic with a bunny and let it treat the patients." Wilson explained and House crossed his arms in front of his chest in annoyance.

"I'm not talking to you." He said matter-of-factly.

"Thank God!" Wilson exclaimed making Cameron laugh slightly.

"And you are supposed to be my best friend… I'm really hurt right now." House said feigning hurt.

Cameron smiled in amusement and placed the bunny back down in the cage after petting his head one last time.

"He is perfect, Beth is certainly going to love him." She commented with a smile making Wilson smile as well.

"I think so too." He replied "Want to take him to your office now or should I keep him here?" he asked pointing to the cage.

"I think I'm going to take him now. You never know what Greg is going to do."

"You have a point." Wilson said making House roll his eyes.

"I'm in the room, you know." He said, waving his hand to catch their attention.

"We know." They replied in unison and he groaned in response.

"Fine, since you are not giving me the bunny I'm going to find another way to annoy the big boss." He said and stood up, making his way to the door.

"And I'm also going to tell her that it is your fault because you didn't give me the bunny." He said to Wilson and left the office.

"Do you think I am in a lot of trouble?" Wilson asked with a raised eyebrow and Cameron smiled.

"Nah, she'll get over it fast. Whatever he has in mind can't be worse than having a bunny running around the hospital. Right?" she asked, a little uncertain of what she had said and Wilson chuckled.

"We'll find out." He said with a shrug. "Want to grab something to eat?" he asked and Cameron nodded.

"Let's drop this off in my office and then we can go to the cafeteria." She replied with a small smile, pointing to the cage, and they walked out together.

It was almost an hour later that House got bored messing with Cuddy's head and decided to head to his wife's office.

The door was slightly open so he just opened it quietly and entered the office.

She was standing by the window, a pensive look on her face and he knew immediately what bothered her.

He walked into the office, leaving his cane on the couch, and went to stand behind her, wrapping his arms around her waist.

She immediately knew who it was and leaned back in his embrace resting her head against his shoulder and placing her hands on his.

"You know, for a guy with a limp, you are very quiet." She commented with a smile and he smirked.

He placed a kiss on her temple and hugged her tighter.

"It's part of my charm." He commented and she hummed contently, closing her eyes.

They stayed there for some silent moments 'til he decided to break the comfortable silence that had settled between them.

"You called, didn't you?" he asked in a low tone and she sighed but didn't open her eyes.

"Can we talk about it when we get home?" she pleaded and he nodded, his scruffy chin grazing the sensitive skin of her cheek.

"Ok…" he said and kissed her cheek softly while his arms remained wrapped around her body.

No one of them talked, they just stayed there swaying gently together to a rhythm only they knew.

A few minutes had passed when he decided to talk again.

"Is it time to go home yet? I want to play with Beth's new toy." He said childishly making Cameron laugh and turn in his embrace.

"You big baby…" she commented with a smile on her lips and he gave her a goofy grin and leaned down to place a kiss on her lips.

"Can we go now mommy?" he asked again, looking intently into her eyes.

"Fine, we can go." She said and he immediately went to grab his cane.

"I'll meet you in the lobby." She said and after gathering her things she took the cage with the bunny and headed for the elevators.

"Hey, James." She greeted him when she spotted him with the elevator.

"The bunny still alive?" he asked with a smirk and she nodded.

"Why don't you come to our place and give it to Beth yourself? She is going to jump up and down with joy when she sees you." She said with a smile and Wilson grinned.

"Ok! Lisa was going to come home a little later so I would love to come." He replied.

When they reached the lobby they saw House at one side of the reception and Cuddy at the other. Obviously she was trying to catch him but he moved around so they both ended up doing circles all the time.

"Didn't you have anything else to play with?" she questioned in irritation.

"I had but your boyfriend wouldn't give me the bunny!" House replied and Cuddy looked at him in confusion.

"Oh Oooh…" mumbled Wilson and turned to look at Cameron.

"I know…" she mumbled back and they stayed there looking at House and Cuddy.

"So you had to improvise and redecorate the exam rooms!" she shouted, clearly frustrated.

"Exactly!" House exclaimed.

"And who told you that you had to change practically every item's position? Now everyone who enters has to check every drawer and cupboard to find what they are looking for! Nothing is at its place!" she shouted again and House smirked.

"You know, maybe I didn't think this through…" he said, rubbing his chin skeptically.

With every word he moved a little so that he was closer to the exit and Cuddy moved so that she was still at the opposite side.

"I swear that if I catch you I'm going to kill you!" she exclaimed, throwing her hands in the air in frustration and glaring at him.

"It's a very good plan. But first… You are going to have to catch me." He stated and looked behind him only to see that he was standing right in front of the exit.

"Bye Dr. Cuddles!" he exclaimed and turned around moving as fast as he could out of the hospital.

"House!" Cuddy yelled but then spotted Wilson and Cameron who were standing by the elevators with the bunny's cage.

She looked at them questioningly and before she could ask anything they started talking together.

"Lisa! We'd better…"

"…go, Beth is waiting…"

"…and I have to give her the bunny…"

"…so, bye!" concluded Cameron and started walking to the exit.

"Yeah, bye." Said Wilson and after placing a kiss on Cuddy's cheek he followed Cameron out of the hospital leaving a very confused Cuddy behind.

The only thing she knew was that House was going to pay for what he did. But she was also really thankful that they hadn't given him the bunny.

She decided to forget about everything for the time being and returned to her office. She could make House regret about this another time…


	13. The decision

Hello everyone!

Chapter 13 is ready for all of you to read :)  
In this one you are going to find out Cameron's decision and if she is going to accept to help or not.

Thank you all for your support and for taking the time to review. I really like reading your opinion about this story.  
Let's move on with the story then...

_**Disclaimer:** I don't own House MD... _

* * *

**Chapter 13: The decision**

_. _

House and Cameron arrived to their place some minutes later with Wilson following behind with his own car.

Once Cameron opened the door to their house Beth ran towards her and wrapped her little arms around her neck, kissing her and hugging her.

"Mommy, you are back from work!" she exclaimed with a wide grin making Cameron smile just as widely.

"Yeap, we are. Did you have fun today with grandpa and grandma?" she asked her daughter and Beth nodded vigorously.

"We went to the zoo! And Grandpa John took me this huge teddy bear and that hat with the lion on it and many other things! And we fed the animals mommy, it was great! But Grandma Blythe didn't come to see the snakes because she said that they are creepy." She ranted, trying to say everything with one breath and causing Cameron to laugh slightly.

"So, someone had a great time today." Commented House who was standing behind Cameron but Beth was too busy narrating her adventures to see him.

"Daddy!" she exclaimed and Cameron handed her to him.

He kissed her cheek and she hugged him tightly.

"Want me to show you the other great things that grandpa bought for me?" she asked with enthusiasm.

"Why don't you let mommy and daddy greet your grandparents first? You can show them to us later." He said and Beth nodded in agreement and House put her back down.

At that moment Blythe came from the living room and went to hug House and then Cameron.

"Hey mom, where is dad?" he asked and he noticed that Beth was looking innocently at them.

"I know that look." Cameron said studying their daughter's face and then looking at House who nodded.

"Well, since Beth was really good today we thought that some ice-cream wouldn't be bad." Said Blythe and Beth smiled.

"Didn't you have enough candy at the zoo?" asked Cameron tickling Beth and she started laughing.

"I didn't, grandpa had a lot though." Beth replied through laughter making both House and Cameron raise their eyebrows.

"You know your father, he can't say no to her. So, every candy they bought he ended up having ¾ of it because Beth kept feeding him." Blythe explained and they both burst out laughing.

"I feel sorry for your dad." Cameron said and House shrugged.

"He is used to it by now." He commented with a smirk.

"Daddy you forgot the door open!" said Beth catching their attention.

"No sweety, we left it open because Uncle Jimmy is coming." Cameron explained and Beth grinned.

Beth didn't have the time to reply because Wilson entered the house holding the big cage with the bunny inside.

"Santa came earlier this year!" he exclaimed with a smile and Beth ran towards him.

"Uncle Jimmy!" she said hugging him and Wilson tried really hard to hold Beth the cage and keep his balance at the same time.

"Why don't we put this down, I don't want to drop you." He said and Beth nodded, disentangling her arms from around his neck, letting him see where he was stepping.

They all moved to the living room and Wilson placed the cage on the coffee table and Beth in front of it.

"So, do you like him?" he asked as she watched her study the bunny that was currently looking around.

"He is perfect Uncle Jimmy!" Beth replied with one of her brilliant smiles making Wilson smile widely to her.

"Can I hold him?" she asked tentatively.

"Sure, here, I'll help you." Wilson replied and took the bunny carefully in his arms and then handed him to Beth.

She giggled and patted his head softly and rubbed her nose against his.

"He is warm and fuzzy!" she commented, all the time smiling to everyone making them smile as well.

"How are you going to name him?" Cameron asked and Beth seemed to consider it for a while.

"I'm going to name him Ricky!" she exclaimed happily and went to sit next to Wilson on the couch.

"Thank you Uncle Jimmy!" she said and kissed his cheek and he picked her up in order to make her sit on his leg.

"You are welcome sweety." He said, smiling.

The bell made Beth jump up and head to the door.

"I'll get it!" she shouted as she ran towards the door.

She opened the door trying not to drop the bunny down and she saw John House standing there holding a pack of ice cream in his hands.

"Look grandpa, Uncle Jimmy got me a bunny!" she said enthusiastically making John smile.

"Hey, I thought it was my day to spoil her today!" he exclaimed and went in the living room to sit with the others after placing the ice cream in the freezer.

"You two take turns on spoiling my daughter?" asked House, looking from his father to Wilson with a raised eyebrow and they just shrugged.

Cameron looked at him with a raised eyebrow as well and he shrugged too, an innocent smile on his lips.

"It's not my fault that I spoil her!" he said defensively and she raised both eyebrows in question.

"It's your fault! She looks like you, that's why I find it really hard to say no to her." He explained plainly and she shook her head in amusement.

"Yeah, I've heard that excuse before." She said, dropping a kiss on his cheek.

Time passed by uneventfully with the adults talking and Beth playing with her new pet bunny.

About an hour later the grandparents and Wilson left leaving the family alone.

House immediately dropped his cane on the couch and went to sit on the floor next to Beth and the bunny.

"What will he do if I pull his tail?" he asked with a glint in his eyes and Beth frowned.

"You are not going to pull his tail." She said seriously, crossing her arms in front of her chest.

"He isn't going to do it sweety." Cameron reassured her. "He just wants to play, you know daddy." She said and headed to the kitchen leaving the 'kids' alone.

"Can I at least hold it?" he asked, mimicking Beth's stance.

Beth studied him for a few moments before nodding her head.

"Only if you promise not to pull his tail… Or his ears!" she added and House nodded.

"Scout's honor." He said seriously, placing his palm over his heart and making Beth giggle.

"Ok." She said and smiled to him.

It was several minutes later that Cameron returned to the living room only to find Beth and House lying on the floor, the bunny resting on his chest and Beth's head pillowing his bicep.

"Dinner is ready you two." She announced and they both picked up their heads and looked at her.

"Macaroni and cheese." She clarified and they both bolted up and headed to wash their hands and straight to the kitchen, leaving the bunny on the floor.

Cameron picked it up and patted his head softly.

"Just you and me, huh Ricky?" she said to the bunny and then heard House calling out for her.

"If you don't come in here I'll eat yours too!" he yelled and she shook her head in amusement.

"Guess you'll be alone for a while." She said and placed the bunny back to his cage and made her way to the kitchen.

After they all ate Beth wanted to continue playing while House and Cameron insisted that it was time for bed.

"Please mommy, five more minutes!" Beth pleaded, using her best puppy dog eyes to convince her mother.

"Nope, you are going to bed young lady." She said and took Beth's hand leading her to her bedroom.

"I have to say goodnight to dad!" she said, trying to gain some more minutes.

"Your dad is coming, he is bringing Ricky to your room." she said Beth sighed.

"Ok…" she said resignedly.

She kissed House goodnight and patted Ricky and then got into bed. Cameron gave her a kiss and was at the door when Beth spoke again.

"Can you tell me a story?" she asked pleadingly and Cameron sighed.

"Ok, but a short one." She said and Beth smiled and nodded.

Five minutes into the story and Beth had already fallen asleep something natural after a tiring day like that.

Cameron kissed her forehead and exited Beth's bedroom.

She went to the living room where House was sprawled on the couch watching one of his shows on the TV.

She moved quietly and lied on top of him, being careful not to jar his thigh.

She rested her head on his chest and his arms wrapped tightly around her body, hugging her to him.

"I still can't believe that my dad is acting like that when he is around Beth…" House commented and Cameron smiled.

"She has her way…" she replied and dropped a kiss on his chest.

"Tell me about it! I haven't forgotten the time when he was pretending to be a pony and he was walking around with Beth on his back." He said making her laugh at the memory.

"You have to admit that it was funny." She said with a smirk and he smiled mischievously.

"Are you kidding me? It was hilarious! I still have that photo you took." He replied.

"Yeah, I'm sure he remembers it too. If I remember correctly you were the one who used to sing the theme song of 'Ed the horse' every time you saw him for months after that." She said with a smile and he laughed out loud.

"That was sooo funny!" he exclaimed and she swatted his chest playfully.

They stayed silent for some minutes, just enjoying the others company before Cameron decided to start talking about the subject that had been in her mind all day long.

"I called…" she admitted and lifted her head, resting her chin on his chest so that she could look in his eyes.

"I knew that… What I don't know is what they wanted." He said and she sighed.

"My brother has a daughter." She said seriously, and he looked at her with wide eyes and raised eyebrows.

"She is sick…" she continued and he frowned, waiting to see where this was going.

"Why did they…?" he started but she cut him off.

"My mom called because she wants my help."

"She wants you to treat your brother's daughter?" he asked, the frown remaining on his face.

"Theoretically… no." she replied and he looked at her questioningly.

"What do you mean?" he asked confusion evident in his voice.

"Her pediatrician suggested that they see a neurologist but the neurologist said it was something immunological so he sent them back to the pediatrician. But the pediatrician told them that he couldn't find out what was wrong and that their only hope was two doctors in Princeton. Do you see where this is going now?" she asked with a sigh and he nodded in realization.

"So theoretically she didn't ask for you to treat the kid but technically you **are **going to be the one who treats her if you agree to this." He clarified and she nodded.

"If I say yes I'll be sending them right to us…" she said and House kissed her forehead softly.

"You can refer the case to me." He said seriously "And you won't have to do anything…"

"If I say yes I'll take the case. If it is something immunological as their doctor said then it's my field, I won't run away." She replied.

"So, what are you going to do?" he asked caressing her cheek with his thumb.

"I don't know…" she said childishly burying her head in his chest and making him smile.

He used his hand to make her look at him again and he smiled knowingly.

"What?" she asked, knowing very well what he was going to say.

"You are going to call." He said surely and she raised an eyebrow.

"You care too much. And you know that this little girl has done nothing wrong and it isn't her fault that your parents are like that. And I know that you really want to help." He explained and she looked at him with a soft expression.

"Beth is making you soft…" she said teasingly and he frowned.

"Take it back." He warned but she noticed the playfulness in his voice.

"Nope." She said, smirking.

"You are sooo going to pay for that." He said and without a warning he flipped them around so that he was on top of her, making her squeal in surprise.

He tickled her sides making her laugh and she tried to push him off but it was pointless.

"Fine! You have not gone soft." She managed to say through laughter and he stopped, a smug smile on his lips.

"You have gone really, really soft!" she said and he started tickling her again.

"We'll wake Beth up!" she said, trying to make him stop.

That caught his attention and he dropped his head, resting it on her chest.

"I'll stop then. For now…" he mumbled and she laced her fingers through his hair, caressing his scalp.

He looked up at her and moved a little so that his lips were hovering over hers.

"So you are going to call…" he said in a low tone.

"Yeah…" she breathed out and he nodded.

"Let's not talk about that right now though." He said, looking intently at her.

"I absolutely agree." She said and claimed his lips with hers forgetting everything about parents and phone calls.


	14. Calling back

Hello everyone! :)

Chapter 14 is ready for all of you to read. Not much happens in this one, the action starts in the next chapter on which I'm working on now. ;)  
I have started writing it so it will probably be up tomorrow or the day after that.

Thank you all for reading this and for dropping a comment with what you think about the story :)  
I hope you'll enjoy this chapter as well.

_**Disclaimer:** I don't own House MD _

* * *

**Chapter 14: Calling back**

_. _

He heard the alarm beeping and groaned, burying his head under his pillow. For a moment he wondered why Cameron hadn't turned it off and he pulled his head out in order to look at the other side of the bed.

When he opened his eyes he saw that she wasn't in bed, as she was supposed to be.

He rubbed his hand over his face and rolled to her side of the bed, switching the alarm off. Then he grabbed his discarded pajama bottoms and t-shirt and exited their bedroom.

When he reached the living room he found her outstretched on the couch. He moved as quietly as he could and saw that her eyes were closed.

He touched her shoulder and she opened her eyes, turning to look at him.

"Hey…" she mumbled softly, a small smile on her lips.

"You know, it's really annoying when you get up before the alarm clock goes off because then I have to get up and turn it off. Now, scoot over." He said and she smiled in amusement.

She made room for him and he lied on the couch next to her, resting his left hand on her hip.

"You didn't sleep well, did you?" he asked in a low tone and she sighed.

"Did I wake you?" she asked, looking at him apologetically.

"One or two times…" he replied.

"I don't know how this is going to turn out and I don't like not knowing..." She confessed and he smiled knowingly.

"Tell me about it… You are still going to call?" he asked, caressing her cheek softly.

"Yeah, I told you I would. I'm just worried about what is going to happen after they come to the hospital." She explained and he nodded.

"We are going to have to find out. And don't forget that you have me. I'm very skilful when it comes to using a cane." He said, winking suggestively at her and she laughed.

"Yeah, I know that." She said softly and placed a kiss on his lips.

"You forgot to wake me up." Beth's voice sounded making them break apart and turn to look at her.

She was standing by the coffee table; her hands were crossed in front of her chest and she was looking intently at them, reminding House of the times when Cameron looked at him in a similar way when she was upset about something.

Only this time it didn't have the same affect and it only made him smirk in amusement.

Cameron sat straight on the couch and motioned for Beth to go to her.

"Why didn't you wake me up?" she asked once she was settled in her mother's embrace.

"Because it's too early for anyone to be up." House replied, looking at Beth.

"Then why are you two up?" she asked inquisitively, eyeing her parents suspiciously.

"Because the alarm clock went off earlier." He explained.

"Why?" Beth asked again making House groan.

"I really don't know how my mother had the patience to answer to all those questions I asked when I was her age." He said, looking at Cameron.

Beth nudging his shoulder caught his attention again and he turned to look at her.

"Why?" she asked with a playful smile and then ran off towards her room, laughing.

"If I catch you!" shouted House, a smirk playing on his lips.

He looked at Cameron again and she raised an eyebrow in question.

"Breakfast?" he asked with his best puppy dog eyes.

"Good idea." She said and got up, heading for the kitchen.

"Are you coming?" she asked, looking at him expectantly.

"When you look at me like that I think the only answer is yes. Don't tell that to Wilson." He warned and she grinned.

"I can't promise anything…" she said and continued walking to the kitchen, swaying her hips a little more than necessary.

"I don't know what I'm going to do with you…" he breathed out and followed her into the kitchen where Beth joined them a few minutes later with the bunny in her arms.

"You didn't catch me." She stated with a triumphant smile.

"Yes, because I didn't want to catch you." House clarified, looking at her pointedly.

"I don't believe you." She said matter-of-factly making him frown.

"Why?" he asked this time and Beth smirked.

"Because everybody lies daddy." She said with an innocent smile making Cameron burst out laughing and House look at her in shock at first but soon he joined Cameron and started laughing too.

Beth giggled and went to him and he lifted her up making her sit on his good leg.

"I knew that this was going to bite me in the…"

"Greg!" interrupted Cameron before he could complete his sentence.

He looked at her and then at Beth who was looking at him expectantly and decided to keep his mouth shut.

"Ok, why don't you go feed Ricky while mommy prepares breakfast?" he asked and Beth nodded vigorously.

"I didn't say it." He said, standing up in order to stand behind her, his arms wrapping around her waist.

"Riiight…" she dragged out and he placed a kiss where neck meets shoulder making her lean into him.

"Coffee…" he mumbled against her skin and she rolled her eyes.

"Do you have to spoil the mood?" she asked turning in his embrace in order to look at him.

"I could finish what I started but if I did we would traumatize out kid for life and I'm sure that you don't want that." He replied with a smirk and she swatted his chest playfully.

"I didn't mean that." She said, smiling, and he let go off her letting her prepare their breakfast.

After they all had breakfast and got dressed House and Cameron dropped Beth to school and then went to the hospital.

Seeing the time when they arrived he decided that it was too early for him to go to his office so he followed Cameron to her office.

"I thought you were going to go to your office." Cameron said as she dropped her briefcase on her desk.

"There is no one in my office, who am I going to bug there?" he asked incredulously and sat on a chair in front of her desk.

"You are right, what was I thinking?" she asked, feigning shock.

He raised an eyebrow, studying her for some moments and then pulled his PSP out of his pocket.

"I'm going to play 'til your interns come. Then, I'm going to mess with their heads." He said with a smirk and she shook her head.

"No you are not. By the way, did you talk with Harrison?" she asked eyeing him suspiciously.

"Who is that?" he asked, his eyes glued on the screen of his game.

"My new intern, dark hair, pale blue eyes…"

"With a ridiculous accent?" he asked, cutting her off.

"If by 'ridiculous accent' you mean that he is British yeah." She said making him smirk.

"Now, that was hilarious!" he exclaimed, pausing his game and turning to look at her only to find her looking back at him with that look that their daughter was trying to pull off that morning.

Only this time it didn't make him smirk, it had a completely different affect.

"It was an accident?" he tried to defense himself but she didn't seem too convinced.

"Maybe you want to try again." She asked, crossing her arms in front of her chest.

"He was asking for it?" he asked again and she raised an eyebrow.

"How many times have I told you not to mess with my interns?" she asked, resting her palms on her desk and looking intently at him.

"A million?" he asked innocently.

"Greg..." she said with a sigh.

"I was bored! Plus he was looking like an idiot, what did you want me to do? Even Beth would mock the guy!" he said and stood up in order to go and sit in her chair.

He wrapped his hand around her wrist and dragged her down, making her sit on his left leg.

"You will never grow up, right?" she asked with a smile and he grinned.

"Of course not!" he exclaimed, making her laugh.

He placed a soft kiss on her lips and rested his forehead against hers.

"You gonna call?" he asked, looking straight into her eyes.

"Might as well get over with it." She said, smiling weakly and he nodded.

He grabbed the phone from her desk and after dialing the number he handed it to her.

She took it in her hand and a few moments later she heard her mother's voice.

"_Hello?" _

"Hey mom, it's Allison."

"_Allison! I didn't know if you were going to call me back after I told you the reason I was calling…" _her mother replied.

"**I **didn't even know if I was going to call…" she said truthfully.

There were some moments of silence before her mother talked again.

"_So… do you know the doctors? Can they see her?" _she asked hopefully, waiting for Cameron's reply.

"I arranged an appointment for you on Monday morning, at eleven with the Head of the Immunology Department at Princeton Plainsboro Teaching Hospital. Just tell the nurse at the reception who you are and they will tell you were you have to go." She said evenly.

"_Thank you Allison, thank you so much! I don't know what to do to thank you enough for doing this…" _came her mother's reply and she could hear the gratitude in her voice.

"Just go to the appointment. Bye mom…" she said before her mother could say anything else and she hang up the phone with a sigh.

House looked at her and smiled sympathetically. She dropped her head on his shoulder and he wrapped his arms around her waist, holding her to him.

"Did I just make one of the greatest mistakes ever?" she mumbled against his neck.

"We'll find out…" he said, tightening his arms around her momentarily.

She sighed again and wrapped her arms around his neck.

"Come on, I'm buying breakfast." Said House after some silent minutes making her smile against his neck.

"Ok." She replied and stood up and extended her hand to him which he willingly took in his larger one.

"You are picking out my Reuben though." He said seriously and she eyed him suspiciously, I silent question in her eyes.

"I kind of pissed off the one that makes the Reuben sandwiches and I think she wants revenge." He said in a low tone and she chuckled.

"Fine, come on, let's go." She said, squeezing his hand and together they walked out of her office and to the cafeteria.


	15. The parents' arrival

Hello everyone!

I finished chapter 15 today, I'm posting it and heading straight to bed :p  
Ok, as I promised you will see some action in this one ;) Cameron's parents arrive at the hospital with her brother's daughter and go to find the doctor who is going to treat her. And some House-Cameron moments of course.  
The next chapters are going to get a lot more interesting as they try to find out what's wrong with the little girl and Cameron with House deal with her parents.

Thank you all for reading my story and taking the time to review and tell me what you think about it :)

_**Disclaimer: **I don't own House MD... _

* * *

**Chapter 15: The parents' arrival**

_. _

Monday morning and Cameron was in her office a lot earlier than normal.

She hadn't managed to sleep well the previous night and she felt uneasy and nervous from the moment she opened her eyes.

Not even House and Beth's playful banter and antics had managed to relax her. So she had left earlier for work, trying to distract herself with work, while House remained at home in order to drive Beth to school.

By nine o'clock she had drunk three cups of coffee and of course this was not helping her at all to quell her nerves.

A knock on the door caught her attention from a file she was reading and when she looked up she saw House with a bag of bagels in his left hand and a knowing smile on his lips.

"I thought that you must have drunk like a tone of coffee so I brought these." He said, lifting the paper bag in order to show it to her.

She smiled softly at him and he entered, moving in order to take the chair that was in front of her desk and place it next to hers.

He handed her the bag and poured himself a cup of coffee before sitting down on the chair next to hers.

"Thanks…" she said and placed a kiss on his lips.

"Doing any better?" he asked, grabbing a bagel from the bag.

"Nope. The amount of coffee I had isn't helping either." She replied.

"They are coming at eleven, right?" he asked, taking his coffee cup away from her grasp.

"Hey!" she protested.

"Eat a bagel, that's why I brought them." He said and she raised an eyebrow in question.

"Because every time you are nervous you start drinking coffee and you forget to stop." He clarified and she rolled her eyes.

"Fine…" she mumbled and took the bagel he handed to her.

"And yes, they are coming at eleven." She answered and he nodded.

"Want me to be here?" he asked in concern making her smile.

"I think I'll handle it." She said, trying to convince herself too.

"I'm just a page away. Just call and I'll barge in the office!" he said seriously and she laughed slightly.

"I don't think it will be necessary but if I need you I'll page you." She replied.

"Oook, got to go hide now, Cuddy will probably come after me. She still hasn't punished me about the stunt I pulled with the exam rooms' supplies." He said with a theatrical sigh and she shook her head in amusement, a smile finding its way to her lips.

"You can go." She said, sounding more confident than before and she dropped a kiss on his lips.

He took his mug and exited her office leaving her alone again.

She leaned back in her chair and closed her eyes for a few minutes, willing herself to relax and it worked a little.

House's visit of course had helped a lot. He always had the way to make her forget the things that were in her mind.

She opened her eyes and they landed on the paper bag with the bagels and that's when she noticed the little note on them.

_I'll be hiding on the roof. If you want to kill some time come and meet me ;)_

_Alone…_

She laughed out loud. He could be such a child sometimes. And she loved everything about it.

She tossed the file she was holding on her desk and exited her office, making her way to the roof. But she wasn't very lucky as she ran into Cuddy.

"Allison! Have you seen House?" she asked suspiciously and Cameron shrugged.

"Hey Lisa. Nope, I haven't seen him. I don't think he has come in yet, I left earlier than usual and he stayed at home to drive Beth to school." She said and Cuddy nodded.

"Ok, I'll just keep looking." Cuddy said with a smile and continued her way.

Cameron felt a little guilty for lying to her boss and friend but continued her way to the roof. When she reached her destination she found House gazing down, his back turned to the door.

"Funny thing… I found a strange note on the bagel bag, do you know who might have written it?" she asked with an innocent smile and he turned to look at her.

"You do what notes from strangers tell you to do? And here I thought we were married." He said, looking at her suspiciously a small smirk playing on his lips.

She smiled at him and moved to stand in front of him, wrapping her arms around his waist and resting her head against his chest.

His arms came to wrap around her body and he kissed the top of her head.

"I lied to our boss." She mumbled against his chest.

"I've corrupted you." He said with a small laugh and she smiled against his chest.

"She was looking for you, asked me if I had seen you." She explained.

"And you said no. Niiice." He dragged out and tightened his embrace around her body.

"Not nice but I wanted to come to you so if I ratted you out I would have to return to my office." She clarified making him smirk.

"Whatever, it was really cool." He replied, the smirk never leaving his lips.

"Sooo, if Cuddy thinks that I am not here why don't we go to my office?" he asked and she pulled back a little in order to look in his eyes.

"What are we going to do in your office?" she asked with a raised eyebrow and he waggled his eyebrows suggestively making her chuckle.

Her beeping pager made him groan. She looked at it with a sigh and then turned to look at House again.

"My patient has pulmonary edema." She announced apologetically.

"Maybe I should go and have a talk with that patient…" he mumbled under his breath.

"I think he has enough problems already." Said Cameron with a teasing smile but he just tightened his arms around her waist and buried his face in the crook of her neck.

"Can you let me go? I must check on the patient." She said, placing her palms on his chest.

"Fine…" he muttered and pulled back in order to look at her.

He placed a soft kiss on her lips and let her step out of his embrace.

"Lunch?" he called out as she was making her way to the door.

"Sure." She replied with a smile and she left, leaving House alone on the roof.

It was much later that House decided to leave the roof and go back to his office. He glanced at his watch and saw that the time was almost ten thirty and he wanted to be near to the Immunology department in case Cameron needed him.

So he took his PSP and went to sit at the small waiting room close to Cameron's office, observing everyone and everything that passed by.

It was twenty minutes later that he noticed a couple, both the man and the woman around sixty, with a little girl who couldn't be older than ten years old.

He studied them as they walked towards the waiting room. The first thing he noticed was the man's eyes. And then he watched the woman, her characteristics and mannerisms.

He came to the conclusion that Cameron didn't look a lot like them but she had some distinctive features of both of them.

They told the girl to sit on the couch where he was sitting and they went to talk to the nurse's station to ask if the doctor would see them.

He studied the little girl while they were away.

She was thin and had medium length dark brown hair but what caught his attention were her eyes. They seemed familiar but so strange at the same time.

He had seen some photos of Cameron and her brother. They didn't have the same eye color. Cameron had their father's eyes while Jake their mother's. But genes always have a way to surprise you, he mused as he studied the little girl.

She looked tired and drained. She was hugging a teddy bear tightly and was looking around, watching the people walking by 'til her eyes landed on him.

He gave her a small smile and she smiled weakly at him.

"Are you a patient?" she asked cautiously, noticing his cane that was resting against the couch.

"Nope, I'm a doctor." He replied matter-of-factly and she looked at him with a frown.

"I'm just hiding from my boss, she is chasing me around and wants me to do my job, isn't that crazy?" he asked making a face and she laughed.

"Are you a good doctor?" she asked, her green-blue eyes looking straight into his.

"That's what they say. But I just prefer to play with my PSP." He said showing the game to her.

"I like to play too!" she said with enthusiasm and he smiled.

"Are you any good?" he asked with a raised eyebrow and she nodded.

"You are not scary as the other doctors with the lab coats…" she whispered honestly.

"I think you are the first one to say that." He replied with a smirk and the little girl smiled.

"Just so you know, not all doctors are scary." He said with a wink and stood up.

"Now I have to go because my boss is going to find me and I don't want that." He said with a sigh and she nodded, hugging the teddy bear even tighter against her chest.

He stood up but didn't go that far. He stood by the elevators and watched as the couple returned and they took the little girl and headed for Cameron's office.

_Here we go… _he thought and headed for his office.

**xOxOx**

Cameron was reading her patient's file when she heard a knock on her office door.

She glanced at the clock on the wall and let out a breath. She closed the file and rested it on her desk and placed her pager on top of it.

"You can come in." she said, her voice steady despite how anxious and nervous she felt.

The door opened and her parents and a little girl walked inside her office and then stopped dead in their trucks upon seeing her sitting behind the desk.

"Allison?" asked her mother in shock trying to register what was happening.

"Hello mom, dad." She said evenly looking from her mother to her father who looked back at her, shocked expressions on their faces.

"You are the doctor that is going to treat Haley?" asked her father looking really surprised.

"Yes. I am the Head of the Immunology department and I will take this case personally." She explained.

"I don't understand…" mumbled her mother in confusion.

"Her pediatrician told you that they were only two doctors that could help find out what's wrong. The one is me and the other is the Head of Diagnostics of this hospital. But because her doctor suggested that it's something immunological I will take the case. Now, if something else comes up I will work together with the other doctor." She explained looking intently at them.

"So, you are the best in this field?" asked her father waiting patiently for her answer.

"Right now yes. And I'm also your last chance." She said confidently.

Her parents seemed convinced and nodded in agreement after some moments.

She knew they had questions about everything but she didn't feel ready for them to start bombarding her with questions so she just proceeded like it was just a usual patient.

"Ok, I need to do a quick examination and I'm going to need her medical file and history." She explained motioning for them to follow her.

She led them to an exam room and they stayed silent close to the door while she motioned for Haley to sit on the bed.

"Ok, I'm not going to hurt you I'm just going to examine you and see what's going on ok?" she asked and Haley nodded.

"Can I take the teddy bear, I can't examine you like that." She said softly with a smile and Haley handed her teddy bear to her.

"What's his name?" she asked taking her stethoscope in her hand.

"Oliver." Haley replied shyly.

"That's a really nice name." Cameron commented earning a smile from the little girl who was sitting on the bed.

"So, how old are you Haley?" she asked while trying to listen for any abnormalities in her breathing.

"I'll turn eight next month!" she said and Cameron smiled.

"Do you have the drugs her pediatrician prescribed?" she asked her parents who nodded.

"I think I left them in the car…" said her father "I'll go bring them." He said and left the exam room.

Cameron continued her examination on Haley without saying anything 'til Haley talked again.

"You are my dad's sister, right?" she asked in a whisper and Cameron looked at her in surprise but nodded.

"So that makes you my aunt, right?" she asked again looking at her with wide eyes.

"Yes…" Cameron said in a low tone and Haley looked pleased for figuring this one out.

Helen looked at them without being able to say anything to Haley or to her daughter. She didn't really know what to say.

Cameron didn't know what to say either, although she really wanted to know how Haley knew that, so she just continued examining Haley who seemed a lot more comfortable now.

"I like you. You are not like the other doctors with the white coats. You are like the other doctor I met today!" she exclaimed and Cameron looked at her curiously.

"What other doctor?" she asked.

"He had a PSP and a cane." Haley explained and Cameron smiled.

"I should have thought so. Yeah, he is a very good doctor." She said, looking at Haley.

Her father returned with the drug prescriptions and handed them to her.

"Ok, will you lie down for me while I check these?" Cameron said to Haley and she nodded her head, lying down on the exam table immediately.

Cameron was reading the prescriptions when Haley's body started moving spasmodically on the exam table making Cameron drop the prescriptions and move to the bed in order to hold her down.

"What's happening?" asked her father, fear evident in his voice and both he and her mother moved close to the bed.

"She's is seizing! I'm admitting her now." Cameron replied looking seriously at them and then back to Haley trying to figure out what caused this.


	16. Symptoms

Hello people! :)

I saw a video that I really shouldn't have seen so I sat down and wrote the next chapter of the story to forget what I had seen :p maybe I should start rewatching season 1 and 2, see some real chemistry. Anyway, I'll get over it... I hope... I had seen only the first episode of this season and I was fine, I don't what got into me and I clicked that link. If I see any nightmares I'll know that it's that video's from season 5 fault :p

Back to the story now! Cameron is trying to figure out what is wrong with Haley while her parents try to talk to her. House meets with Haley again but not with Cameron's parents, that one will happen in the next chapter ;) And a very little part with Beth at the end of the chapter.

Thank you all for reading my story and for telling me what you think about it.  
I hope you'll enjoy this chapter as well!

_**Disclaimer: **I don't own House MD... _

* * *

**Chapter 16: Symptoms**

_. _

Cameron entered Haley's room some hours after admitting her in the hospital for observation. She wasn't going to take any chances; she wanted Haley monitored all the time.

She found her mother sitting on a chair next to the bed watching Haley as she slept but didn't say anything. She took Haley's chart and started reading her stats, cataloguing everything in her memory.

"She saw some photos…" her mother's voice caught her attention making her turn to look at her.

"She was snooping around and she found some old photo albums. They had photos of the summer vacation we took before you left… She asked who that pretty woman with her dad was and I told her. That's how she knew who you were." She explained and Cameron nodded her head, looking back at the chart.

She studied it for a few moments before turning to her mother again.

"Where is he anyway? His daughter is in the hospital from this morning, it's four in the afternoon and he hasn't showed up yet." She said trying to hide the anger and frustration from her voice but she didn't know if she had managed to do so.

"He… he isn't going to come." She said in a whisper, averting her eyes from her daughter's gaze.

"Why?" Cameron asked incredulously, studying her mother's expression.

"Jake left when Haley was around four. He said he couldn't take care of her anymore… he said that he never asked for this and couldn't take responsibility." Helen said sadly in a whisper.

Cameron didn't know what to say to that. She knew how her brother was but she didn't expect him to do something like that, not to his own kid. She just stayed silent, her eyes resting on the sleeping girl on the bed.

"I'm going to sent one of my team members to run some tests and I'll inform you if I have something new." She said, breaking the uncomfortable silence that had settled between them.

Helen nodded and Cameron exited the room and headed straight for House's office.

She opened the door to his office without knocking and entered finding him in his lounge chair, watching TV.

"My brother is a jerk!" she announced making him turn to look at her with a raised eyebrow.

"Hello to you too." He said with a small smirk before continuing "And I think that I already knew that." He said matter-of-factly motioning for her to go to him.

"Well, now my mother knows as well." She said moving in order to sit on the footstool.

"What do you mean?" he asked in confusion and she sighed.

"I just found out that he left when Haley was four years old. He abandoned his own child, can you believe that? He just left the kid to our parents and left! How can someone do that to his own child?" she asked in disbelief, clearly frustrated and angry.

House smiled softly at her and glided his hand down her arm.

"I can give you examples about what can someone do to his own child." He said looking straight into her eyes and she nodded, understanding full well what he meant by that.

"I just… did you see her? How can someone abandon such a sweet girl like her?" she asked and he shrugged.

"I don't know angel…" he whispered, resting his hand on her thigh.

"She knows who I am by the way." She said and placed her hand on his, moving her thumb over his knuckles.

"She doesn't know who **I **am though." He said with a smirk.

"Yeah, I heard about your little encounter. Did you ambush them when they came?" she asked with a smile.

"Nah, I was just playing with my PSP… outside your office." He said with an innocent look making her smile.

"Did they see you?" she asked and he shook his head.

"I don't think they noticed me. I just talked to the kid." He said and she nodded.

"Scoot over…" she said after a few moments and he shook his head in amusement, moving so that there was some room for her.

She sat down next to him and rested her head on his shoulder, draping her right arm over his waist.

He dropped a kiss on her forehead and she let out a sigh.

"Any ideas yet?" he asked bringing his left hand up in order to lace his fingers with hers.

"No… She is complaining about headaches and she is running a fever. She also had a seizure while I was examining her earlier. I want to check her pediatrician's prescriptions and notes in case they forgot to mention something." She said tilting her head so that she could look at him.

"You are going to figure it out." He said surely earning a smile from her. "And if you want some help I'm always up for a good puzzle." He said with a wink.

"You don't think that this is another puzzle." She stated confidently.

"How do you know it?" he asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Hey, you may still be the doctor that everyone is afraid of in this, and many other hospitals, but I know better." She replied with a knowing smile.

"Better not hear a rumor that says that I have gone soft." He warned teasingly.

"A rumor? I'm better than that, I have photos!" she said with a smug grin and he frowned.

"I have photos too." He said, waggling his eyebrows, a smirk playing on his lips.

"You are bluffing." She said, studying his face.

"And you will never find out." He said confidently and laced his hands behind his head, the smirk never leaving his lips.

She raised an eyebrow, looking at him suspiciously and he burst out laughing.

"You should have seen your face." He commented and she just looked at him with a frown.

"You are so going to pay for that one." She threatened but he knew she was just messing with his head because she could barely contain her smile.

"Promises, promises…" he replied and was ready to pull her down for a kiss but her pager went off and she pulled back.

"It's Haley, her fever spiked up and she started vomiting." She said with a sigh.

"Go." He said giving a squeeze to her hand.

She nodded and stood up and after placing a quick kiss on his lips she left his office quickly.

Cameron entered Haley's room where her father had returned and went immediately to one of her team members that was standing by the bed.

"What happened?" she asked, checking Haley at the same time.

"Her fever spiked to a 105 and I was paged because she was vomiting." He explained.

"We need to lower her fever immediately. Tell Cuddy that we are going to do a tepid bath and give her Tylenol before taking her." She said and he nodded, moving Haley out of the room.

"Why did her fever spiked?" asked her father, worry and concern evident in his voice.

"I don't know yet, but I'm going to find out." She said and before they could ask any more questions she was out of the room.

It was an hour later that Haley's fever finally dropped and Cameron was now in her room, watching her as she slept.

Her parents had gone to the cafeteria when one of Cameron's team members told them that she would stay with Haley. But Cameron had taken over a few minutes after they left.

She was deep in thought when Haley's voice caught her attention.

"Aunt Allison?" she said catching Cameron off guard but the only thing she could do when she met Haley's gaze was smile softly at her.

_Sometimes kids have a way to surprise you… _she thought and moved in order to sit on the chair next to the bed.

"Hey, how are you feeling?" she asked and Haley shrugged.

"Better I guess… But I am tired." She said in a low tone.

"Are you feeling like that for a long time?" Cameron asked trying to find anything that her pediatrician had dismissed.

Haley nodded and Cameron waited for her to continue.

"Sometimes I felt tired and other times I felt sleepy and my head hurt a lot. Grandma says I have lost some weight too." She explained and Cameron nodded sympathetically.

"Are you trying to find out what's wrong with me?" she asked, her big green-blue eyes connecting with Cameron's.

"That's what I plan to do." She replied with a smile making Haley smile as well.

"I believe you." She said seriously and Cameron grinned.

The door sliding open made them turn to look to that direction only to find House standing by the door.

"I thought I'd find you here." He exclaimed and moved inside the room in order to sit at the bottom of the bed.

"It's the cool doctor!" Haley said enthusiastically and House smirked.

"Hey kiddo." He greeted.

"Hey cool doctor." Greeted Cameron with a smile and he smirked.

"Have any interesting information?" he asked and Cameron nodded.

"I think I have an idea but I'm not sure yet. I have to run some tests first." She replied and he nodded.

"Are they going to use a needle again? Because that doctor with the weird accent hurt my arm the previous time." Haley said making House laugh.

"See? I told you that Harrison is an idiot!" he exclaimed and Cameron rolled her eyes at his childish behavior.

"He is not an idiot, he is an intern. My team is very competent but Cuddy insists that I use interns too, that's why I sent him." She explained and he snorted.

"I don't use them." He said and she looked at him pointedly.

"That's why **I **use them." She said and he decided to change the subject.

"So, I guess I should introduce myself. I'm Greg." He said seriously and extended his hand to Haley.

She looked at him with a frown and he smirked making her smile again.

"I'm Haley." She said and shook his hand. "And this is Oliver!" she said, pointing to her teddy bear.

"He seems nice." House commented and Haley nodded.

"Do you want to see him?"

"Sure, hand him over." He replied with a smirk making Haley giggle.

"Are you going to be my doctor too?" she asked him.

"Not exactly but I'm going to help Dr. Cameron if she needs me." He replied.

"So, what do you want here?" Cameron asked, looking at House who was studying the teddy bear.

"It's six o'clock." He answered and she sighed.

"I completely lost track of time… Why don't you go? I'll stay for a little longer." She said with a small smile and he nodded.

"It was nice meeting you Haley and Oliver of course." He said with a smirk and Haley grinned.

"Will you come again tomorrow?" she asked hopefully and he nodded.

"Goodnight." He said and Haley waved at him while Cameron mouthed a 'see you at home'.

"He is nice." Haley commented and Cameron smiled.

"When he wants to." She replied.

"And he has beautiful eyes." She said making Cameron laugh.

"Tell me about it." She replied.

Haley stayed silent for a few minutes before deciding to ask the question that was bothering her.

"Why didn't I meet you before?" she asked looking Cameron straight in the eyes.

"That's a very complicated story. Maybe you should ask your grandma and grandpa." She said and Haley nodded.

"I'm sleepy…" she said and Cameron smiled.

"Then sleep. I'll stay 'til you fall asleep." She said and Haley smiled, trying to stifle a yawn.

"Thank you Aunt Allison…" she whispered and closed her eyes, hugging her teddy bear tightly against her chest.

When Haley fell asleep Cameron stood up and after checking her vitals one more time and writing them on her chart she turned to walk to the door only to find her father there, watching her.

"Dad." She said in surprise.

"Sorry I scared you…" he said apologetically.

"I was just checking her vitals. She is currently stable." She explained and he nodded.

They both stayed silent for a few moments, not knowing what to say to each other 'til her father decided to talk.

"I know we weren't the best parents a kid could ask for… I know we weren't fare to you at all and we regret that. It took us some time to see the truth but we did and we are really so-" he started but she cut him off.

"Dad, not now. I don't know if I want to hear it and frankly even if I did I don't know if I would be able to forgive you." She said truthfully and despite the hurt expression in her father's eyes she didn't do or say anything to make him feel any better.

"I just agreed to help Haley… she didn't do anything wrong. And I'm really amazed she is so well adjusted, she is an adorable kid. I still can't believe that Jake left and let you raise her but maybe I shouldn't be so surprised after everything he has done. But Haley doesn't deserve to be dragged in all this mess. Plus, she has really managed to make me love her so I'll do anything in my power to help her. But this doesn't mean that we are going to be ok…" she said looking directly into his eyes, a serious expression in her beautiful green-blue eyes.

Her father didn't know what to say so he stayed silent, afraid to drop her gaze but also afraid of what he would find there.

"She is sleeping, her vitals are stable and a member of my team is going to stay overnight to check her. I have to go home." She stated and her father nodded.

He moved away from the door letting her pass but before she could exit he spoke again.

"Allison..." he said her name in a low tone and she turned to look at him with a sigh.

"Will you at least give us a chance?" he asked and she could discern the pleading tone of his voice and that surprised her because Jason Cameron wasn't a man who did this often.

"I don't know if I can." She said and left the room, leaving him alone with a sleeping Haley.

When she finally arrived home it was too late and she assumed that Beth was already asleep. What surprised her was the fact that House wasn't lying on the couch in front of the TV.

She went to Beth's bedroom first but she was nowhere to be found so then she walked to her and House's bedroom.

When she entered she couldn't stop the smile from reaching her lips.

House was lying on his right side and Beth was also lying on her right side, her back resting against his chest. His left arm was draped over Beth's body and he was holding her protectively, both of them sound asleep.

She walked as quietly as she could and caressed House's cheek softly.

He woke up and his sleepy eyes connected with hers giving her a small smile which she returned.

"Hey… sorry for being late." She whispered, not wanting to wake Beth up.

"It's ok…" he mumbled, rubbing his hand over his face.

He kissed Beth's temple and she moved.

"I don' wanna go to school…" she mumbled sleepily, burying her face in House's chest making both her parents smile.

"Come on angel, you must go to bed." Said Cameron and Beth opened her eyes to look at her.

"Mommy, you are late." She whined and Cameron smiled apologetically.

"I'm sorry, but I had a lot of patients today and I needed to see them all sweety." She explained and Beth raised an eyebrow.

"Are you going to come earlier tomorrow?" she asked, studying her mother's face.

"I promise. I'll even make your favorite food." She said and Beth grinned widely.

"Come on now, let me take you to bed." She said and Beth stood up on the bed and after kissing House's cheek she went into her mother's embrace.

Cameron took her to her bed and after kissing her goodnight she returned to their bedroom and changed into her pajama bottoms and one of House's t-shirts.

She crawled into bed and into his embrace, taking the spot their daughter had earlier.

He was on his right side while she was on her left and she rested her head on his pillow, their noses barely touching.

"My dad said that they are sorry…" she mumbled, looking into his blue eyes.

"That's it, only this?" he asked her, draping his arm over her waist.

"I didn't let him continue…" she said, sighing.

"Are you going to let him in the future?" he asked in concern and she shrugged.

"I don't know…" she said honestly and he dropped a kiss on the tip of her nose.

"You are going to figure it out…" he said and she smiled.

"I love you, you know that?" she said, looking at him softly.

He squeezed her hip and smiled at her.

"I know, I'm adorable." He commented the smile turning into one of his usual smirks making her chuckle.

"Now sleep, you need to rest." He said seriously and she nodded in agreement.

"Night Greg…" she mumbled, kissing his lips tenderly and her eyes closed moments later, moving as close to him as she could.

He tightened his embrace around her body and kissed her forehead.

"Goodnight angel…" he whispered, closing his eyes and letting her even breathing lull him to sleep.


	17. Uncle Greg

Hello people! :)

As I said, the next chapter is ready!  
Cameron finds out what is wrong with Haley and House finally meets with her parents. Not officially but he has a small conversation with them. :p

I am already working on the next chapter so it will be up tomorrow or the day after.  
Thank you all for reading this story and, of course, for taking the time to write what you think about it.

I hope you will enjoy reading this chapter as well.  
On with the story then...

_**Disclaimer:** I don't own House MD..._

* * *

**Uncle Greg**

**.**

Four days had passed since Haley was admitted to the hospital and after many tests Cameron still hadn't figured out what was wrong.

Her seizures were more frequent and she was complaining about headaches all the time. Her fever hadn't spiked up again but stayed at low levels. But the list of the symptoms had grown and ataxia was one of the new ones.

Cameron knew that something was missing but the problem was that she didn't know what. Her assumption about acute meningitis due to the fever and neck stiffness was wrong so now she was back to square one.

Her parents' insistence to talk to her about the things that had happened in the past wasn't helping her at all. So she had moved to House's office, praying that no one would rat her out.

They still hadn't met House and Cameron was trying to delay that for as long as she could. She didn't want to have to deal with that too.

So now she was in the conference room, Haley's symptoms on the whiteboard and she was trying to figure out what was wrong.

"It could be MS." House's voice made her turn to look at the door of his office.

"And it developed in a matter of days? I don't think so…" she replied looking straight into his eyes.

He puffed out his cheeks with air and moved it from cheek to cheek for a while before exhaling loudly. He walked towards her and sat down on a chair next to Cameron's, studying the white board.

"You ruled out acute meningitis?" he asked and she nodded.

"First thing I did. Now I sent my team to do an MRI and hopefully it will give as something else." She replied.

They stayed there silent just studying the whiteboard when one of Cameron's doctors barged into the conference room.

"She's in a coma." He announced before Cameron could ask what was going on.

"Perfect!" said House sarcastically and Cameron rubbed her hand over her face.

"Did you do the MRI?" she asked.

"Yeah, they will send the images to your office." He replied and Cameron nodded.

"Go and check her vitals, I'll be there in some minutes." She said and the other doctor left leaving House and Cameron alone.

"Are you sure about that? I don't think it's the best time for you to go and talk to them." He said but she shook her head no.

"I can handle it." She said confidently.

"I could go. Just, go to your office and check the MRI images and I'll deal with them." he said and she looked at him warily.

"I'll try not to have a fight with them." He tried to reassure her.

"You think that it's possible? They'll say something, you will say something and then you'll be accusing them for everything that has happened between me and them." She explained and he frowned.

"So you are just trying to delay the inevitable." He said, looking straight into her eyes and she nodded.

He caught her hand in his and gave it a squeeze.

"Just go check those images and let me deal with them for now. I won't say anything." He said reassuringly and although she seemed reluctant she gave in.

"Fine… you can go." She said with a sigh. "I'll come and find you when I have something new." She said and exited the office.

House grabbed his cane and made his way to Haley's room where Cameron's parents were sitting by the bed.

He slid the door open and entered making them both turn to look at him.

"Who are you?" asked Helen, standing up in order to walk towards him.

"I'm a doctor. Dr. Cameron told me to check on Haley." He explained, moving towards the bed.

"You are the other doctor that would help with the case?" Jason asked, studying House.

House made a face, pretending to be thinking before answering the question.

"I think so." He said, checking the monitors.

"Where is Dr. Cameron?" asked Helen.

"She is coming, I guess." House replied without looking at her.

"Are you always this rude with patient's family?" Jason asked, looking at him disapprovingly.

"No, usually I'm a lot worse." He replied and took one of the chairs in order to sit down.

"Sorry, cripple here." He explained, picking up his cane in order to show it to them.

Cameron's father was ready to say something but House shot him a glare and he stayed silent.

"Are you actually going to help find out what's wrong with our little girl?" Helen asked in frustration and House smirked.

"You are smiling? What's wrong with you?" asked her father and House was very pleased with the reaction he had managed to draw from him.

"I don't know, they are still looking into it." House replied, the smirk never leaving his lips.

"Are you crazy or something? Do you even know what we are going through? Do you even have a kid in order to know?" he asked, clearly angry by House's behavior.

"Hey, watch it! You are the last one who should be asking those questions to me! Because last time I checked your parental skills weren't the best in the world." He said with a glare making Jason look at him in shock.

"How did you…" Helen didn't have the time to complete her sentence since Cameron stormed into the room, MRI images in hand.

She immediately knew that something wasn't right when she entered the room and saw the look on House's face but decided to dismiss it for the time being.

Instead of asking him what was going on she turned to her parents.

"Was Haley sick lately?" she asked persistently. "Was she?" she asked again, seeing that her parents were still looking at House.

"Yeah… her pediatrician said she had a viral infection but he didn't think there was a connection." Helen explained making Cameron sigh and House snort.

"Pediatricians are idiots." He commented but the look he received from Cameron made him stop.

"What did the MRI show?" he asked, turning serious once again.

"Inflammatory brain lesions. And I'm sure that if I do an LP she'll have abnormally elevated levels of white blood cells and protein." She said surely and he understood where this was going.

"So, you found out what's wrong with her?" Helen asked looking pleadingly at her.

"She has acute disseminated encephalomyelitis. It's an immune mediated disease of the brain. That's why we confused it with acute meningitis and MS at the beginning." Cameron explained.

"Is it treatable?" asked her father, worry etched in his voice.

"Yes… 50 to 75% have a full recovery while up to 70 to 90% recover with some minor residual disability. We'll start her on corticosteroids and if she doesn't come out of the coma we are going to start plasmapheresis."

"How long will she stay in the hospital?" asked Helen, looking at her.

"We can't know that. The average time to recover is one to six months so we'll see how she goes." She explained.

"See? I didn't have to help after all." House commented, looking pointedly to her father.

Cameron placed her hand on his bicep catching his attention and he turned to look at her.

"Not now, please." She said in a low tone and although he really needed to say some things he nodded his head.

"We are not done." He said to Jason who looked at him questioningly.

He looked at Cameron one more time and he left the room without another word.

"Who is that man?" asked Helen, her eyes connecting with Cameron's.

"I think you lost the right to ask those kinds of questions a long time ago." Cameron replied.

"I'll send someone to start her treatment." She said and she followed House out of the room.

**xOxOx**

Haley responded to the treatment and during the next few days was doing a lot better. They all knew that she needed a lot of time to reach full recovery but things looked good for her.

Cameron would check her when her parents weren't in the room and she would only talk to them when it was really necessary.

House, on the other hand, really wanted to go in there and have a word with them but he knew that this was the last thing Cameron needed so he stayed back, watching everything from a distance.

He only dropped by Haley's room when Cameron was in there to check on her.

Now he was on the grounds of the hospital, a cup of coffee in his hand when a small voice caught his attention.

"Hello cool doctor." Sounded Haley's voice and he turned to look at her with a smile.

"Look who is out." He commented, taking a sip from his coffee.

Haley was in a wheelchair while one of Cameron's interns was wheeling her around the hospital.

"Aunt Allison said I could take a walk outside and Dr. Harrison said that he could take me." She explained with a grin.

"You sure you can handle this thing?" House asked Harrison, pointing at the wheelchair.

"I think I can handle it." Harrison defended himself.

"Just to be sure I'll take over now." He said and stood up, handing his cane to Haley.

Harrison seemed a little reluctant but stepped away from the wheelchair allowing House to take over.

"Where are your grandparents?" he asked as he walked away, leaving Harrison behind.

"I think they went home. They'll come back at twelve." She replied and House nodded although Haley couldn't see him.

"How are you feeling now?" he asked in concern.

"I'm a lot better! Aunt Allison found out what was wrong with me and she says that I'm going to be fine." She said with a grin "Can we sit over there?" she asked pointing at a bench and House wheeled her over there.

He sat down and the bench and took his cane in order to place it on the bench.

"It's nice here." Haley commented with a smile.

"Yeap, and a very good hiding place!" House exclaimed making Haley giggle.

"House?"

"Jimmy boy!" House exclaimed when he saw his best friend walking towards them.

"What are you doing here?"

"I'm hiding from your evil girlfriend." He responded and Wilson rolled his eyes.

"You must be Haley. Hi, I'm James." He said looking at the little girl with a smile.

"Nice to meet you." Haley said shyly.

"Aren't you going to get in trouble if her grandparents see you with her out here?" he asked taking a sit next to him on the bench.

"Why are you going to get in trouble?" Haley asked questioningly.

"Apparently they don't like me." House explained to Haley and shot a glare to Wilson.

"But you are nice!" she exclaimed making Wilson snort.

"I don't hear that often. I mean the last girl who said that you are nice was Beth and she is biased because she is your daughter." Wilson said an amused smile on his lips.

"Hey, Allison likes me too!" House protested.

"Yeah, your daughter and your wife." Wilson replied with a small laugh and House rolled his eyes.

"Anyway, I've got to go, Lisa is waiting for me. Plus I have to go take your daughter from school. I'll see you later." He said and both House and Haley waved at him.

"Sooo…" started Haley and House raised an eyebrow in question.

"You are my Aunt's husband!" Haley exclaimed and House nodded.

"And that makes you my Uncle, right?" she asked waiting for his response.

"Yes…" he dragged out and Haley grinned widely.

"But you can't tell your grandparents. Especially the fact that your Aunt and I have a daughter." He said making Haley frown.

"Why?" she asked curiously and House sighed.

"Because it's a complicated story and Aunt Allison should be the one to tell them when and if she is ready to do so." He explained and Haley nodded her head.

"Ok, I won't say anything." She said honestly.

"Scouts' honor?" he asked, placing his palm on his chest and making her giggle.

"Scouts' honor." She said, mimicking his stance.

"But… can I call you Uncle Greg when they are not around?" she asked hopefully and he considered it for a while.

"The 'cool doctor' makes me look so cooler but I guess it's ok." He said with a theatrical sigh and Haley smiled.

"Come on; let's go to your room now because your grandparents are going to return soon." He said and got up from the bench.

He handed his cane to Haley again and he wheeled her back to the hospital and to her room.


	18. Caught

Hello people :)

Next chapter is ready for all of you to read. A little preview: Well, the title of the chapter points to something but you are going to have to read to find out exactly what happens :p There is a little bit of Beth in this chapter too and House with Cameron find out about something ;)

Thank you all for reading this story and for your reviews! I really like reading what you think of my story :)  
Hope you'll enjoy this chapter as well

_**Disclaimer:** I don't own House MD... _

* * *

**Caught**

_. _

Two weeks later and Haley was still in the hospital. Her condition had improved a lot but she wasn't ready to be discharged since she was still receiving treatment and needed observation.

Cameron was still avoiding her parents and was only talking to them in order to inform them about Haley's condition.

House was trying to make her talk to them. She knew that if she didn't do it then he would interfere and that couldn't be good.

He knew that her parents were suspecting something about their relationship but they hadn't asked anything to make his assumption a certainty. And the fact that Cameron was only talking to them only when necessary wasn't helping him find out if they knew.

He was in his office, thinking about everything, when his daughter's voice interrupted his train of thought.

"Hello daddy!" she exclaimed, running towards him and throwing herself in his embrace.

"Hello angel! What are you doing here, don't you have school?" he asked, placing a kiss on her cheek.

"Nope! And mommy came and picked me up. She said you don't have a patient and I can stay with you!" she announced with a grin making House smile as well.

Cameron entered the office a few moments later and House looked up at her.

"Hey, Beth here told me that she didn't have school today." He said and she nodded.

"You don't have a problem watching her, right?" she asked.

"I don't have a patient. Plus, now I have an excuse not to go to the clinic!" he exclaimed making Cameron shake her head in amusement and Beth giggle.

She walked inside the office and sat on a chair in front of his desk, giving him a small smile.

"Can I go see Uncle Jimmy?" asked Beth looking expectantly at her parents.

"Sure, you can go." Cameron replied and she immediately disentangled herself form House's embrace and went to the door.

"If he is not there come back to daddy's office, ok?" said Cameron and Beth nodded and then went straight for her Uncle's office.

House stood up and went to sit on the chair next to Cameron's.

"You ok?" he asked, noticing her expression.

He took her hand in his and he ran his thumb over her knuckles.

"Yes, I'm just tired. This situation is really taking a hold on me." She answered, giving him a smile and he nodded.

He dragged her to him, making her sit on his good leg and he rested his head against her chest.

She dropped a kiss on his forehead and laced her arms around his neck holding him close.

"Are you actually going to talk to them? You know that you'll have to do it sometime." He said in a low tone and he heard her sigh.

"I know… I just need some more time to figure out exactly what I'm going to say to them." She replied and she felt him nod.

"Will you let me kick your dad's ass if he crosses the line?" he asked hopefully earning a small laugh from her.

"We'll see." She replied hugging him tighter.

Meanwhile Beth was making her way to Wilson's office. While she was walking she noticed a woman looking at her.

She decided to ignore her and knocked on Wilson's door waiting for him to answer.

"If you are House go away, I'm not buying breakfast right now, come by later. If you are not House come in." sounded Wilson's voice who wasn't waiting a patient at the moment and was just chilling out in his office.

"Uncle Jimmy I am a House too but can I come in?" Beth asked and waited for his reply.

The door opened revealing a smiling Wilson behind.

"Hey princess! I was referring to your dad, you are always welcome." He said with a broad smile and Beth grinned.

"So, can we go for breakfast then?" she asked, looking at him with her best puppy-dog eyes.

Wilson laughed and ruffled her hair slightly.

"You are a House indeed. Thank God your genes are half your mother's." he commented and Beth smiled widely.

"Ok, let's go." He said taking Beth's smaller hand in his and together they made their way to the cafeteria.

Helen Cameron watched their interaction.

This little girl reminded her so much of her daughter when she was little that the only thing she could do was watch her.

She studied her face; her mannerisms, her smile and she couldn't do anything else but notice the similarities that were so intense.

And then she heard the conversation she had with the other doctor and when she heard the name House she was shocked.

She was almost a hundred percent sure that this little girl was her daughter's child. The only thing that didn't remind her of her daughter was the color of the little girl's eyes although she was pretty sure that she had seen those eyes before.

It struck her really hard at that moment how much she had missed from her daughter's life after everything she and Jason had done while she was growing up. Sure, then they didn't understand the majority of their mistakes but now seeing this little girl that reminded her of Allison she didn't know what to feel.

When she spotted the little girl she was making her way to House's office.

She wanted to know who the guy that her daughter was married to was.

She remembered his name from when she had called to ask for Cameron's help and she later heard from one of the nurses that he was working at the hospital as well.

She also wanted to find out who the other doctor she had seen in her granddaughter's room was. He had never really introduced himself properly he had just informed them that he was a doctor.

She had noticed something between them the time they were in Haley's room but she didn't know how to interpret it.

So now she was going to find out who was that House guy and if he had anything to do with the grumpy man with the cane.

In House's office Cameron hadn't moved from her position in House's embrace.

When she sighed for like the tenth time in the sort amount of time that she was there he pulled back in order to look into her eyes.

"Ok, spill, what's going on?" He said, looking intently into her eyes.

She bit her bottom lip and House raised an eyebrow.

"You know I'm not one of the most patient people on earth, so talk." He said looking expectantly at her.

"Funny thing… last time you figured it out on your own." She said with a small smile and he seemed confused at first but then put the pieces together in his mind.

He looked at her with wide eyes and then he broke into a wide smile.

"Are you sure?" he asked, the smile never his lips.

"No… but I'm **almost** sure that I am pregnant." She admitted, her smile matching his. "I just need to do a blood test to make sure." She said and if it was possible he grinned even wider.

He leaned towards her and captured her lips with his, kissing her softly with all the love and passion her felt for her.

Her arms laced through his hair and she responded to him with the same amount of love and passion.

His right arm wrapped around her waist while his left hand came to rest on her still flat stomach. She smiled into the kiss, sensing his movement and he pulled back, resting his forehead against hers.

"I love you…" he mumbled against her lips making her smile even wider.

"I'm adorable, I know." She replied the way he used to when she told him that she loved him, a smirk finding its way to her lips.

He burst out laughing and claimed her lips again in a tender kiss, both unaware of the person that was standing outside his office watching them.

Her mother was speechless when she saw them like that. The last thing she expected to see was this so she just left and returned to Haley's room, keeping this little piece of information to herself.

After they broke the kiss he pulled back and looked at her.

"Come on, we are going to the lab!" he announced cheerfully and she looked at him questioningly.

"Don't you want to be a hundred percent sure?" he asked with a frown and she grinned at him.

"Fine, let's go." She said, standing up and taking his hand in hers.

They walked together to the lab and after he threatened the two doctors that they were there he started looking for what he needed to draw some blood.

Cameron sat on a stool waiting for him.

He rested his cane against the counter and lifted his sleeves before he started searching in the drawers for a needle. She laughed slightly as he was looking in two drawers at the same time making him turn to look at her.

"Not funny, I really need to find… Uh ha!" he exclaimed, showing her that he had found what he was looking for.

"You should start coming to the labs more. Maybe then you will be able to find what you are looking for straight away." She said with a smirk and he rolled his eyes.

"I have Kutner for these things." He explained with a shrug and walked towards her extending his hand.

"I'm gonna need your arm." He said, adopting a serious tone.

"Yes doctor." She replied saucily and he raised an eyebrow, his fingers coming to wrap around her wrist.

"Don't do that, it's distracting." He commented and rubbed his thumb over her pulse point.

"Now if you want to do it tonight at home, I won't object." He suggested nonchalantly and she chuckled.

"You are insatiable!" she stated with a smile and he shrugged.

"I don't see you complaining about it." He said looking for a vein.

"I don't have a reason to complain." She replied and he smiled.

"Yeah, yeah. Let's get this over with." He said and pushed the needle into her vein as softly as he could in order not to hurt her and drew some blood for the test.

"Who would have thought? The great Gregory House is running a routine test." She teased with a smirk after he prepared everything.

He walked towards her and moved to in front of her, parting her thighs with his leg in order to stand between them.

"Tell anyone and I'll have to punish you." He replied with a smirk of his own and she rested her hands on his chest.

"I won't, I'll just keep the information to blackmail you." She said in a whisper and leaned to him, capturing his lips with hers in a soft kiss.

The beeping form the pc interrupted them and House went to take the printed results.

He studied the paper keeping his facial expression neutral, knowing that it would drive her crazy.

"Come on! I want to see too!" she whined childishly and he laughed slightly.

"What if I don't show you?" he mused, rubbing his chin with his hand skeptically.

"Greg!" she protested, and stood up in order to stand in front of him.

He smiled softly at her a placed a kiss on her forehead.

"It's positive… it says you are four weeks along." He said and she gave him a full blown smile.

She wrapped her arms around his neck and he hugged her to him.

He brought his right hand up and he cupped her cheek, caressing it with his thumb for a few moments before claiming her lips with his own.

"I love you…" she mumbled against his lips, looking straight into his blue eyes.

He smiled tenderly at her and placed one last kiss on her lips.

"Love you too…" he whispered making her smile as well.

"Come on, let's go pick up Beth from Wilson's office." He said and she nodded.

"We won't tell anything to Beth, it's too early to announce it to anyone." She said, looking intently into his eyes and he nodded.

"I agree." He said caressing her cheek and she smiled.

"Ok, let's got then!" she said, grabbing his hand and handing him his cane and they both walked out of the lab and towards Wilson's office.

When they saw that they weren't there they headed to the cafeteria where they saw Beth sitting next to Wilson and feeding him some chips making them both smile.

House pulled out his mobile phone and took a picture of his best friend and daughter knowing that Wilson would love it and then they moved close to the table where they were sitting.

"Mommy, daddy! I'm feeding Uncle Jimmy chips!" Beth announced with a huge smile.

"Isn't it a little early for you to be eating chips young lady?" House asked and they sat opposite them.

"I'm not having chips, I drank chocolate milk and I ate pancakes." She explained in a serious tone, an innocent look in her blue eyes.

"Riiight, so you didn't it any chips?" Cameron asked and Beth smiled innocently.

"She didn't eat too many." Wilson defended his goddaughter.

"Are you two having a secret club or something?" House inquired looking at them suspiciously.

"Yeah, and we are not letting you in." Wilson replied winking at Beth who giggled.

"I'll tell my mommy!" House pouted and crossed his arms in front of his chest.

"Where were you two?" Wilson asked, deciding to change the subject.

"We were busy." Cameron replied but Wilson didn't seem too convinced and eyed his friends suspiciously.

"You are acting weird." He commented and they both raised their eyebrows.

"You are bluffing." House commented, looking straight into Wilson's eyes.

"How do you know?"

"I know your poker face." House explained with a smirk and Wilson huffed.

"I'll find out." He said determinedly and House snorted.

"Riiight." He dragged out and leaned back into his chair.

"Can you teach me poker too?" asked Beth catching their attention.

"I don't think your mom is going to like this." House replied and Beth frowned.

"But you taught me how to play Black Jack." She said with a frown and Cameron looked at him with a raised eyebrow.

"Oops…" he mumbled with a slight smile making Wilson laugh.

"You are in trouble." Said Wilson in a sing-song voice and Beth giggled.

"Oook, I think it's time to head to my office!" he exclaimed and stood up.

"Can I stay with Uncle Jimmy a little longer?" Beth asked, looking at her parents.

"If he doesn't have work to do." Replied Cameron and Beth looked at him this time.

"I have nothing to do so you can stay." He said with a smile making Beth smile as well.

"I have to go to my office as well." Said Cameron and stood up too.

"Be nice and don't get Uncle Jimmy into trouble, ok?" Cameron said and Beth nodded.

"I promise, I'll be a good kid!" she exclaimed with a smile.

"Ok then, I'll see you later." She said and kissed her daughter's forehead.

House kissed Beth's cheek and took Cameron's hand in his, both walking together towards the elevator.

"So, it's just you and me again." Wilson said, looking at Beth who nodded.

"Can we go see Aunt Lisa now?" Beth asked expectantly and Wilson smiled.

"Since when are you calling her Aunt Lisa?" he asked curiously.

"Since I asked her if I could and she said yes!" Beth replied with a smirk that reminded him so much of his best friend.

"Ok, let's go!" he said and picked her up, making her laugh and together they made their way to Cuddy's office.


	19. Talking with the parents

Hello everyone!

I know it's been ages since I last updated this fic but I had no clue what to write :p I had to re-read some of the previous chapters and I think that I'm back on track now :)  
Sooo, what you 've been waiting happens in this chapters. Cameron finally lets her parents talk to her. And of course House will have a talk with them but later on ;) Beth is  
this chapter as well :)

Thank you all for your wonderful reviews and of course thanks to everyone who reads my story :)  
I hope you will enjoy this chapter!

_**Disclaimer: **I don't own House MD..._

* * *

**Chapter 19****: Talking with the parents**

.

House heard the alarm clock going off and groaned. He turned to his left side intending to wake Cameron but instead of her he saw Beth, sleeping peacefully.

He quirked an eyebrow and then he saw Cameron walking towards the bed again.

She saw him looking at her with a raised eyebrow and she smiled. She walked to his side of the bed and lied down next to him, not wanting to disturb Beth's sleep.

"She had a bad dream…" she explained, snuggling close to him.

He nodded and dropped a kiss on her forehead, hugging her close to him.

A few minutes later the alarm started beeping again, waking Beth up.

"Make it stop…" she mumbled sleepily and scooted closer to her father who smiled at her actions.

"It's time to wake up sleepy head." Cameron said, caressing her cheek but Beth buried her head under the pillow.

"I don't want to go to school." Came her muffled reply making both Cameron and House look at her questioningly.

"But you like school!" House commented but Beth didn't move at all.

Cameron went to sit next to Beth taking the pillow so that she could see her.

"Is everything alright at school?" she asked, eyeing her daughter suspiciously.

Beth looked at her but didn't answer.

House rolled onto his side and looked at Beth as well.

"Don't you want to talk to us?" he asked, running his hand down her arm.

Beth sighed and sat up straight on the bed.

"Fine… Brian is stupid and he is teasing me all the time!" she complained, crossing her arms in front of her chest.

"And I don't want to go to school because he acts like a baby and he doesn't let me play with Norah and Peter!" she concluded with a pout.

"Sweety, you have to talk to your teacher about it." Cameron told her, taking her into her arms.

"Peter did last week but after some days Brian started doing things again." She explained.

"Maybe you should tell him that your dad has a cane and he knows how to use it." House said earning a disapproving look form Cameron.

"What did I do?" he asked incredulously, mimicking Beth's stance and crossing his arms over his chest.

Cameron didn't reply. She just turned to look at Beth and caressed her hair softly.

"You should go to your teacher with your friends. And if he doesn't stop then you should talk to us again and we'll see what we will do." She said and Beth sighed.

"But what if he continues?" she asked looking seriously at her mother.

House whistling innocently caught their attention and when they turned to look at him he winked at Beth who giggled.

Cameron shook her head and then turned to Beth again.

"I say you go and get dressed while I prepare breakfast. Ok?" she asked and Beth nodded.

She kissed her on the cheek and then went to kiss House as well before running down the hall to her room.

"If I catch that boy I'm going to teach him not to mess with a House." House said seriously looking at Cameron who smiled.

"I really feel sorry for the first boy she is going to bring at home." She replied with a teasing smile making him raise an eyebrow.

"Don't be. He is going to get very good medical care. If you manage to save him that is." He said with a smirk and she shook her head in amusement.

"Come on, get up. We have to make breakfast." She said, taking his hand in hers.

"Can't we sleep in?" House whined dragging her down so that she was lying on top of him.

"We have to get up…" she reasoned but made no move to stand up again.

They stayed like this for several minutes until Beth's voice caught their attention.

"You said you would make breakfast." She said, looking at her parents who were still lying in bed.

"Oops… You caught us." House said with a small smile.

Beth crossed her arms in front of her chest and raised her eyebrows.

"Are you two gonna start making out?" she inquired with an inquisitive look making both her parents burst out laughing at the priceless expression on her face.

"Your dad wanted to sleep in today. Go to the kitchen and I'll come in a minute to make you breakfast, ok?" Cameron said after they stopped laughing and after giving them a pointed look Beth went to the kitchen as her mother told her.

"Aren't we gonna start making out?" House asked, waggling his eyebrows.

"Breakfast." She replied and after kissing his lips she followed Beth to the kitchen.

House smiled to himself and pulled the blanket over his body again, hugging her pillow.

She would return to wake him up again in a few minutes.

**xOxOx**

Things at the hospital were quiet that day so Cameron spent her time completing her clinic duty and House hiding from everything and everyone as usual.

It was around eleven that Cameron decided to return to her office. There was no new admission to her department so the only thing she had to do was some paperwork.

When she entered her office though she stopped dead in her trucks when she saw her parents sitting on the chairs in front of her desk.

"What are you doing here?" she asked immediately and they turned to look at her.

"Allison, we… we want to talk to you." Her father replied and she sighed.

"Talk about what dad? Haven't we discussed everything already?" she asked tiredly.

"Please Allison… you have to listen to us." Her mother almost begged and although she wanted to run away she decided to stay and listen to what they had to say.

She walked inside the room and went to sit behind her desk. She leaned back, crossed her arms in front of her chest in a defensive manner and looked at them expectantly.

"You can start." She said in a serious tone and waited for them to begin.

"We don't even know what to say to make you understand how sorry we are…" started Helen but Cameron didn't react at all.

She kept her expression neutral and waited for her parents to continue, to explain why they did all those things, to make her understand what reasons they had for acting that way.

"And we believe that you have every right to never forgive us after all the things that we have done to you." Her father continued looking straight into her eyes.

"Maybe you thought that we never loved you but that is not true. We do love you, Allison, you are our daughter. I guess we never had a way to show it to you and it was our fault, we know that now…" Helen said regretfully.

"You were so different than your brother. He was the loud one, always asking and demanding even from when he was a baby. I guess it was our fault. We started spoiling him from the moment he was born and we didn't realize how bad things had gone until it was too late. You learnt to cope on your own… even when you were a little girl you used to act so maturely, so unlike your brother. We thought you didn't need us that much." Her mother continued and Cameron could tell that it was really hard for her admitting all those things.

"I didn't want to need you." Cameron interjected before her mother could say anything else and they looked at her questioningly.

"You always did whatever Jake asked you to, like he was the only one who needed you, like he was the only one you cared about. That's why I didn't want to need you. Because I thought that if I didn't need you it wouldn't hurt so much when you only cared about Jake…" Cameron replied bitterly, averting her gaze.

For a moment they were stunned. They didn't know what to say to that, they didn't know how to react.

"Why didn't you talk to us?" Jason asked, looking at her.

"Talk to you? I thought you didn't love me what did you expect me to do? Frankly, I still don't know if you ever loved me half as much as you loved Jake."

"We do love you Allison and we know we did so many mistakes in the past and we hurt you. But… we want another chance with you." Helen said in a low tone, looking away from Cameron.

"We did many mistakes with both you and your brother. We thought that you didn't need us, you were the perfect kid and we had nothing to do with it. We gave all this attention to your brother and, despite that, look how things turned out! He left, leaving his baby girl to us. We did nothing to help you and look where you are now..." Jason said, looking in Cameron's eyes but she didn't say anything.

"Haley is a lot like you, you know… She is quiet, smart, adorable; she is an excellent student and a great kid. She is just perfect. Having Haley made us understand what we did wrong with you. And we want to fix it… Please, let us at least try to fix it…" pleaded her mother, a desperate tone in her voice.

Cameron sighed and rubbed her hand over her face. She didn't know what to do… Her parents seemed to have regretted everything and they wanted another chance with her but she still didn't know if she could give them that chance.

She was ready to say something when the door to her office opened and Beth stormed into the room followed by House.

She didn't talk, she went straight to her mother and after Cameron picked her up she buried her head in the crook of her mother's neck and stayed there unmoving.

"They called me from school! Guess what our daughter did." He said walking towards them but he stopped dead in his trucks when he saw her parents sitting in front of her desk.

"Oops…" he said, looking at Cameron apologetically.

Cameron sighed and turned her attention to her daughter who hadn't moved at all from her position.

"Sweety, what happened?" she asked Beth but she refused to talk.

"Allison?" asked her father catching her attention.

He had a look of pure shock and surprise on his face. Her mother seemed surprised too but not that much.

"Not now dad…" she said and then looked at House.

"What happened?" she asked him this time, expecting to get an answer.

"Her teacher called me. She said that Beth punched her classmate because he was teasing her and her friends." House explained.

"And if it was me I would have done it a long time ago. Do you know what this kid has done?" he asked incredulously, sounding very proud of his daughter but Cameron didn't seem to agree with him at that moment.

Cameron rubbed Beth's back in a soothing manner and after some moments she finally looked at her.

"Do you want to tell me what happened?" she asked softly and Beth nodded.

"We were playing with Peter and Norah and Brian came where we were playing and he started making fun of Peter because he wears glasses and then he started messing with our toys and teasing me and Norah." Beth explained to her mother.

"We told him to go away and that we would tell our teacher but he said that he didn't care and he continued doing stupid things!" Beth complaint.

"And you punched him?"

"He was trying to get Peter's glasses!" she protested.

"I think that daddy and I told you to go to your teacher. Even if he did get Peter's glasses your teacher would have given them back to him, right?" Cameron asked caressing her daughter's cheek.

House moved in order to go next to Cameron and took a chair to sit next to her.

"Yeah, but he would continue to pick on us after that…" Beth replied, her big blue eyes locking with her mother's.

"It's not right to punch the other kids though, is it?" asked House and Beth shrugged.

"I guess it's not…" she agreed and averted her gaze.

"But I'm not going to apologize!" she said defiantly after a few moments making House smirk.

"What you did is not right though." House clarified but Beth didn't seem to listen.

"What he did wasn't right either but he didn't apologize! If he apologizes I will too." She said stubbornly reminding Cameron so much of the man sitting next to her.

"But I'm not really sorry." She said seriously.

Cameron knew that there was nothing she could do to change her mind at the moment.

"Ok, why don't you go with your daddy because I'm a little busy right now…" she said and Beth looked at the other two people who were in the room.

"Oops… I'm sorry." She said apologetically, looking at them.

"It's ok sweety." Helen replied with a smile.

"We'll go…" Beth said looking at her mother again.

"Are you mad?" she asked cautiously and Cameron smiled at her.

"I'm not mad angel." She said surely and Beth grinned in relief.

"I love you mommy!" she said hugging her tightly and giving her a kiss.

"I love you too." Cameron replied, dropping a kiss on Beth's forehead.

Beth got out of her embrace and exited the office followed by House who stopped at the door when he heard Cameron's voice.

"Greg… I know you are really proud of her but please don't say it to her right now." She said knowing him full well.

"Damn, you can read my mind." He said with a smirk and she smiled at him.

"Go." She told him and although he really wanted to stay there and have a word with her parents he did as she told him and followed Beth out of the office.

She let out a sigh and then turned to look at them again.

Her father had the same shocked expression on his face.

"Was that…?" he started and she cut him off.

"My husband… yes." She said seriously.

"And you have a kid too…" he stated the obvious because he didn't really know what to say.

"Yes dad, I have a kid." She replied with a small smile.

"She looks just like you when you were little…" whispered Helen.

"Greg says the same thing, that's why he can't say no to her." Cameron commented making her mother smile.

"He seems…" Jason started but she interrupted him before he could complete his sentence.

"He is a great man, a great husband and a great father. I couldn't ask for anything more because he has everything. And he loves me more than anything. So, I suggest not getting on his bad side if you want that second chance…. Something really hard since he knows everything that has happened." Cameron said looking straight into her father's eyes.

He nodded reluctantly and didn't say anything. He knew that she was right and that he had no right to judge.

"Does that mean that you'll give us another chance?" Helen asked hopefully.

Cameron stayed silent for some moments, contemplating everything.

"We are going to do this on my terms…" she said finally making her parents smile.

"Ok, we just want a chance…" her mother replied.

Cameron nodded and was ready to say something but her pager going off interrupted her.

"What now…" she mumbled and retrieved her pager in order to see what was going on.

When she saw the page she immediately pulled out her mobile phone to text House and then stood up immediately.

"You'll excuse me but I have an emergency." She said apologetically to her parents.

"Is everything alright?" they asked simultaneously.

"My best friend is in labor." She replied and moments later she was running out of her office and to the Maternity Ward.


	20. Cousins

Hello people!

A much quicker update this time, didn't want to leave you waiting for that long again.  
I think the title says pretty much everything ;) And at the next chapter House will have an encounter with Cameron's parents..  
I am already working on the next chapter

Thank you all for your support and your wonderful reviews and thanks to everyone who reads this story! :)  
Hope you will enjoy this chapter as well..

_**Disclaimer:** I don't own House MD..._

* * *

**Chapter 20: Cousins**

.

House and Beth were in the cafeteria waiting for Cameron to finish talking with her parents. He really wanted to be there just in case she needed a back up but he knew that if her parents said something out of line he would overreact so he stayed were he was.

Plus, someone had to stay with Beth.

She was sitting next to him and was drinking a milkshake but she wasn't as talkative as usual, something that bothered him a lot.

He turned to look at her and he could tell that she was thinking something. And he knew exactly what it was...

"You know, I had a fight with one of my classmates too when I was your age." He started and that immediately caught her attention.

"Really?" she asked, looking at him with her big blue eyes.

"Really." He replied seriously.

"What did that other kid do?" she asked him, resting her glass on the table and giving him her full attention.

"He said some things about me and my friends. I didn't like them. Plus he was an idiot!" he exclaimed and Beth smiled.

"What did you do?"

"Oh, let's just say that the other kid had a black eye for weeks." He replied with a smirk making Beth giggle.

"So, no punching unless it is absolutely necessary, got it?" he asked, looking at her and he stretched out his hand for her to shake.

"Got it." She replied with a smile and shook his outstretched hand.

His mobile phone interrupted them and he pulled it out of his pocket in order to read the text message.

A smile found its way to his lips when he read Cameron's message and he turned to his daughter again.

"Come on, we have to go!" he announced and grabbed his cane that was hooked at the back of his chair.

"What happened?" Beth asked looking at her father.

"Aunt Clair is having the baby." He replied and she grinned widely.

"Do I get to pick the present?" she asked hopefully making him laugh lightly.

"Yeap! Come on now, your mom is waiting for us." He said and took her right hand in his left one.

They reached the Maternity Ward a few minutes later and Beth ran immediately to her mother who was sitting at the waiting room outside the OR.

"Where is Adam?" she asked after giving her mother a kiss.

"He is with his grandpa, they are going to come by later." She replied and Beth nodded.

"Is Foreman in?" House asked taking a sit next to Cameron.

"Yeah, he paged me and then went in the OR." She replied.

Beth stayed silent for a few moments before she decided to talk again.

"Daddy said that he had a fight with a kid too when he was my age." She started making Cameron smirk.

"I know that." She replied and Beth studied her.

"But what you really want to know is if **I **had a fight with another kid when I was your age." She said knowingly and Beth looked at her with wide eyes.

"I think she can read our minds…" House whispered secretively and Beth looked at him suspiciously.

"He is just joking sweety." Said Cameron and after raising an eyebrow to her father she turned to look at her mother again.

"Did you?" she asked her and waited for an answer expectantly.

"Actually, I remember one time… There was a boy…"

"Of course there was a boy!" interrupted House, throwing his hands in the air.

"I'm trying to talk here." She complained, slapping his arm playfully.

"Oh, by all means, continue…" he said, signaling for her to continue.

"Thank you." She said sarcastically and then turned to look at Beth who was smiling at her parents' actions.

"Anyway, there was that boy who thought that could do anything. He was really annoying… he believed that he was the best at anything."

"Did you hit the kid?" House asked because he had started to get impatient.

"Yeah, because he messed with my best friend." She replied and Beth smiled while House gave her one of his smirks.

"What did he do to your best friend?" Beth asked, looking into her mother's eyes.

"He said some really bad things about him and his family." Cameron explained and Beth nodded.

"The three musketeers! Well… the one musketeer in this story." House said with a small smile making Cameron smile as well.

"I have a confession to make…" Beth says shyly and both House and Cameron smiled.

"We are all ears." House said and Beth took a deep breath.

"Brian didn't tease me, I just ignored him and told him that I thought he was boring and immature the first time and he stopped." She explained and both of them looked at her questioningly.

"Then why did you punch him if he didn't tease you after that?" asked House curiously and Beth shrugged.

"He teased my friends though and he didn't stop when Peter told him to. So I stopped him… Peter said it was a good punch." She said making House laugh and Cameron smile.

"You have said that our friends are really important, both of you, and I had to help them." She said taking a serious expression.

"And we are proud of you." House said kissing her forehead tenderly.

"Really?" she asked, her face lightening up.

"Yes, really." Cameron said, kissing Beth's forehead as well.

"Don't make a habit out of it though." Warned Cameron tickling her sides and Beth nodded, smiling at her.

"Ok. No punching until it is absolutely necessary." She said solemnly.

"Greg!" exclaimed Cameron with a smile and he smirked.

"Hey, don't look at me, you hit a kid too when you were her age." He defended himself, a smirk on his lips.

She shook her head in amusement and hugged Beth tightly.

"How long is it going to take? I'm bored!" whined Beth after some minutes.

"I'm bored too!" House said, his expression matching Beth's.

"Fine, I'm going to ask Foreman how things are going." She said and handed Beth to House.

Beth looked at him with a raised eyebrow and House braised himself for what was about to come.

"Ok, shoot…" he said and Beth smirked.

"Daddy, how do babies get out of there?" she asked seriously and House groaned.

"Why do you do these questions when your mother isn't around to save me?" he asked with a raised eyebrow and Beth giggled.

"Because it's funny!" she exclaimed and wrapped her arms around his neck, hugging him tightly.

"It's funnier when your mom is around because then I get to skip the question and let her answer." He reasoned and Beth pulled back in order to look at him.

"So, you are not going to answer?" she asked, crossing her arms in front of her chest.

"Can I think about it for a while?"

"You are a doctor daddy!" Beth stated with a smile.

"Yeap… and I really want to change my profession right now." He said and Beth laughed.

"Do the doctors cut the belly to get out the baby?" she asked, titling her head to the right.

"Sometimes." House replied with a nod.

"What about the other times?" she asked again looking expectantly at him.

"It's complicated." He said seriously.

"Oooh… And how did the babies get there?" she inquired and House gulped.

"Oook, why don't we wait your mommy? She can explain this much better!" he replied and Beth eyed him suspiciously.

"You don't know much, do you?" she said with a raised eyebrow and House raised both of his.

"I know everything!" he exclaimed and Beth rubbed her chin with her hand, pretending to be thinking.

"You are so going to pay for that." He said in a low tone and started tickling her sides making her burst out laughing.

"Daddy!" she yelled through laughter.

"Will you admit that your dad is the best?" he asked and he continued tickling her.

"Ok! You are the best!" she managed to say and he stopped tickling her and looked at her with a smile.

"Much better now." He stated and she smiled as well.

"You two are having fun I see." Cameron commented.

"Yeah, but daddy doesn't know how babies get in there." Beth said to her mother who looked at them in surprise.

"Hey!" House protested.

"I said you were the best not that you knew about it." Beth stated making Cameron laugh at her witty comeback.

"You too?" House asked incredulously.

She walked towards them and dropped a kiss on House's cheek and then took Beth in her embrace.

"Come on, let's go eat something. It's going to take a while." Cameron said and House stood up as well and they made their way to the cafeteria together.

**xOxOx**

Three hours later and House with Cameron and Beth had moved to his office. Foreman's last update was thirty minutes ago and he had told them that it was going to take more time.

Beth was extremely bored and was sitting in her father's big lounge chair watching TV while Cameron was completing some of her paperwork and House was playing with his yo-yo.

A soft knock on the door caught their attention and they all turned to the door expecting to find Foreman there but they saw Haley instead, standing there, a small smile on her lips.

"Hey kiddo, what are you doing out of bed?" House asked looking at Haley with a smile.

"Grandma and Grandpa went to eat lunch and…"

"You found the opportunity to sneak out?" asked Cameron, interrupting her.

Haley nodded shyly and Cameron stood up in order to go to Haley.

"You shouldn't be out of bed." She commented with a small smile.

"I was bored all day in there! Plus, they got my IV out today and they said that I could take a walk if I wanted." She reasoned.

"Yes, a walk with your grandparents or with one of my team members if they couldn't take you. They didn't say you could wander around in the hospital, your grandparents will be worried." Cameron said in concern and Haley nodded.

"I know… but I was really bored. And I wanted to see you." She said with a small smile making Cameron smile as well.

Beth watched all the time without talking. She guessed the girl was one of her mother's patient's so she thought it would be better not to interfere.

"Can I stay?" Haley asked pleadingly looking from House to Cameron.

House shrugged in a 'why not' manner and Cameron sighed.

"You can stay only if your grandparents agree." She said to Haley who nodded.

"I'm going to call them." She said and pulled her mobile phone out of her pocket.

"I can call them." Offered Haley and Cameron handed her the phone.

She dialed the number and waited for her grandmother to pick up.

"Hey grandma! I am with Aunt Allison at Uncle Greg's office…" she said and paused, listening.

"I was bored and there was nothing I could do. And I really wanted to see Aunt Allison. Can I stay here for a while please?" she asked and waited for a reply.

After a few moments she handed the phone to Cameron.

"She wants to talk to you." She explained.

"Hello."

"_Allison, are you sure that she can stay there?" _asked her mother.

"There is no problem; I'm going to take her back to her room later. Greg and I are both off the clock so we have no problem." She explained to her mother.

"_Ok... thanks Allison. We'll see you later." _Came her mother's reply and she hung up the phone.

"Ok, you can stay." She said to Haley who smiled from ear to ear.

Beth was looking at her intently. She had heard the conversation and she was curious now. She didn't know the other girl but she had called her mother Aunt Allison. House noticed his daughter's inquisitive stare and smirked.

Sometimes she reminded him so much of himself when he was her age.

He stood up and walked towards the lounge chair and sat down next to Beth who looked at him when she sensed him sitting down.

"Hey, don't you two think that there is something you forgot?" he asked catching Haley's and Cameron's attention.

"Of course." Replied Cameron with a smile and walked closer to where House and Beth were sitting, followed by Haley.

"Do you remember that I told you I have a brother?" Cameron asked Beth who nodded.

"Well, this is my brother's daughter, Haley. Haley this is Beth, mine and Uncle Greg's daughter." She said and both girls smiled.

"Why don't you two talk while we do some of our paper work?" she asked the two girls and she went with House to the desk to continue what they were doing.

"Hi…" said Haley shyly and Beth smiled.

"So, you are my cousin, right?" she asked looking at her.

"Yeah." Haley replied and took a sit next to her.

"How come I haven't met you before?" she asked questioningly and Haley shrugged.

"Aunt Allison didn't know about me until recently." Haley explained and Beth nodded.

"Because she had a fight with her parents a long time ago…" Beth explained.

"I know…" Haley replied.

"So, you know them?" Beth inquired and Haley nodded.

"Yeah, I live with them." Haley replied and Beth seemed to consider what to say next.

"I haven't met them… And I don't know if I want to." She said looking at Haley.

"They are very nice, you'll see if you meet them."

"I only know my grandma Blythe and my Grandpa John. They are awesome!" she said with a grin and Haley smiled.

"What were you watching?" she asked, pointing at the TV.

"Sponge Bob! Do you like it?"

"It's great!" Haley commented.

The two girls continued talking while House and Cameron watched them interact, smiles on their faces.

"I never thought that something like this would happen." Cameron said in a low tone and turned to look at House.

"I never thought that a lot of things would happen but look where we are." He replied with a smirk and she smiled.

She kissed his lips softly and then turned to look at Beth and Haley who were laughing over something that Bob said.

"And imagine what will happen when this one arrives…" he commented and placed his hand over her still flat stomach.

Her smile got even wider and she caressed his cheek softly.

The girls started laughing again and House turned to look at them.

"Can I watch Sponge Bob too mommy?" he asked with his best puppy-dog eyes making her laugh slightly.

"Fine, you can go." She said and he immediately went to sit where the two girls were.

He sat on the footstool and the three of them watched the show together.

A few minutes later and a knock on the door interrupted them again.

They all turned their attention to see who it was this time only to find Foreman, a huge grin on his face.

"She's here and she's perfect!" he announced, the smile never leaving his lips.

"Congratulations!" said Cameron who was the first one to reach her friend and gave him a hug and a kiss.

"You are already hooked!" commented House with a smirk and Foreman grinned.

"Are you going to say I told you so?" he asked making House laugh.

"Nah, I think I'll settle to congratulations. For now…" he said with a smile making Foreman smile wider if that was even possible.

"Congratulations Uncle Eric!" Beth said with a big grin and Foreman picked her up and gave her a kiss on the cheek.

"Thank you bug!" he said ruffling her hair.

"Can we see the baby?" she asked hopefully and Foreman nodded.

"Sure you can! I'll let you know when we can all go see her." He said and placed Beth back down.

"Now you'll excuse me but I have to check on Clair." He said.

"We'll be there in a while." Replied Cameron and Foreman exited the office heading to the Maternity Ward again.

"Ok, I guess it's time for you to return to your room young lady." Cameron said to Haley who nodded.

"Can daddy and I take her to her room?" Beth asked hopefully.

"It's ok I guess." Cameron answered and Beth and Haley smiled.

"And then we are going to come and see the baby and Aunt Clair!" she said excitedly.

"Yeap! Come on you two, let's go."

"I'll be in Clair's room." announced Cameron and she left the office leaving House alone with the girls.

"What are you two waiting for? Let's go!" he exclaimed making them laugh and they made their way back to Haley's room.


	21. Announcement

Hello everyone!

Chapter 21 is ready for all of you to read!  
House finally has a little talk with Cameron's parents... I hope it's good enough. Of course this is just the beggining, there will be more in the future ;) Also,  
House, Cameron and Beth meet the new addition to Clair and Foreman's family. And they also announce their little secret to them.

Thank you all for taking the time to review my story, your reviews always make my day :) And, of course, thanks to everyone who follows this and reads my story.  
I hope that you are going to like this chapter..

_**Disclaimer:** I don't own House MD... sadly..._

* * *

**Chapter 21****: Announcement**

.

House was walking towards Haley's room with Beth and Haley following close by. But when they reached the room it wasn't empty as he had expected.

Cameron's parents had returned to the room and were currently waiting for Haley to return.

When Haley saw her grandparents she walked into the room while Beth went to stand behind her father, almost hidden by his much taller figure.

"Dr. House… I thought that Allison would bring Haley back." Helen said looking at him while she helped Haley get back to the bed.

"There was a small change of plans. She needed to go see her friend." He replied and Helen nodded.

Her eyes dropped to Beth, who was still standing behind House, and she gave her a small smile.

Beth didn't react at all. She just stood there, her small hand clutching House's jacket.

"Hello…" Helen said softly but Beth just looked at her, her big blue eyes scanning everything.

"I don't think we have time for this now." House said, placing his free hand on Beth's shoulder.

"I want to go to mommy." Beth announced looking at her father who nodded.

"You can stay if you want, spend some time with Haley and us." Jason suggested but she shook her head negatively.

"I don't want to spend time with you, I already have grandparents." She stated matter-of-factly.

"Beth…" House said her name in a warning tone but she refused to listen.

"Mommy was upset when they called so I don't want to talk to them if they upset her and they don't love her!" Beth said seriously and House sighed.

He knew that there was nothing he could do at that point and that only Cameron would manage to explain the situation to her.

Jason was looking at House suspiciously, clearly thinking that this was his fault and House was starting to get annoyed.

Thankfully Wilson was passing by so he asked for some back up.

"Hey, Jimmy boy! Can you take Beth to Allison? She is at Clair's room." he asked his best friend.

"Sure, no problem. I was heading there myself." He replied without making any questions.

"Do you want to go with Uncle Jimmy to mommy?" he asked Beth and kneeled down in order to be eye level with her.

Beth nodded and took Wilson's hand and they walked away to Clair's room.

House stood up again and fixed his gaze on Jason Cameron who was still looking at him.

"Look, I don't know what you and Allison discussed because we didn't have the chance to talk." He started before Jason could say anything.

"What I do know is that if our daughter doesn't want to talk to you then you are going to stay away from her no matter what you said with Allison. Do you understand?" he asked in a gravely low tone.

"This is your fault! You said something to her that's why she doesn't want to talk to us!" Jason accused and House was tempted to grab him from his collar, pin him to the wall and start yelling about everything he had done to Allison when she was growing up.

"No, no, no… You don't get to accuse me! She was the one who asked if you didn't love Allison when she saw her mother running out of the room after **your **phone call. So you don't get to accuse me, not after everything you have done to Allison all these years!" he yelled, his eyes fixed on Jason all the time.

"You told to a five year old that her grandparents don't love her mother!" he said and House laughed ironically.

"You are giving parental advice and telling me what to say to my daughter? Seriously?" he asked in disbelief.

Jason was wise enough not to answer to that. He stayed silent, looking at a very furious House who was ready to cross the line if he heard anything else.

"I'm warning you. If my daughter doesn't want to talk to you you'll stay away from her. And if you do anything to hurt Allison again keep in mind that this time you are not going to get away with it." He said seriously looking from Helen to Jason, his voice gravely low once again and his eyes full of anger.

"Greg…"

Her voice made him turn around immediately. His eyes connected with her green-blue ones and he let out a sigh.

"I'm not sorry." He stated truthfully.

"Wait, I'm sorry that Haley had to be in front of this. I have absolutely no problem with you, I want you to know that." He said looking at Haley and sending a small smile her way.

She nodded and returned the smile, understanding that she had nothing to do with this outburst.

"Allison is Beth ok?" asked her mother reluctantly and Cameron nodded.

"She is a little upset… we didn't say that you could talk with Beth dad." She said, looking at her father who looked away, not being able to meet his daughter's eyes.

"She doesn't know the whole story she just thinks that you are going to do something to upset and hurt me. That's why she reacted this way." She explained.

House had walked to her and was standing right next to her, his hand lacing with hers.

"Just let Beth out of this for now."

"We just wanted to meet her, spend some time with her…" her father said in a low tone.

"And I want to protect my baby girl from potentially going through what I went through with you." She replied truthfully and she felt House squeezing her hand gently.

"We have to go…" she stated before her parents could say anything else.

"We'll see you around Haley." She said to the young girl with a small smile and they walked with House towards the Maternity ward and to Clair's room.

**xOxOx**

When House and Cameron reached Clair's room they saw Beth sitting in Foreman's lap and holding a sleeping baby in her arms, with Foreman's help of course.

Once she spotted them she beamed at them and then turned her attention back to the sleeping baby.

"Look mommy, she's so tiny!" she said enthusiastically, smiling widely.

They both smiled at their daughter's enthusiasm and went to sit on the two vacant chairs that were in the room.

"A little birdy told me that Foreman is already whiped, that true?" House asked with a smirk.

"You have no idea." Clair replied with a smile.

"Trust me, he has." Cameron commented with a smirk of her own.

"Why would you say that?" House asked, feigning ignorance making all the adults in the room laugh and Beth look at him.

"Are you whiped too daddy?" She asked seriously making him laugh lightly as well.

"Do you even know what that means?" he asked her with a raised eyebrow and Beth shook her head, a smile on her lips.

"I thought so."

"And I think that it is time for you to go home young lady." Cameron said when she saw Beth yawning.

"Mommy, do I have to?" she whined, looking pleadingly at her.

"You have school tomorrow. So you have to go home, eat and then head straight to bed." House said and Beth sighed.

"Fine…" she replied with a pout and let Foreman take the baby into his arms.

"Aren't you two going to come?" she asked and walked to her parents.

"Grandma Blythe and Grandpa John are going to come and pick you up. We have some things to do here and we will come home a little later, ok?" Cameron said and Beth nodded.

"Ok…" she replied, giving her mother a hug.

"Come on, I'll take you to them. Do you have your things in daddy's office?" she asked, taking Beth's hand in hers.

"Yeah, I left my bag there." She replied and after giving her father a kiss she walked to the door where Cameron was waiting for her.

"Bye Aunt Clair and Uncle Eric!" she said with a smile and she left the room with her mother leaving House with Clair and Foreman.

"Are you going to hold her all the time or are you actually going to let other people hold her too?" House inquired, a little smirk playing on his lips.

"You are the one to talk! You are the one who wouldn't let Beth out of your embrace not even for a second." Foreman replied with an amused smile and stood up in order to hand the baby to him.

House took the sleeping infant carefully into his arms and settled her in the crook of his arm.

"Thankfully she looks after her mother." He commented and he couldn't stop the small smile from reaching his lips.

"Is that a compliment?" Clair asked looking at him.

"Maybe… But I wouldn't read too much into it." House replied trying to sound nonchalant, his eyes never leaving the sleeping baby.

"Riiight…" Clair dragged out and smirked at Foreman who shook his head in amusement.

At that moment Cameron returned to the room and sat next to House again.

"You parents said that they are going to keep Beth for tonight at their place." She said and House nodded.

He turned to look at her and after giving her a small smile he handed the baby to her. She willingly took the small baby in her embrace and she smiled when the baby opened her eyes and yawned.

"She is absolutely beautiful guys." She commented and turned to look at her friends who had wide grins on their faces.

"Sooo, when will you two give a little brother or sister to Beth?" Clair asked her best friend teasingly.

"Maybe if you start now you will be just on time to announce it next month, at Beth's birthday." Foreman suggested.

"Yeah, about that…" started Cameron with a suggestive smile making Foreman and Clair look at her suspiciously.

"Are you going to finish that sentence?" Clair asked impatiently and Cameron laughed lightly at her reaction.

"I can finish it. You'd better return to work fast because we are going to need you sooner than you thought. Well… she is going to need you, I don't have a person growing inside of me." He stated leaving both Foreman and Clair speechless.

"Are you serious?" Clair asked after some moments of observing the news.

"Like a heart attack." Cameron replied with a grin making Clair grin as well.

"This is great Allison!" she exclaimed, the smile never leaving her lips.

"Boy, I can't wait to see Beth's reaction to the news." Commented Foreman .

"Does that mean that we are going to have to answer to the question how did the baby get in there?" House asked, a little horrified.

"Beth asked that?" Foreman inquired in amusement.

"Don't look at me like that. Just wait my friend… Do you think that Adam isn't going to ask soon?" he said with his usual smirk.

"I don't look forward to that particular question." Foreman stated.

"So, how are you going to name her?" Cameron asked before House could continue.

"We were thinking of Katelyn." Clair replied and Cameron turned to look at the baby who what fallen asleep again.

"It's beautiful…" she said, caressing the baby's cheek gently.

At that moment the baby woke up and started crying.

"I guess someone wants her mommy." Cameron said to the baby and handed her to Clair.

"And someone wants his home." House commented when Cameron sat down next to him again.

"We are going to say goodnight, I have to put my big baby to bed." Cameron said with a smirk looking at House.

"This does wonders for my ego." He commented, his eyes locking with hers.

Cameron just smiled at him sweetly and after giving a hug to Foreman and Clair they said their goodnights and left them with their newly born daughter.

**xOxOx**

Forty minutes later and they were both lying in bed, Cameron on her back and House resting his head on her stomach.

Her fingers were laced through his hair and he had his eyes closed, just enjoying being there, like that, with her.

"What are we going to do for Beth's birthday?" he mumbled against the skin of her stomach.

"I don't know, we are going to have to ask her. Maybe she wants to invite some of her classmates." Cameron replied, her fingers running through his hair.

She felt him nod and he draped his arm over her lower abdomen.

"I was surfing the net the other day and I found some guitars that will be perfect for her but I wanted to ask the expert first." He said with a smirk and tilted his head in order to meet her eyes.

She smiled back at him and he crawled up, parting her thighs with his knee in order to lie on top of her.

"I'm the expert?" she asked, her arms wrapping around his neck.

"You are the one with the guitars. I play the piano." He replied, kissing her lips softly.

"You play the guitar too." She commented, curling one leg around his hip.

"You are still the expert." He said placing feather light kisses on her neck and earning a moan from her.

"Fine, I accept the title. But we'll go together." She stated, gliding her hands down his back.

"Fine by me…" he mumbled against her lips before capturing them with his.

He kissed her tenderly, their lips molding together as their hands roamed all over each other's bodies.

"I say we discuss about this in the morning…" she suggested and pulled back in order to look into his eyes.

"I couldn't agree more…" he replied with a small smirk and claimed her lips again.

They would talk in the morning…


	22. Instruments

Hello people :)

Not many things happen in this chapter. Just House and Cameron spending some time alone and doing something they both like :) You'll see Cameron's parents in the next one though.. and House talking to them again :p  
I'm also working on the epilogue of the story "Opposite outcome", I should have it ready this week.  
Thanks to everyone who left me a comment to tell me what they think, it really helps me to learn what you think of the story :) And, of course, thanks to everyone who reads this and my other stories!

I hope you will enjoy this chapter as well!  
On with the story then...

_**Disclaimer: **I don't own House MD..._

* * *

**Chapter 22****: Instruments **

.

He woke up when he felt her fingers tracing lazy circles on his bare chest. He sighed contently and tightened his hold around her waist momentarily.

"Morning…" she mumbled, her lips leaving feather light kisses on the skin of his torso.

"Again?" he said in a low tone and opened one eye to look at her.

She looked at him with a raised eyebrow and he closed his eyes again. He rolled them over so that he was laying half on top of her, half on the mattress with his head resting on her stomach.

"It was morning when I woke you up two hours ago…" he clarified and dropped a kiss on her navel.

"Yeah, for a completely different reason." She replied with a snort.

"What can I say, I can't resist you." He stated with a grin and crawled up in order to rest his head on her pillow.

He draped an arm over her waist and dragged her closer to him, leaving no space between them.

She claimed his lips with hers, kissing him softly, their lips moving languidly and molding together.

He broke the kiss and rested his forehead against hers looking straight into her green-blue eyes. He gave her a small smile and squeezed her hip with his hand.

"So, what are we going to do today?" she asked, nuzzling his nose with hers.

"Well, since my parents will bring Beth in the afternoon I say we sleep some more…" he said waggling his eyebrows suggestively.

A small laugh escaped her and she slid her leg between his.

"I meant after that." She stated in a low tone and leaned into him.

"We have so much time to think about it later." He said in the same tone and captured her lips with his again.

**xOxOx**

Forty minutes and a shower later they were in the kitchen.

Cameron was preparing breakfast while House sat on a chair and observed her walking around and preparing everything.

After everything was settled she took her cup of coffee and walked to him, sitting on his good leg.

"We have so many chairs in this house but yet you use none." He pointed out and took a sip of his coffee.

"I could get up if you want me to." She replied and made a move to get up but his arm wrapping around her waist preventing her from moving.

"I didn't say I minded." He said, leaving his mug on the table and wrapping both his arms around her body.

She smiled at him and placed a small kiss on his lips before dropping her head on his left shoulder.

"You are supposed to eat." He said taking a slice of French toast and bringing it to her lips.

She lifted her head from his shoulder and took a bite but instead of taking it in her hand she laced her arms around his neck making him quirk an eyebrow.

"And here I thought that you were a big girl and you didn't need anyone to feed you." He stated with an amused smile.

"I am. See? I'm drinking coffee." She said with a smile of her own and retrieved her coffee mug from the table in order to take a sip.

He shook his head and continued eating the piece of French toast he was holding.

"Hey, that's mine!" she protested, swatting his arm playfully.

"Get another one." He said while chewing at the same time.

"Mature." She stated with a roll of her eyes and grabbed another one.

"What do you say we go to check for that guitar today?" House asked after he finished with his breakfast.

"You are volunteering to go shopping?" Cameron asked in disbelief, eyeing him suspiciously.

"It's not shopping. We are going to go to a store full of musical instruments and we are going to buy a guitar!" he exclaimed.

"That is shopping too, you know." She said looking straight into his eyes.

"Not in my dictionary." He replied with a smirk.

"Ok, let's go then." She said with a smile and made a move to get up but his arms wrapping around her waist again stopped her.

"Not now woman, it's too early!" he complained and buried his head in the crook of her neck.

She smiled at his actions and hugged him to her, dropping a kiss on the top of his head.

"That is much better…" he mumbled, kissing the spot where neck meets shoulder.

Twenty minutes later and after a lot of complaints from House that it was still too early, at eleven o' clock in the morning, she managed to disentangle herself from his embrace and she headed to their bedroom to change.

He followed her some minutes later and lied on the bed. He propped his head on his hand and watched her as she changed into jeans and a dark green tight top.

His eyes traveled over her body appreciatively and when she turned around her eyes connected with his.

"I thought you were going to change." She said with a small smile, knowing exactly what he was thinking at the moment.

"We can go later." He stated seriously and reached out to catch her hand and dragged her to him, making her land on his chest.

"Nope, we can't because if we do what you have in mind right now it will be late to go." She commented, looking straight into his blue eyes full of mischief.

"But mom!" he whined childishly making her laugh lightly.

"I promise we will continue this when we'll return." She said in a low tone and kissed him softly on the lips.

He pulled back when she broke the kiss and looked at her questioningly.

"You are not just saying that just to get me to go now, right?" he asked with a raised eyebrow.

"No, I'm pretty serious." She replied, grinding her hips against his and making him groan.

"Ok, I believe you. Just don't do that again because we will definitely stay here no matter how much you protest." He said seriously.

She dropped a kiss on his lips and got up.

"I'm going to call your parents, see how Beth is doing." She announced and exited the room, leaving him alone to change.

Once in the living room she took the cordless phone and dialed his parents' phone number.

She waited for a while and then she heard her daughter's voice.

"_Morning!" _Beth said cheerfully making Cameron smile.

"Hello angel, how are you?" she asked her daughter.

"_Hello mommy! I'm great!" _she replied enthusiastically.

"How did you sleep?"

"_Good! We saw a movie with grandpa and grandma and we had pop corn! And grandpa said I fell asleep on the couch and they took me to bed." _She explained with a small laugh.

"So, you had a good time." Cameron said.

"_Yeah! And when we woke up we had breakfast and now we are watching cartoons with grandpa while grandma is preparing lunch!" _she announced happily.

Cameron felt House's arms wrap around her waist and she tilted her head in order to look at him.

"Is that Beth?" he asked, dropping a kiss on her shoulder.

Cameron nodded and leaned back to him.

"Want to talk with her?" she asked and he nodded.

"Hey sweety, take your dad." She said to the phone.

"_Ok, I love you mommy, I'll see you in the afternoon!"_

House took the phone from her hand and placed it against his ear.

"Hey, how is my angel this morning?"

"_Morning daddy! I'm doing great!" _she replied to her father who smiled upon hearing her voice.

"I hope you are a good kid."

"_I always am! And I will help grandma make a cake. After the cartoons are over." _she replied and House laughed lightly.

"Ok, why don't you give me your grandma now?" House said and he heard Beth shouting for Blythe to get to the phone.

"_Daddy I got to go, Sponge Bob is starting! Love you!" _Beth exclaimed and before he could say anything else she was gone and he heard his mother's voice.

"_Good morning Greg!" _Blythe said happily.

"Morning mom, how is everything?" he asked and moved his hand in order to rest it on Cameron's lower abdomen.

She leaned back in his embrace and listened to his conversation with his mother.

"_Everything is good, tell Allison not to worry. Beth is an angel as always." _she replied and he could hear the smile in her voice.

"Will you drop Beth off or do you want us to come and pick her up?"

"_We will come by around six, we haven't seen you two so it's a good opportunity." _Came her reply.

"Ok mom, we'll see you then. Tell dad not to buy too many candies when they go to the super market." He said making his mother laugh lightly.

"_You know your father. He can't say no to her but don't worry, I'll go with them this time."_ She said reassuringly and House sighed.

"See you in the afternoon, bye mom." He said and hung up the phone.

He dropped it on the couch and wrapped both his arms around Cameron's body holding her close.

"I'd really like to see your dad going shopping with Beth." She stated with an amused smile and he snorted.

"I guess it's something we must videotape some time." He agreed and after kissing her cheek softly he disentangled his arms from around her body.

"Come on, let's go!" he said cheerfully, grabbed his jacket and then handed her hers.

She took the car keys and together they made their way out of their house.

**xOxOx**

"This is the musician's heaven!" House exclaimed the moment they entered the store making Cameron laugh at his eagerness to see and check everything out.

And she knew exactly how he felt because she felt the same way.

"Can we buy everything? I'll send the bill to the hospital." he asked, looking at her with his best puppy-dog eyes.

"I don't think that Cuddy is going to appreciate that." She replied matter-of-factly and he scoffed.

"Fine…" he said with a pout and went straight to a piano that caught his attention.

"I'm going to check the guitars." Cameron announced and went to that part of the store while House remained next to the piano.

"It's a beauty, isn't it?" asked the owner of the store who was now standing next to him.

"I have to agree to that." House replied, his eyes glued to the piano.

"Looking for a piano?"

"Actually no, I'm looking for a guitar. Or rather, my wife is looking for a guitar while I look at the pianos." He replied with a smirk.

"Do you play?" asked the man and House nodded, gliding his hand over the ebony and ivory keys without pressing down.

"If you need any help, just call me." He said and left him alone again.

House decided to leave the piano for the time being and he went in search for Cameron. When he spotted her he walked quietly behind her. He rested his hands on her hips and leaned to her, his chest pressing against her back.

"I thought you would stay at that piano all day long." She said in a low tone.

"Hey, I like guitars too. And drums… do you think we can buy drums?" he asked making her tilt her head in order to look at him.

"Forget it." She said seriously.

"You are no fun." He complained and turned to look at the guitar she was checking.

"This is good." He commented and she nodded.

"It's perfect actually." She said a little distractedly something he didn't fail to notice.

"Ok, what is it?" he asked, leaning even closer to her in order to rest his chin on her shoulder.

"Nothing, it's just…" she paused and tipped her head back, resting it against his shoulder.

"It's just what?" he asked, squeezing her hip gently.

"It reminds me of my first guitar…" she explained in a low tone.

"Do you still have that somewhere?"

"I don't… Maybe my parents do. I left my guitars there when I moved out. I don't know if they still have them." She replied and he nodded.

"Them, huh? How many?" he asked curiously.

"Two classical, one acoustic and one electric. And my first one, which is way too small for me now." She said.

"Wow, you have more guitars than I do." He exclaimed and she smiled at him.

"What do you think of this one?" he said after some moments pointing at a classical guitar.

Cameron studied the instrument for a while and then smiled at him.

"I think it's perfect for Beth." She said making a smile reach his lips as well.

"Then that's the one we will take." He announced and entwined his hand with hers.

"Now you will come with me to the pianos. And then we will buy the guitar." He said seriously.

"Greg, her birthday is in a month." She said, an amused smile on her lips.

"Irrelevant! We will just buy the present now and hide it at Wilson and Cuddy's place." He replied as they walked together to the pianos again.

She shook her head and continued walking with him. She was sure she wouldn't be able to change his mind so she just decided not to disagree. Plus, she really didn't have any real problem with buying the guitar at that moment.

They stayed at the store for another hour, checking every instrument there was and enjoying just doing something they both liked.

After they were sure that they had seen everything they returned to the guitars to take Beth's present. When everything was settled they exited the store with the instrument and headed back home after passing by Wilson and Cuddy's place in order to leave the guitar there.

So now, they were back to their home.

House was sprawled on the couch with Cameron lying on top of him, her head resting on his chest. He had his arms wrapped around her waist and his eyes closed.

"Beth is going to love it." She said, breaking the comfortable silence.

"Yeap, that's for sure." He agreed.

"My parents are going to drop her off at six so we have some time…" he stated after a while.

"Time for what?" she asked, without opening her eyes.

"Hey, I think you promised me something…" he mumbled and she picked her head up in order to look into his eyes.

"Do you remember or do I have to remind you?" he asked, grinding his hips into hers.

"You are insatiable!" she commented with a smirk and he grinned goofily at her.

"And here I thought that you like that." He replied with a smirk of his own.

"Trust me, I do…" she replied and captured his lips with hers.

He took over and deepened the kiss leaving them both breathless. She rested her forehead against his and looked deeply into his blue eyes.

He smiled at her and she smiled right back before bringing her lips to his again.

And they just enjoyed the rest of the time they had just to themselves…


	23. Confusing the boss

Hello everyone :)

The next chapter is ready for you to read! House interacts with Haley and he has a little talk with Cameron's parents. It's a more peaceful one this time, he just asks for something ;)  
I'm still working on the epilogue of my other story, I just didn't have much time to write both of them. I have written half of it so I will probably have it ready in the weekend.

Thank you all for reading my story and for taking the time to review and tell me what you think, it means a lot! :)  
I hope you will enjoy reading this one too..

_**Disclaimer:** I don't own House MD..._

* * *

**Chapter 23: Confusing the boss**

.

House poked his head into Haley's room and looked around inquisitively making the little girl laugh at his antics.

"Uncle Greg they are not here." She said and he let out a theatrical sigh.

He entered the room and went to sit on the chair next to her bed.

"So, how was your weekend?" he asked, propping his feet at the end of the bed.

"It was boring!" she exclaimed with a pout and crossed her arms in front of her chest.

"Yeah, I know what you mean… I told the administrator to install some video games but she doesn't listen to me!" he replied, widening his eyes and Haley smiled.

"Are you hiding again?" she asked, looking at him suspiciously.

"Me? No!" he answered, feigning ignorance and he reached out to take the remote from her.

He switched the TV on and settled on an episode of General Hospital.

"Soap operas are boring…" Haley commented nonchalantly and he turned to look at her in bewilderment.

"Take it back." He warned but Haley just smirked at him.

"Nope." She stated and he scoffed.

"One day you will understand and you will come begging for forgiveness." He stated matter of factly and Haley burst out laughing.

House rolled his eyes and turned his attention back to the TV but not for too long. Some minutes later he felt a nudge on his shoulder and he turned to look at her again.

Haley didn't say anything she just pointed to the door and when he turned to look he found Cameron's parents looking at him.

"Hey, you are back!" he exclaimed, looking at them. "I come in peace." He added, raising his hands in the air.

"Dr. House, good morning." Greeted Helen and went to check on Haley while Jason looked at him warily and didn't even utter a word.

He just walked into the room and sat on a chair far away from House.

House looked intently at him but didn't say anything. He contemplated saying something but he decided against it.

"Is everything alright?" asked Helen when she saw House deep in thought making him turn to look at her.

"Yeap, everything is good. I just thought to pass by and say hello to Haley. And ask a question…" he said, his full attention now to Helen.

She looked at him curiously and took a sit on the bed next to her granddaughter.

"Is it going to be one of your usual questions?" she asked cautiously making him smirk.

Yeap, he still had that affect on people.

"No. Actually I was wondering if you still have Allison's guitars." He said, studying her.

"You could have asked me Uncle Greg!" Haley exclaimed with a grin.

"Yes, we have kept every single one of them. They are still in her room, like she left them. We didn't let anyone touch them." She replied with a sad smile, caressing Haley's cheek softly.

"So, you left her room just as it was when Allison left?" he asked and Helen nodded in confirmation.

House stayed silent for some moments. Despite the fact that he was a genius he was really confused with this situation. Although he really believed that what they had done was unacceptable there were times like this one that he thought that they were really sorry and that they had regretted the things they had done to Allison.

He snapped out of his thoughts and turned to look at Helen again.

"Do you think I could have them back?" he asked, twirling his cane between his fingers.

"Allison told you to talk to us about it?" she asked, a little disappointed thinking that her daughter had sent House instead of talking to them herself.

"As much as I would have liked that, no. She doesn't know that I'm here and she definitely didn't tell me to ask for the guitars." House clarified and Helen seemed a little relaxed.

"She loves those guitars, you know… from the moment she returned to school 'til it was time for her to go to bed she would play all the time. I remember one time she came running down to the living room to announce that she had written a song of her own. And she was only nine!" Helen reminisced with a small smile while House listened intently.

He was definitely going to ask to hear that song when he returned at home.

"Sooo?" he asked, looking expectantly at her.

"Sure, you can have them. It's the least we can do." She replied and House gave a nod.

He got up from the chair he was sitting and, after ruffling Haley's hair, he made his way to the door but he stopped when he heard Jason's voice.

"I know I am in no position to ask for favors but… do you think we could give them to her?" he asked hopefully.

He contemplated that thought for a while and then turned to look at him for the first time after they entered the room.

He knew that it must have been really difficult for him to ask and he really didn't know what to answer. He didn't know how she would react to that but he thought that maybe it would be a good thing.

"I think that it can be arranged…" he said looking straight into Jason's eyes and making him squirm at the intensity of his gaze.

"But if anything happens…"

"I know. Nothing will happen." He reassured.

House didn't say anything else. He turned around and started walking towards the door once more.

"I'll see what I can do!" he shouted without turning back and then he made his way to his office.

**xOxOx**

"What are you doing?" he asked the moment he entered the conference room next to his office and saw his fellows.

"We have no case." Thirteen announced and House rolled his eyes.

"Thank you for the useful information!" he said sarcastically and walked into the room in order to stand next to the table.

"But when I asked what you three where doing I was referring to the board game that is on the table." He clarified, pointing his cane at the game.

"We don't have a case?" tried Kutner making House roll his eyes once again.

"Ok, if you repeat that phrase one more time you are going to spend the rest of the week in the clinic." He stated and then looked at Kutner.

"Now that I think about it…" he said and took his nametag that was resting on the desk at the corner of the room.

"It's your turn today." He said with a wink and tossed the nametag to him.

Kutner caught the nametag and groaned in displeasure.

"It's always my turn!" he whined as House was walking towards his office making him stop.

"Are you ratting your colleagues out? That is just plain nasty! Maybe I'll send you do their clinic hours as well." He suggested and waited for an answer.

When none came and Kutner just exited the room to head to the clinic House turned to look at the other two.

"Make yourself useful somehow." He said before disappearing into his office.

He headed straight to his big lounge chair and sat down, dropping his cane on the floor. He switched the television on but he got bored sooner than he thought he would.

He grabbed his discarded cane again and walked out of his office and towards his best friend's office.

He opened the door without knocking, as usual, and he found Wilson talking on the phone and looking at him clearly annoyed by his juvenile behavior.

"Oops…" House mumbled, feigning regret and he took a sit in front of Wilson's desk waiting for him to finish with the phone call.

Wilson was taking too long for his liking so he started snooping.

First he took some papers from the top of his desk which he found not interesting and he tossed them back on the desk.

Then he tried to take a paper bag that was next to the phone but Wilson's hand stopped him.

House raised an eyebrow suspiciously and studied his friend who was still talking on the phone.

"You do realize that I'm going to find out what's in that bag, right?" he asked matter-of-factly.

Moments later Wilson hang the phone up and turned to his friend who was still looking at him with a raised eyebrow.

"How many times have I told you to knock?" he asked, crossing his arms in front of his chest.

"How many times have I ignored you?" House shot back with a smirk and Wilson sighed in defeat.

"And now that we mentioned it maybe you have a problem. This means that you don't learn from your previous experiences. Hence the three divorces of course." He stated twirling his cane between his fingers.

"You are here because?" Wilson trailed off waiting for an answer.

"No case… I'm bored." House replied nonchalantly trying to catch the bag on Wilson's desk with his cane.

Wilson saw him and took the bag in his hand and then put it in one of the drawers of the desk.

"Do you know what privacy means?"

"I think I missed that lesson at school." He replied with a shrug.

"Sooo, are you going to tell me what is in that bag?" he asked, looking at his friend with his best puppy-dog eyes.

Wilson smirked and leaned back in his chair.

"Actually… no." he replied making House whine.

"Come on! I'm your best friend!"

Wilson laughed and just looked at him for a while.

"You have used that reason so many times in the past, find something new!" he exclaimed and House looked at him questioningly.

"Oook. I work for the FBI and they think that this bag contains vital information so you have to tell me." He said after some moments but Wilson just quirked an eyebrow.

"That's the best you can do?" he asked in amusement.

"Oh come one! Just tell me what's in the bag!" House protested.

"Sorry, you'll have to wait." Wilson replied making House scoff.

"I don't like you today." He stated seriously, crossing his arms in front of his chest.

"Are you hiding from Lisa again?" Wilson asked and House shook his head negatively.

"She hasn't started looking for me yet. That's why I'm on the move so when she starts looking for me she won't know where to start." He explained and Wilson nodded.

"You actually believe that this is going to work?" he asked looking at House who smirked.

"Of course! Everyone has seen me at a different place so when she will start asking around she will get different answers." He replied simply making Wilson shake his head in amusement.

"And now that I informed you about my diabolical plan I am leaving. I'm going… I'm not going to tell you, you are going to rat me out." He said on second thought and stood up.

"Later House!" Wilson said with a wave of his hand.

"Later Jimmy!" House shouted as he walked out of the door and towards the Immunology Department.

He looked through the glass wall but he saw Cameron's office empty. He frowned and made a move to turn around but jumped when he saw someone standing right behind him.

"Boo." Cameron said with a smirk and he rolled his eyes.

"Mature…" he said and she laughed.

"Hey, I learnt from the best." She replied giving him a quick peck on the lips.

She walked inside her office and he followed close behind. She sat behind her desk and he lied on the couch, facing her.

"Hiding again?" she asked, looking through some files.

"Not yet, I'm just changing places." He replied nonchalantly.

"No case, huh?"

"Nope… Do you have anything good for me?" he asked hopefully but she shook her head.

"Sorry, I know what's wrong with my patients, no mystery here." She replied and he sighed dramatically.

"It's been a week since I last had a patient!" he exclaimed, looking at her.

"Go ask Cuddy if she has anything." She replied.

"Nope, because if she doesn't have a patient she will send me to the clinic and I don't want that." He said and she rolled her eyes.

"Why don't you ask her?" he said, standing up in order to go next to her.

"I have enough patients. And I'm not going to ask for you, you are a big boy do it yourself." She replied with a smirk.

"But mommy she is evil! I'm afraid to go in the cave of the evil boss and ask about a case. I hear that whoever goes in doesn't come out…" he whispered and she laughed at his actions.

The phone ringing prevented her from answering to him.

"Hold on." She said to him and she picked up the phone.

"Dr. Cameron" she said to the phone.

"_I need your help." _Sounded Cuddy's voice making Cameron frown.

"What happened?" she asked questioningly.

"_I'm looking for House and everyone I ask tells me that he is in a different place! I must have heard like ten places and he can't be at all those places at the same time!" _she said in frustration and Cameron couldn't help the smile from reaching her lips.

"Maybe I know where he is. Why do you want him?" she asked and House smirked mischievously.

"_I have a new case for him. If you see him tell him to come to my office or send someone from his team to take the file please." _Cuddy replied.

"Ok, I will tell him." She said.

"_Thank you Allison, I'll talk to you later." _Cuddy said and hung up the phone.

House looked at her expectantly.

"The evil boss wants me?" he asked with a raised eyebrow.

"She has a case for you." Cameron replied, ignoring his comment.

"Score!" he exclaimed pumping his fist in the air.

"Now I can finally show myself." He said and after dropping a soft kiss on her lips he headed for the door but her voice stopped him.

"By the way, your plan worked." She said knowingly, a small smile on her lips.

He just turned to look at her and he gave her a smile of his own. She shook her head in amusement and he left her office in order to take his new case.


	24. Christmas preperations

Hello everyone!

Finally an update from me :) This chapter is a little festive. Well, since it's Christmas holidays and all I had to write a chapter about it. So in this one you will see Beth decorating the Christmas tree with her parents. The next one will be about Christmas day and Cameron will make a move to approach her parents ;) I'm not saying anything else :p

I'd like to thank you all for your wondeful reviews and for still supporting this story! I'm working on another story as well but it will be posted after I finish with this one. The only thing I can tell you is that it takes place after the end of season three.

Sooo, I wish everyone happy holidays and I hope that you will have a wonderful time!  
I also hope that you will enjoy this chapter :)

_**Disclaimer: **__I don't own House M.D._

* * *

**Chapter 24****: Christmas preperations**

"Wake up…" Beth whispered in her father's ear, shaking him lightly.

House groaned and buried his head under the pillow. Beth let out a frustrated sigh and she turned to her mother.

"Wake up, wake up, wake up…" she repeated over and over again making Cameron finally open her eyes and look at her.

Beth had a wide grin on her face and looked at her expectantly. Cameron looked at the alarm clock on the nightstand and she covered her face with her hand.

"It's 6.30 in the morning…" she mumbled sleepily to her daughter.

"But you promised!" Beth exclaimed and she crossed her arms in front of her chest.

"Yes, when the sun would be up…" House replied, not bothering to remove the pillow from his head.

"But you said we would decorate the tree when I would wake up!" Beth said taking the pillow from him.

He opened an eye and he studied his daughter's face who looked at him with a small frown.

"Sweety, it's too early…" Cameron tried to reason but she wouldn't listen.

"But it's Christmas next week and we still haven't decorated the tree. My friends have decorated their trees." She said lying down between her parents.

They looked at each other and they turned to their sides so that they could face Beth.

"We didn't say that we are not going to decorate the tree today. We just said that it is too early." Cameron explained tucking a stray strand of hair behind Beth's ear.

"So we are going to decorate it later?" she asked hopefully looking from House to Cameron.

"Yeap!" he replied smiling down at her and she grinned.

"We are also going to go shopping together." Cameron said making Beth smile even wider if that was possible.

"Really?" she exclaimed sitting on the bed.

"Yes, but for that to happen the stores must open first and it's way too early for that. So now, we are going to sleep some more." House said and before Beth could protest he had retrieved his pillow and he buried his head under it again.

Beth looked at Cameron who had an amused smile on her face and then back to House.

"I'm going to wake you up again, don't sleep." She stated and started shaking him.

"Hey!" he protested and he threw the pillow on the floor in order to look at her.

She looked at him innocently and he let out a sigh.

"You do realize that even if I do get we are still not going anywhere, right?" he asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Yes but we can watch cartoons!" Beth said happily. "And make pancakes, can we please make pancakes?" she pleaded looking at her mother with her best puppy-dog eyes.

Cameron ruffled her daughter's hair and placed a kiss on her forehead.

"Fine, go brush your teeth and then we will make breakfast together." She said and Beth squealed happily and run out of the room.

House lied back down and draped the blanket over his head.

She scooted closer to him and she pulled the blanket down. He opened his eyes to look at her and he found her smiling at him.

"I'm still not exactly used to the whole Christmas thing." He admitted and she leaned in to place a kiss to his lips.

"You will get used to it someday." She stated with a smirk.

He dragged her to him so that she was laying her head on his chest and he wrapped his arms around her body.

"She's excited. Even if I don't get used to it this is good enough for me." He said seriously and he felt her smile against his chest.

"Come on, let's go to the kitchen. She is waiting for us." She said and stood up after placing one last kiss on his lips.

"Nope, she is waiting for you." He replied with a smirk.

"Yes, but she wants to watch cartoons with you." She replied to that and he sighed.

"Even when she was a baby she didn't wake us up in six thirty in the morning." He said matter-of-factly.

She handed him his cane and he made his way to the kitchen with her where Beth was already waiting.

"Daddy, Sponge Bob is wearing a Santa Claus hat!" Beth exclaimed with a smile the moment she saw him.

He smiled back at her and he sat on a chair next to hers.

"Then I say we make those pancakes quickly, we don't want to miss that." He told her and she nodded vigorously.

"I have to write a letter to Santa too!" she announced.

"Hey, do you think he can get me that new game for Play Station?" he asked making Beth giggle.

"You should write a letter too daddy! But I think that he only sends toys to children." She said thoughtfully.

"And since your mom says that I'm a big baby then I think he will send one to me too!" he said enthusiastically making both Cameron and Beth laugh.

"Maybe I'll ask for a pony too…" he continued, rubbing his hand over his chin.

Beth raised her eyebrows and considered that idea for a while.

"You can forget about that young lady." Cameron said before Beth could say something.

"Daddy will ask for one." Beth replied with a pout.

"And he is not going to get one." Cameron stated and looked at him sternly.

"But mommy I was a good boy this year!" he whined childishly.

"No pony." She told them in a serious tone.

They looked at each other and they crossed their arms in front of their chests.

"Fine…" they said simultaneously, finally giving up the idea.

**xOxOx**

Half an hour later and they were all sitting on the couch in front of the TV watching Beth's favorite cartoon show.

"Can I take Ricky with me when we go shopping?" Beth asked hopefully looking at her parents.

"The bunny stays here. I can't run around the store to catch him when he manages to escape." House said seriously.

"But I will hold him tightly." Beth explained.

"It's still a no. He can watch when we decorate the tree later but he will stay here when we go shopping." Cameron said this time.

"Can I take a Santa's hat for him?" she asked again making House smirk.

"I don't think he is going to enjoy this but I guess it's ok." He replied and Beth smiled.

"Ok!" she said cheerfully "I'm going to feed him and tell him about the hat!" she announced and she headed to her bedroom.

Cameron snuggled in his right side and he draped an arm over her shoulders.

"Poor Ricky…" he mumbled, amusement evident in his voice.

"Tell me about it…" she replied with a smile and she rested her head against his shoulder.

"I talked with your parents…" he said after some silent moments making her turn to look at him.

"About what?" she asked curiously, her eyes locking with his.

"I asked them if they still had your guitars. They told me they hadn't touched your room since the day you left and your guitars are still in there." He explained.

"I also asked them if they could give them to you again and they seemed ok with it. They told me that it was the least they could do. They actually want to return them to you themselves." He continued, studying her expression.

She didn't know what to say to that. She was surprised by what she had just heard and she really had no clue what to say to him.

"Hello, earth to Allison." He said waving his hand in front of her face.

She looked in his eyes again and she let out a sigh.

"What did you say to them when they told you they wanted to give them to me?" she asked.

"I told them that I would have to talk to you." He replied with a small shrug.

She nodded curtly and she turned her attention to the TV.

"Christmas's on the way. And you have been holding them in a distance ever since they came. Haley is being discharged next week on Christmas Eve. So the question is, what are you going to do?" he asked, tilting her head with his hand in order to look into her eyes.

"How many times had you told me to give my father a chance in the past? Maybe it's time for you to follow your own advice." He whispered and she smiled at him.

"Wow… Gregory House is giving relationship advice." She said teasingly.

"You are going to pay for that." He said with a smirk and he suddenly wrapped his arms around her waist and pinned her to the couch, trapping her effectively with his body.

She smiled innocently at him and she drew him to her in order to claim his lips with hers. He gave her a soft smile and he rested his forehead against hers.

"What's it going to be?" he asked in a whisper.

"I guess it's time to stop hiding in the past and do something." She replied looking straight into his blue eyes.

He kissed the tip of her nose and he pulled back. He sat properly again, drawing her in his embrace once more and moments later Beth returned in the room.

"Are the stores open yet?" she asked impatiently and took a sit next to Cameron.

She took Beth in her arms, making her sit in her lap and House kissed her cheek softly.

"Not yet." He replied "But they will be in an hour or so and then we will go." He said surely and Beth smiled.

"Did you feed Ricky?" Cameron asked and Beth nodded.

"He ate all his food! And then we played a little. But I put him back in his cage because I thought that we would leave." She explained.

"Why don't you go play with him some more? We are going to call you when it's time to get dressed." Cameron said to Beth.

"Ok mommy!" she said cheerfully and headed back to her room.

She spotted him looking at Beth's retreating form with a smile and she nudged his shoulder.

"What are you thinking?" she asked but he didn't answer. He lied down so that his head was resting on her thigh and he tilted his head to place a kiss on her lower abdomen.

"That in a few months we'll have two of them to wake us up at six thirty in the morning demanding to go shopping and decorate the tree." He replied with a small smile.

She leaned down and captured his lips with hers in a tender kiss.

"That is definitely something to look forward to." She stated making his smile grow even wider.

They stayed like that for long minutes just enjoying their proximity 'til it was time to get up and start preparing for their trip to the mall.

**xOxOx**

"Daddy I need help!" Beth shouted from down the hall.

They had returned from their shopping trip an hour ago and after they had put the presents away they had started moving the boxes with the Christmas ornaments and tree to the living room.

So, now, Beth was trying to drag a particularly heavy box by herself, a really hard task to complete without help.

When House went to the hall he found her sitting down next to the box looking helplessly at him.

"It's too heavy." She said with a small shrug and he smiled at her.

"Come on, let's move this to the living room." he said and e helped Beth move the big box out.

The moment they were in the living room he saw Cameron, another box in her hands, and she was trying to figure out where to put it.

"Hey, no lifting heavy things!" he said sternly and walked to where she was standing in order to take the box from her hands.

"It's not heavy." She said, smiling innocently at him.

"Gimme." He instructed, his eyes locking with hers.

He placed his cane on the couch and she handed him the box. It wasn't as heavy as he expected it to be so he just looked at her with a raised eyebrow.

"See? It's not heavy." She said and she went to Beth in order to help her extract the ornaments from the box.

"Hey, where do I put this one?" House inquired.

"Just put it on the couch." She replied.

He considered dropping it on the floor but he decided against it. He placed it on the couch, took his cane and he went to sit on the floor next to his daughter.

He winked slightly at the pain he felt and he then remembered that he had actually forgotten to take his pills.

Cameron noticed it and she got up in order to find his pills.

Beth looked at him and scooted closer to him.

"Are you in pain daddy?" she asked in a low tone, resting her little hand on his right thigh.

He hated that. He hated that his little girl knew that he was in pain and he couldn't hide it from her anymore. For a five year old she was very observant, he knew because he was like that too. He used to pick up on things that most kids never noticed.

He caressed her rosy cheek with his thumb and he kissed her forehead lightly.

"I'll be ok sweety, I just forgot to take my meds." He replied reassuringly and a small smile found its way to her lips again.

Cameron returned with a glass of water and two pills for him and then she sat back down on the floor.

He swallowed the pills with some water and then he winked at Beth. She gave him a grin and then she started to snoop in the big box, taking out her favorite ornaments and showing them to her parents who smiled at her enthusiasm.

They took their time sorting everything out and after everything was settled and the Christmas tree was set up they started decorating it.

Beth was smiling widely all the time as she chose the ornaments carefully and she placed them on the tree. House and Cameron helped her when she couldn't reach some branches and together they decorated the 'best Christmas tree' as Beth announced once it was finished.

After the house was decorated and everything was settled the three of them sat on the couch, the only light in the room coming from the fireplace, the Christmas lights and the flickering of the TV.

Beth was settled between them on the couch, her legs in Cameron's lap while she leaned her back against House's side.

They were watching one of the Christmas movies that Beth had chosen and it was really quiet apart from the sounds coming from the TV when Beth suddenly spoke.

"I don't want a pony after all…" she stated matter-of-factly making both their parents look at her.

"Oh yeah? And what do you want now?" House asked ruffling her hair slightly.

"I'm going to ask Santa to help make your leg better…" she said in a soft tone catching both her parents off guard.

They looked at her in amazement. House was sure that if he blinked tears would fall from his eyes.

Cameron noticed him and smiled softly at him.

She leaned down and placed a kiss on Beth's forehead and then she hugged her tightly.

"I don't think that Santa can help angel." She said, smiling tenderly at her daughter.

"I'm going to try anyway…" she replied with a small shrug.

House took her in his arms and hugged her tightly to him, his eyes connecting with Cameron's for some moments and then slipping closed.

He kissed her cheek and he looked at her with a small smile.

"I think it is already a little better." He said and she smiled at him.

She gave him a kiss and then she settled back down between them and she fell asleep minutes later.

He looked from Beth to Cameron and he smiled softly at her. She entwined her fingers with his and she rested their joined hands at the back of the couch. He let out a small laugh and he looked at her again only to find her looking back curiously.

"Sometimes I really believe she is an angel…" he commented, his eyes locked with hers. Some years back he wouldn't even think of saying something like that for anyone but now he couldn't help himself.

Cameron smiled lovingly at him and she squeezed his hand gently.

"Sometimes I think you are one too…" he admitted in a whisper.

"I'm no angel…" she said and he shrugged.

"Yeah, if angels did the things you do in bed then where would we be?" he asked incredulously trying to break the over sentimental atmosphere.

She laughed and smacked his arm playfully.

He smiled goofily at her and he gave her hand a small squeeze. He turned his gaze back to the TV and she continued looking at his relaxed face, a small smile still on his lips.

Some moments later she turned her gaze to the TV as well, but their hands remained entwined together.

They would take Beth to bed later. At that moment they just wanted to enjoy being like that for a little longer…


	25. Christmas day

Hello, hello!  
I hope you are all having a great time during the holidays!

Another festive chapter from me :) As I said in this one you will read about House, Cameron and Beth's Christmas day. Well, to be more exact, Christmas morning. I'll probably post one more chapter before the end of the year but it's not a hundred percent sure.

Thank you all for reading my story and for taking the time to drop me a comment!  
I hope you will enjoy reading this chapter :)

_**Disclaimer: **I don't own House M.D._

* * *

**Chapter 25****: Christmas day**

.

Christmas Eve and Cameron was in her office at the hospital. House had grumbled and had told her to stay at home but she had replied that her patients wouldn't miraculously get diagnosed and cured.

Eventually he ended up at the hospital as well because his patient went into cardiac arrest. His parents had taken Beth and the bunny for the day while they worked at the hospital.

So she was currently checking the new admissions to her department when she heard his voice.

"Why do people get sick on Christmas Eve?" he asked, not really expecting an answer.

He was leaning against the door frame and he was looking at her with a raised eyebrow, his cane hooked at his arm.

"Am I supposed to answer?"

"Nope, I was just looking for an opening line and that just popped in my head." He replied and he walked into her office in order to take a sit in front of her desk.

"What are you doing? And, yes, you are supposed to answer this one." He stated looking expectantly at her.

"I'm checking the history of my new patient. I'm going to go and check her in a while. What are you doing?" she asked this time and he just shrugged.

"I figured out what's wrong with my patient and now I have nothing to do!" he exclaimed and propped his feet on her desk.

She quirked an eyebrow and she pointed to the coffee machine.

"Suit yourself, I just brewed a new pot." She said and he gave her a nod.

He took the red mug that was resting next to the coffee machine and he filled it with the hot liquid. He sat back down and grabbed the file she was holding in her hands.

"Ever heard of doctor-patient confidentiality?" she asked with a little smirk.

He snorted and he studied the symptoms of her new patient.

"That's not interesting, she has Addison's disease." He said nonchalantly, tossing the file back on her desk.

"I already knew that Greg." She stated, taking the file in her hands once again.

"Then why are you still reading it?" he asked incredulously.

"Because I'm not you." She replied with a smirk.

"Yeah… good point."

He looked at her as she studied her patients' files. She was concentrated, deep in thought as she tried to figure everything out.

He smiled to himself and it was at that moment that she turned to look at him.

"What?" she asked with a smile of her own.

"Nothing…" he said and stood up.

"Riiight." She dragged out and he gave her a small wink.

"Where are you going?"

"See where Wilson is. Where are you going?" he asked when she stood up as well.

"Give Haley's discharge papers to my parents. And ask them if they want to have dinner with us tomorrow night…" she said looking straight into his eyes, waiting for his reaction.

"Ok…" was the only thing he said and she smiled at him.

"Don't bug Wilson a lot!" she said at his retrieving back but he just waved his hand at her and made his way to Wilson's office.

When he was out of her sight she exited her office as well and she started walking towards Haley's room.

She reached her destination a few minutes later and she found Haley alone in the room.

"Aunt Allison!" she exclaimed happily and she got out of bed in order to give her a hug.

Cameron hugged the little girl and she gave her a kiss on the cheek.

"Sooo, how are you feeling today?" she asked and she took a sit on the bed next to Haley.

"I'm great! And bored." She admitted with a small smile.

"You are not going to be bored for long." She stated cryptically and Haley looked at her with raised eyebrows.

"These are your discharge papers which means that when your grandparents sign them you can finally return home." She explained and Haley beamed widely at her.

"Really? I can go?" she asked in enthusiasm and Cameron nodded in confirmation.

"This is awesome!" Haley said happily, a wide grin on her lips.

"What is awesome?" asked Helen who was standing by the door with Jason.

Cameron and Haley turned to look at them and Haley spoke before Cameron could say anything.

"Aunt Allison said that I can leave the hospital today!" she said enthusiastically making her grandparents smile widely at her.

"This is great news sweetheart!" Helen said and walked to her granddaughter and took a sit on the bed opposite to her daughter.

"All you have to do is sign these and she is good to go." Cameron said with a small smile, handing the papers to her mother.

Helen accepted them gratefully and Jason went to stand next to her.

"Thank you, Allison… for everything you have done. We don't know what would have happened if you hadn't helped us. We are grateful." She said, looking at Cameron.

"Does that mean that we are leaving and that I won't see Aunt Allison, Uncle Greg and Beth again?" Haley asked, sadness evident in her voice.

Her grandparents didn't say a thing so she turned to look at Cameron.

"Of course you will see us again. Just because you are going back home doesn't mean that you can't visit us." She said reassuringly, caressing Haley's cheek tenderly.

Haley smiled at her and Cameron stood up and after ruffling the little girl's hair she headed for the door.

She hesitated momentarily but then she turned around to look at her parents.

Helen and Jason looked expectantly at her and she took a deep breath, preparing for what she was about to say.

"Listen… tomorrow night we are having dinner all together. Not something big, Greg's parents, maybe James and Lisa. I was wondering if you would like to come and have dinner with us. I mean, if you haven't planned anything else and if you are not leaving to return home today." She said and although it felt a little awkward when she saw the huge smiles on her parents' faces she relaxed a little.

At first they were too shocked to talk but after some moments they smiled widely at her.

"We would love to come." Jason replied, smiling softly at his daughter.

"Thank you Allison and we will definitely come." Helen added and Cameron gave them a curt nod and a small smile.

"Ok then. I'll call you to tell you the time and our address." She said and, after winking at Haley who smiled, she exited the room and headed to House's office.

She reached Diagnostics a few minutes later and he found him there with Wilson.

"Hey Jimmy." She greeted him with a smile and he stood up in order to hug her.

"Don't forget, she is my wife!" House exclaimed and they broke apart, both looking at him with raised eyebrows.

"Even if I wanted to you don't let me forget." Wilson replied with a smirk, his arm still around Cameron's waist.

House narrowed his eyes and stood up. He caught Cameron hand in his and he dragged her to him.

"Mine." He stated before wrapping his arms around her waist.

"Mature Greg." Cameron commented with a smile and she dropped a small kiss on his lips.

"By the way, what are you and Lisa doing tomorrow night?" she asked Wilson.

"Nothing in particular. We were thinking of having dinner together and then staying at home." He replied and returned to his sit.

House walked towards his chair as well and he pulled Cameron to him, making her sit on his good leg.

"Why don't you come to our place? We are going to have a small dinner, Greg's parents, my parents." She said and at that both men raised their eyebrows questioningly.

"You talked to them?" Wilson asked and she nodded.

"Yeah… I was tired of that cat and mouse game. And, it's Christmas sooo…" she dragged out.

Wilson smiled at her and House squeezed her hip gently.

"I'll see you tomorrow night then. I'm going to tell Lisa." Wilson announced and headed for the door but stopped before he exited and turned around again.

"You don't mind that I bought a bicycle for Beth, do you?" he asked casually making his friends smile.

"But I specifically asked for a pony!" House whined childishly and Wilson laughed at his best friend's actions.

"Sorry, no pony." He said looking at House with a smirk.

"She is gonna love it Jimmy." Cameron said reassuringly earning a grin from Wilson.

"Ok, I'm off." He said and left for Cuddy's office, leaving them alone.

"Where is our present?" House asked, looking at her with a raised eyebrow.

"James has it, along with the guitar we bought for her birthday. We are going to pass by his place to take it and put it under the tree when she falls asleep." Cameron explained and House nodded.

"When are your parents bringing Beth?" she asked.

"Half an hour or so." He replied and tilted her head, bringing her lips closer to his.

"Which means that we have some time." He concluded with a small smirk and he claimed her lips with his.

**xOxOx**

"Mommy, daddy wake up! It's Christmas!" Beth said enthusiastically jumping on their bed.

"Does our kid have an internal alarm clock or something?" House mumbled and he scooted to Cameron's side of the bed and he buried his head in the crook of her neck.

"Wake up, wake up!" she said again jumping up and down.

Cameron disentangled herself from House's embrace and she took Beth into her arms and kissed her cheek softly.

"Merry Christmas sweety." She said to her daughter with a smile and Beth wrapped her arms around her mother's neck tightly.

"Merry Christmas mommy!" she replied.

"What, no hug for me?" House asked, looking at them.

Beth grinned and threw her arms around his neck.

"Merry Christmas daddy!" she said happily, hugging him tightly.

"Merry Christmas angel." he replied and placed a kiss on her forehead.

She pulled back and looked at him expectantly and he knew exactly what she expected to hear. He kissed the tip of her nose and he tucked a stray strand of hair behind her ear.

"Santa Claus can't help make my leg better Beth." He explained and she looked at him sadly. He tilted her chin in order to look into her eyes again and he smiled.

"But having you makes it a lot better." He said truthfully and the smile returned on her beautiful face.

She gave him a hug and then she pulled back and looked at her parents.

"Sooo, do you think he brought a present instead?" she asked.

"Why don't we go and check?" Cameron asked and Beth nodded vigorously.

"Come on, let's go!" she said enthusiastically and she practically run out of the room and towards the living room.

He turned to her and placed a kiss on her lips, soft, tender.

"Merry Christmas Greg…" she mumbled against his lips, smiling softly at him.

"Merry Christmas indeed..." He replied and kissed her again but they had to break apart since Beth was shouting for them to go to the living room.

He leaned down and placed a kiss on the small bump of her belly and then they got out of bed and they followed Beth to the living room.

"Look mommy, Santa did come last night! He drunk the milk and ate the cookies I left for him!" Beth exclaimed, a wide grin on her lips.

"Nice cookies by the way, you should make them more often." He whispered into Cameron's ear and she shook her head in amusement.

"Santa left presents for you too!" Beth said as she studied the name on the boxes.

"See? I told you that Santa loves me!" House stated matter-of-factly making Beth giggle.

"Can I open my present now?" Beth asked, jumping enthusiastically up and down.

"Of course!" Cameron replied and Beth immediately went to the tree and started reading the tags on the Christmas presents.

"Daddy, I don't think a pony fits in here." She said thoughtfully, looking at the box with his name on it.

"Well… I can try again next year." He said ruffling his daughter's hair.

"Why don't you open up your present? See what Santa brought you." He encouraged and took a sit next to her on the floor.

Cameron sat right next to him and he draped his arm over her shoulders.

Beth took the package with her name on it and studied it with a glint in her eyes that only a little kid can have.

She ripped the wrapping paper eagerly and then she looked at the box in her hands with wide eyes.

"Daddy it's my own PSP! And it's pink daddy, look!" she exclaimed showing her new toy to her father with a wide grin on her lips.

"Look at that! Now we will play together." He replied, smiling widely at her.

"That has my name on it too!" she said, taking another box in her hands.

"Well, open that one too." Cameron said, loving the way Beth was acting, with so much enthusiasm.

Beth opened her next present quickly and looked at the content in awe.

"I have my own games too! And there is also a teddy bear in there!" she said, hugging the brown, fuzzy teddy bear and holding the box with the games.

"I guess Santa knew exactly what to bring to you." House commented with a smirk and Beth shrugged.

"They are awesome! But I really wanted him to bring you what I asked…" she mumbled and he took her small hand in his and drew her to him.

He kissed her cheek softly and he hugged her tightly.

"I know angel." He said in a low tone looking straight into her eyes.

She gave him a smile and she walked back to the Christmas tree in order to take one of the other boxes.

She went to her mother this time, handed her the present and she snuggled in her embrace. Cameron kissed her daughter's head and looked at the present in her hands.

"Let's see what Santa brought for me." She said, looking at House who winked at her.

She took her time unwrapping the box much to House's frustration.

"Oh, just rip it!" he said and reached for the box but she swatted his hand away.

"I want to take my time." She stated and he rolled his eyes.

"Fine, I'll just open mine!" he exclaimed and took the other box that was under the tree into his hands.

He didn't open it though. At that moment she had finally opened her present and she was looking at the gift in her hands with awe.

"Where on earth…" she started but he cut her off.

"Did Santa find that?" he continued her sentence, one of his usual smirks playing on his lips.

"Santa is great mommy, he can find anything! But… what is that?" she asked with a raised eyebrow making her parents laugh lightly.

"These are mommy's favorite classical songs and not only. They are tablatures for the guitar, do you know what that is?" she asked looking at Beth who nodded.

"It's the Ultimate Collection!" House added catching Cameron's eye who was looking at him with a soft expression.

She mouthed a 'thank you' and he smiled at her tenderly.

"And now I will open my present!" he said enthusiastically and ripped the wrapping paper like Beth had done earlier.

"Ok… Santa did find that. But how did he manage to find this one?" he asked incredulously, his eyes locking with Cameron's who smiled widely at him.

"You have to admit that Santa is pretty good." She commented, her gaze always locked with his.

"I told you, Santa is great!" Beth said, wrapping her arms around Cameron's neck.

"Do you know how long I have been looking for this record and CDs?" he asked her and she shrugged.

"Santa is great." She used Beth's words making him laugh and shake his head in amusement.

"Hey, maybe you should check the stocking you hung in your room too. Who knows, he might have left something in there too." Cameron said and Beth almost run towards her room.

"I'll bring Ricky too!" she shouted as she made her way to her bedroom.

Before Cameron could say anything he dragged her to him and made her sit between his parted thighs.

His hand cupped her left cheek and he brought her face close to his, claiming her lips with his in a tender kiss.

"Thank you…" she mumbled against his lips and rested her forehead on his.

"For the kiss, the present or last night?" he asked waggling his eyebrows.

"All three of them?" she said and pressed her lips to his once again.

"Thank you too, then…" he mumbled and placed a kiss on her forehead.

She sat on the floor, resting her back against his chest while his hands rested on her stomach. Her head was tucked under his chin and they stayed silent for some moments before he decided to speak.

"Ok, spill, where did you find it? You know I have looked everywhere and I couldn't find it." He said and she smirked.

"If you tell me where you found the tablatures." She said matter-of-factly.

"Not fair…" he whined.

"Are you kidding me? That's the definition of fair!" she exclaimed with a small laugh.

"Fine... I had a patient once. He was obsessed with everything that had to do with guitars."

"And that is probably the reason you had taken his case." She interrupted and he nodded curtly.

"He had a huge collection and he had come to me as a last resort. After a week of numerous symptoms and diagnoses I had figured out what was wrong. He had told me back then that he owed me and that I could have whichever piece of his collection I wanted. So I trucked him down and as you can see he was being honest…" he said pointing to the tablatures that were resting on the coffee table.

"Your turn now…" he stated.

"Well, over the years that I have been studying music I have met many people who collect disks and CDs. And with many of them I have stayed in contact through e-mail and letters. One of my best friend's in high school is working for a record label and I asked him if he could find it. Apparently he did." She said, turning to look at him.

"It's one of the best gifts ever." He said placing a small kiss on her lips.

"I have to agree…" she mumbled but she didn't get the chance to kiss him again since Beth returned with Ricky in her hands.

"Look, Santa left candies and a toy for Ricky too!" she exclaimed and then looked at her parents with raised eyebrows inquisitively.

"What are you two doing?" she asked, looking at them curiously.

House and Cameron looked at each other and then back to their daughter.

"Ok, why don't we prepare breakfast?" Cameron asked and stood up and then helped House to stand up as well.

"Pancakes and waffles!" he exclaimed grabbing his cane that was on the couch.

Beth broke into a smile and they all headed to the kitchen to prepare their Christmas breakfast.


	26. Christmas dinner

Hello everyone!  
**Happy New Year to all! **I wish everyone that this year will be the best and will bring you everything you want.

Chapter 26 is ready for all of you to read :) this is the last one about the holidays. The next one will probably be about Beth's birthday and House and Cameron will be making an announcement to everyone ;)  
In this one the family has dinner together. There are also some moments between Cameron and Beth and House's thoughts about Christmas.

Thank you all for reading my story and for taking the time to drop a comment and tell me what you think. It means a lot! :)  
I hope you will enjoy reading this chapter as well!

**_Disclaimer: _**_I don't own House M.D..._

* * *

**Chapter 26: Christmas dinner**

.

"Mommy can I help you make the turkey?" Beth asked looking at her mother expectantly.

"I thought you were going to play with daddy and your new PSP." Cameron said but Beth shook her head.

"He is listening to the CDs and record that Santa brought for him and he said we would play later." Beth explained, resting her head in her hands.

"Then I would love to have some help from you." Cameron replied, ruffling Beth's hair lightly.

She grinned widely and she hoped off the chair she was sitting.

"Are Uncle Jimmy and Aunt Lisa coming?" she asked, inspecting the ingredients Cameron had placed on the table.

"Yeap, both of them are coming. But they are not the only ones coming." She said and took Beth's hand in hers.

She sat on a chair and took Beth in her arms, making her sit in her lap.

"Who else is coming?" she asked eagerly, looking at Cameron.

"Do you remember Haley?" she started and Beth nodded vigorously.

"She is awesome!" she exclaimed making Cameron smile.

"She is not coming on her own though. I invited my parents for dinner too." She added making Beth frown.

"I don't like them…" she said looking straight into Cameron's eyes.

"Why don't you like them? Have they done something to you?" she asked caressing her daughter's cheek tenderly.

"No, but they have done to you and if they don't love you then I don't like them!" she replied stubbornly and Cameron smiled at how much she reminded her of House at that moment.

"Yeah, but that was in the past. And now they want another chance to do things right this time." She explained.

Beth raised her eyebrows, studying her mother's face and she gave her a small nod.

"Sooo, you are going to give them a chance?" she asked cautiously and Cameron nodded in confirmation.

"And you are going to meet your grandparents." She finished making a small smile find its way to Beth's lips.

"Are my other grandparent's going to be jealous now that I will have other grandparents too?" Beth asked and Cameron smiled.

"No, I think they will be happy for you." She said matter-of-factly and Beth smiled widely.

"Then I think it's ok for them to come." She replied hugging her mother tightly.

"Ok, let's make that turkey then!" Cameron said and after placing a kiss on Beth's cheek they both started preparing dinner.

**xOxOx**

He was in the living room, eyes closed, head resting on the back of the armchair he was vacating. He was listening to the new CDs and record that 'Santa' had brought him for Christmas.

If you asked him, it was one of the greatest gifts he had ever received on Christmas day. Sometimes he still found it hard to believe how well she knew him.

Over the years they were together he had come to start liking that day. And the reason behind it was their first Christmas together. He could still remember the way her eyes shone when he had handed her the gift he had picked out.

And when Beth was old enough to understand he got to witness their daughter's excitement too as she ripped through her presents.

He never believed that he would come to like Christmas but life has a way to surprise you.

Laughter coming from the kitchen interrupted his train of thought. He opened his eyes and he paused the CD he was listening.

He grabbed the camera that Cameron had left at the coffee table and after grabbing his cane he walked to the kitchen as quietly as he could.

He smiled to himself at the sight that greeted him and he quickly snapped a photo before they understood that he was standing by the door frame.

"Hey, no one said that there was going to be a party in here!" he exclaimed making both Cameron and Beth to look at him, smiles on their faces.

"We are preparing dinner daddy, there is no party here." Beth explained and House walked towards them and stood right behind Cameron.

He reached out in order to take some of the stuffing but she slapped his hand away.

"This is for the turkey." She said seriously.

"I'm going to eat the turkey anyway so what is the problem?" he asked in bewilderment and rested his hand on her hip.

"You are going to eat the turkey later and you are not going to eat it alone so stop eating the ingredients now." She admonished making him scoff.

"Fine…" he muttered and then turned his attention to Beth.

"Come on, let's go play!" he said to his daughter but she shook her head.

"I'm helping mommy now, can we play later?" she asked, her eyes connecting with his.

"Ok… I'll go listen to my music then." He said resignedly and he headed out of the kitchen.

**xOxOx**

"When is Haley going to arrive?" Beth asked impatiently, nudging her father's arm.

"In a while sweety… maybe they lost their way." House replied making Beth sit on the couch next to him.

She crossed her arms in front of her chest and she turned her attention to the TV.

"What, your grandparents and us are not enough for you?" Wilson asked with a playful smile.

"You are, but I want someone my age Uncle Jimmy." Beth explained with a smile of her own.

Wilson didn't have the time to answer because the door bell ringing made Beth run towards the door.

"I'll get it!" she exclaimed running past her mother who was heading to answer the door.

Cameron smiled in amusement at her daughter's actions and she followed her to the door as well.

Beth flung the door open and revealed Haley and her grandparents standing behind it, presents in their hands.

"Welcome!" she exclaimed with a grin which Haley returned.

"Hi Beth!" Haley said happily and gave her cousin a hug.

"Come in, the others are in the living room." Cameron said ushering her parents inside.

"I have some more in the car, I'll go get them." Her father said, placing the packages he was holding on the floor.

Cameron nodded and Beth looked at him for a while. He didn't move, he looked straight back at the little girl and waited for her to make the first move.

Beth gave him a small smile and she extended her little hand out waiting for him to shake it.

"I'm Beth." She introduced herself and Jason broke into a wide smile.

He shook her hand and kneeled down so that he was at her eye-level.

"And I'm your grandfather, Jason." He replied.

Beth walked closer to him and wrapped her arms around his neck, hugging him tightly.

She pulled back and looked at Helen who was looking back at her with a smile on her face. She went to her and wrapped her arms around her waist. Helen placed a kiss on her granddaughter's head and hugged her back.

"I guess you are my grandmother Helen, right?" she asked with a little smirk. Helen nodded and caressed Beth's cheek softly.

"It's nice to meet you two." She announced and then looked at her mother.

"Can we go with Haley at my room and play?" she asked with her best puppy-dog eyes.

"Sure sweety, you can go." Cameron replied to her daughter and the young girls headed to Beth's room.

"Come on, I'll show you my bunny! His name is Ricky." Beth said as they walked down the hall and her room.

"Well, I'd better go take that presents from the car." Jason said, breaking the silence that had settled between them.

"Dad, you didn't have to buy all these things." Cameron said looking at her father.

"No, but we wanted to." He replied with a smile and he went back to the car to retrieve the other packages.

"Come on mom, the others are in the living room." she said and she guided her mother there.

"Well, you already know Greg and you have met Dr. Wilson and Dr. Cuddy. And these are Greg's parents, John and Blythe." She introduced.

"This is my mother, Helen."

Her father's voice made her head back to the door and her mother took a sit on the couch with the others.

"Is everything alright?" she asked when she reached her father.

"Yeah, everything is good. I just needed some help to carry the presents under the tree and I wanted to ask where to put these." He said pointing to something.

Cameron's eyes went wide when she saw what her parents had brought with them. She went close and glided her hand over the guitar cases.

"You flew all the way back just to bring my guitars?" she asked, her eyes always glued to them.

Her father smiled and walked close to her and stood right next to her.

"Just the look in your eyes made the trip worth it." He replied resting his hand on her shoulder.

He didn't expect her to hug him but he welcomed the hug he received as a thank you. He wrapped his arms around her body reveling the feeling of having his little girl in his arms once again.

"Come on, the others will be waiting and mom will probably feel a little awkward having to deal with Greg's inquisition alone." She mumbled and pulled back in order to look at him.

He gave her a small nod and together they made their way to the living room.

Cameron took a sit next to House and he gave her a small smirk.

She eyed him suspiciously with a quirked eyebrow making the smirk on his face grow even bigger.

"You are scaring me." She said with a smirk of her own.

"How come I haven't heard the songs you have written?" he asked her suddenly making her groan.

"Mom, did you have to say it to him?" she said and rested her forehead against his shoulder.

Helen shrugged lightly while the others smiled.

"You know he is not going to let this drop." Wilson said and she sighed.

"Yeah, I know that." Cameron replied.

"Maybe you could play it now." He suggested leaning closer to her, the smirk always plastered on his face.

"Wait, I have another idea. I will go and make the table and you will go play something at the piano." She suggested making him frown.

"Ok, I say we skip the part where we play music tonight." He replied with a shrug and she smiled.

"I will agree. Now, excuse me but I have to set the table." She said and stood up heading for the kitchen.

"I'm going to help you Allison." Cuddy said and followed her to the kitchen.

"We are coming too." Blythe said and they made their way with Helen to the kitchen as well leaving the men at the living room.

"I think I'm going to get Beth and Haley…" House announced after a while and stood up in order to go to Beth's room.

Once there he knocked on the door and then opened it. Haley and Beth were sitting on the bed with Ricky between them.

"Hey, do you think I can play with you?" he asked and walked inside the room.

He took a sit on the bed next to Beth and looked at the girls.

"Sure Uncle Greg!" Haley said cheerfully making him smile.

"Ok, what are we playing?" he asked, resting his cane on Beth's desk.

"We are trying to teach Ricky some tricks." Beth explained making him raise an eyebrow.

"I don't think that this is going to work…" he said thoughtfully, rubbing his hand over his chin.

"Yeah, because he isn't cooperating!" Beth exclaimed, crossing her arms in front of her chest.

"Because he is a bunny, not a dog." House said with a smirk.

"What are you doing here anyway?" she asked, raising an eyebrow at him.

"We are eating in a while; your mom is setting the table. So, I came to get you two." He explained and both girls nodded.

"Ok, let's go then!" he said, grabbing his cane and they all walked out of the room and back to the living room where they found everyone sited around the table.

"Hey, are you going to eat without us?" he asked incredulously.

"Sit down you big baby." Said Cameron who was right behind him.

"Yes dear." He replied sarcastically placing a kiss on her lips.

Once everyone was sitting around the table they started eating their Christmas dinner. House looked around the table and saw that everyone was smiling and laughing, all of them having a great time.

He still found it hard to believe that this was his life. Cameron noticed his expression and rested her hand on his thigh, catching his attention.

He looked at her with a soft look in his eyes and she smiled tenderly at him.

"Merry Christmas…" he whispered in her ear and placed a small kiss on her lips.

"Merry Christmas Greg…" she replied, the smile on her lips growing even bigger.

Their daughter's laughter made them turn to look at her. She was talking animatedly with Haley who was also smiling and laughing.

"I guess next Christmas is going to be much more interesting." She mumbled resting her hand on her stomach.

He gave her a smile and he kissed her temple.

"I think you are right." He replied, looking around the table and resting his hand on her thigh.

Definitely next Christmas were going to be much more interesting. But at the moment they enjoyed the present Christmas with their loved ones…


	27. Birthday and announcements

Hello, hello!

A quick update from me with a longer chapter this time :) So, as the title says it's Beth's birthday in this one and House and Cameron finally make an announcement to everyone at the party.

Thank you all for reading my story and for taking the time to review and tell me what you think, your comments make my day and they really help a lot! :)  
I hope you will enjoy this chapter as well!

_**Disclaimer: **__I don't own House MD..._

* * *

**Chapter 27****: Birthday and announcements**

.__

Beth sat on the couch in the living room, the remote in one hand her PSP in the other. She was absentmindedly flipping through the channels, the game she was playing forgotten since she found her favorite cartoon series on.

She was too immersed into the program she was watching and she didn't see House who was making his way to where she was sitting as quietly as he could.

He braced himself on the back of the couch and he leaned down.

"What are you watching?" he whispered in his daughter's ear.

She jumped up at his sudden appearance and gave him her best glare.

"Daddy you scared me!" she accused crossing her arms in front of her chest.

He gave her a smirk and he sat down on the couch next to her.

"Sooo, what are we watching?" he asked again and Beth sat back down next to him.

"I was watching Tom and Jerry but now it's over." She replied with a small sigh.

"Where is mommy?" she asked before he could comment.

"She is not feeling too well so she stayed in bed for a while longer." He answered changing the channel.

"Does she have the flu?" Beth inquired with raised eyebrows.

"Not exactly…" House said, his eyes locked on the TV.

"Then what does she have? You are a doctor so you must know." She stated matter-of-factly making him turn to look at her.

He studied her face as she looked expectantly at him and he let out a breath.

"Ok, why don't we go and see mommy? Hopefully she will do better explaining this to you." He said and together they got up and headed for the bedroom.

When they entered Cameron was still lying in bed, the TV switched on and she was watching the morning news.

"Hey angel, good morning." She greeted her daughter with a smile and Beth immediately hopped on the bed in order to give her mother a hug.

"Morning mommy!" she replied cheerfully, wrapping her arms around Cameron's neck.

"What are you two doing in here? I thought you would make breakfast." She commented looking at House who shrugged and went to sit on the bed next to her.

"Daddy said that you didn't feel very well but he didn't tell me what you have. He also said that you could explain this better." She explained and Cameron looked at him questioningly.

He gave her a shrug and he dropped his cane on the floor.

"Well, I think it's a good time to announce it to everyone. Everything is going well and, plus, we won't be able to hide it for much longer." He started and it was Beth's time to look at them questioningly.

"Mommy, are you ok?" she asked worriedly looking at Cameron who smiled at her.

"Yes sweety, we just have something to say to you." She said reassuringly making Beth sigh in relief.

Cameron looked at House but he raised his eyebrows and shook his head.

"Oh no, you do it!" he said and she rolled her eyes.

"Ok… do you remember some time ago that you had asked for a little brother or sister?" Cameron asked looking straight into Beth's eyes.

Beth gave her a small nod and waited for her to continue.

"Well, in about six and a half months you are going to be a big sister!" she concluded, smiling at her daughter.

Beth looked at her in surprise, her eyebrows raised and she looked from her mother to her father.

House was a little alarmed. He had expected her to start jumping up and down in joy when they would tell her but apparently that wasn't the case.

"What is it angel, don't you like the news? You had asked for a little brother or sister." House questioned, looking at Beth who gave them a small shrug.

"Yeah, I did but…" she started but she stopped and looked away.

"Hey, hey, look at me." Cameron said softly tilting her daughter's head up in order to look into her eyes.

"What changed?" she asked in a low tone caressing Beth's cheek.

"Nothing… But Peter got a baby sister two months ago and he says that his parents care only about the baby now. And I don't want you to care only about the baby and not about me." She said sadly, a small frown appearing on her face.

"Who said that we won't care about you when the baby arrives?" House asked incredulously drawing Beth in order to make her sit between them.

Beth shrugged lightly and looked at him.

"Listen to me. We will never stop caring about you." He said seriously his eyes connecting with Beth's.

"We will always love you and care about you sweety no matter what happens, do you understand?" Cameron said in a serious tone, caressing Beth's cheek and Beth nodded.

"Plus, who do you think is going to help us when the baby arrives? You are going to be a big sister and we are going to need your help!" Cameron said with a smile on her lips making Beth grin widely.

"Really? I'm going to help?" she asked eagerly and House smiled at her.

"Of course you are going to help! And the baby is going to love you as much as we do." He replied reassuringly making Beth smile even wider.

"I guess it's ok then." She said hugging her parents and smiling at them.

They smiled at her as well and then she settled down between them.

"Sooo, the baby is in there right?" she asked, pointing to Cameron's belly.

"Yeap. Want to see? It's not that big yet but mommy's belly is a little bigger than it was." House replied and Beth nodded.

Cameron lifted her blouse a little, exposing the small bump and Beth smiled.

"Does it move like Katelyn did?" she asked, her eyes always transfixed on her mother's belly.

"Yes, but it is a little soon to feel it." She replied and Beth nodded.

"Can I put my hand there?" she asked and Cameron nodded and took her little hand in hers. She placed it on her stomach and Beth smiled.

"It doesn't do much, does it?" she inquired, raising an eyebrow something that made both her parents laugh.

"Not yet." Cameron replied and Beth nodded.

"So, can I tell it to Peter and Norah?" she asked excitedly.

"Of course you can!" House said, ruffling her hair lightly.

"Ok, I will tell them tonight at my party!" she announced with a smile and she gave her mother and father a kiss.

"Hey, I guess we skipped the awkward question this time." House commented looking at Cameron who shook her head in amusement.

Beth smirked and rested her hand on his shoulder.

"I already know how babies get in there daddy." She stated making House's eyes go wide.

"Since when?" he asked incredulously in a high pitched ton making Beth laugh.

"Our teacher told us." She replied.

"Teachers teach five year olds stuff like this?" he said in bewilderment making Cameron laugh as well at his priceless expression.

"They don't do an anatomy lessons Greg, don't worry." She said smiling in amusement.

"I'm going to have a talk with your teacher." He muttered looking at Beth who smiled innocently.

"Ok, I'll tell her. Can I go play now?" she asked.

"Sure you can. But after that I need your help in the kitchen, we have to prepare everything for tonight and I need your opinion." Cameron said and Beth nodded vigorously.

"Ok mommy!" she exclaimed and hopped off the bed.

"Bye daddy and mommy! Bye baby!" she said as she run off towards her room in order to take Ricky.

House looked at Cameron with a raised eyebrow and she laughed lightly.

"Leave her teacher alone please." She said and he sighed in defeat.

"Fine… At least I don't have to answer to that question now." He said and he lied down, his head pillowing her thigh.

He looked up at her and she leaned down in order to place a soft kiss on her lips.

"How are you feeling?" he asked and she smiled.

"Much better. Hopefully in two or three weeks the morning sickness and nausea will stop." She replied and he gave her a small smile.

"She's a little jealous…" he commented and she could tell that he was worried.

She laced her fingers through his hair and she dropped a kiss on his forehead.

"It's understandable. All those years it's just her, she has our full attention. Now she feels a little threatened." She explained and he nodded but she knew that he was still worried about it.

"It's going to be ok… Once the baby is here she will get used to it. Plus, we are not going to neglect her and focus solely on the baby. She is going to help us out, like we told her. You'll see, she is going to love it." She said reassuringly.

"I think she is going to be more jealous if it is a girl…" he said looking straight into her eyes.

"I think so too… But whether it's a boy or a girl we are going to make sure that she is a part of this." She stated and he smiled at her.

He rolled over so that he could lay his head on her stomach and he placed a small kiss there. He looked up at her and he found her looking at him with a soft expression in her eyes.

"I love you…" he whispered and she smiled widely at him.

"I love you too…" she replied, leaning down in order to kiss his temple.

"Come on now, we have to prepare everything for tonight." She said, motioning for him to stand up.

"I thought that our mothers would come to help." He commented.

"Yes they are going to come but that doesn't mean that we are going to let them do everything." She replied but he stayed there unmoving.

He draped his arm over her body, holding her in place and he closed his eyes.

"You are a big baby after all, aren't you?" she said in amusement and he nodded against her stomach.

"We have time… Five more minutes…" he said in his best imitation of a small child.

She shook her head and lied back down on the bed.

"Fine… five more minutes." She said and she felt him smirk against the skin of her stomach.

**xOxOx**

"I'll get it!" Beth said excitedly and she ran towards the door.

"Hey Norah!" she greeted her friend with a hug.

"Happy birthday Beth!" she exclaimed, handing her the bag with the present she was holding.

"Mom can you take that?" she asked and handed the bag to her mother.

"Sure sweety." Cameron replied and took the bag in her hand.

"We are going to my room!" she announced and turned to talk to her friend again.

"Come on, Peter, Jeremy and Anna are already here and you have to meet my cousin Haley! You already know Adam." She bubbled happily as they made their way to her room.

Cameron shook her head in amusement and after placing the present with the others she made her way back to the living room where the other adults were.

Blythe and Helen had taken over the kitchen and everything was under control. The kids were all playing in Beth's room so she just sat down next to House and relaxed.

"Hey, I thought you would stay in the kitchen forever." He commented taking a sip from his scotch.

"Our mothers have everything covered in the kitchen so there is no need for me to be there." She replied retrieving her glass of juice from the coffee table.

"When are we going to cut the cake?"

"Beth is waiting one more of her friends so I guess after she arrives." She replied and he gave her a small nod.

He stayed silent for a few moments and he just observed everyone else around him.

Clair and Cuddy were deep in conversation, his dad was talking with Cameron's dad, Wilson was helping Blythe and Helen carry some trays to the table and Foreman was cooing at his baby daughter.

He smirked to himself and then turned to look at Cameron only to find her looking back at him.

"What were you thinking?" she asked with a small smile and he shrugged.

"I think it's a good time to announce it to everyone." He replied, resting a hand on her stomach.

She dropped a kiss on his cheek and she nodded in agreement.

"Ok people, listen up!" he exclaimed making everyone stop talking and turn to look at him.

"What a way to catch everyone's attention." Cameron commented but he just smirked.

"This better be good." Clair said looking at him.

"Nah, knowing House he just wants to ask for another scotch and he is too bored to get up and pour one himself." Wilson replied with a smirk making everyone burst out laughing.

"Ha ha… Very funny Jimmy. But this is actually serious." He stated matter-of-factly.

"Should we be worried?" Helen asked in concern but Cameron shook her head negatively.

"No mom, we just have an announcement to make and Greg here is just being himself." She said pinching House's arm.

"Ouch woman! That hurt!" he exclaimed and she stuck her tongue out.

"You deserved it, you are scaring everyone." She said with a smirk.

"Ok, it's something good actually. Well… for us. I don't know if it's good for you." He said cryptically making Cameron roll her eyes.

"What Greg is trying to say is that I'm pregnant." She said with a smile and everyone started saying their congratulations and hugging her.

Their mothers were practically on the verge of tears when they heard that they were going to have another grandchild.

Their fathers were grinning widely and John promised to bring cigars for everyone when the baby was born.

Wilson was grinning from ear to ear at his friend and Cuddy with Clair were teasing House, telling him that if that one was a girl too he would be so wiped that he would do whatever his girls told him.

House didn't know how many times he rolled his eyes at the comments he heard and Cameron had a permanent smile on her face. Everyone seemed excited at the news and she was really happy she had finally shared the news of the pregnancy with their friends and loved ones.

"Are you sure that the world can stand another House?" Clair teased and he smirked.

"Oh, I'm sure. My kids are just going to rule the world!" he exclaimed, his smirk turning into a grin.

The door bell ringing caught Cameron's attention and she was ready to stand up when she heard Beth shouting and she saw her running towards the door.

"I'll get it, I'll get it!" Beth exclaimed making her parents shake their heads in amusement.

"Mom we are going in my room!" Beth announced and Cameron turned to look at her.

"We are going to cut the cake in a while." She said and Beth nodded and then headed back to her room with her friend.

House looked at Beth as she was walking to her room with her friend and smiled to himself. Wilson noticed that small smile and smirked.

"Boy you are in so much trouble…" he teased his friend making House roll his eyes.

"Are we playing stating the obvious?" House snarled and Wilson shook his head in amusement.

"Nope, I was just…"

"Stating the obvious, I think we established that." House interrupted him with a smirk.

"Can you believe that she is already five?" Wilson asked, a smile finding its way to his lips "And now you are having another one!"

House shrugged and looked around him.

"I still find it hard to believe that this is my life sometimes…" he admitted, his eyes traveling to Cameron who was talking animatedly with her mother.

"If someone had come to me when I first hired her and told me that this would be my life I would have probably sent him to the Psyche ward." He said with a smirk making his best friend laugh lightly.

"Yeah, I would have probably done the same." He replied, his eyes darting to Cuddy who was holding a sleeping Katelyn in her arms.

House watched his friend's expression soften and he smiled mischievously.

"And you say that I'm in trouble!" he exclaimed and Wilson quirked an eyebrow.

"Want me to tell the big boss that you want one of those." He asked in a whisper, winking at Wilson.

"I would appreciate it if you stayed quiet." He said in a pleading tone.

"You are no fun, you know that?" House asked crossing his arms in front of his chest.

"Who is no fun?" Cameron asked, taking a sit next to House again.

"He is no fun. He doesn't let me express myself." He accused and Cameron raised her eyebrow questioningly.

"My guess is that he is doing the right thing. Who knows what you want to say again!" she said and he pouted.

"You too? Come on!" he exclaimed, throwing his hands in the air for effect.

"Maybe some cake will calm you down." She said, kissing his cheek softly.

He seemed to consider that for a while and then he nodded.

"Ok, bring the cake." He said in an authoritative tone.

"Nope, your mother will bring the cake and I will go and call the kids." She announced and headed to Beth's room.

House watched as she walked away and then turned his attention back to Wilson.

"What now?" Wilson asked, a little alarmed when he noticed his friend's expression.

"Oh, nothing…" House replied cryptically but Wilson didn't have the time to say anything because all the children came running to the living room.

"It's show time!" House exclaimed and grabbed the video camera that was resting on the coffee table.

Cameron returned to her previous position next to him and they both watched as their daughter blew the candles of the cake, a permanent smile plastered on her face.

**xOxOx**

"I think I opened everything…" Beth said from her position on the couch, looking at her parents.

"I don't think so." House said cryptically making Beth look at him questioningly.

"You forgot this one." Cameron said, walking towards the couch and taking a sit next to Beth.

"I didn't see this one." She said with a frown.

"Yeah, that's because I did a good job hiding it!" House exclaimed, making a face at his daughter.

"Now open it and tell us if you like it." He said impatiently, drawing Cameron to him and making her sit on his good leg.

"It's big…" Beth commented and House rolled his eyes.

"Just open it!" he said and Cameron smiled in amusement at his eagerness to see what Beth would do.

"I'll open it!" Beth said with a grin and immediately started ripping the wrapping paper.

"Wow!" she exclaimed in awe when she saw the guitar case.

"Open the case and tell us if you like the guitar." Cameron said and Beth nodded vigorously.

She opened the guitar case carefully and retrieved the instrument that was inside. She pulled it out as carefully as she good and she run her hand over the chords.

"My own guitar?" she asked, turning to look at her parents who were smiling at her.

"Of course! Mine and daddy's guitars are too big for you and you should have your own guitar." Cameron replied making Beth grin widely at her.

She placed her new guitar on the couch carefully and threw her arms around Cameron's neck, hugging her tightly.

"It's great mommy, I love it!" she exclaimed and Cameron hugged her tightly and kissed her forehead.

"Thank you!" she said happily and gave House a kiss as well.

He caressed her cheek softly and he wrapped his arms around both Cameron and Beth.

"Can I play for a while before I go to bed? Please, please, please!" Beth asked looking at them with her best puppy-dog eyes.

"I guess you can play for a while." Cameron replied and Beth smiled widely.

"Ok! I'll be in my room!" she said and after taking the guitar she headed back to her room.

Cameron turned to House only to find him smiling softly at her.

"I think she loved it." He said and she nodded, smiling back at him.

She leaned down and placed a kiss on his lips before resting her forehead against his.

"I have an idea… let's go grab our guitars and go play with her." He suggested with a small smirk and Cameron smiled at him.

"I think it's a great idea." She agreed and stood up.

She extended her hand to him and together they walked to take their guitars and head to Beth's room in order to end the day in the best way possible…


	28. Humming tunes

Hello everyone! :)

I finished the new chapter today and I thought of posting it before going to bed. In the next one you will probably find out the gender of the new baby, if I have decided by that time :p From the reviews I get I see that most of you want a baby boy, soooo... anyway.

Thank you all for reading my story and for telling me what you think about it! :)  
Hope you will enjoy tis chapter as well.

_**Disclaimer:** I don't own House MD... _

* * *

**Chapter 28: Humming tunes**

**. **

Cameron woke up to a soft humming sound. She opened her eyes gingerly and she tried to find where that sound was coming from. When she finally realized she couldn't help the smile from reaching her lips.

She was lying on her left side and he had scooted lower so that his face was at the level of her belly and his right cheek was resting against it.

His eyes were closed and he was humming, what she realized was, Beethoven's 'Moonlight sonata'.

She reached out and laced her fingers through his hair, caressing his scalp softly. He opened an eye and he turned his head in order to look up at her.

She gave him a small smile and he sighed contently.

"What are you doing?" she asked him, never stopping her ministrations.

"I'm teaching our little one what 'good music' means." He stated matter-of-factly making her laugh lightly.

He placed his cheek against her swollen belly again and started humming another tune this time.

She stayed silent, her fingers laced through his hair as he continued humming softly. He stopped and after a few moments he felt a small movement against his cheek that made him smile.

"Beth used to do that too…" he stated, bringing his hand up in order to place it on her belly.

"Yeah, I remember." She replied with a smile of her own.

He placed a small kiss on her abdomen and he crawled up in order to rest his head on her pillow. He captured her lips with his in a soft kiss and then he rested his forehead against hers.

"Good morning..." He mumbled with a small smirk.

She cupped his cheek in the palm of her hand and she placed a small kiss on his chin.

"Good morning to you too." She said, smiling at him and she snuggled close to him, her nose nuzzling his.

"Sooo, when is that ultrasound of yours?" he asked draping an arm over her waste lazily.

She shrugged and closed her eyes, enjoying the position she was in.

"Clair will call me today to tell me when we can go." She mumbled and he nodded.

"Do you think it's going to cooperate?" he asked with a small smirk and she shrugged.

"We'll find out… I hope it does though because I don't want you and Clair dragging me to the exam rooms again like last time in order to find out." She reminisced and he chuckled.

"Don't blame me for that! It wasn't my fault that Beth was stubborn." He said defensively and she pulled back in order to look into his eyes.

She quirked an eyebrow and he gave her a small shrug.

"Fine, it's half my fault but you are as stubborn as I am so it's natural that our kid is this way too." He stated and she snuggled closer to him again.

"Well, that little stunt you pulled back then is not going to happen again." She said surely.

"Riiight…" he dragged out and dropped a kiss on her forehead.

"I'm serious…" she mumbled sleepily making him smile.

"Oh yeah, I believe you… not." He replied but she didn't reply she just slapped his chest playfully.

"Hey! How many times have I told you that it's illegal to beat your husband? And not to mention my bum leg." He protested feigning hurt.

She snorted and snuggled deeper in his embrace, pillowing her head on his bicep.

"How come Beth is so silent this morning?" he asked with a raised eyebrow.

"She is probably playing with her PSP or sleeping…" Cameron replied.

"It's Saturday! She is usually up before even the sun comes out!" he exclaimed.

"Are you worried?" Cameron asked pulling back a little so that she could look at him.

"I'm worried that she is up to something and it's not good when she is up to something." He said with a small frown making Cameron smile in amusement.

"I thought that it was pretty funny when she removed the batteries from your PSP in order to place them in hers." She said teasingly and he groaned.

"Don't remind me… I had to actually treat the patients in the clinic that day. It was a living hell!" he whined and dragged her closer to him again, burying his face in the crook of her neck.

She glided her hand over his back and he let out a content sigh making her smile.

"We'd better get up because we have to go to the hospital in an hour and a half." She mumbled, not really wanting to move from her position.

"It's Saturday! What's wrong with Cuddy?" he asked incredulously.

"The fundraiser is coming up and she wants everything to be perfect. She also wants us there today because you have a dying patient and I have some new patients that I really need to see." He explained and he groaned in displeasure.

"It's Saturday…" he mumbled again and he rolled over so that he was lying on his back.

"I know. But we will be back at noon." She reassured him and he nodded.

"Who is going to stay with Beth?" he asked in concern.

"Don't worry, I have everything planned out. My mom is going to come here with Haley." She replied, resting her palm on his chest.

"So, your parents are really going to move in Princeton." He said and she nodded in confirmation.

"And everything is good." he said again.

"Surprisingly, yeah. Everything is going good." She said with a smile.

Her parents had been back in her life for almost three months and things were going very smoothly. At the beginning she was a little cautious with everything but as time passed by she saw that her parents had really changed and they wanted to have a second chance. They wanted to be a part of her life no matter what.

And after seeing how much they wanted this she couldn't deny them that chance. Sure, the relationship between them progressed slowly because she was a little cautious at the beginning but as time passed by she understood that they were making great effort and that they had regretted for everything that had happened in the past.

Slowly but steadily they had started bonding and she found herself enjoying the time she got to spend with them and with her niece.

House was cautious too at the beginning and he had also threatened them that if they hurt Cameron again this time they wouldn't get away with it. They had reassured him that hurting her was the last thing they wanted and he had taken their word. And now that he saw them around Cameron he was glad he hadn't chased them away.

Plus, his parents had found some ones to spend time together and talk about their children and grandkids. Now that Cameron was five months along her pregnancy their mothers were obsessing over everything and were already planning to spoil their grandchild, even before it got born. They had planned out what they needed to buy and he was sure that he had seen an orange onesie at his parents' house the last time they had visited.

His beeping pager made him groan and he closed his eyes refusing to look at it.

"Come on, it's time to get up." Cameron said, dropping a kiss on his chest.

She stood up and headed for the bathroom but stopped at the door and looked at him.

"I'm going for a shower, care to join me?" she asked with a seductive smile.

"Very enticing…" he commented and she turned around in order to head to the bathroom, swaying her hips purposefully.

"I'm coming!" he yelled and after taking his pill bottle he followed her to the bathroom.

**xOxOx**

"Morning mommy!" Beth greeted when she saw her mother walking towards the living room.

"Good morning sweety." Cameron replied placing a small kiss on her daughter's forehead.

"Is your favorite show up yet?" she asked, taking a sit next to her on the couch.

Beth shook her head negatively and turned to look at her mother.

"Do you have to go to the hospital?" she asked with a small frown.

"Yes, but you are not going to be alone. Grandma Helen is going to come with Haley and you will go to the supermarket together and then you and Haley are going to play together. Me and your dad will be back at noon." She reassured and Beth smiled.

"Ok then." She replied, looking back at the TV.

"Are you going to help me make breakfast since your show isn't up yet? Daddy is going to come in a while." She suggested and Beth stood up immediately.

"Can we make pancakes?" she asked hopefully and Cameron nodded and smiled at her.

"Sure, let's go to the kitchen." She said and they made their way with Beth to the kitchen I order to prepare everything.

House joined them in the kitchen some minutes later and immediately took the cup of coffee that Cameron had prepared for him. He took a sip from the hot liquid and he let out a sigh before turning to look at Beth.

She watched him with her big blue eyes and the moment he looked at her she broke into a wide smile.

"Morning daddy!" she said and walked to him in order to kiss his cheek.

He picked her up and made her sit on his good leg before kissing her forehead.

"So, I heard that you are going to spend an awesome day while I have to go work at the dungeons." He said, looking at his daughter who frowned.

"You don't work at the dungeons daddy, you work at the hospital." She corrected him and he quirked an eyebrow.

"Is there a difference?" he asked incredulously.

Cameron smiled in amusement while Beth studied him for a while.

"I'm kidding." He said with a smirk and Beth crossed her arms in front of her chest.

"That wasn't a joke." She stated matter-of-factly.

"You'll learn when you grow up." House replied, ruffling her hair lightly.

Beth straightened her hair again using her hands and she stuck her tongue out to him. Of course House mimicked her actions making Cameron shake her head.

"Kids, please behave." She said trying to sound serious but failed miserably.

"Yes mommy…" they replied simultaneously and before she could say anything else Beth was running to the living room, having heard the theme song of her favorite show.

Cameron continued preparing breakfast while House observed her move around the kitchen. When she was close enough to him he stood up and braced himself on the counter resting his hands on either side of her body, trapping her effectively between the counter and his body.

His lips trailed a path of kisses from her neck to her shoulder and she leaned in his embrace, enjoying the attention she received.

"We are going to the hospital no matter what…" she stated a little distractedly.

He smirked against her skin and he drew her earlobe between his teeth momentarily and then releasing it.

"Your lips say no but your body has a different opinion…" he replied smugly, gliding his hand from her hip to her swollen belly.

"Do I have to remind you that Beth is in the living room?" she asked, leaning her head back in order to rest it against his shoulder.

"My memory is just fine." He replied kissing the sensitive skin of her neck softly making her shiver at his touch.

The door bell ringing made him groan in displeasure and burry his head in the crook of her neck.

"It's my mother with Haley. You are going to have to let me finish with our breakfast." She admonished and he pulled back reluctantly.

"You do know that you are not going to get away with it, right?" he said matter-of-factly and she smiled knowingly at him.

He gave her a nod and it was at that time that Beth and Haley entered the kitchen running.

"Good morning Aunt Allison, Uncle Greg!" Haley greeted with a smile.

"Hey kiddo, where is your grandma?" he asked, ruffling Haley's hair lightly.

"She went back to the car, I forgot my bag there." She replied.

"I hope you are in the mood for breakfast because I'm making pancakes." Cameron said, smiling at her niece and Haley nodded vigorously.

"Ok, why don't you two go to the living room? We'll be there in a while." Cameron instructed and both girls left the kitchen and headed back to the living room.

"I'm going too. Sponge Bob is up in a while." House said with a smirk.

"I'll be there in a while with the pancakes. And then we will get dressed and head to the hospital." She stated making him groan.

"What a way to kill the mood…" he muttered and walked away.

**xOxOx**

Breakfast had gone smoothly and now both House and Cameron were in their offices.

He was really close to finally figuring out what was wrong with his patient but something was missing. As always…

He figured that a walk to the Immunology department was going to help him think so he grabbed his cane that was resting on his desk, waved at Kutner and Thirteen who were looking at him suspiciously and he exited his office.

Thankfully he didn't run into Cuddy on his way there and he reached Cameron's office without meeting any other distraction.

He flung her office door open and entered but unfortunately she was nowhere to be found. He walked towards her desk and sat down on her chair. Waiting for her was a better idea than going back to his office, he thought, so he hooked his cane at her desk, propped his feet up and leaned back in her chair.

Cameron returned a few minutes later with a couple of files in her hands. She didn't notice him at first, too observed in what she was reading. The moment she entered her office and looked up she stopped upon seeing him behind her desk and quirked an eyebrow.

She walked two steps back, checked the name on the door and walked back in the office.

"Yeap, my office. What are you doing here?" she asked him, walking closer to the desk in order to place the files she was holding on it.

"I wanted coffee?" he tried, shrugging lightly.

"Nice one, but what is wrong?" she questioned again, going to prepare a coffee for him.

"That idiot is still dying and I still don't know why." He replied with a theatrical sigh making her smile.

"You'll figure it out eventually." She encouraged and took his mug and placed it next to the coffee machine while she took one of the files in her hands again.

"New admission?" he asked and she nodded in confirmation.

"Do you know what's wrong or are you going to give it to me?" he asked with a mischievous smile.

She smirked at him and slapped his hand away when he tried to take the file from her hands.

"My case, you have your own." She stated matter-of-factly and he scoffed.

"But I want the one you are holding!" he pouted childishly.

"Sorry, still mine." She said making him cross his arms in front of his chest.

"Fine, keep it. I don't want the stupid case. In fact, I am going to visit my patient!" he exclaimed and stood up, grabbing his cane from the desk.

He was at the door when her voice stopped him again.

"Coffee?" she asked with a small smile knowing full well that he would turn around.

He let out a sigh and went next to the coffee machine, where she was standing. She filled the red mug she was keeping in her office and she handed it to him.

"By the way, my ultrasound is next week, on Friday." She announced and he gave her a small nod.

"Ok, I'm off now, time to save the world!" he said, smirking and making her smile.

He leaned down and placed a quick kiss on her lips and then left her office and headed to his patient's room.


	29. Big sister

Hello people!

New chapter ready for all of you to read :) The moment you have been waiting is finally here :p Sooo, House and Cameron go to that appointment, accompanied by Beth this time and they finally find out what their second baby is going to be.

Thank you all for the support and for reading this story! And thanks for taking the time to drop me a comment and tell me what you think :)  
I hope you will enjoy reading this chapter.

_**Disclaimer:** I don't own House MD..._

* * *

**Chapter 29****: Big sister**

.

House turned around, averting his gaze from the TV, when he saw his daughter running down the hall. He looked at Cameron who followed her in the house some moments later and he quirked an eyebrow at her inquisitively.

"I thought that she was going to stay with Wilson." He said, looking at her.

She walked closer to him and took a sit on the couch next to him.

"Wilson had an emergency surgery so he can't look after her. Which means that she is coming with us at the appointment." She replied and he gave her a small nod.

"Are we sure about this? I mean, what if she doesn't like what she is going to hear?" he questioned her, concern evident in his voice.

She cupped his cheek and smiled at him softly.

"Don't worry, I have a plan." She said cryptically making him frown.

"What plan?" he asked curiously but she just shrugged in response.

"You'll see." She replied but he didn't have the time to question her more because Beth returned to the living room, Ricky in her arms.

"I'm ready, can we go?" she asked anxiously.

House and Cameron raised their eyebrows and looked at the bunny in Beth's arms.

"The bunny stays." House said seriously leaving no other choice to Beth.

She pouted and turned around, heading back to the room in order to put Ricky back in his cage.

She returned a minute later and stood in front of her parents.

"Can we go now?" she asked again and House gave her a nod and they all headed to the car.

**xOxOx**

Half an hour later they were at Clair's office, waiting for her to call them in.

House was fidgeting impatiently with his cane while Beth was playing with her PSP. He turned to look at her and sighed.

"Why did I forget to bring mine too?" he asked Cameron who smiled.

"You were in a hurry to get here…" she answered and he groaned.

"I also forgot that whoever gets in before us always goes in late. They should have come out eons ago!" he protested and started bouncing his cane on the ground.

Cameron rested her had on top of his making him stop his movements and turn to look at her.

"Stop fidgeting. We will get inside in a while." She said softly.

"I'm bored, I don't like to wait!" he whined childishly.

"Are you complaining again?" Clair asked, standing at the doorway of her office.

"Finally!" he exclaimed and stood up at once.

"Hi Aunt Clair!" Beth said happily running to where Clair was standing.

"Hey bug, what are you doing here?" she asked and leaned down to pick her up in her embrace.

"Uncle Wilson had work to do and he couldn't watch after me so I came with mom and dad." She replied with a small shrug and Clair placed her back down.

"Can we get inside? I'm kind of in a hurry." House said, standing next to them with Cameron.

"You are always in a hurry." Clair stated matter-of-factly and he rolled his eyes in annoyance.

"Are you going to torture me for much longer?" he asked impatiently making her smirk smugly.

"I can, why not take advantage of it?" she asked, the smirk never leaving her lips.

"See, that's why I'm thinking of shutting your mouths when you are in the same room." Cameron said with a sigh making them to finally stop.

"Can we see the baby at last?" Beth asked looking at Clair expectantly.

"Sure bug, come on, let's go in." she said, motioning for them to follow her.

Cameron went to the exam room while House and Beth stayed at Clair's office, waiting for her to get ready for the ultrasound.

"Sooo, how are the kids?" he asked nonchalantly.

"They are good. Eric is watching them." She replied with a smile and he nodded.

"How come you are working this time of the day? I thought you were home in the afternoon." He said and Clair shrugged.

"Emergency c-section. I had to go to the hospital and then I came here and since I had free time I stayed and covered some appointments." She explained.

"_What are you doing out there?" _sounded Cameron's voice making all three of them stand up.

"Let's go see what the baby is doing." Clair told Beth with a smile making her smile widely.

"Do you know how to use those new ultrasound machines or do you want me to show you?" House asked with a smirk the moment they entered the room making both Cameron and Clair roll their eyes, for different reasons each of them.

"Please, don't start again you two." Cameron said before Clair could find an appropriate answer for him.

"I believe that Beth is more mature than you are." Clair whispered in his ear and he grinned.

"I already knew that, find something more genuine." He whispered and Cameron raised an eyebrow.

"Just because I can't hear you doesn't mean that you can continue bantering." She stated.

House huffed and took a sit next to her on the exam table.

"Sometimes you aren't funny at all." He protested and crossed his arms, taking a defensive stance.

"Are we going to see the baby or not?" Beth exclaimed, catching their attention.

"I would say when your father stops being immature but that is never going to happen so I say we see what your baby brother or sister is doing now." Clair replied with a smile making Beth grin.

House picked her up and made her sit on the bed next to Cameron while Clair applied the gel on Cameron's abdomen.

"Is this machine going to show us the baby?" Beth asked, looking at the ultrasound stick that Clair was holding.

"Yeap, Aunt Clair is going to place it on mommy's belly and we are going to see the baby on the screen." House replied to his daughter and she nodded in understanding.

Clair moved the ultrasound stick over Cameron's abdomen and checked the screen.

Beth looked intently at the screen, a frown on her face as she tried to find out where exactly the baby was. When she wasn't able to figure it out she huffed and crossed her arms in front of her chest catching her parent's attention who looked away from the screen and to her.

"What is it sweety?" Cameron asked, caressing Beth's cheek.

"I don't see a baby!" Beth explained with a pout making them smile.

"Here, I'll show you were everything is." Clair told her and Beth watched intently as Clair showed her where everything was on the screen.

Beth watched intently and smiled when she understood what was going on when Clair explained everything.

"Can you switch it to the 3D?" House asked and Clair gave him a nod.

"Now you will see it more clearly." He explained to his daughter and when Clair showed them the 3D image Beth grinned.

"Now it looks like a baby!" she said, grinning to her parents and Clair.

"Yeap, it does!" House agreed, smiling to Beth.

"Does it move?" Beth asked looking at Clair who nodded.

"Now it seems that it's sleeping though." She replied.

Beth observed the screen closely not noticing her parents who were smiling softly at each other as they watched her.

"I was that small too?" she asked after some moments of silence.

"Yes, you were that small too. We have ultrasound pictures of you at home, do you remember seeing them? They are in your album." Cameron replied looking at her daughter.

Beth smiled, satisfied by the answer, and looked at the screen once more.

"How is everything?" Cameron asked, her eyes returning to the screen as well.

"Everything seems great. The baby is healthy, its weight as estimated is good and I don't see anything wrong. I just want to hear the heartbeat too." She said and pressed the button and the fast heartbeat filled the room.

Beth giggled and looked at her parents.

"It's beating fast." She commented.

"That's how it should beat. The fetus's heartbeats are faster than ours." Clair explained and Beth listened intently to her.

"Really?" she asked in astonishment.

"Really." Clair said.

House and Cameron's eyes were glued to the screen and they glanced to their daughter from time to time. They smiled each time they saw her observing the ultrasound, wanting to find out everything.

He caught her looking back at him and he took her hand in his, giving it a little squeeze. He smiled tenderly and then looked at the screen again, his eyes connecting there once more, observing their baby.

It still amazed him that watching at the ultrasound of their child fascinated him so much. He was a doctor, he had seen hundreds of those grainy pictures in his career but he couldn't help but be fascinated by the image of their unborn baby.

"Don't forget my picture." He said to Clair with a smirk and she smiled knowingly.

"Riiight… you have to replace that copy in your wallet." She teased and he shrugged.

"What can I say... I'm hooked." He replied making Clair smile even wider.

"Did you have an ultrasound picture of me too?" Beth asked, her big blue eyes locking with her father's.

"He had a picture everywhere angel. He even had one on the whiteboard!" Cameron replied and House grinned goofily.

Beth giggled and scooted closer to her father, placing her little hand on his thigh.

"Are you going to put the baby's picture on the whiteboard too?" she asked him.

"Yeap, next to the drawing you made for me last night." He replied, tickling her sides.

Beth laughed and then smiled at him.

He felt a little relieved when he saw that Beth was ok with that and he looked at Cameron only to find her smiling back at him, knowing full well what he was thinking about.

"Sooo…" House dragged out, turning to look at Clair.

She understood what he wanted to know and she smirked at him.

"Want me to tell you if what what you think it is is right?" she asked making him roll his eyes.

"If you don't mind, yeah." He replied, crossing his arms in front of his chest.

"I'm not going to tell you." She stated, the smirk never leaving her lips.

"Oh, come on!" he protested but then he caught Cameron's eyes and he quirked an eyebrow at her.

"Hey Beth, why don't we go back to my office for a while. Mommy and daddy are going to follow us in a while." Clair said and Beth nodded and followed her out of the exam room and back to her office.

House handed her a handkerchief to wipe the gel of and he looked at her, waiting for an explanation.

"Hey, don't look at me like that, you were the one who was afraid how would Beth react if it was a girl." She stated and he looked at her with raised eyebrows.

"And you weren't?" he asked with a small smirk.

"That's not the point." She replied.

"So, what are we going to do?" he asked questioningly, waiting to hear what she had in mind.

"I asked Clair to write the gender of the baby on an ultrasound picture. We will give it to Beth and if she wants to find out now she will open the folder with the ultrasound picture." She explained and he frowned.

"So, if Beth doesn't want to find out we are not going to find out either?" he asked incredulously making her smile in amusement.

"Yeah, that's the plan… I didn't think this through, did I?" she asked with a small smile and he shook his head.

He scooted closer to her and leaned down in order to claim with his in a tender kiss.

"We will find out eventually… At least Beth is going to have fun with this little game." He sighed and she smiled at him.

"That's the plan… To get her involved in this. I think though that whether it's a girl or a boy she is going to be fine with it." She said thoughtfully and he gave her a nod.

"I did see the ultrasound, you know." He said with a smirk and pulled back after planting one last kiss on her lips.

"Yeah, I saw it too but I'm not sure. Maybe it's because I'm not a gynecologist and you are not one either." She replied with a smirk of her own.

"Come on, let's go because your friend is going to start yelling in a while that she has other appointments too." He said, offering her his hand.

She slipped her hand in his bigger one and they made their way to Clair's office where she and their daughter where waiting for them.

"Here you are. I was starting to worry that I would have to call the fire department to get you out." Clair said making House roll his eyes.

Beth smiled at them from her position in Clair's embrace and looked expectantly at them.

"Are we going home?" she asked and House nodded.

"Can we go for pizza before going back?" she pleaded looking at them with her best puppy-dog eyes.

Cameron looked at him and he shrugged.

"Ok, but we are not going to stay we are going to take the pizza and head home." She said making Beth grin.

"Ok!" She said enthusiastically.

"Hey, where are my ultrasound copies?" House exclaimed as he took a sit in front of Clair's desk.

"How many do you want again?" Clair asked incredulously.

"You know, the usual plus two." He replied making Clair raise her eyebrow questioningly.

"Don't look at me, the other two are for her parents." He replied pointing to Cameron.

"Let me get them and you can go then." She said.

Beth went to her parents and Clair went to take the ultrasound pictures from the ultrasound machine.

Beth nudged her mother's shoulder and she turned to look at her.

"Can I have one too?" She asked expectantly.

"Sure sweety, you can have one." Cameron replied with a smile and Beth grinned at her.

Clair returned two minutes later and handed the ultrasound pictures to Cameron, along with an envelope.

"Coffee tomorrow; don't forget it." Cameron said before hugging her friend goodbye.

"I won't." Clair replied with a smile and then she hugged Beth.

"Bye bug, I'll see you tomorrow." She said, kissing her cheek softly.

"Bye Aunt Clair! And bring Adam with you tomorrow!" she instructed.

"I don't do hugs." House said with a smirk.

"I think I know that. But deep down you know that you are just a big cuddle bear." Clair replied with a smirk that matched his.

House scoffed and Cameron laughed lightly.

"If I hear anything around the hospital I'm going to have to kill you." He stated.

"Don't worry, it will stay between us. Scout's honor." She replied and he extended his hand.

She shook his outstretched hand and they both smiled.

"And you wondered why I liked you at the beginning. My best friend is just like you." Cameron said looking at them making him grin.

"Well, you should have explained. I didn't know you liked crazy people." He stated with a shrug.

"Can we go? I'm hungry!" Beth interrupted them.

House picked her up, balancing her on his left hip and after saying their goodnights they headed to their car and back home.

**xOxOx**

They were watching a film on the TV when Beth came to the living room and stood in front of them, blocking the TV.

"What is it angel?" House asked his daughter, forgetting about the film he was watching immediately.

"You forgot to give me my ultrasound picture." she stated seriously.

"I have it right here." Cameron said with a smile and she reached for the envelope that was resting on the coffee table.

"Aunt Clair put your ultrasound copy in here. She has written at the bottom if it is a boy or a girl in case you want to know." She explained, handing the envelope to her.

"Do you know?" she asked, eyeing them suspiciously.

"Nope, if you want to open the envelope you will tell us." Cameron replied and Beth grinned.

She opened the envelope in her hands carefully and retrieved the copy of the ultrasound from the inside.

She read the single word and smirked mischievously, looking at her parents.

"Still think it's a good idea? She'll probably run to her room with it!" House said in a low tone seeing the look on Cameron's face as she waited to hear the gender of the baby.

"How do you know?" she asked, looking worriedly at him.

"Because that's what I would have done." He replied and she sighed.

Beth walked close to them and sat down on the couch between them.

"You know, Peter had a little sister…" she said making her parents look at her impatiently.

"But I'm going to have a little brother!" she said excitedly with a big smile on her lips.

She handed the ultrasound copy to House and she crawled in her mother's embrace. She kissed her cheek softly and wrapped her arms around her neck, hugging her tightly.

"Are you happy?" Cameron asked and Beth nodded.

"I would have been happy with a little sister too." She said, the smile never leaving her lips.

She pulled back and looked at her father. She extended her hand and waited for him to give her the ultrasound copy back.

"You have your own daddy!" she protested and he gave it back to her.

"I'm going to tell Ricky that I'm going to have a little brother!" she exclaimed and before they could say anything else she was running towards her room.

House smiled widely at Cameron and he scooted closer to her. He leaned to her and made her lay on her back on the couch.

He lifted her blouse up, revealing her round belly and placed a kiss on the skin there.

"Hey buddy. Guess I'm not going to be the only man in the house now." He said, his eyes locking with Cameron's who smiled softly at him.

He pulled her blouse back down and he moved up in order to lie on the couch next to her. He drew her into his arms and he kissed her lips lovingly.

"Happy huh?" she asked him, resting her forehead against his.

He nodded and tightened his embrace around her body momentarily.

"Very…" he said in a whisper. "You?" he asked, placing kisses all over her face.

"Ecstatic!" she replied with a grin.

She nuzzled her nose against his and she closed her eyes, her face just inches away from his.

He smiled as he watched her peaceful form and he brought his hand up in order to rest it on her belly. He felt the small movement against his palm and he saw her soft smile.

He loved that feeling… His daughter was playing in the other room, his wife was in his embrace and he could feel his son moving against the palm of his hand. If heaven existed then this was it.

He closed his eyes as well and he drew her body as close to his as he could. He heard her sigh contently and he smiled. Definitely heaven…


	30. Sleeping in

Hello everyone!

New chapter ready! I'm surprising even myself these days :p I should be studying but when I have something else to do that's when I want to write :p  
Not something really important happens in this one, just something before the more important things come ;)

I would like to thank everyone who follows this story and continues reading it! And, of course, big thanks to everyone who drops a comment, it really helps me improve and move on with the story.  
I hope you will enjoy reading this chapter!

Let's move on to the story then...

_**Discaimer: **__I don't own House MD..._

* * *

**Chapter 30****: Sleeping in**

.

He returned home that night a lot later than he originally expected. His patient had gone into cardiac arrest and then he had slipped into a coma. So he was stuck at the hospital trying to find out what had caused all these new symptoms.

His original diagnosis wasn't even close to the real problem and he knew that if he didn't find out what was wrong and fast then they would run out of time.

Around midnight they finally managed to stabilize the patient and after he came out of the coma he found out that the patient was on some drugs that he conveniently forgot to mention. House put the pieces together and after yelling at his patient for not telling him the whole truth he told his team to start him on plasmapheresis and then start the treatment.

He headed to Cuddy's office and left a message that he would be taking the day off after the stunt his patient had pulled and then he went to his office in order to gather his things for the day.

After that he went straight to the parking lot and then back home.

He entered as quietly as he could and saw that the lights were turned off. He switched on the lamp at the living room and he sat heavily on the couch. He retrieved his pill bottle from his pocket and he took one pill in his hand. He swallowed it dry and he rested his head on the back of the couch waiting for it to kick in.

His hand came to rest on his right thigh and he massaged it, trying to relieve the pain faster.

A few minutes later the pain had eased down a lot. He grabbed his cane and walked down the hall. He opened the door to Beth's room and entered.

Beth was asleep, hugging the teddy bear she had gotten for Christmas tightly. He smiled at the sight of his daughter sleeping peacefully and he sat on the bed next to her sleeping form. He leaned down and placed a soft kiss on her temple and after rearranging the covers he stood up and exited the room.

He went to the bathroom where he changed into a pair of boxers and a t-shirt he wore in bed and then headed to his bedroom.

Cameron was asleep, the TV switched on but she didn't seem to bother. He got into bed trying not to wake her up.

He turned on his left side and watched her sleeping peacefully. He caressed her cheek tenderly and his hand came to rest on her swollen belly. He waited for some moments and he felt the small movement against his palm. He smirked to himself and he scooted down so that his head was right next to her belly.

He rested his cheek against it and he sighed contently.

"You are still awake huh?" he said in a low tone when he felt the baby moving again.

"Well, since you are awake I say we have a little chat, what do you think?" he asked and waited until he felt that small movement again.

"Yeah, I thought so." He said with a smirk. "Your sister used to do that too. I guess you are both intelligent. But, hey, it's natural of course." He continued, the smirk never leaving his lips.

"Sooo, do you want to hear about that crazy patient that daddy had today? I can't think of an appropriate subject to discuss, what do fetuses like to talk about?" he asked rhetorically.

He stopped for a while and he felt the baby moving against his cheek.

"I think I'm being used… you just like listening to my voice. I don't mind really. Let's get back to the patient that daddy was talking to you about, shall we? He came to the clinic this morning. By the way, daddy wasn't in the clinic. When you are old enough I'll teach you how to hide from the evil boss and avoid clinic. Beth will help too!" he exclaimed.

Cameron stirred in her sleep and he stayed quiet for a while. When she relaxed and stopped moving again he let out a breath.

"We have to be quiet; we don't want to wake mommy up." He whispered conspiratorially.

"Let's go back to the crazy patient… As I said he came in the clinic and the evil boss, that you'll probably call Aunt Lisa, sent him to daddy because as you'll find out your daddy is the best! Anyway, they sent him in and guess what he did. He lied! By the way, everybody lies. Thankfully daddy figured it out and now the crazy patient is going to live, how cool is that?" he asked, grinning goofily.

"Very cool…" he heard her mumble at the same time he felt a small movement against his cheek.

He turned his head in order to look at her and she smiled sleepily at him.

"Yeah, he thinks so too." He commented and crawled up in order to lie down next to her.

He rolled on his left side and she immediately moved into his embrace, pillowing her head on his bicep.

"You are late…" she mumbled, burying her head in his chest.

"Sorry…"

"Crazy patient, I know…" she said with a smirk and he laughed lightly.

"Yeap, crazy patient…" he said and kissed her forehead softly.

"Talking again I see." She commented and pulled back a little in order to look in his eyes, a playful smile on her lips.

"We were having a man-to-man conversation." He replied with a small wink.

"Really? What did he say?" she asked in amusement.

"Not much actually. I think he takes advantage of me, he just likes to hear someone talking." He said, a small frown forming on his face.

She smiled and placed a kiss on his chin before burying her face in his chest once again.

"Don't worry, he takes advantage of me two…" she mumbled sleepily.

He draped an arm over her waist lazily and he hugged her to him. She let out a soft sigh and he dropped a kiss on her forehead.

"Sleep…" he whispered and he felt her nod.

A few minutes later and she was sound asleep again, her even breathing lulling him to sleep as well.

**xOxOx**

She woke up around nine the next morning. Her eyes connected with the clock on the nightstand and she groaned when she saw the time.

She tried to move but an arm around her waist prevented her from moving.

"Greg…" she said, nudging him softly but he groaned and he buried his face in her hair.

"Five more minutes mommy…" he mumbled sleepily and tightened his embrace around her waist.

She sighed and she closed her eyes again, snuggling deeper in his embrace. His chest rested against her back and his arm was draped over her waist casually as he slept.

"You have to go to work…" she mumbled after a few minutes.

"No I don't… I left a note to Cuddy telling her that I would take the day off." He replied, never moving from her position.

They stayed silent for a few minutes when suddenly Cameron remembered something and she jumped up, sitting on the bed properly.

"What now?" House whined burying his head under the pillow.

She grabbed the pillow and dragged it over his head. He opened an eye and he looked at her questioningly.

"If you are here then Beth is here too. And guess what… she shouldn't be here, she should be at school!" she exclaimed making him groan again.

"Damn, I think I didn't set the alarm clock." He muttered and she raised an eyebrow.

"I did last night." She said seriously and he pretended to be thinking.

"Yeah, let me rephrase… I think I turned it off before getting into bed." He said with a small shrug making her sigh.

"You are taking Beth to school and I'm making breakfast." She stated and got out of bed and after a small stop to the bathroom she headed to the living room.

House followed her there, fully dressed, and they saw Beth sitting on the couch and watching cartoons. House coughed lightly, catching Beth's attention and she turned to look at them.

"Oops…" she said with an innocent look and a smile.

"To your room, change, you are going to school." Cameron said seriously making Beth sigh.

"But it's too late now…" she tried but her mother's look didn't give her any other choice but to stand up and head to her room.

"To your room young lady, we are going to school." House said and watched as his daughter let out another sigh and she made her way to her room.

House and Cameron headed to the kitchen while changed into her room.

"Maybe she could stay…" he said nonchalantly as Cameron prepared a glass of milk for Beth and coffee for him.

"Maybe you shouldn't have switched the alarm clock off." She replied, smirking at him.

"I wanted to sleep in." he said catching her wrist and dragging her to him, making her stand between his parted thighs.

She smiled down at him and laced her fingers through his short hair.

"Cuddy is going to be mad." She commented but he shrugged.

"I don't care, I was at the hospital until one o' clock yesterday." He replied, dropping a kiss on her rounded belly.

"So, I'm going to have you home today." She stated and he smirked.

"Yeap! I know that you are bored during maternity leave so I'm going to keep you some company." He said with a smile.

Beth returned with her school bag in hand and looked at her parents.

"I'm ready." She announced, dropping her bag next to the chair and waiting for her father to stand up.

Cameron disentangled herself from his embrace and took the glass of milk in her hands. She handed it to Beth and she took it with a smile.

"Hey, I didn't have my coffee yet!" House protested when Beth rested her empty glass on the table.

"Daddy you should have drunk it by now." She said in a serious tone.

"Nah, it's ok, I'll drink it later." He said, caressing his daughter's hair.

"Let's go because I am going to lose the next hour too!" she said, taking her bag again.

Cameron gave her a hug and a kiss goodbye and she caressed her hair softly.

"Have a nice day at school angel, love you." She said to her daughter and Beth smiled.

"Bye mommy, love you too!" she said happily and she headed for the door followed by House.

He gave a theatrical sigh looking at Cameron who smiled and then he closed the door behind him.

**xOxOx**

"Honey, I'm home!" he mocked the minute he entered.

He closed the door and headed for the living room where Cameron was. He took a sit next to her and he gladly received the cup of coffee she handed him.

"What did her teacher say?" she asked, looking away from the TV and turning to look at him.

"Nothing in particular. I walked in first and I must have scared her a little." He replied with a smirk making her roll her eyes.

"I wonder why…" she said and he shrugged.

"The incident at the Christmas event wasn't my fault." He said defensively.

"Riiight…" she dragged out with a smirk.

"You don't believe me either?" he asked incredulously, crossing his arms in front of his chest in a defensive manner.

"Sorry." She mumbled, smiling innocently at him.

He huffed and he used his hand to drag her closer to him. He captured her lips with his in a tender kiss and she melted in his embrace.

When he broke the kiss she rested her head against his shoulder and she sighed contently.

"Sooo, what do we do now?" he asked, waggling his eyebrows suggestively at her.

She let out a small laugh and he smirked at her.

"What? Beth is at school, I have the day of, you are on maternity leave, what else do you want?" he asked incredulously making her smile at him.

"And here I thought the fact that I'm eight months along the pregnancy was going to stop you." She said and he raised an eyebrow.

"It didn't stop me last time, why stop me now?" he asked, gliding his hand up and down her arm.

"Plus, I still find you stunning so basically it's your fault that I have you constantly in my mind." He whispered inches away from her lips.

She smiled softly at him and she rested her hand on his cheek.

"What exactly do you have in mind?" she whispered and he smirked smugly.

"Follow me and I'll show you…" he replied, extending his left hand to her.

She willingly took it and she followed him down the hall and back to their bedroom.

**xOxOx**

He was lying on his back and she was snuggled in his left side, her head resting in his shoulder.

His right hand was drawing lazy circles on the skin of her rounded belly while his left arm hugged her to him.

They were both lying there, content and comfortable, just enjoying their closeness. The small sigh that escaped her made him smile and he turned his head in order to place a kiss on her forehead.

His eyes traveled to the nightstand on her side of the bed and he saw something he hadn't noticed.

He nudged her softly and she looked at him questioningly.

"What's that over there?" he asked, tilting his head at the direction of the nightstand.

"Oh, our mothers went shopping together." She said with a smirk and reached out in order to saw him what they had bought.

She laid down the blue onesie and he frowned upon seeing it.

"What's this?" he asked, pointing to the offending item.

"It's blue." She commented with a smirk but the frown remained on his face.

"It has a flower on it! I'm not wearing that to my son!" he exclaimed making her laugh.

"I think it's cute." She replied, the smirk never leaving her lips.

"It has a flower on it, of course you would think it's cute! And I'm repeating, my son is not going to wear that!" he stated matter of factly.

She smiled and dropped a kiss on his shoulder.

"I still think it's cute. And I also think he is not going to mind." She said closing her eyes.

"We don't want cute, we want something manlier." He commented and he felt her smile against his shoulder.

"Ok… we'll ask him when he is born and if he doesn't like it we are not going to make him wear it." She said, draping an arm over his waist.

"Are you making fun of me?" he asked incredulously but his tone told her he was only joking.

"Me? Nooo…." She said without opening her eyes.

He smiled to himself and he rested his head against hers, closing his eyes as well. He just wanted to enjoy their closeness some more before it was time to go pick up Beth from school. And then he was going to have fun with his little girl. It was going to be an interesting day…


	31. The new addition

Hello everyone!! I'm finally back! :D

I know it's been a very, very, very long time since I last updated my story but unfortunatelly I had no time to write at all. Many things have happened and I was really busy with a lot of things that were going on. Well, first of all my Aunt gave birth last month and now I have a brand new baby cousin!! By the way, she is adorable!  
And then I had to start studying because my exams started... that wasn't really pleasant :p Then I had to finish some papers that I had to hand in so more studying for me...  
But I finally have free time to write again!

I'd like to thank you for sending e-mails to see if I'm fine and sorry for not answering. I read them all but with everything else going on I forgot to answer although I had it in my mind.. I really, really thank you!!

Sooo, I hope you are still interested in this story and that you haven't forgoten everything about it! I haven't lost interest for sure and I'm definetely going to finish it. I have also started writing a new story that I will post shortly after this one is finished ;)

Let's get back to the story then, I hope the chapter is long enough and that you are going to enjoy reading this!  
I'd like to thank you all for the wonderful reviews you left and thanks for the support! :)

I hope my little rambling wasn't too tiring...  
Let's move on with the story then! :)

* * *

**Chapter 31: The new addition**

.

He entered their bedroom as quietly as he could not wanting to disturb Cameron's sleep but he didn't expect to find his little girl there too.

Beth was sitting next to her mother, her upper body leaning towards her so that her head was resting on Cameron's swollen belly. Cameron, on the other hand, was sitting with her back against the headboard and was reading Beth's favorite story book.

"Hey! Why didn't anyone invite me to the party?" House asked incredulously and after tossing his cane on the floor he went to sit next to Cameron on the bed.

"Shhh daddy, you'll scare the baby." Beth whispered without moving from her position.

He smiled at his daughter's actions and he turned to look at Cameron. She placed a small kiss on his lips and after resting her head on his shoulder she continued reading the story that Beth had picked out.

"Mommy he is moving!" Beth exclaimed making House rest his hand against Cameron's belly.

"Now he stopped!" she protested, looking at her parents with a frown.

Before they could say anything she laid her head back down and House's hand remained on the same position.

They both waited, as patiently as they could, making Cameron shake her head in amusement.

"You know if he doesn't want to move he is not going…" she started but she felt the baby moving again.

"Hey! Why does he move when you talk?" House asked incredulously making Beth giggle.

"He likes my voice better." She stated matter of factly, looking at him with a smirk.

"Not fare…" he mumbled and crossed his arms in front of his chest.

"Is he going to move again?" Beth asked eagerly looking at them.

"I don't know sweety, maybe he fell asleep." Cameron replied, caressing her daughter's cheek softly.

"If he moves again are you going to call me? I'm going to play with my guitar!" she announced and hopped down the bed and ran to her room before either of them could answer.

"Guess it's just us now…" House said, nuzzling her neck.

"Wanna hear a story?" she asked teasingly, showing him the book she was holding.

He reached out, took the book in his hand and placed it on the nightstand all the while placing soft kisses on her neck.

"Beth is in the next room…" she reasoned, the smile never leaving her lips.

"I'm not doing anything…" he replied innocently making her laugh.

He continued placing kisses all over her neck and she tilted her head to the left giving him better access.

"I thought you didn't like it…" he mumbled against her skin.

"I didn't say I didn't like it I said that this is as far as you are going to go." She replied, closing her eyes.

He smirked against the sensitive skin of her neck and he resumed his ministrations.

"Greg…" she said his name tentatively but he didn't seem to listen.

"Greg!" she said, more forcefully this time making him pull back and look at her.

"What?" he asked looking straight into her eyes only to find a look of worry in her green-blue eyes.

"I think my water just broke." She said in a whisper.

"You think?" he asked in bewilderment, widening his eyes.

"No, I'm pretty much sure…" came her reply.

"Someone must explain to our kids what 'coming on time' means!" he exclaimed, reaching immediately for his cane that was on the floor next to the bed.

"Hey, at least he is only five days earlier, be thankful for that." She reasoned but he didn't seem to listen to her.

"Get dressed, I'll go get Beth, you have your bag ready, I need the keys…" he started rumbling making her want to laugh at how restless he was.

"Greg…" she said in a soft tone and he turned to look at her.

"Stop panicking…" she said, taking his hands in hers and pulling him down for a kiss.

He returned the kiss and then rested his forehead against hers.

"Just for the record, I'm not panicking…" he whispered and placed a small kiss on the tip of her nose.

"Riiight…" she dragged out "Go get Beth…" she instructed with a smile.

He gave her a nod and he exited the room leaving her alone to get dressed.

**xOxOx**

They arrived at the hospital some time later and after House dropped Beth at Cuddy who was still at the hospital he headed straight to the Maternity Ward.

"Hey, you found the way!" Clair exclaimed upon seeing him making him roll his eyes.

"You should thank me, really. I should have just yelled at the nurse who didn't let me in at once. Where does Cuddy find them anyway?" he asked in bewilderment.

"I don't know, where did she find you?" Clair asked with a smirk.

"Niiice…" House said, smirking back.

"Are you two going to continue like this?" Cameron asked, looking from her husband to her best friend.

"I think we are going to take a break…" he replied taking a sit next to her on the bed.

"I'm gonna come by later and check on you. This can take a while." Clair said to her friend and exited the room leaving her alone with House.

House took her hand in his and gave it a little squeeze.

"Hey, how are you doing?" he asked softly earning a small smile from her.

"I'm ok, I guess… At least for now." She replied.

"I left Beth with Lisa. She was a little worried, seeing you in pain and all, but I think Lisa will manage to distract her. Jimmy is on his way too so I think she will be ok." He said reassuringly.

Her grip around his hand tightened as a contraction hit her and she leaned to him, burying her head in the crook of his neck.

"I had forgotten that this hurt like that…" she mumbled, never loosening her grip around his hand.

And just like the last time he felt completely useless. He hated seeing her in pain and not being able to do anything to make that pain stop. He just hoped that this would all end soon.

He ran his thumb over her knuckles and he rubbed her back in a soothing manner, willing her to relax and breath.

He wanted to do something to help but he also knew that there was nothing he could do so he just stayed by her side, holding her hand contraction after contraction.

It seemed like ages had passed and the contractions were very close now. He could feel her grip around his hand tightening even more during every new contraction.

"I can't do this anymore…" she said tiredly, dropping her head on his shoulder.

Almost two hours had passed and although the contractions were frequent and strong she wasn't fully dilated yet and Clair couldn't do anything more.

"Shhh, it's ok… you can do this, do you remember the last time?" he whispered, giving her hand a small squeeze.

He placed a kiss on her temple and he pulled back when he saw Clair standing by the door.

"Where the hell have you been?" he yelled when she entered the room making her glare at him.

"Boy, you were like that the last time…" she commented.

"Like what?" House asked defensively.

"Obsessive!" Clair accused and he rolled his eyes.

"Not now guys, please…" Cameron pleaded making them stop immediately and turn their attention to her.

Clair walked towards the bed in order to check everything and House remained to his position next to Cameron, always holding her hand.

"Ok, I think that we are finally ready!" she announced and headed for the door.

"I'll go tell Cuddy that we are moving to the OR and please don't scare the nurses that are going to will Allison to the OR." She said to House but he just smirked.

"I'm not making any promises." He said but he didn't have the time to say anything else since Cameron gripped his hand tightly catching his attention.

He really hated feeling so useless…

Two nurses came to the room a few minutes later in order to wheel Cameron to the OR and House followed close behind them. One glare was enough to stop any protests they were ready to make.

Once in the OR he took his place next to Cameron's side once again and he immediately caught her hand in his bigger one, giving it a reassuring squeeze.

"Come on angel, it's going to be ok…" he whispered so that only she could hear.

She gave him a weak smile and a nod and he placed a kiss on her temple.

"Ok Allison, when the next contraction comes I need you to push, he is ready to come out." Clair instructed.

House rubbed her back soothingly while she pushed. She was holding his hand like he was her lifeline and he thought that she was never gonna let go.

"I can see his head Allie, he is almost here I just need one or two more pushes." Clair said reassuringly.

Cameron buried her head in the crook of House's neck and he kept whispering in her ear that everything was going to be ok. He felt her nod against his neck and a few moments later he heard a shrill cry making him to finally avert his attention from the woman in his embrace for a few seconds.

He had experienced this one more time but this time was so much different than the last one. His eyes were glued to the small miracle in front of him and he couldn't tear his gaze away.

"Look at you, you are stunned again." Clair commented with a smirk making him to turn to her.

She handed him the scissors with a smile, knowing that he probably wanted to cut the cord like he had done with Beth and he took them with a smile.

Clair wrapped the small baby in a towel and handed him to Cameron. She received the now calm baby with a grin on her face, happy tears flowing freely down her eyes.

"Hey baby…" she whispered to the baby, caressing his cheek softly.

House looked at the woman of his life holding their new born son and he couldn't help the soft smile from reaching his lips. He wrapped his arm around her shoulder, gently and she turned to look at him.

She gave him a brilliant smile and he leaned down in order to place a kiss on her lips.

"He is perfect…" he murmured, looking softly at the baby in her arms.

"Yeah he is… I love you Greg…" she whispered against his lips making his smile grow even bigger.

"Love you too angel…" he said in a soft tone, nuzzling his nose against hers.

Clair really didn't want to interrupt the moment but she had to.

"Sorry guys but the pediatrician needs to take him for a quick exam and we need to finish here." She said making them remember that they weren't alone in the room.

"Kill joy…" House muttered but the smile on his lips ruined the effect he wanted it to have.

"Yeah, yeah… You gonna stay?" she asked him and he gave her a curt nod.

"Are you sure you want to stay?" Cameron asked, looking at him.

"Yeap. I'm staying here until you return to your room and then I'm going to see our baby." He said surely, placing a quick kiss on her forehead.

**xOxOx**

Twenty minutes later and after Cameron had returned to her room House was making his way to the Pediatrics Ward.

He found the pediatrician next to his son's incubator and he immediately went to him.

"Dr. House, I was waiting for you." The pediatrician greeted. "He is perfect, everything looks absolutely great and if he continues like that you will be able to take him home in three days." He said with a smile.

House gave him a nod, his eyes always transfixed on the baby sleeping peacefully in the incubator.

"Now you'll excuse me, I have to check on something." The pediatrician excused himself leaving House alone.

He looked around him and found a chair which he took and placed next to his son's incubator. He draped his jacket at the back and sat down.

His eyes were glued once again to the sleeping baby's face. He was a beautiful baby, no doubt about that. He reached out and caressed the baby's soft brown hair tenderly, not wanting to wake him up.

He whimpered in his sleep making House smile and he couldn't help himself. He reached out and took his son carefully in his embrace.

He settled the sleeping baby in the crook of his arm, draped a blanket over his small body and just stayed there, just watching his baby features as he slept.

His fingers caressed his cheek softly and then rested on his small chest, feeling it rising and falling with each breath he took.

"God, they are all going to start cooing at you aren't they?" he asked the sleeping baby who didn't seem to bother at all by his voice.

"Well, I'm not going to lie you are cute but hey we don't like it when people do that, you are just young not an idiot!" he said seriously.

He remembered when Beth used to fit in the crook of his arm like that. He smiled at the memory of first taking her into his arms. He couldn't believe how fast time had passed by.

His son yawning caught his attention once again and he laughed lightly.

"Yeah, I'm sleepy too but unfortunately I can't sleep so you should sleep for the both of us." He said softly to the sleeping baby.

"Don't overdo it though, your mommy wants to see you awake." He said caressing the baby's hand gently.

That little smile was going to be permanent on his lips, he figured, just like last time.

Although he already knew how it was like to love someone unconditionally from the first moment you saw them it still amazed him. The moment he saw this little baby he fell in love with him, just like it had happened when he had seen his daughter for the first time.

He placed a small kiss on the sleeping baby's hand and he placed him back in the incubator carefully. He ran his fingers down his small back tenderly and after covering his body with the light blue blanket he headed straight to Allison's room.

**xOxOx**

He found the room easily since there were already many gifts and flowers outside. He entered quietly and he found her sleeping peacefully.

He hooked his cane at the edge of the bed and he sat on a chair next to it, not wanting to disturb her sleep. He watched her peaceful face as she slept and he couldn't help the small smile from reaching his lips.

He reached out and took her hand in his bigger one, caressing her knuckles with his thumb softly.

She sighed in her sleep and some moments later her eyes fluttered open and connected with his.

She gave him a soft smile and he stood up in order to sit on the bed next to her. He dropped a tender kiss on her lips and he smiled down at her.

"Hey…" she whispered and reached out in order to cup his cheek in her palm.

"Hey to you too…" he replied, covering her hand with his.

"How is he?" she asked eagerly, very much awake now making him smile amusedly.

"There is only one word to describe him. Perfect…" he replied with a smile.

She sat properly on the bed and she wrapped her arms around his neck, holding him close to her.

"I want to see him… and I want to see Beth…" she said.

He pulled back a little in order to look into her eyes and he nodded.

"That can be arranged. I can go get Beth and Clair is probably going to bring the baby later." He said making her grin.

He didn't have the time to go though because Clair entered the room at that moment, a little bundle in her arms.

"I thought you would like to see him." She said with a smile and walked towards the bed in order to hand the baby to Cameron.

"I'll be around…" she said, leaving them alone once again.

House climbed on the bed so he could wrap his left arm around her waist and watch the baby in her arms.

"I think he takes after you…" she mumbled, her eyes glued on the little person she was holding protectively.

"Think you can handle that?" he asked with a smirk making her turn to look at him.

She smiled at him and placed a small kiss on his lips.

"Yeah, I think I'll be ok." She replied looking back at their son who was sleeping peacefully in her arms.

"Why don't we have a name again?" he asked after a few silent moments, his hand coming to rest on her thigh as he watched the baby's face closely.

"Yeah, I forgot, what are you going to yell when he does something?" she asked with an amused smile.

"Exactly!" he exclaimed making the baby stir in her arms.

He frowned lightly and then he slowly opened his eyes revealing his grey-blue orbs to his parents.

"Hey, you are finally awake…" Cameron whispered to him, caressing his arm with her fingertips.

The baby immediately calmed down upon hearing her voice and looked up at her, trying to focus.

"Now I'm not going to be the only man in the house!" he commented and reached out in order to caress his son's soft brown hair.

"The other man of the house still needs a name though." She replied, her eyes never leaving the baby she was holding.

"Come on, you must have thought of something." He teased, placing a kiss on her shoulder.

"There is a name I've always liked…" she admitted and caught his interest at once.

"What is it?" he asked curiously, resting his chin on her shoulder.

"Alex…" she replied.

"Why? Did you like Alexander the Great?" he asked with a smirk.

"No, a really dear person to me was named like that.

"Oh yeah? High school sweetheart?" he asked with a smirk making her roll her eyes.

"Will you be serious?" she asked, trying to sound a little offended but failed miserably since she was smiling.

"My favorite uncle… My mother's brother actually. He was a great person and he loved me like no one else. He was the only one I kept in touch with after that fight I had with my parents. He was the only one who understood." She explained briefly, averting her gaze.

"What happened to him?" he asked, cupping her cheek and making her look at him again.

"Car crash… He died on the scene. It was a year after I started working for you." She said, tears forming in her eyes.

He kissed them away and he gave her a small smile.

"He must have been a great man if you loved him that much." He said and she nodded.

He rested his forehead against hers and then his eyes traveled to the baby in her arms.

"Alex…" he whispered, testing the name.

"I like it." He said confidently, looking straight into her green-blue eyes.

She gave him a smile and he kissed her lips tenderly.

"What about James? For his middle name, I mean…" he clarified making the smile on her lips grow even bigger.

"I think that Jimmy is going to go crazy when we tell him." She replied and then she leaned to him, resting her head against his shoulder.

"So, Alexander James House…" she said, looking at him and then at the baby in her arms.

"I think it's good." He said and placed a kiss on the top of her head.

"It's very good…" she mumbled, her eyes transfixed on their son's eyes.

House hugged her close to him and she leaned into his touch, cradling Alex in her arms.

"Wait 'til you meet your sister little man." House said, caressing the baby's cheek with his free hand.

"Please bring her here when you go to Lisa to tell them that everything is ok."

"I will angel…" he assured her and tightened his embrace momentarily.

His eyes traveled to Alex once more, who was trying to stay awake but his eyes kept on closing and he finally fell asleep making his parents smile.

He took the baby in his arms carefully, not wanting to wake him up and she smiled at him softly. God he loved that look she gave him…

They stayed there just looking at the little miracle sleeping peacefully once again until he decided to break the comfortable silence.

"I love you Allie…" he whispered, dropping a kiss on her forehead.

"Love you too Greg…" she replied, closing her eyes and getting deep in his embrace, both of them watching their sleeping son.


	32. Little brother

Hello everyone! It's me again :p

A much quicker update this time :) I hope it's good enough... I'm trying to get back on track again, hopefully I will manage.  
Thank you all for the support and for dropping a comment to say what you think. I really appreciate it :)

I hope you will enjoy this chapter as well  
Let's move on with the story...

* * *

**Chapter 32: Little brother**

.

House left his wife and son continue their sleep and he headed straight to Cuddy's office where he knew that she, Wilson and Beth were.

He didn't even bother to knock he just barged into the office as usual making its occupants roll their eyes before looking at him eagerly.

"Daddy!" Beth exclaimed upon seeing him and she ran to him, throwing her arms around him.

He immediately picked her up and gave her a wide grin and a hug.

"Well?" Cuddy asked impatiently, crossing her arms in front of her chest.

"What?" he asked with a frown, playing dumb.

"Are you gonna talk or do you want us to make you?" Wilson asked, mimicking Cuddy's stance.

"Threatening to beat a cripple… How nice of you!" House replied with a smirk.

"House!" they both exclaimed but it was really Beth's look that made him talk.

"Everything is great! He is in Allison's room, they are both sleeping at the moment." He said, smiling at his friends who now had big grins on their faces.

"And mommy wants to see you." He said to his daughter and placed a kiss on her forehead.

"Can we go now?" she asked expectantly.

"We can go in a while, let mommy sleep a little more… I have a plan though. Let's go to the cafeteria to eat and then we can go straight to mommy's room to see her and the baby." He said surely and Beth nodded vigorously.

"Ok!" she said happily, hugging him tightly.

"You two coming?" he asked looking at his friends.

"Nah, go, you two. We will come later to see Allison and the baby." Cuddy said with a smile.

House gave her a nod and after placing Beth down and taking her small hand in his they headed to the cafeteria together.

"Is he small like Katelyn was when she was born?" Beth asked as they walked together.

"Yeap! He is small but he will grow up very fast." House answered looking at her.

Beth gave him a smile.

"Can I hold him?" she asked after a while.

"Of course you can! Mommy and I are going to help you." He said as they stood in the line.

"Daddy…" she said tentatively and he looked at her with a raised eyebrow, expecting another question about her brother.

"Can I have a milkshake?" she asked with her best puppy-dog eyes making him laugh.

"Fine, you can." He replied, ruffling the little girl's hair lightly.

Twenty minutes later and they were walking together towards Cameron's room. He opened the door and saw that she was sitting on the bed, awake.

"Mommy!" Beth exclaimed enthusiastically when she saw that her mother was awake.

"Hey angel…" Cameron greeted her with a smile and she picked her up with House's help, making her sit on the bed next to her.

She hugged her tightly and gave her a kiss on the cheek.

"Daddy said that you have to stay here for three days…" she said with a small frown looking at Cameron.

"Yes sweety but they'll go by quickly, you'll see. Plus, you can come and visit me with daddy." She replied reassuringly.

Beth sighed and scooted closer to her mother on the bed.

Cameron hugged her and House moved in order to sit on the bed as well.

"Hey, we will have a great time, you'll see. I also need your help with something I want to plan." He said with a wink to his daughter who lightened up immediately.

"Ok! But we will come here again." She stated and he nodded.

"Can we see the baby now?" she asked eagerly making her parents smile.

"They will bring him in a while." Cameron replied, caressing her cheek softly.

As if on cue the door opened and a nurse entered the room wheeling the baby's cot in. One glare from House and she was out again in no time, leaving the baby to him.

He carefully picked up his sleeping son and after placing a small kiss on his hand he handed him to Cameron.

Beth looked at the baby closely, a smile finding its way to her lips.

"He is very small…" she commented, her eyes never wavering from her little brother's sleeping form.

"Yeap. This is your baby brother, Alex." House said sitting back on the bed next to Cameron.

"He is cute!" Beth commented with a grin that made her parents smile as well.

"Can I hold him?" she asked hopefully looking up at her parents.

"Here, we'll help you." Cameron said.

House had moved next to Beth and Cameron helped her hold the sleeping baby carefully.

Beth looked at the sleeping baby with a smile but when he started whimpering she got a little alarmed.

"I guess someone is hungry." House commented, taking Alex in his arms and rubbing his small back, willing him to calm down.

He relaxed in his arms sometime later and he sat back down on the bed next to Cameron.

"He wasn't that hungry after all." Cameron said, smiling at him.

The soft knock on the door prevented him from answering. Wilson poked his head into the room and smiled upon seeing them all there.

"And I was wondering when you would show up." House said with a smirk.

Wilson entered the room, dragging a big teddy bear with him and a white rose which he handed to Cameron. She received it with a smile and House raised an eyebrow.

"Are you hitting on my wife?" he asked, studying his best friend who looked back with amusement.

"No, I actually abandoned that plan years ago." Wilson replied with a smirk.

"I don't think anyone laughed at that one." House said making Cameron shake her head.

"I think it was good." Wilson commented, the smirk never leaving his lips.

"Boys, please." Cameron said, amusement evident in her voice.

"Behave… or I'm changing his middle name from James to… I don't know what yet." House said stunning his best friend to silence.

"You… his middle name is…" he mumbled incoherently, making his friends laugh at his priceless expression.

"Alexander James House, Alex for short." Cameron confirmed smiling at Wilson who grinned widely.

"Wow…" was the only thing he managed to say, his eyes traveling to the sleeping baby in House's arms.

"He is perfect…" he whispered, smiling all the time.

"Of course he is! Don't you know it already? My kids are going to rule the world!" House exclaimed making Wilson shake his head.

"Yeah, yeah…" he said, smiling at his best friend.

"Uncle Jimmy, can we go eat? I'm hungry!" Beth said, interrupting their conversation.

"Sure sweety, we can." Wilson replied, smiling at Beth.

Beth gave her mother a kiss and with Wilson's help she hopped down the bed. Wilson took her little hand in his hand and together they walked to the door.

"We'll come by later." He said to his friends and received a nod.

"Not too much candy!" Cameron said but the door had already closed behind them.

"Like he is going to say no to her…" House said with a smile.

Cameron just quirked an eyebrow and studied him but he didn't have the time to answer because the baby in his arms started whimpering again and this time he couldn't calm him down.

She handed Alex to Cameron and she willingly took the crying baby in her arms.

"Hey little man, it's ok, you don't have to cry…" she whispered to the baby, caressing his back soothingly.

Alex seemed to calm down a little and he opened his eyes looking up at his mother's form.

"Now he is definitely hungry…" she said, smiling down at the small baby in her arms.

"Here, give him to me so you can open your braw." He offered.

She gave him the now calm baby for a while and then took him back in her embrace and settled him in the crook of her arm.

His small lips found her nipple almost immediately and he started shucking hungrily. His little hand came to rest on the soft swell of her breast and his eyes closed as he continued eating.

House watched his son as he nursed and couldn't help but smile at the sight in front of him. He rested his chin on her shoulder and his eyes were glued to their son.

She tilted her head in order to place a kiss on his scruffy cheek and he smiled softly. His hand had found its way on the baby's back and his left arm was holding her securely close to him.

"Sooo, when did the doctor say we can take him home?" he asked, trying to hide the eagerness form his voice despite the fact that he knew it was useless.

"The day after tomorrow." She replied. "And hopefully I'll find the house in one piece when I return." She said teasingly.

"Hey! The house was just fine when you gave birth to Beth." He defended himself.

"Yes, that's because you were practically living here when she was born." She stated matter-of-factly.

"I give up…" he said with a sigh.

"That easily?" she asked with a smirk and turned to look at him.

He fought the urge to smile but didn't succeed. So he just claimed her lips with his in a tender kiss that soon turned into a passionate one that left them both breathless.

He rested his forehead against hers, the smile never leaving his lips. Their eyes moved to the baby in her arms who continued eating unaffected by his parents' actions.

"I better teach that kid that they are not only his…" House commented making Cameron laugh.

"You are unbelievable!" she said through laughter making him grin goofily.

"That's why you love me." He replied seriously.

"That too." She agreed.

"I can't wait to go home…" she said with a sigh, looking at Alex who was now resting his cheek against her breast.

"I can't wait to take you two home…" he confessed.

She leaned to him , their eyes traveling to the sleeping baby in her arms once again.

"Now that I remembered… you'd better call our parents." She said and he groaned.

"But mommy, do I have to?" he whined childishly.

"Yes, you big baby, you have to. Because if you don't your are not going to hear the end of it from your mommy." She stated, smirking lightly.

"Fine… I'm going to call everyone. But later… Now I just want to stay here for a while." He said, tightening his embrace around her body momentarily.

She smiled softly at him and placed a tender kiss on his cheek. They just wanted to enjoy this just a little while longer, just the two of them…


	33. Sleepless

Hello everyone! :)

New chapter ready! Hope you'll enjoy it ;)  
Probably I won't write many more chapters to this story. I was thinking about 2 or 3 three more and an epilogue, which I'm still looking for :p At the moment I have no idea how I want to finish this story and I don't like it when that happens. Hopefully I'll figure it out...

Thank you all for reading my story and for taking the time to review and tell me what you think! :)  
Let's move on with the story...

* * *

**Chapter 33: Sleepless**

.

He heard a tiny cry and he groaned in his sleep. He rolled on his side, his chest flat against her back and he nudged her softly.

The only thing she did though was mumble something unintelligible and then immediately fell back to sleep.

House sighed and rolled to his side of the bed. He rubbed his hand over his face and sat up properly on the bed. He grabbed his cane, that was resting on the floor next to the bed and he headed straight to the nursery.

He hooked his cane at his son's crib and took the crying baby in his arms.

"Hey little guy, don't you think it's a good time to let your mother sleep?" he asked the baby in his arms but he didn't seem to hear, he continued crying.

He sat down on the rocking chair and draped a blanket over the baby's small body.

"Seriously, your mommy needs her sleep and so do I…" he mumbled, trying to stifle a yawn.

He started rocking Alex in his arms, willing him to calm down and stop crying. He just hoped that Cameron wouldn't listen to him. She really needed her sleep…

All day her stupid employees kept calling her and they almost killed the patient. She had to go to the hospital to save the situation and of course he had called Cuddy to yell at her and inform her that Cameron was still on maternity leave and that it wasn't her fault that there weren't any competent doctors to ran the department while she was on maternity leave.

Cameron had returned home a little after ten, very exhausted, but she hadn't gone to bed until much later so now he was desperately trying to calm Alex down and let her sleep a little more.

But at the moment he was failing miserably to calm his crying son down.

"Come on little man, go back to sleep…" he whispered to him but Alex continued crying.

"He is not going to sleep Greg." He heard her tired voice and he looked up, his eyes connecting immediately with her green-blue ones.

"Yeah… because he only wants you when he wakes up in the middle of the night. He has no problem when it is day time…" he said in frustration.

She walked to where he was sitting and kneeled down. She caressed his stubbled cheek and placed a small kiss on his lips.

"Come on, let's go to bed…" she whispered to him, motioning for him to hand her the crying baby.

He let out a sigh and handed Alex to her. She cradled the one month old infant in her arms and looked at him with a smile.

"Hey little man, why are you giving your daddy a hard time?" she whispered to the baby, caressing his back in a soothing manner.

His eyes opened upon hearing his mother's voice and he looked up at her, his deep blue eyes connecting with hers.

"There you go… see, there is nothing wrong, no reason to cry." She said, smiling down at Alex who looked at her intently his eyes always connected with hers.

She settled Alex in the crook of her arm and she extended her free hand to House invitingly.

He took her smaller hand in his and after grabbing his cane he followed her back to their bedroom.

She placed her pillow against the headboard and she sat down, resting her back against it and cradling a now calm Alex in her arms.

House lied down next to her, his head against her shoulder and looked down at their son.

"You don't cry now, huh?" he mumbled, studying Alex's calm face.

The baby turned to look at him, his blue eyes connecting with his father's.

"He wanted his mommy…" Cameron said with a teasing smile.

"Yeah, I want his mommy too but he is not letting me have her." He replied with a smirk, dropping a kiss on her shoulder.

Alex's whimpers caught their attention again making House burry his head in the crook of her neck.

"He is hungry." She stated rubbing Alex's arm soothingly.

"Are you going to breastfeed him?" he asked and she nodded her head in confirmation.

"Good, 'cause I don't think I would be able to go and warm up his milk…" he mumbled sleepily, closing his eyes.

She smiled at his actions and after exposing her left breast she settled Alex in the crook of her arm again and he immediately started shucking on her nipple greedily making soft sounds as he ate.

"He still thinks they are all his?" House asked, never moving his head from its position making her chuckle.

"I think he does…" she replied, caressing the baby's soft brown hair tenderly.

"Well, it's too late to teach him a lesson…" he mumbled, draping his arm over her thighs.

"Mhm…" she agreed looking at their son who continued eating, unaware of his father's comments.

A few minutes later and Alex had fallen asleep again, his cheek resting against her breast as he slept peacefully.

She looked at him with a soft expression on her face and her hand came up to caress his cheek softly.

"He is beautiful…" House mumbled, his eyes open now and glued on their sleeping son.

She turned to look at him and gave him a smile.

"Yes he is. And he looks like you more and more every day…" she said, the smile never leaving her lips.

He quirked an eyebrow questioningly and studied her for a moment making her shake her head.

"No matter what you think you are beautiful Greg." She said with a smirk.

"It's ok, it's the sleep deprivation that is talking." He commented making her roll her eyes.

"Believe whatever you want." She stated, trying at the same time to stifle a yawn.

He smiled softly at her and caressed her cheek.

"Sleep…" he instructed. "I'll take him back to the nursery."

She gave him a nod and after placing a small kiss on Alex's forehead she handed him to House.

He settled the baby securely in the crook of his arm and after taking his cane he headed to the nursery.

He kissed Alex's forehead tenderly and he let out a sigh in his sleep making House smile.

"Love you little man…" he whispered to the baby and placed him back into his crib.

He ran his fingers over his small chest, feeling his heartbeat against his fingertips. He caressed his soft brown locks and then headed back to their bedroom.

He dropped his cane on the floor and he lied down on the bed once again. She immediately sensed his movements and she moved closer to him.

He dragged her to him and she pillowed her head on his bicep, burying her head in his chest. He draped an arm over her waist, hugging her close to him and she let out a content sigh.

"I hope it's morning when he wakes up again…" he mumbled sleepily making her chuckle softly.

"I hope so to… now sleep…" she said in the same tone, dropping a kiss on his chest.

He kissed her forehead lovingly and it didn't take them long to fall asleep once again…

**xOxOx**

When he woke up in the morning she was still asleep, snuggled against his left side. He glanced at the clock that was resting on the nightstand and he let out a sigh of frustration. But then he remembered that it was thankfully Saturday so he didn't have to wake Beth up.

He lied back down, draped his arm over her waist and closed his eyes, falling asleep minutes later.

The next time he woke up he found her wide awake, looking at him.

"I know, I'm irresistible…." He mumbled groggily making a smile find its way to her lips.

She kissed him softly and caressed his stubbled cheek.

"Good morning…" she whispered.

"Already?" he asked closing his eyes and moving forward so that his head was on her pillow and his lips just a breath away from hers.

"Yeap…" she replied, closing her own eyes as well.

They stayed like that, without talking until they heard their son's soft whimpers.

House let out a sigh making her smile.

"Hey, at least he didn't wake up in the middle of the night again." She reasoned.

"Good point…" he replied, burying his head under her pillow.

"I'm going to get him and see if Beth is awake." She said before getting out of bed and leaving him alone in the room.

She went to Beth's room first where she found her little girl fast asleep and then she headed to the nursery.

She went to the crib and she saw that Alex was awake and was still whimpering softly. She reached out and took the little baby in her arms.

"Good morning little angel…" she said softly to Alex who looked up at her immediately and stopped fussing.

"Are you hungry again?" she asked the baby but he just yawned widely making her laugh lightly at his actions.

She headed back to their bedroom with Alex in her arms and found House asleep again. His upper body was at her side of the bed, his head on her pillow but his legs where still at his side making it impossible for her to sit on the bed in order to nurse the baby.

She sat at the edge of the bed and ran her fingers through his short hair.

He mumbled something but he didn't open his eyes.

"I'm going to need one side of the bed you know." She said in amusement.

He groaned and rolled over to his side again, taking her pillow with him.

"And my pillow." She stated.

He let out a frustrated sigh and he handed her the pillow. She placed it against the headboard and she sat down on the bed next to him and started preparing to breastfeed Alex who was content at the moment just being in her arms.

House opened an eye a few minutes later and saw that his son was nursing peacefully. He scooted close to Cameron and he wrapped his right arm around her waist.

"Are you awake now?" she asked with a smirk.

"Mhm…" he mumbled, without opening his eyes and he turned to lie on his stomach.

Her attention was drawn to the door where Beth was standing, rubbing her eyes with her hands and yawning.

"Good morning angel." She greeted her daughter with a smile.

Beth smiled sleepily and walked towards them. She climbed on the bed and she lied on her father's back. She closed her eyes and let out a content sigh.

Cameron smiled at the sight in front of her and reached out in order to caress their daughter's hair lightly.

"Are we gonna watch Sponge Bob?" Beth asked without opening her eyes.

"Sure, in two hours when it starts…" House responded in the same way.

"Are we gonna eat breakfast?" she asked again, trying to stifle a yawn.

"We have to get up first…" he reasoned.

"Right…" Beth agreed but still they both refused to move.

"Is Alex going to watch Sponge Bob with us?" she asked after some silent moments, finally opening her eyes to look at her mother.

"No sweety, he is going to sleep after he eats." She replied.

"He only sleeps and eats." Beth said with a small frown.

"That's because he is still a baby but he'll grow up, you'll see." Cameron reassured her and she smiled.

"And then we will play together?" Beth asked hopefully.

"Of course you will! You will do all the things you do with your friends together." She said, smiling and Beth grinned.

"Ok then, I will watch Sponge Bob with dad for now." She said.

"Now I feel used…" House mumbled.

Beth straddled his waist and sat on his back properly looking at her baby brother who continued nursing unfazed by everything that was going on.

She still found it really strange, watching him nurse and every time her mother breastfed the baby she wanted to watch him.

After Alex stopped eating and Cameron placed him against her shoulder to burp him she turned her attention back to her father.

She leaned down and watched him, his eyes closed.

"Daddy, can we make pancakes?" she whispered into his ear but he didn't answer.

"Daddy…" she whispered again, nudging his shoulder softly.

"I'm not here, leave a message and I'll call you back." He mumbled making Beth giggle.

"But you are here daddy! I can touch you, see?" she asked and started nudging him again in order to prove her point.

She got off his back and she lied next to him on the bed.

"Daddy…"

He turned to his side so that he was face to face with her and he opened his eyes. She smiled widely at him and he smiled right back.

"Are we gonna make pancakes?" she asked hopefully, her blue eyes glued to his.

He really couldn't say no, no matter how hard he tried.

"Well, I'm awake. Might as well make something to eat." He said with a shrug.

Beth grinned and got up immediately.

"I'm going to the kitchen!" she announced and before he could protest she was out of the bedroom.

He turned to face Cameron only to find her smirking at him.

"I'm in trouble, aren't I?" he asked but he didn't need her to answer to know the answer.

"In big trouble. But you like it really" She stated, the smirk never leaving her lips.

He chuckled and sat properly on the bed.

He leaned to her and placed a kiss on her lips and then he turned his attention to Alex who was still awake and now looking up at him.

"Hey little man…" he whispered to the baby, caressing his soft hair tenderly.

"I'm going to turn the kitchen into a war zone. Are you joining us?" he asked, smiling devilishly at her.

"The translation is: 'Better come and help because we are going to mess everything up'?" she asked with a frown.

"Pretty much, yeah." He replied, trying to stifle his laughter at her expression.

"Fine, I'll be there in a while. I need to change him and then we'll come." She replied and he gave her a nod.

He dropped a kiss on Alex's forehead and after grabbing his cane he headed to the kitchen to find Beth.

"Just you and me now huh?" she said to the baby in her arms.

He looked at her with his big blue eyes, waiting for her to talk again and she smiled.

She kissed his forehead softly and headed to the nursery in order to change him.


	34. Differential at home

Hello people!

I hope you are all fine :) I think I'm close to finding out how I want to finish this. I have something in my mind but I'm not so sure yet... I'll get there though, don't worry ;)  
Thank you all for reading this story and for the support! And thanks to everyone who takes the time to drop me a comment :)

Hope you will enjoy this chapter as well!  
On with the story then...

* * *

**Chapter 34: Differential at home**

.

"Where are you going?" House asked, looking away from the TV screen.

He was sitting on the couch with Beth and Alex in his arms watching a movie that Beth had picked out.

"Cuddy called me…" she mumbled glancing at him momentarily and then busying herself with her shoes.

"That woman has yet to understand that you are on maternity leave!" he exclaimed, his eyes following her as she walked around, gathering her things.

"Greg I have to go, otherwise Cuddy will probably find the guy dead in the morning." She explained, trying to make him see reason.

"No, you don't have to go! Cuddy has to do something with her doctors though because this is getting ridiculous!" he said in frustration and stood up with Alex cradled securely in the crook of his arm.

"What do you suggest? That I stay here and let the patient die?" she asked heatedly, her eyes connecting with his.

"I never said to let him die!" he defended himself.

"Then what do you suggest?"

"Do something about your employees Allison! You could trust your old team but the ones you have now are incompetent, can't you see?" he asked, his gaze never wavering.

"Plus, you are supposed to be on maternity leave and you are constantly on the phone with the morons that want to call themselves doctors!" he continued.

She let out a sigh and averted her gaze. She turned around without saying anything else and she headed to their bedroom.

House groaned in frustration and looked at Alex who had his blue eyes glued on his face.

"Yeah, I know… It's not your mommy's fault." He said to the small baby.

He turned to Beth who had her gaze locked on the TV but he knew better.

"Beth…" he said and she turned her attention to him.

She sighed when she saw his look and she stood up.

"I'll go feed Ricky." She stated and headed to her bedroom to play with her rabbit.

"And we are going to see mommy." He said to Alex and walked down the hall and to their bedroom.

She was lying on her side at his side of the bed when he entered.

He walked closer to her and sat down next to her. He placed Alex on the bed and she propped herself on her elbow, her attention solely to Alex.

"I know it's not your fault… but it's been two months since you gave birth and Cuddy has yet to understand that you are not working at the time." He explained, studying her face, waiting for her to do something.

She looked at him, understanding full well what he meant. She gave him a soft smile and she caressed his stubbled cheek.

"It's just… I can't say no when the patient is this critical." She said in a whisper.

Of course he understood what she said. He knew her; he knew that she did everything she could to help.

"I've got to find a new team…" she announced with a sigh making him smirk.

"It's about time." He said, the smirk never leaving his lips.

"And you can't torture them when they will be waiting for their interviews." She warned with a smile, knowing full well what he had in mind.

"Kill joy…" he muttered and leaned to her in order to place a kiss on her lips.

"And now you are going to call Cuddy and tell her that you are staying home. We are going to diagnose the guy from here." He stated, grabbing the cordless phone that was resting on the nightstand.

"We?" she asked, raising an eyebrow at him.

"Of course! Your husband is the best diagnostician in the country! A very bored diagnostician might I add… the movie that Beth picked was hideous!" he exclaimed making her laugh.

"Ok, I'll tell her to fax us the patient's history and symptoms." She said and took the phone he handed her.

She went to the living room in order to make the phone call leaving him alone with Alex.

"It's going to be so funny messing with your mommy's new employees." He said to the baby, smirking.

Alex looked intently into his eyes.

"Don't tell me you believed that I wasn't going to interfere. Your mom didn't…" he said and took him in his arms again.

"Come on, let's go to the living room. It's differential diagnosis's time!" he stated and he headed with the baby back to the living room.

**xOxOx**

It was almost four hours later and many tests ran by House's team that they finally figured out what was wrong with her patient.

Beth had enjoyed it immensely since they had borrowed a mini-whiteboard that she kept in her room and she watched them all the time as they tried to figure out what was wrong.

At some point House had given her the marker and he told her what to erase from the board. She had taken her job very seriously and was listening closely to everything they said. The word sarcoidosis had become her favorite from the ones written on the whiteboard and House couldn't help but wonder how it would be like if one day he got to do this with Beth for real.

Cameron saw that little smile of his when he was thinking about it and questioned him of course but he didn't say what he was thinking.

Alex had fallen asleep minutes after they started and woke up the moment they called Cuddy to tell her what was wrong.

"I guess he found it boring…" House said with a smirk as Cameron took their two month old in her embrace.

"He is a baby daddy!" Beth pointed out.

He smiled and pulled her into his arms, making her sit on is good leg.

"Can we see that movie now?" she asked hopefully, looking at him with her best puppy-dog eyes.

House groaned and looked at her with a frown.

"We both know that this movie shucks, why see it?" he asked in bewilderment.

"But I like it daddy!" Beth protested, crossing her arms in front of her chest.

"But there are other movies, more interesting!" he exclaimed, mimicking her stance.

Beth seemed to think about it for a moment and raised her eyebrows, studying him.

"What movies?" she asked after a few moments.

"We could see Hercules or Lion King! You like Lion King!" he said.

She thought about it for a while and then gave him a small smile.

"Can we see both?" she asked in a whisper, immediately picking Cameron's interest who was watching them from her position on the couch.

Alex was nursing peacefully in her embrace and she watched the two of them as they tried to decide what to watch.

"What are you two up to again?" she asked, looking at them inquisitively.

"Nothing…" they said in unison, giving her their best innocent stares.

"Why don't I believe you?" she said, raising an eyebrow in question.

They smiled but didn't say anything.

"Just don't make a mess please…" she said.

Beth grinned widely and went to get the movies from her room leaving her parents alone.

He moved closer to her on the couch and went to sit right next to her. His hand found its way to her back and he glided it from the back of her neck to her lower back where he stopped.

She smiled at him and he dropped his head on her shoulder watching Alex as he nursed. He loved doing that, watching her breastfeeding. He used to do that when Beth was a baby but she had only been breastfed for the first month.

He dropped a kiss on her shoulder and it was at that moment that Beth returned holding the movies in one hand and Ricky tucked under her arm, trying not to drop him.

"Help!" she said in a desperate tone catching her parent's attention at once.

The sight made them laugh and House went immediately to help his daughter. He took the rabbit from her hands and she placed the DVDs on the coffee table.

"He was moving all the time and I couldn't hold him properly!" she complained looking at Ricky who was now in her father's arms.

"Well, he is going to sit properly now." He said and after giving the bunny to Beth again he went to put the DVD in the player.

Then he sat back on the couch with Beth snuggled in his right side.

"You have school tomorrow young lady; don't expect to see both movies tonight." Cameron said to her daughter who tried to stifle a yawn at that moment.

"But I'm not sleepy mommy." She protested.

"Come on, let's see this one first and then we'll see." House said with a wink making Beth grin.

Alex had finished eating and was now in Cameron's embrace, looking around him. But when his mother started talking to him his eyes connected with hers and he looked intently at her, like he understood everything she said.

She continued talking to him while House and Beth were watching the movie. He made soft sounds as he heard her voice and he never stopped looking at her.

House looked from TV to his wife and son, finding what they were doing more interesting at the moment.

Beth fell asleep halfway through the first movie and after House took her to bed and put Ricky back to his cage he returned to the living room.

He found Cameron lying on the couch with Alex sprawled on her chest and he went to lie down next to her, his back flat against the back of the couch so that he could look at her.

Alex's face was turned to him as he lay on his mother's chest.

"Hey little man, think I can borrow your mommy tonight?" he asked the baby, caressing his small back soothingly.

Alex stretched his little arms and yawned as his father caressed his back.

He blinked a few times and then his blue eyes connected with his father's once again.

"You want to talk huh? Well, not exactly talk but you can listen. Want me to tell you about the time that your Uncle Eric sent me and your mommy to look at a patient's house?" he asked and Alex looked intently at him.

"Yeah, I know what you think. How come he sent us since I was the boss? That was your Aunt Lisa's fault. Anyway, we went with the bike, which I'll teach you how to drive when you are old enough by the way." He said with a wink.

"Unless your sister has taken it before you have the chance, then we are going to buy a new one." He said seriously making Cameron smile.

"Back to our story now… Your mommy was afraid to get on the bike but when she got her hands on my irresistible body she liked it very, very much. I should have taken advantage that day. You would already be two if I had!" he exclaimed and he heard her laugh.

"You are unbelievable!" she stated caressing his stubbled cheek.

Alex made a sound which House took as a sign to continue.

"See? He likes the story! So, your mother was right that the patient had Munchausen's but I was right too because she didn't have only that." He continued with his story.

"Yes, but mommy was right from the beginning." Cameron said with a smug smile and Alex turned his head to her direction.

"Yes, but daddy saved the day at the end!" he said.

Alex yawned, his eyes starting to close but he fought to keep them open.

"You can go to sleep, we will talk when you wake up…" Cameron said to the baby and placed a small kiss on his forehead.

Alex placed his head back down on her chest, her steady heartbeat lulling him to sleep. House rubbed his back in a soothing manner making him fall asleep even faster.

"Are you sleepy?" she asked him but he just smirked.

"I wouldn't say so…" he replied, claiming her lips with his in a soft and sensual kiss.

"Point taken… I'll take him to the nursery." She said.

He gave her a nod and after switching the TV and DVD player off they headed down the hall.

House went straight to their bedroom and Cameron went to the nursery. She kissed Alex goodnight and placed him in his crib. He stretched out and she covered his body with the blanket.

After that she went to check on Beth who was fast asleep. She kissed her daughter on the forehead and she then went straight to their bedroom.

"Are they asleep?" he asked, catching her hand in his and dragging her to him the moment she lied down next to him.

"Both of them…" she replied with a smile.

"Good…" was the only thing he said and he claimed her lips with his showing her exactly what he had in mind when he kissed her in the living room… And she immediately responded…


	35. Back to the hospital

Hello people!

I hope you are all doing well :) New chapter ready for all of you to read! Sooo, there is probably going to be one more chapter and an epilogue. The epilogue is probably going to be a two parter as I have it in my mind or one veeery long chapter :p We'll see about that, I'm still thinking about it ;)

Thank you all for sticking with me and for reading this story! And, of course, big thanks to everyone who takes the time to drop a comment :)  
I hope you will enjoy this chapter as well.

On with the story then...

_**Disclaimer**_**: **I don't own House MD...

* * *

**Chapter 35: Back to the hospital**

.

The ER was a chaos when House entered. Doctors were running around, a little boy was screaming for his mother and Cuddy was near the nurse's station.

"Damn…" he whispered to himself and tried to find a place to hide quickly but he didn't have much time.

"House, get here right now!" Cuddy yelled making him stop dead in his trucks.

He turned around and let out a sigh when he saw her approaching him.

"Where do you think you are going?" she asked, crossing her arms in front of her chest.

"They told me they had a good case for me… but I don't think it's a good time to bother them, I mean, the people are working!" he exclaimed, not convincing Cuddy at all.

"Well, guess what? You are staying here. There was a pile up and they are bringing everyone here so we need all the help we can get." She said seriously making him scoff.

"But I have to go feed Alex!" he protested.

"No you don't, Allison left five minutes ago to do that. But she was here before, helping!" she said, looking straight in his eyes.

"You do realize that no matter how much you yell and protest I'm not going to stay here." He stated, leaning heavier on his cane and looking down at her.

She let out a frustrated sigh and turned to leave.

"Just take the case and leave them alone!" she yelled without turning to look at him.

House smirked and walked to the nurse's station.

"Dr. House, I need the file they promised me." He said to the nurse which he hadn't seen before.

"You'll have to wait Dr. House…" said the nurse, not looking at him.

He frowned and studied her for a while.

When she didn't turn to look at him he slammed his hand on the counter catching immediately her attention.

She looked at him wearily and she took a step back upon seeing him glaring at her.

"Dr. House, please stop harassing the new personnel." Brenda said, appearing behind the new nurse.

She handed him the file and he smirked.

"Why, thank you. It's always nice doing business with you." He said with a nod and then turned to look at the young woman that was still looking at him cautiously.

"See? That's all I wanted." He said and without another word he headed towards the elevators.

He reached the fourth floor and then walked straight to the conference room where his team was waiting.

"New case?" Thirteen asked hopefully.

House nodded and tossed the files on the table.

"Thirty year old male, complaining about… many things that I'm going to write on the whiteboard." He said and after hooking his cane at the top of the whiteboard he took his marker and started writing.

Thirty minutes later and after he had sent his team to run tests he decided that it was a good time to visit the hospital's day care. He just hoped that he wouldn't bump into Cuddy on the way there.

Thankfully for him he managed to reach the day care unnoticed. The employee there didn't dare to say anything to him as he moved to were Alex was in a playpen.

Upon seeing his father he waved his hands in the air happily expecting him to pick him up. House, of course, didn't object and he took his five month old son in his arms giving him a kiss on the forehead.

"Hey little man, did you miss me?" he asked the baby who gurgled happily at him.

"Come on, let's go hide from Aunt Lisa!" he announced excitedly, smiling at Alex.

On the way back to his office though he changed his mind and he went to Cameron's office instead. He entered but found her office empty so he went and sat down behind her desk, placing Alex on his good leg.

"So, now we are going to stay here, watch TV and wait for your mommy!" he said to Alex who was busy trying to put his fist in his mouth.

House saw his attempts and shook his head in amusement.

"I don't think that it's going to fit in there…" he said pulling his little hand away from his mouth.

"Now, where does your mother keep your… Aha!" he exclaimed as he found Alex's pacifiers. He took one and put it in Alex's mouth and he happily accepted it.

"Daddy has his own." He said with a smirk and took a lollypop out of his jacket pocket.

He settled at a channel with cartoons and leaned back into his chair, with Alex in his arms.

The door to the office opened a few minutes later revealing Cameron with a chart in her hands. She walked towards them without looking up from the chart in her eyes and House studied her with amusement.

"Interesting case?" he asked making her jump.

"Greg, are you trying to give me a heart attack?" she asked, her hand coming to rest over her racing heart.

"What are you two doing here?" she asked, noticing that he wasn't alone in her office.

"Hiding." He replied, twirling the lollypop into his mouth.

She quirked her eyebrow questioningly but she didn't have the time to say anything since Alex was waving his hands in the air, wanting her to pick him up.

"He was supposed to be in the day care." She said to House who shrugged.

"Yeah, and I was supposed to be in the ER but hey, you can't always get what you want." He said with a smirk.

Alex threw his pacifier down and started moving in House's embrace and crying lightly, looking at Cameron.

She smiled at him and picked him up, settling him in her embrace.

"How is my little man?" she asked the baby with a smile.

Alex smiled at her and made soft sounds, happily announcing that now that he was in her embrace he was well.

House looked at her with a raised eyebrow and she shrugged.

"I was the one that freed you from the day care and you want your mom?" he asked incredulously looking at Alex who giggled upon seeing his father's grimace.

"Deal with it." Cameron replied with a smirk and he let out a theatrical sigh.

She walked to him and she sat on his good leg. His arms wrapped around her waist and he gave her a little smile.

"Nice t-shirt by the way." She said with a smirk, noticing his and Alex's matching t-shirts.

She had left earlier from him that morning and so he had dropped Beth to school and he had chosen Alex's outfit for the day.

"Yeah, I know! Beth is wearing the same!" he exclaimed, making her laugh lightly.

"I should have figured it out." She said, caressing his cheek softly.

Alex giggled as a he watched TV, catching their attention and making them smile.

"Hey angel, you like Sponge Bob like daddy?" she asked the baby who turned to look at her immediately.

"Sponge Bob rules!" House exclaimed.

"And daddy is just being immature." Cameron said to Alex.

He observed her with his big blue eyes as she talked and she smiled at him.

"Daddy is not immature, don't believe mommy." He said, making a face to Alex who giggled upon seeing his face.

His pager went off at that moment making him groan.

"My patient went into cardiac arrest, how cool is that?" he asked, faking enthusiasm.

"Can you take him back? I have to go see what those morons found out from the tests." He said looking at her with his best puppy -dog eyes.

"Fine, I'll take him, you can go." She replied, getting up from his leg.

He dropped a kiss on her lips and he caressed Alex's hair before heading out of the office and leaving her alone.

She sat behind her desk with Alex in her arms and she turned to look at him only to find him looking back. He smiled happily when his eyes connected with hers and she kissed his forehead lovingly.

"Just you and me now, huh?" she asked Alex who made various sounds.

"You are going to have to go back to the day care you know." She said, running her fingers through his soft hair.

His eyes were always connected with hers as she talked to him, observing everything. He really enjoyed hearing her voice and every time she talked to him his eyes would always be locked on hers.

At five months he was looking more and more like his father every day. He seemed to have all his features and his stunning blue eyes but his smile was all his mother's.

He was mommy's little boy. Whenever he saw her his eyes lightened up and he wanted to get in her embrace. His eyes followed her all the time…

He also seemed to enjoy playing with his father very much. When House started making faces at him and talking to him he giggled and observed him, his blue eyes always on him. And if anyone dared to take him away from his father when they were playing together he would start whimpering and demanding to go back. Unless, of course, it was Cameron.

He seemed to share a special bond with Beth too. Whenever Alex was fussy Beth took one of her story books and went to him and started reading to him her favorite stories. Alex enjoyed it immensely. He liked it very much when people talked to him and it was no different when his big sister talked to him.

Beth was very protective when it came to her younger brother. She was always careful with him, helping her parents when they asked her to and she had come to love the idea of having Alex around.

Of course she couldn't wait for him to grow older so she could play with him all the games she played with her friends. So for the time being she just enjoyed talking to him and helping her parents.

Alex yawned making her smile as his eyes locked with hers once again.

"I think it's time for you to take a little nap, don't you think?" she asked him softly, caressing his cheek tenderly.

She settled him in the crook of her arm and started singing to him, a song she used to sing to Beth when she was a baby in order to sleep.

He fought to keep his eyes open but a few minutes later he fell asleep in her arms. She placed a kiss on her forehead and stood up, heading for the day care.

She left her sleeping son there and then returned to her office and back to her patients.

**xOxOx**

"Mommy, daddy fell asleep on the couch... and he promised that we would play the guitar together!" Beth said, crossing her arms in front of her chest and looking at her mother who prepared dinner.

"Are you sure he is asleep?" Cameron asked, studying her daughter.

"He is snoring!" she exclaimed making her mother smile.

"Sweety, your dad doesn't snore." She said making Beth's frown deepen.

"But…" she started but stopped mid sentence.

She smirked, reminding her very much of House at that moment, and headed back to the living room as quietly as she could.

She walked close to the couch where House was lying and she was ready to jump on the couch when he 'woke' up from his pretend sleep and grabbed her into his arms, tickling her sides.

"Got you!" he exclaimed, placing her on the couch and continuing tickling her sides.

"Dad, stop!" Beth managed to say through laughter.

"Nope, you wanted to wake me up!" he said, never stopping.

"You weren't asleep." She replied, laughing uncontrollably.

"Not the point!" he stated seriously and stopped momentarily but when she started standing up he started again.

"Help!" she shouted, seeking for her mother's assistance.

Cameron appeared a few moments later and Beth immediately turned to her.

"Mommy, help!" she said before House could stop her.

Cameron smiled in amusement upon seeing them and went behind House, lacing her arms around her neck.

"I got him, I got him!" She said making him turn his attention to her and Beth ran off to her room.

He caught her hand in his and pulled her to him, effectively trapping her between his body and the couch.

"Who's got whom now?" he asked in a whisper, hovering over her, his lips tantalizingly close to hers.

"I don't care…" she said in a low tone before capturing his lips with hers in slow kiss. He gave in to her not caring about their little game anymore and he let his body rest on top of hers.

It was a few minutes later that they had to break apart upon hearing their daughter clearing her throat in order to catch their attention.

They looked innocently at her and she looked back with a frown.

"I thought we were playing." She said, crossing her arms in front of her chest and trying to imitate her mother's glare.

House tried not to laugh. He didn't tell her that this look worked only when her mother used it but he believed that someday his daughter would manage to pull it off.

"We were but now you are going to have to play with daddy because I have to check dinner." She said, getting up from the couch.

She dropped a kiss on her daughter's forehead and headed to the kitchen while House remained on the couch with Beth studying him.

"Play Station?" he asked making Beth grin widely.

"Ok!" she exclaimed, taking a sit next to him and waiting for him to pick a game.

Thank God it was still kind of easy to distract her… he dreaded the time when a video game wouldn't be able to change the subject.

They played together until Cameron asked for House's help and he headed to the kitchen in order to help her out leaving Beth at the living room alone.

She found it boring playing alone so she went to her room to pick up her guitar and then went straight to the nursery to check on her baby brother.

Alex was wide awake when she entered the nursery. He was lying on his stomach in his crib, having just woken up.

"Hey Alex!" Beth greeted when she saw her brother awake and Alex gurgled happily when he saw her.

He lifted his head up and he steadied himself, placing his weight on his arms and trying to stay that way.

"Wanna hear a song? Mommy taught me how to play it! She'll probably teach you too but when you are old enough to hold the guitar." She reasoned and sat on the armchair that was in the room so that she was in his vision and started playing the song.

Alex observed her with his big blue eyes and listened without making a noise, fascinated by the sounds that were coming out of the guitar his sister was playing.

Meanwhile, their parents were in the kitchen listening to everything that was going on in the nursery through the baby monitor.

"She nailed that song!" he said proudly with a grin on his face.

"She's getting pretty good at this." Cameron agreed and placed the salad in the middle of the table.

"Why do we have to eat green stuff?" House asked, pointing at the offending item.

"Because it's good for you." Cameron replied, giving him a peck on the lips.

"Now go bring the kids." She instructed and he gave her a little nod.

"Yes mommy." He said and headed off.

She shook her head in amusement and she continued setting the table.

"Hello my offspring!" House said when he entered the nursery.

Alex smiled and gurgled and Beth grinned at him.

"Mom says it's dinner time." He said to his daughter and then picked Alex up from his crib.

"Can't we eat a little later? I was playing something…" she protested.

"Nope. Dinner now and then we are going to play together." He replied, winking at her.

"Ok daddy! I'm going to wash my hands!" Beth exclaimed before running off to her room to leave her guitar and then to the bathroom to wash her hands.

House returned to the kitchen with Alex in his arms and after handing him to Cameron he followed Beth to the bathroom.

They had a quiet dinner and when they finished they all went back to the living room where House and Beth played the guitar and Cameron just sat with Alex in her arms and watched them play, a soft smile on her lips as she observed them.

Beth's bed time came a lot faster than she would have liked and Alex fell asleep moments after his big sister was tucked to bed. Cameron took him back to the nursery and then she returned to the living room.

She found House lying on the couch and flicking through the TV channels. He scooted when he saw her, letting her lie next to him. She pillowed his bicep and his free arm came to wrap around her waist.

"Long day, huh?" he asked, leaving a trail of soft kisses on her neck.

"Exhausting day…" she mumbled, closing her eyes and enjoying the attention she received.

He smiled against her skin and he kissed the top of her head.

Her fingers intertwined with his and they stayed there, just enjoying their proximity…


	36. Together

Hello everyone, I hope you are all doing well!

I'd like to thank you all for the support and for staying with me utill the end! And thank you all for taking the time to review and tell me what you think about this story. They really have helped me improve a lot. I know the last few chapters have been a little soft but that's because I hadn't really planned on taking the story so far at the beggining. I couldn't think of a plot I liked in order to continue this story with it. The idea about Alex getting sick was good but I would need at least five chapters to develop it as I would have liked that's why I didn't proceed with it ;)  
I tried something in this chapter, it's not like the previous ones and it is a little angsty. Not something overdramatic but I hope you will like it.

Sooo, the last chapter of this story is finally here... But it's not completely over yet. I will start writing the epilogue tomorrow and it will probably be posted the next week. I don't think that I'm going to write a sequel to this. I haven't thought of a good plot so it's better to leave it here than write something that I don't like.

Again, big thanks to everyone who has been reading this story! :D Stay tuned for the epilogue ;)  
I hope you will enjoy this chapter...

* * *

**Chapter 36: Together...**

.

He opened the door to his office and entered, slamming the glass door behind him and making his team members glance towards his direction.

He scoffed upon seeing them and he immediately drew the blinds shut and went to sit behind his desk. He hooked his cane at the edge of his desk and took his oversized tennis ball in his hands.

He was angry… really angry… and he wanted everyone to know. Especially his dear wife…

They rarely fought with Cameron but when they did everyone stepped away and didn't interfere at all.

This was one of those rare times. Cuddy had asked them to work on a patient together, a very dear friend of hers. They had agreed of course, first of all because they both wanted to help and secondly because House thought that the case was one of the most interesting ones he had ever seen.

Things were going smoothly at the beginning and they were working really well together as always but then the patient slipped into a coma. And that's when they started disagreeing about the course they should take.

They had both agreed that they needed more tests in order to make sure what was wrong but when those tests had come back inconclusive he started suggesting drastic measures. This time though she hadn't agreed with him.

After a long time of arguing and disagreeing they had ended up in Cuddy's office where he had suggested brain surgery to see what was really going on. He had become so obsessed with solving the case that he didn't hear anyone so Cuddy had decided to follow Cameron's idea and she pulled him off the case.

That's when he snapped and said that if he couldn't solve the case how did she expect one of his students to solve it. After that he just stormed out of the office and went straight to his.

That's where he was now. He threw his oversized tennis ball against the wall forcefully and cursed loudly. He really shouldn't have said that. If he was thinking at that moment he wouldn't have said that but unfortunately his mind was only on the case and nowhere else.

And, of course, at times like these he was too stubborn to apologize.

The door of his office flew open revealing a furious Cameron who walked straight in front of his desk, her eyes locking with his.

"You think that I'm incapable of solving this case?" she demanded to know.

He didn't talk. He just refused to answer that question. He knew that a simple 'no' would calm the situation enough so that they could talk but he refused to give in. When his stubbornness took over a simple thing like that seemed like the most complicated thing of the world.

"Don't you have a patient to save?" he asked, his gaze holding hers, not backing down.

"Just answer the damn question Greg!" she yelled, never dropping his gaze.

This time though he did look away making her sigh in frustration.

"That's your answer? Very mature Greg, I think our five year old is more mature than you are right now!" she stated, resting her hands on her hips and waiting for him to say something.

"What do you expect me to say Allison? Cuddy pulled me off the case because she probably thinks that you are going to do this better than me!" he shouted, locking eyes with her.

"No Greg, she pulled you off the case because you want to open his head and take a look at his brain!" she tried to explain but she couldn't lower her tone.

"I wanted to do a procedure that you had agreed doing in the past!"

"Yes, in the past! Because then it was our only chance but now we still have time to figure out what is wrong without killing the patient!" she contradicted.

"He is as good as dead anyway!" he shouted making her throw her hands in the air in frustration.

"No he is not and you know that! You are just trying to back up your crazy idea!" she replied heatedly.

"So now it's a crazy idea, right?" he demanded, standing up and pressing his palms on his desk.

"Yes, at this point it is." She said steadily, trying to control her voice and not yell again.

He laughed ironically, not being able to control it. He really should start thinking again…

"You'd better go save **your **patient, because Cuddy pulled me off the case." He said, stressing out the word your and locking eyes with her.

"And you blame me for that…" she guessed but he didn't reply making her believe that the answer to her question was yes.

She turned to leave but when she reached the door and her hand reached for the door knob she turned to look at him again.

"Thanks for trusting me by the way…" she said and he didn't miss the tone of sarcasm in her voice.

The moment the door closed behind her he took his cane and threw it at the wall, effectively snapping it into two pieces.

"Damn it…" he muttered under his breath and he sat back down to his chair burying his face in his hands.

Meanwhile, she was heading to the lab. She really shouldn't have said the last part. She regretted saying that last sentence the moment it left her lips.

She knew he trusted her, she knew he trusted her with his life and she also knew that what she had said was low but he had managed to take her close to her breaking point and she couldn't help it at that moment.

She really hated it when they fought, she hated it… Although they rarely fought when they did it was pretty ugly.

This time they had both overreacted, they had both crossed some lines and although they knew it they were both so stubborn that they wouldn't admit it until they really had to do it.

She knew that it was childish but she couldn't just forgive him like that. She needed to see that he had understood that what he had said had hurt her. She was sure that what she had said had hurt me the same, or even more, but she just refused to go and find him first.

So she continued walking towards the lab, trying not to think about it and hoping that they would get through this fast because she didn't know how long she could take it.

**xOxOx**

"Are you an idiot?" exclaimed Wilson, storming into his best friend's office.

"Can you clarify?" House asked, quirking an eyebrow in question.

"Michael is sick, Lisa is a mess because of that and instead of helping you are fighting with Allison!" Wilson said in frustration.

"Oh, that… boy do the nurses talk in this hospital." He said, looking away from his friend.

"The nurses didn't have to talk! I had the door to my office closed and I could still hear you two yelling, probably the whole floor could!" Wilson explained, locking his eyes on his friend's face.

"So, are you here to lecture me? This isn't my entire fault you know, it takes two to tango." House said, his voice rising once again that day.

"You could have backed down and things wouldn't have come this far!" Wilson yelled making House snap.

"She didn't back down, why should I?" he demanded to know.

"God, you are the two most stubborn people on earth!" Wilson said in irritation, running his fingers through his hair.

"Thanks for the compliment." House said sarcastically before standing up from his chair and limping towards the TV in order to switch it on.

"Wait, where is your cane?" Wilson observed making House roll his eyes.

"Aren't you the observant one? I broke it, happy?" he asked and without waiting for an answer he switched the TV on and he limped to his lounge chair.

"Short this out…" Wilson said pointing his finger to him.

"And then help her solve the case." He stated making House scoff.

"Your girlfriend believes that she can solve it alone." He said with a shrug, his eyes glued on the TV screen.

"No, she can't… and neither can you. The only way to solve this is by working together." Wilson replied and House didn't miss the double meaning of his sentence.

He didn't say anything though. He just changed the channel and his eyes remained glued to the screen.

"Sometimes I think that Alex is more mature than you are…" Wilson said, shaking his head.

"Hey, at least Allison thinks that I'm still more mature than Alex." He said, shrugging.

Wilson sighed in defeat and headed to the door.

"Talk to her Greg!" he shouted before exiting the office, leaving him alone.

**xOxOx**

A soft knock on the door of her office made Cameron look up from the patient's symptoms and look at the door only to find Foreman there, looking at her with a sympathetic smile.

"I guess the whole hospital has heard by now." She guessed and he gave her a small nod.

She let out a sigh and he took one of the chairs that were in front of her desk and he placed it next to her. He sat down, crossed his arms in front of his chest and waited.

"You know everything, what do you want me to say?" she asked in frustration making him smile.

"I know you for so many years and I still haven't figured out who is more stubborn." He sated making a small smile appear on her lips.

"I don't think we will ever find the answer to that one." She replied making him smile as well.

"How is Michael?" he asked, looking at the symptoms in front of her.

"Not good… and he is deteriorating as time passes by." She said sadly.

She leaned forward and buried her face in her hands.

"I think he was right… I can't do this…" she said, her voice almost muffled because of her position.

"I know." He said making her pull back and look at him questioningly.

"Lisa gave the case to both of you. And she didn't do it just because Michael is her friend and she wants the best doctors on his case. She did it because she knew that the only way you two could solve this case is by working together." He clarified.

She let out a sigh and she leaned to him, resting her head against his shoulder. He wrapped his arm around her shoulders and he dropped a kiss on the top of her head.

"Frustrating huh?" he asked with a sympathetic smile.

"You have no idea…" she mumbled.

They stayed like that for some minutes but her beeping pager made her pull back and look at it.

"Damn it, he went into cardiac arrest." She said and immediately stood up.

She gave Foreman a hug and he wrapped his arms tightly around her body.

"Thanks Eric but I have to go…" she mumbled.

She felt him nod and she pulled back and left her office, heading straight to Michael's room.

**xOxOx**

It was an hour later that he was stabilized but still in a coma. Cameron had returned to her office and then she made her way to the day care to feed Alex. But when she reached the day care she found Alex nowhere to be found.

One of the employees told her that Dr. House had passed earlier and took him to Diagnostics with him.

She nodded her thanks to the young woman and went straight to House's office. She opened the door with a lot less force this time but her anger hadn't dissipated yet.

He was sitting in his big lounge chair with a sleeping Alex in his arms. The moment he heard the door opening he turned to see who it was.

She looked at him without saying anything and he sighed.

"I fed him, ok? And don't start yelling again, he just fell asleep." He said in a low tone not wanting to wake up their sleeping son.

She still didn't say anything. She just walked towards him and took a sit on the footstool that was close to the chair he was sitting in. Her knees grazed his as she sat down, looking at Alex who was sleeping peacefully in his arms but none of them said anything.

"Can I hold him?" she asked after a few silent minutes.

Suddenly she felt that everything was drowning her and she wanted to hold onto something. She didn't want to seek out for his help yet so their son was the closest thing to comfort she could get at that moment.

He immediately sensed that something except their fight was haunting her and he guessed correctly that things with Michael weren't good.

Seeing her like this broke him down. At that moment she seemed helpless and he wasn't used to seeing her this way.

He reached out and took her hand in his, drawing her to him. He made her sit down on his good leg and she handed Alex to her so that he could hug her. His arms wrapped around her body holding her tightly against him. She buried her head in the crook of his neck and she couldn't stop the tears from falling.

"I'm sorry… I'm so sorry…" she mumbled against his skin.

"It's ok angel, I'm sorry too…" he said, caressing her back in a soothing manner.

"I shouldn't have said that to you, I know it was unfair to you…" she said truthfully, her green-blue eyes connecting with his blue ones.

He reached out and brushed the tears away with his thumb.

"I shouldn't have said what I said either… I know that you have worked really hard to get where you are and I also know that you are a hundred percent capable of dealing with a case like this one…" he said in a whisper, his eyes never leaving hers.

"Really?" she asked, needing his confirmation more than anyone else's.

"I wouldn't have married you if you weren't." he said with that little smirk of his making her laugh and smack his arm playfully.

"I love you Greg…" she said in a soft tone.

He gave her one of his smiles, the one that still made her heart skip a beat every time he used it and he dropped a kiss on her lips. He rested his forehead against hers and he closed his eyes, thankful that they managed to solve this.

"How is Michael?" he asked after some silent moments and she exhaled heavily.

"Things are not good…" she replied, without moving from her position.

"Come on, let's take him back to the day care and go solve this case together." He said and she opened her eyes at once in order to look at him.

He gave her one of his half smiles and she nodded, smiling as well.

"We have to convince Cuddy first." She said, standing up and cradling the still sleeping baby in her embrace.

"Piece of cake, I'll just tell her that I don't want to pick her friend's brain apart." He replied with a smirk making her roll her eyes.

"I don't think it's going to help." She said seriously.

He looked mischievously at her and she quirked an eyebrow in question.

"You have something in mind, right?" she asked and he winked at her.

He picked his broken cane from the ground and after taking his lab coat from one of the cupboards in his office he headed out of the office, motioning for her to follow him.

"When did you break that?" she asked following him.

"I think it was after you left and before Wilson came for a lecture." He clarified making her shake her head.

"Take Alex back to the day care and I'll go to Cuddy." He said and she nodded.

He reached her office a while later and after hanging his lab coat on the cane he poked it inside her office and waved it like a flag.

"I come in peace!" he exclaimed.

"If this is a joke House I swear I'll fire your sorry ass!" Cuddy said in frustration.

He entered the office and looked at her incredulously.

"No you won't!" he said, like it was the most natural thing in the word.

Cuddy ignored the comment and sat behind her desk.

"What are you doing here? I thought I pulled you off the case when you thought it would be wise to cut Michael's head open…" she stated matter-of-factly.

"I changed my mind." He said nonchalantly.

"You are kidding right?" she asked, studying him with a raised eyebrow.

At that moment Cameron entered the office and stood right next to him.

"He is not kidding… we are going to do this together." She said surely.

The look in her eyes made a huge burden lift from Cuddy's shoulder. She could tell that they had resolved everything and that they were ready to get to work together.

"Just…"

"Don't pick his brain apart?" Cameron asked and Cuddy nodded.

"Not unless it is absolutely necessary." House stated and without another word he limped out of Cuddy's office.

"Where is your cane?" she shouted as the couple walked away.

"It had an unpleasant experience with the wall." He yelled, not turning to look back and he walked with Cameron to the elevators and back to his office where his and Cameron's teams were waiting for them.

**xOxOx**

It was in the wee hours of the morning that they finally figured out what was wrong with their patient. House and Cameron were in the conference room talking and trying to find out what was wrong before their time run out when she noticed one of the test results that they thought had nothing to do with the symptoms.

And then everything fell into place in their minds. They ordered the test to confirm their suspicion and thankfully it returned back positive. They had started treatment immediately and they were waiting for him to wake up.

Cameron's parents had passed by the hospital to pick up Alex and then they took both Beth and Alex to their place for the night since both House and Cameron wouldn't return home until much later.

So, now that everything was settled they were lying on the couch in House's office, waiting for the treatment to start working. They were both really exhausted but content that they had managed to figure out what was wrong with the patient.

The exhaustion was too great though and they finally fell asleep in each other's embrace before anyone could tell them that Michael had come out of the coma.

She woke up around eleven the next morning. All the blinds were closed… her back was resting against his chest and his arms were protectively wrapped around her body. She turned in his embrace so that she was facing him and she placed a small kiss on his lips.

He opened his eyes gingerly, testing the lighting of the room before fully opening them. His eyes connected with hers and he gave her a small smile.

"Hey…" he mumbled groggily, closing his eyes again.

"Good morning…" she replied.

"What time is it?" he asked, stifling a yawn.

She glanced at the clock on the wall and then did a double take.

"The clock says eleven." She said.

He eyes snapped open and he looked at the clock and then back at her.

"And Cuddy hasn't barged in here yet? Impressive…" he said with a smirk.

"She probably hasn't left Michael's room. A room which, by the way, we have to visit soon." She said, dropping a soft kiss on his lips.

She made a move to stand up but his arms wrapped around her body tightly.

"I'm not going anywhere." She reassured, caressing his cheek softly.

He gave her a small nod and he let her stand up. She opened the blinds and saw that no one was in the conference room.

"Where is your team?" she asked curiously.

He sat properly on the couch and he rubbed his hand over his face.

"Cuddy probably gave them the day off." He said with a shrug.

"I'm going to make some coffee, are you coming?" she asked, motioning for him to follow her.

He stood up and looked around the office, looking for his cane but then he remembered what had happened to it so he walked behind her without it and sat on the first chair he found.

She went straight to the coffee machine and she prepared a generous amount of the hot liquid. House leaned to the table and pillowed his head on his forearm. She sat down on a chair next to his a few minutes later and she placed his red mug on the table.

He gratefully took the mug into his hand and took a sip of the hot liquid.

A knock on the door caught their attention and when they looked at that direction they saw Wilson standing by the door.

"Everything ok?" he asked and took a sit opposite them.

"Yeah, everything is good." Cameron replied with a smile.

"That's for you." He said, handing a new cane to House.

"Cool, it's like the one with the flames I had! Beth is going to like this." He said, nodding appreciatively at his friend.

"How is Michael?" Cameron asked with concern.

"No one came to tell you? I sent Kutner here some hours ago. And then Cuddy told your teams to go home for the day…" Wilson explained.

"I think he ran off when he saw us sleeping on the couch." House said with a smirk.

"I wonder why…" Wilson said, smirking as well.

"I'm sorry to interrupt but how is Michael?" Cameron asked, looking intently at them.

"Oh, sorry… He is out of the coma, treatment seems to work. Lisa stayed by his side all night to monitor him. I visited him this morning and he looks a lot better." Wilson replied with a smile.

"Excellent! Now we can go home!" House exclaimed making Wilson shake his head.

"And here I thought that you cared enough to stay here." He said wistfully.

"Right… Michael and eye never saw eye to eye, you remember that. Plus, I helped save his life what else do you want from me?" he asked incredulously, looking at his friend in bewilderment.

"You are right, what was I thinking?" Wilson said, crossing his arms in front of his chest and smiling in amusement.

"Anyway, I'm off. I have to convince Lisa to go home and rest." He announced and stood up.

"Wait, I'm coming with you." Cameron said following him.

"I thought we were going home!" House yelled as they walked out of the office.

"In a while!" she replied, still walking with Wilson.

House let out a sigh and he watched them as they walked away. Then he grabbed his red mug and went to his office to wait for her.

**xOxOx**

"Daddy, can we go to the park tomorrow?" Beth asked looking at her father expectantly.

They were sitting on the couch in the living room watching the new movie that Beth had bought with her grandparents that day. She was tucked in his left side and they were both covered with a blanket, an empty pop-corn bowl on the coffee table.

He quirked an eyebrow and he studied his daughter's face.

"Please!" she dragged out making him smile.

"If your mother agrees we can go." He replied making a grin appear on her face.

"Ok! I'll tell her when she comes!" she announced and then turned her attention back to the TV screen.

He shook his head in amusement and he waited for Cameron to return from the nursery where she had gone to put Alex to bed.

She came back a few minutes later and she found them still on the couch watching the movie.

She walked towards them and sat down next to Beth who immediately turned to look at her when she sat down.

"Mommy, can we go to the park tomorrow since you don't work and I don't have school?" she asked with her best puppy-dog eyes.

Cameron smiled and caressed her daughter's hair tenderly.

"Sure angel, we can." She replied.

Beth grinned widely and continued watching the movie. By the time the film ended she was fast asleep between them.

Cameron nudged House softly and he smiled upon seeing their daughter sleeping.

"I'll take her to her room…" she said, picking Beth in her embrace and standing up.

"I'll go check on Alex and then I'll head to bed." He said and after grabbing his cane he followed her down the hall.

Cameron went to Beth's room and tucked her in her bed. She pulled the blanket over her body and after dropping a kiss on her forehead she went to the nursery.

House was still in there, next to their son's crib. His hand was resting over the baby's small chest feeling it rising and falling with each breath he took.

She went behind him and wrapped her arms around his waist. He leaned into her touch and he closed his eyes making her smile at his actions. She dropped a kiss between his shoulder blades and stood next to him.

"Come on, let's go to bed…" she whispered and caressed Alex's soft hair before catching his hand in hers.

"I thought you'd never say that!" he said and willingly followed her to their bedroom where they changed and settled into bed.

She immediately found her way into his embrace and he held her tightly into his arms.

"I hate it when we fight…" she admitted and she felt him nod.

"I know angel…" he whispered "But, hey, you are married to me, you expected that we would never fight?" he asked with one of his smirks.

She slapped his arm playfully and she turned to look at him.

"When we first started dating you thought that we would fight all the time, remember?" she asked.

"Ah, yes… When we first started dating every week that passed I wondered why you were still with me." He confessed in a whisper.

"The great Gregory House had doubts?" she teased and he groaned.

"Why do I open my mouth?" he asked in bewilderment, trying to suppress the smile that threatened to find his its way to his lips.

"So I can do this…" she whispered before claiming his lips with hers in a slow and sensual kiss.

He willingly responded to her kisses and caresses and soon they forgot what they were talking about and lost themselves in each other.

Afterwards and she he was holding her in his arms and he watched her sleeping peacefully he couldn't help but think how lucky he was.

He never thought that his life would be like this someday. Not even before the infarction. But now he couldn't even think of living without everything he had now.

She had given him everything he thought he didn't want and now he needed them in order to breath.

She had given him her love and their two children. These three people were all his life and he wouldn't change it for anything in the world.

She sighed in her sleep interrupting his thoughts and his eyes locked on her sleeping form. Yeap, he wouldn't change it for the whole wide world.

He knew that things weren't always going to be easy but if he had her he was sure that they were going to get through everything that came their way.

The future didn't scare him and he longed to see what it had in store for them and for their children. And of course he was going to be there for them, they both would…

He closed his eyes and he let her even breathing lull him to sleep as well. And before he fell asleep he thanked whatever higher power was up there for sending that wonderful woman his way and for making his life worthwhile.

Now he just hoped that his future would be as good as the past years with her. And he was almost sure that it would be just fine…


	37. Epilogue, part 1

Hello everyone!  
Hope you are all doing great :)

I hope the wait wasn't too long... Sooo, the first part of the epilogue is here! I don't think you expected something like this one but I hope you will like it :) I think it has much Alex in it, as requested ;) It practically shows glimpses of their life, small parts and it starts not so far away from the end of the last chapter.

I'd like to thank you all very, very much for staying with me 'til the end of this story! Also big thanks to everyone who took the time to review and tell me their opinion about the story and some ideas to make it better.

I hope you will enjoy reading this one too!  
And, of course, stay tuned for the last part of the epilogue ;)

* * *

**Epilogue, part 1**

.

_Five months later…_

"What are you doing?" Cameron asked startling House with her sudden appearance.

He was sitting behind the couch in the living room, hiding from Beth.

"Are you trying to give your husband a heart attack?" he asked incredulously making Alex, who was in Cameron's embrace, laugh.

"Dada!" he said happily and it was at that moment that Beth came running from her room.

"I found you! Now I'm going to hide and you are going to seek for me!" she said enthusiastically.

House sighed dramatically, laid down on the carpeted floor, closed his eyes and started counting.

Beth ran out of the living room again in order to hide while he continued counting.

Alex observed his father and giggled when he pretended to be snoring.

Cameron placed him down carefully and he started crawling towards his father. He rested his little hands on House's chest and he looked at him carefully.

He jerked up suddenly and Alex giggled and clapped his hands enthusiastically.

"I'm the man!" he announced with a smirk and ruffled his son's hair lightly.

"I think Beth is waiting for you." Cameron said picking Alex up and handing House his cane.

"I think so too…" he said with a sigh.

She gave him a sympathetic smile and then she headed towards the piano, with Alex in her arms.

"Come out, come out wherever you are!" House yelled as he headed down the hall making her shake her head in amusement.

"Just the two of us little man, huh?" she asked Alex who smiled widely at her.

"Mama!" he exclaimed patting her cheek with his little hand.

She smiled softly at him and she caressed his cheek softly.

She sat down on the piano bench and she made him sit in her lap. He looked intently at her, his blue eyes observing her face.

"Now that Beth and daddy are busy what do you say we two do?" she asked Alex who gurgled.

Her left hand held Alex securely and her right one rested lightly on the ebony and ivory piano keys.

The moment she pressed down on the keys Alex's eyes widened in astonishment. He really enjoyed when his father played the piano or when she played the guitar.

He didn't even make a sound as he watched them.

Cameron observed his reactions as she played a simple melody on the piano and couldn't help the small smile from reaching her lips.

"You sent me find Beth so you two could play alone?" House asked in a whisper, sneaking behind her.

She stopped and turned to look at him.

"Yeah, that was my plan." She replied with a smirk "Did you find Beth?" she asked.

"Yeap! And now I'm looking for my PSP, we are going to play together." He stated.

"James called earlier, by the way. They are not going to make it tonight; Lisa is not feeling very well." She said, looking at him.

"That's Jimmy's fault! He wanted a baby and these are the results." He said with a smirk making her roll her eyes.

"Right… You know that Lisa wanted this for years. It's a good thing that they finally managed to get pregnant."

"And they were hiding it from everyone. Except you!" he accused, challenging her with his eyes.

"You have a big mouth. You are pissed off that I knew that they were trying and taking fertility meds almost half a year before you." She said with a smirk making him scoff.

Their conversation was interrupted though since Alex's hands had found their way to the piano keys and he was happily "playing".

He giggled in delight as many sounds were produced when he hit the keys and his parents laughed at his actions.

"Hey, are you going to be my little piano man?" Cameron asked placing a kiss on his head.

Alex was too occupied to turn to look at his mother and he continued pressing the piano keys.

"I guess our kids are going to be great artists one day." House said with a smirk making her smile.

"If they want to… Now go to Beth, she is waiting." She said matter-of-factly.

"Yes ma'am!" he said sarcastically and after grabbing his PSP that was on top of the piano he headed down the hall.

Cameron's attention was drawn to Alex once again, who was having a great time at the piano.

She took his little hand in hers and she helped him press the notes one by one, creating a simple melody.

He cooperated at first, all the while smiling and giggling. But soon he got bored, enjoying his way much better, and he started banging all the piano keys together giggling all the while.

She smiled and she hugged him with both arms.

"You definitely are my little piano man…" she said and dropped a small kiss on the top of his head.

**xOxOx**

_2-7 years old…_

"Where are you going?" asked Beth looking up from a tablature when she saw her little brother walking down the hall with a teddy bear in his arms.

"Mama!" he announced, not stopping at all.

"Mom is not here yet, she is at the hospital, remember?" she said to her younger brother but he shook his head.

"I want mama!" he said with a frown.

Beth sighed and left her guitar on the bed and walked to where her brother was standing.

"She is going to come in a while." She reassured guiding Alex into her room.

She helped him get on the bed and she took her guitar again and stared playing.

Alex got sidetracked at the beginning as he watched his sister play but he remembered the real reason he was there.

"I want mama!" he exclaimed, looking intently at Beth.

"Daddy! Dad!" she shouted, resting her guitar on her bed and helping Alex stand up from the bed.

House reached the room a few moments later, his cane in one hand and a spatula in the other, looking at them with a frown.

"What now?" he asked, quirking an eyebrow in question.

"Alex wants mom and he won't settle down." Beth explained, taking a sit on her bed once again.

"I'll take him angel…" he said to his daughter.

"Come on little man, let's go make pancakes." He said to Alex who followed him out of the room and towards the kitchen.

Once there he sat on the floor and watched his father walk around the kitchen but he soon got bored.

"Dada, I want mama!" he said, the frown deepening on his face.

"Mommy will come home in a while, now you'll have to stay with daddy and Beth." He explained to Alex but he didn't seem to care at that moment.

He started crying a few moments later and repeatedly asking for his mom.

House picked him up and balanced him against his hip. He grabbed his cane with his free hand and he walked towards the living room.

He sat down on the couch and tried to calm Alex down but he didn't seem to listen at that point.

Thankfully the door opened a few moments later and Cameron entered into the house, carrying a big stuck of files in her hands.

She headed towards the living room when she saw House there and she heard their son crying.

"What happened?" she asked, dropping the files on the coffee table.

"Mama!" Alex exclaimed happily and immediately stopped crying when he saw his mother.

Cameron took him into her arms and gave him a kiss on the cheek. Alex rested his head on her shoulder and he held her tightly.

She turned to look at House with a raised eyebrow and he just shrugged.

"He wanted you…" he stated simply.

She took a sit next to him and she placed Alex in her lap so that she could see him.

"What happened sweety?" she asked, caressing his cheek softly.

"Bad witch…" Alex mumbled, pointing at the TV screen.

House and Cameron both turned to look at the TV and they saw 'Snow-white' playing. They smiled knowingly and then they turned their attention back to their son.

"You got scared?" she asked and Alex nodded and hugged his mother tightly, burying his little head in her chest.

Cameron rubbed his back soothingly and gave a small smile to House.

"It's ok now, she is gone, see?" House said and he switched the TV off making Alex smile.

"Why don't you go bring your toys?" she asked him.

He pulled back hesitantly and he looked at her.

"There are no witches, don't worry." She said reassuringly, placing a kiss on his forehead.

Alex nodded and headed off towards his room.

She turned to House with a raised eyebrow and he shrugged.

"You know that when he gets scared he wants you." He stated matter-of-factly and she let out a sigh.

"I know…" she mumbled.

He drew her to him and she willingly got in his embrace. He kissed her lips softly and he rested his forehead against hers.

"What are all these?" he asked, looking at the files on the coffee table.

"Don't remind me… I have to redo everything because two of the interns messed everything up." She said tiredly.

Alex showed up again and extended his arms in the air, indicating that he wanted to be picked up.

House took him in his arms and he settled him between them.

"I feel really sorry for you…" House said with a smirk making her slap his arm.

"Not funny!" she said in exasperation.

"I know, I'm sorry." He said with a chuckle and he dropped a kiss on her forehead.

"_Mom, dad, you have to hear this!"_ Beth yelled for them.

"Come on, song first paperwork later." He said, standing up.

"Nope, paperwork tomorrow." She said making him smirk.

"That's my girl." He said.

"Come on little man, let's go hear Beth playing." Cameron said, picking Alex in her arms.

"Beth!" Alex exclaimed as they headed down the hall and towards Beth's room.

**xOxOx**

_3-8 years old…_

"Mommy…" Alex said in a whisper, nudging his mother.

Cameron opened her eyes gingerly and her eyes locked with her son's blue ones.

Then she turned to look at the clock on the nightstand and she groaned.

"Alex, sweety, it's 6 o' clock in the morning… What are you doing up so early?" she asked.

"I can't sleep…" he whispered.

She let out a sigh and she lifted him up. She placed him in the middle of the bed between her and House and she turned to her side in order to look at him.

"Now will you be able to sleep?" she asked, running her fingers through his short brown hair.

"Maybe…" he said, trying to stifle a yawn and making her smile.

He scooted closer to her and she hugged him tightly.

"Sleep…" she instructed and after placing a kiss on his forehead she closed her eyes again and fell asleep minutes later.

Alex fell asleep as well; his mother's even breathing lulling him to a peaceful slumber.

House was the first one to weak up in the morning. He turned on his side and scooted closer to Cameron.

He draped an arm over her waist but his arm connected with something else first making him to open his eyes.

The first thing he saw was his sleeping son, unaware of everything as he slept. And then his eyes traveled to Cameron's face only to find her looking back at him with a smile.

"Hey…" he mumbled sleepily.

"Good morning…" she said softly.

"Bad dream?" he asked, looking at Alex.

"He couldn't sleep." She replied.

Alex lied on his back and he rubbed his hands over his eyes. He yawned and he looked up at his parents.

"'Morning…" he mumbled sleepily and sat properly on the bed.

"Bad dream?" House asked, tickling his son who giggled.

"No." he stated and scooted closer to his mother in order to get out of his reach.

Cameron took him in her arms and she stood up.

"Come on, let's go make breakfast." She said.

Alex smiled and House just buried his head under his pillow.

"Are you going to wake Beth up?" she asked Alex who nodded.

She placed him down and he ran towards Beth's room immediately.

"Beth!" he exclaimed once he was in the room.

Beth didn't even flinch so he walked to the bed and he started nudging his sister.

"Wake up, wake up, wake up!" he repeated over and over again.

Beth groaned in frustration and she buried her head under the pillow.

"Go away!" she mumbled, swatting his hands away.

"Wake up!" he said again, louder this time making Beth throw her pillow and turn to look at him.

"I'm up…" she stated making Alex smile for successfully waking her up.

She got out of bed but instead of following Alex to the kitchen she headed to her parents room and climbed on the bed. She lied down next to her father and she dragged the blanket over her body.

"They came to wake you up?" House asked, hugging his daughter.

Beth nodded and scooted closer to him.

"Alex did…" she mumbled sleepily making him smirk.

"Of course he did..." he said in the same tone and closed his eyes.

"They'll come again." She said but he just shrugged.

"I know they will but we have some time until then…" he replied.

Beth nodded and closed her eyes again, both of them falling asleep moments later.

**xOxOx**

_4-9 years old…_

"Alex this is my book!" Beth exclaimed when she saw her little brother sitting on the floor in the living room and coloring one of her school books.

"No it's not." He said stubbornly and continued what he was doing.

"But it is! See, it has my name on it." She stated, taking the book from his grasp.

"And where am I going to draw now?" he asked, looking at her with a frown.

"Take your coloring book." She said, sitting down on the couch.

"I don't like it, it's for small kids." He replied, taking a sit next to her.

"And you are a big kid?" she asked, ruffling her brother's hair.

He swatted her hands away and he looked intently at her.

"I am!" he said seriously making her smile.

"Well, you'll have to tell mom that you need another book for big kids then." She said making her brother grin.

"Where are mom and dad?" he asked, his eyes locking on the TV screen.

"I think they are still sleeping, it's really early." She replied, flipping through the channels.

"Can you play the guitar? I'm bored!" he asked hopefully, looking at her with his best puppy-dog eyes.

"Sure, I'll go bring it here." She said.

A few minutes later she returned to the living room carrying her guitar.

She sat back down on the couch and she started playing the songs she knew her little brother liked.

That's where Cameron and House found them when they woke up and headed to the kitchen in order to prepare breakfast.

"Hey, I know that song!" House announced as he walked towards the couch.

He sat down next to Alex and he watched Beth play.

He reached out and took Cameron's guitar that was next to the couch from the previous night and he started playing along.

Soon he started improvising and Beth stopped playing and they were both listening to their father playing.

He started playing a solo from one of his favorite songs making Alex giggle as he watched him play.

"Are you showing off to our kids?" Cameron asked as she approached them and she sat down on the couch as well.

"Me? I'm just playing." He said with a smirk, challenging her.

She took Beth's guitar and she started playing with him, increasing the pace.

Soon he couldn't follow and he raised his hands in the air in defeat.

"I think mommy is better daddy…" Alex said with a smile, his blue eyes full of mischief making Beth laugh.

"This is not fair!" he whined making Cameron smile smugly.

"Hey, you started it." She stated with a shrug making him groan.

"Can we have breakfast now?" Alex asked expectantly.

"Sure, come on let's go." She said and both Alex and Beth ran to the kitchen immediately.

"Don't you want breakfast?" she asked House.

He placed the guitar in its place and he caught her hand in his. He dragged her to him and he made her sit on his good leg.

"I want something else…" he whispered making her smile.

"Not satiated after last night?" she asked, dropping a kiss on his lips.

"I'm never satiated when it comes to you." He said in a whisper.

"_Mom I can't find the cereal!" _Beth's voice made them break apart.

"Come on you big baby, let's go have breakfast." She said and together they made their way to the kitchen.

**xOxOx**

_5-10 years old…_

"I don't wanna go to school!" Alex complained, crossing his arms in front of his chest and frowning at his father.

House raised an eyebrow questioningly and studied his five year old son.

"Why don't you want to go to school?" he asked but Alex didn't answer. He just stayed there, refusing to move.

"Because I don't wanna!" he stated stubbornly.

House let out a sigh and left his son in the living room while he headed to the kitchen in order to prepare his coffee.

If he was going to do this he needed to be awake…

"Morning dad!" Beth said cheerfully when she entered the kitchen making him look suspiciously at her.

"It's too early for you to be cheerful… Spill, what's going on?" he asked, taking the cereal box that Beth handed him.

"Today we are going to practice for the school's play! And we'll get to decide which songs to play and since my class is going to prepare everything I'm going to play the guitar!" she announced with a grin on her face making him smile widely.

"Think you can play that Pink Floyd solo we were listening to yesterday?" he asked with a suggestive smirk making his daughter laugh.

"Daddy it's a school play!" she said giving him a smile.

"I had to try…" he said with a sigh and after taking his coffee he headed to the living room once again.

Alex was still sitting on the couch. He had switched the TV on and he was watching the cartoon's channel.

He sat down next to him and he took the remote from his hands.

"Are you going to tell daddy why you don't want to go to school?" he asked, tilting Alex's chin with his hand in order to look into his eyes.

"Because I want to stay at home." He said, not as convincingly as he would have liked.

"Do you want me to call mommy?" he asked but Alex shook his head.

He rested his coffee cup on the coffee table and he hoisted himself up and he headed towards their bedroom.

"I have a crisis in the living room!" he announced.

She turned away from the mirror in order to look at him and she raised an eyebrow questioningly.

"What crisis?" she asked walking towards him.

"Our son doesn't want to go to school." He said and he flopped down on the bed.

She took his cane from his grasp and she sat down next to him on the bed while he lied on his back.

"Did you ask him why?" she asked, running her fingers through his hair.

He closed his eyes and he sighed contently making her smile.

"Oh, I didn't tell you yesterday. Tonight we are baby-sitting for Lisa and James. They have to visit Lisa's family and they don't want to take Amy with them." She said and his eyes immediately snapped open in order to look at her.

"Why are they going again?" he asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Because they have too." She stated making him roll his eyes.

"It's a stupid wedding, why do they have to go?" he asked in bewilderment.

"Because, contrary to your belief, some people are happy for the once that get married and they want to be there for them." She explained and he scoffed.

"So you are saying that we are going to have a four year old who is going to run around the house with our five year old for the next two days?" he whined childishly.

"Yeap… That's pretty much the deal." She said, getting up from the bed and heading towards the door.

"They had to have a kid! Whoever has kids stays home with them…" he said, standing up as well.

She shook her head and looked at him with a smirk.

"What?" he asked walking towards her and wrapping his arms around her waist.

"Nothing…" she replied, dropping a small kiss on his lips.

She pulled back but his arms tightened around her waist.

"I have to go see why our kid doesn't want to go to school." She said seriously.

He let go off her reluctantly and he reached for his cane that was still on the bed.

"Mom can I borrow the tablatures we were studying yesterday?" Beth asked, appearing at the door.

"Sure sweety, I think I left them on the piano." Cameron replied.

"Alex is in still in his pajamas…" she announced.

"Yeap, he says he is not going to school today." House explained.

"Just because his teacher told him to bring his parents at school doesn't mean…" she started but stopped mid sentence when she saw her parents' look.

"He didn't tell you?" she asked, looking warily at them.

"No…" they said in unison.

"What happened?" House asked, looking at her expectantly.

"He painted the blackboard… And, he wasn't using chalk. I think it was pretty good if you ask me." She replied. "Please, don't tell him I told you!"

"We won't. We have to go talk to him though." She said, turning to look at House who nodded.

They headed together to the living room while Beth returned to her room in order to get ready for school.

"Oops…" Alex mumbled the moment he saw the looks on his parents' faces.

They sat down on the couch on either side of him and they turned to look at him.

"So, we got a phone call from your teacher…" House started and Alex looked down, avoiding his eyes.

"I was bored! The teacher was saying the same things all the time and I didn't have anything to do! And I wasn't paying attention and she told me to stay in the classroom after the first hour… And I had nothing to do!" he defended himself looking at them with his best puppy-dog eyes.

"Anything else?" he asked, quirking an eyebrow and looking at Alex.

"Beth liked it?" he tried and House couldn't help the smirk from reaching his lips.

"I think we need to talk to the teacher about that…" Cameron said looking at House who frowned.

"The blackboard?" he asked in confusion making her roll her eyes.

"The fact that our son gets bored during the lesson." She explained.

"Do I get to mess with her head?" he asked hopefully making her smile in amusement.

"I don't think it's a good idea." She said and he pouted.

"But mommy, I have been a good boy the whole week! Why can't you do me this favor?" he asked, looking expectantly at her.

Alex giggled at his father's attempts to convince his mother.

"Ok little man, why don't you go get ready for school?" Cameron asked, ignoring House and caressing her Alex's hair.

"Fine…" he said with a small sigh and he headed down the hall in order to get his clothes.

"And now just the two of us…" House said, waggling his eyebrows suggestively and leaning towards her.

"Mom, the tablatures were not on the piano!" Beth shouted from down the hall.

"Are you sure it's just the two of us?" Cameron asked him, smirking lightly and he sighed.

"I guess not…" he mumbled.

She dropped a small kiss on his lips and she stood up.

"Get dressed, we are going to school." She stated and walked down the hall as well.

**xOxOx**

_6-11 years old…_

"Are you three crazy? What were you thinking?" House yelled at his new employees who seemed to be terrified at the moment.

"We didn't do…"

"Exactly! You three morons did nothing! You just sat there and watched as our patient had a heart attack!" he shouted, looking intently at them.

If looks could kill they would definitely be heading to the morgue right now.

"What happened? I was in James's office and I could hear you with the door closed." Cameron asked in concern, entering the conference room.

"What happened? These three idiots happened! I was perfectly fine without a team, who had the crazy idea that I needed a new one?" he asked incredulously, turning to look at her.

Cameron turned to look at the three terrified people that were sitting around the table and she gave them a sympathetic smile.

"You do know that you are scaring them to death, right?" she asked, turning to look at him with an amused smile.

He wasn't amused at all but that little smile of hers made him smirk.

"That's exactly my goal. It's my evil plan to get rid of them." He said, walking closer to her.

"You back there! Stop checking out my wife's ass!" he yelled, pointing the cane to one of his employees.

All three of them looked at the couple in front of them in pure shock.

"Yes, she's young, she's hot and she is mine. Which means that you can't even look at her." He stated seriously, wrapping an arm around Cameron's waist and casting a look at them saying that he wasn't joking.

"Very mature Greg." She said, looking at him with a smile.

"I know, I'm the king of maturity!" he stated with a lopsided grin making her laugh lightly.

She pulled back and she headed for the door.

"Where are you going again?" he asked with a frown.

"I have to check on a patient." She replied, pausing and turning to look at him.

"That baby they brought in last week?" he asked and she nodded.

"How did you know?" she asked with a raised eyebrow.

"I know you…" he stated matter-of-factly.

"And I know that these morons behind me are looking at me like I am an alien or something!" he yelled and turned to look at them.

"You three, out, NOW!" he demanded and the three people almost ran out of the conference room, leaving them alone.

"Got to go too." She said and he nodded.

She walked out of the conference room but he didn't stay there, he followed her minutes later.

He found her at the Pediatrics ward, checking on her 3 month old patient.

"We need to talk." He stated suddenly, startling her.

"Talk about what?" she asked, avoiding his eyes.

"About some tests results I found in the drawer of the nightstand." He replied looking intently at her.

"You were snooping?" she asked, her eyes locking with his.

He didn't answer at first so she stormed out and headed towards her office.

He followed her of course and he closed the door behind him.

"I have been waiting for you to tell me for almost a week and you didn't talk! I needed to find out." He said, catching her wrists in his hands loosely.

She looked up at him and she bit her lower lip nervously.

"I know this was not planned…"

"Beth was not planned." He interrupted and she smiled at him softly.

"It's not the same…"

"I know but who cares?" he asked incredulously, tilting her head with his hand in order to look into her eyes.

"Do you want this?" he asked and she nodded.

"Then why didn't you tell me the moment you got suspicious?" he asked, wrapping his arms around her waist.

"I didn't want to get excited. I wanted to make sure that everything was aright first." She explained, her eyes locking with his.

"I was planning on telling you tonight but you had to be your usual self." She said with a smirk making him smile.

She reached into her pocket and she pulled out an ultrasound picture which she handed to him.

"Clair says that everything looks great." She said with a grin.

He took the grainy picture in his hand and he studied it for a few moments before turning to look at her again.

"Alex is not going to like not being the little one anymore." He said, smirking at her.

She laced her arms around his neck and she placed a small kiss on his lips.

"He is going to be fine." She stated.

He rested his forehead against hers and he looked at her lovingly.

"Three huh?" she asked making him smile.

"Three more than I had planned." He replied making her laugh.

He placed his hand on her still flat stomach and he captured her lips with his.

"I love you…" he whispered softly.

"Love you too…" she said with a smile.

"We have to tell the kids." He said with a frown and she laughed at his expression.

"We've done it once it can't be that bad." She reasoned and he nodded.

"Come on, let's go tell Jimmy first!" he said enthusiastically dragging her out of the office before she could protest.

**ooooo**

"I don't want a little brother or sister!" Alex stated adamantly.

"Why sweety?" Cameron asked, looking at their son who crossed his arms in front of his chest.

"You didn't ask me first." He said making Beth laugh.

"They didn't ask me either but here you are." She said with a smirk making her little brother frown.

"Is it going to sleep in my room?" he asked, eyeing his parents suspiciously.

"No…" House answered and Alex seemed to think about it.

"And it's not going to take my toys." He said.

"No…" House said again.

Alex seemed to think about it for a while and then he let out a small sigh.

"I think it's ok then…" he said, crawling into his mother's lap.

"It's going to be ok, you'll see." Beth said reassuringly making him smile.

"So it's in there?" he asked, placing his hand on Cameron's flat stomach.

"Yeap, but it doesn't do much now." She replied, caressing her son's cheek softly.

"Ow… Fine, I'll go play then!" he announced and ran to his room making all of them laugh.

"It's bed time!" Cameron shouted as Alex ran down the hall.

"Fine…" he said in defeat and slowed down.

"I'm heading to bed too." Beth announced kissing her parents goodnight.

"Do you have any questions?" House asked with a smirk looking at his daughter.

"No, I think I'm fine." She replied with a smirk of her own.

"It's going to be so cool. When I'm twenty it's going to be nine!" she said in bewilderment and followed her brother.

"I hadn't thought of that…" House said with a frown making Cameron laugh.

"Come on, you big baby, we have to tuck the kids in." she said, catching his hand in hers.

After both Beth and Alex were in their beds they headed to their own bedroom and settled in bed as well.

"Are your employees alive?" she asked with an amused smile.

"Yeap, they made it through the day." He stated.

"I thought they were going to faint when I entered the conference room." she said making him laugh.

"It was hilarious, wasn't it?"

She shook her head and she snuggled deeper in his embrace.

"Tired?" he asked and he felt her nod against his chest.

He dropped a kiss on the top of her head and he wrapped his arms tightly around her body.

"Sleep…" he said softly.

She placed a kiss on his chest and she closed her eyes falling asleep minutes later. His eyes traveled over her peaceful face and he couldn't help the soft smile from reaching his lips.

He loved watching her while she slept. His hand found its way to her still flat stomach and he rested it there.

At nights like this one, when she slept in his arms and their kids were sleeping peacefully in their rooms, he couldn't help but wonder what he had done to deserve all this. After all these years he hadn't figured it out…

And as time passed by he had given up on the thought of figuring it out.

He just reveled every moment that he got to spend with them. And he loved every minute of it.

His life was his little family that was going to get bigger. He had Allison, their two wonderful kids and another one on the way… And he couldn't wait.

He kissed her forehead lovingly and he fell asleep, her even breathing lulling him to sleep as well. And his last thought before falling asleep was that he was finally happy… And he owed everything to the beautiful woman lying in his arms…


	38. Epilogue, part 2

Hello, hello! I hope you are all doing well :)

Sooo, this story has officially come to an end... Sorry for taking so long but the last part of the epilogue is finally here. I hope it will not disappoint and that it will be worth your anticipation.  
I'd like to thank you all for following this story for so long and for all your wonderful comments! It really meant a lot to me :) Thank to the silent readers as well :)

I hope you will enjoy the last chapter of this story! I had fun writing it I hope you had fun reading it and that you enjoyed it :)  
Let's move on then to the final chapter...

_**Disclaimer: **__I don't own House M.D. ..._

* * *

**Epilogue, part 2**

**.**

It was a lovely spring morning and Princeton Plainsboro Teaching Hospital was, as always, busy.

A young man, carrying a big painting, entered through the front doors and after greeting the nurses at the reception he headed straight to the elevators and to the fourth floor.

Even after twenty years everyone still wondered how this kid could look so much like his father and be so different when it came to personalities. They thanked his mother for that…

The young man reached the fourth floor and headed straight to the Diagnostics Department. He had a meeting with the youngest Department Head of the hospital.

He reached his destination and he entered the office without knocking.

"God, they are all morons…" he heard the person behind the desk mumble, unaware of his presence, and he saw her bury her head in her hands.

"Who is?" Alex asked as he entered the office, carrying the big painting with him.

"Everyone!" Beth replied, throwing her hands in the air in frustration.

Alex chuckled and rested the painting against the wall and went to sit in front of his sister's desk.

"Dad will be so proud when he hears you." He said with a little smirk making his sister roll her eyes.

"Mature…" she said and stood up from her chair in order to inspect the painting Alex had brought.

"Done already?" she asked, her eyes lightening up in anticipation.

"Yeap! I hope you'll like it." He said hopefully making Beth smile.

"You know I'll love it, everything you paint is gorgeous little brother." She said, ruffling Alex's hair.

He slapped her hands away and he straightened his hair again.

"And you are supposed to be mature?" he asked, smiling in amusement.

She stuck her tongue out and she flipped the painting in order to inspect it. Her eyes widened in surprise when she saw her brother's new painting. She had found a photo of two intertwined bodies one day when she was surfing the net. She loved that photo from the first sight and she had e-mailed the photo to him immediately.

When she had asked him to paint something for her in order to put it in her office he had remembered that photo. And he had successfully managed to do a painting out of it.

"Alex this is wonderful!" she said enthusiastically, a grin finding its way to her lips.

He stood up and went to stand right behind her.

"I take it you like it then, huh?" he asked in a whisper.

She turned to look at him and she gave him a wide smile.

"It's perfect! Thank you…" she said and gave her brother a hug.

"But… how did you remember?" she asked, pulling back in order to look at him.

He gave her a small shrug and he sat back down on the chair.

"Hey, you are not the only one in the family with a good memory." He said with a wink.

"Riiight…" she dragged out and went to sit as well.

"I saw Aunt Lisa at the parking lot when I was coming up here. She really likes the painting." He said and his sister smiled.

"Of course she liked it, it's great!" she replied making Alex smile shyly.

"I thought dad would be here." Alex said looking at Beth questioningly.

"Oh, he was but he left." Beth replied looking for something on her desk.

"Why? Doesn't he like the new case? I thought you said that it was extremely interesting."

"He does like it. He was just arguing with Aunt Lisa because she didn't let him barge in the patient's room." she replied with a smirk making her brother laugh.

"And like mom says, some things will never change." He quipped.

Beth nodded in agreement but she didn't get the chance to speak because someone came running into the office.

"You have to hide me!" he said, quickly going towards Beth and hiding behind her desk.

"Speaking of morons…" Alex said with a smirk making his sister smile.

"Shut up or I'll tell mom!" threatened the person who was behind Beth's desk.

"Ian what did you do again?" Beth asked, studying their younger brother with a raised eyebrow.

"Nothing!" he defended himself.

"Right…" his older siblings said in unison.

"I did nothing! Why doesn't anyone believe me?" he asked incredulously, crossing his arms in front of his chest.

"Let me guess… oh, yeah, because you always do something." Alex reasoned.

"And you agree with him?" Ian asked, his green-blue eyes connecting with his sister's who smiled innocently.

"Come on! I'm your brother, you are supposed to defend me!" he reasoned making Beth laugh.

"Hey, I'm her brother too! And guess what, I've known her longer than you do so deal with it." Alex stated, smirking at his younger brother who scoffed.

"This is not fair!" he protested, a frown finding its way to his face.

"Deal with it." Alex said again, the smirk never leaving his lips.

"So, are you going to tell us what you did?" Beth asked but Ian didn't have the time to answer because they heard a knock on the door.

Alex and Beth turned their attention to the visitor only to see a nurse standing by the door.

"Dr. House, sorry for interrupting but have you seen your brother Ian?" she asked reluctantly.

Beth might be the spitting image of her mother but her father's influence was evident. She had a reputation to maintain after all. Thankfully her mother's genes were somewhere in there too and she had turned out to be the perfect combination of her parents'.

Beth looked at Alex who shook his head curtly and then turned to look at the nurse again.

"Sorry, I haven't seen him. Did he do anything?" she asked and the nurse sighed in frustration.

"This kid is a menace! He was down at the clinic and he changed place to every single patient's file!" she exclaimed.

Beth and Alex tried really hard not to burst out laughing. Beth looked at the nurse sympathetically.

"I'm sorry for that. But I haven't seen him around. When I do I will send him straight to you in order to fix everything." She reassured.

The nurse gave her a nod and exited the office. The minute she was out of earshot the two siblings burst out laughing and Ian got out of his hiding place and bowed theatrically.

"That was not nothing!" Alex exclaimed and threw the oversized tennis ball that was resting on Beth's desk.

Ian didn't have the time to react so the ball hit him straight on the head.

"Ouch! That hurt!" he whined and he was ready to catch the ball and throw it right back at him but Beth's voice stopped him.

"Hey! Give me that! You have work to do." She said seriously.

"Wait… you can't be serious." Ian replied, looking warily at his sister.

"Like a heart attack. Now better go, you have a lot of work to do." She said extending her hand.

Ian let out a sigh and handed the tennis ball to his sister.

"This is not fair!" he shouted as he walked out of the office.

"Deal with it!" Alex yelled.

Ian turned around and stuck his tongue out to his older brother and then he started walking towards the elevators again.

"Do you think he is going to go?" he asked, looking at Beth.

Beth shrugged and retrieved a file from her desk.

"I have no idea. At least I tried." She said studying the file in her hands.

"Where do you want me to put this one?" he questioned, pointing at the painting.

"Could you take this one down and hang the painting?" she asked, showing him an old painting that was on the wall.

"Sure, no problem." He replied and immediately stood up in order to fix everything.

She had some questions she wanted to ask him about something she had seen but one of her team members making his appearance didn't give her enough time.

"What did the test results show?" she asked.

"They are all inconclusive…" came the reply making her sigh.

"What did the MRI show?" she asked, taking the test results he handed her.

"The MRI?" Johnson asked warily.

Beth looked up from the papers in her hands and she looked at him with a raised eyebrow while Alex tried really hard to hide his amused smile.

"The MRI that I scheduled? I told you to take the patient there an hour ago." She stated calmly.

"Oh, that MRI…" Johnson said, taking a step back.

"You didn't do the MRI?" she asked, her blue eyes connecting with his.

"You see, I had it in my mind but I kind of… forgot…" he replied.

Beth placed the test results on her desk and locked eyes with him.

"Better have the MRI results on my desk in an hour or else you are not going to like the consequences." She said in a gravely low tone.

"Yes Dr. House. I'm going to schedule the MRI right now." He said and almost ran out of the room.

At that point Alex couldn't help himself anymore and he started laughing at Johnson's reaction earning a glare from his sister.

"What? You have to admit that this was hilarious." He stated and after inspecting the painting once more he retrieved his previous seat.

Beth shook her head in amusement and gave her brother a small smile.

"Funny thing actually… Everyone thinks that just because you are the spitting image of mom you have her character too but looks can deceive." He stated with a smirk, crossing his arms in front of his chest.

"I don't believe they find it funny." She quipped.

"Oh, but I do. Especially the part where they start running out of the door." He said though laughter.

"They don't run!" Beth defended herself.

"Yeah sorry, they almost run." He corrected making his sister roll her eyes. "At least your colleagues like you." He commented with a smirk.

"I'm adorable, I know." She stated batting her eyelashes and making Alex laugh.

"Where was that moron going?" House's voice sounded form the door making both siblings turn to look at him.

"The moron was heading to schedule an MRI." Beth replied to his question.

"I thought you had scheduled one…" he said in confusion.

"I had but they forgot to take the patient." She explained making her father roll his eyes.

"God they are all idiots!" he exclaimed.

Alex looked at his sister with a smile and she gave him a shrug.

"Could you page them? I want to see what other stupid thing they did." He said taking a sit in front of her desk.

His eyes darted to the wall where the painting was and he studied it carefully.

"What is a painting of a nude couple doing on the wall?" he asked with a frown.

"Do you like it? Alex painted it!" she replied enthusiastically.

"Yes, I can see that but what is it doing on the wall?" he asked again.

"I like it and Aunt Lisa said that it's great so it's not going anywhere." She stated firmly.

"This is not fair! When I had posted something similar she told me to put it down!" he whined childishly making his children laugh.

"Yes dad, because that was not a painting it was a photo of a nude woman, in a very provocative stance might I add. There is nothing wrong with this painting." she explained making House sigh.

"Fine… It's pretty good, by the way." He said, turning to look at his son who smiled widely.

"Think you can make a painting like that photo I had posted?" he whispered conspiratorially making Alex laugh and Beth shake her head in defeat.

"I don't think that mom is going to like that." Alex pondered and House sighed.

"Well, I had to try…" he said with a shrug and he took a sit in front of the desk.

"I heard that we'll have a new employee." Beth said catching her father's attention.

"Who said that?" he asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Aunt Lisa…" she stated and House looked at her with wide eyes.

"Why on earth do we need another moron running around?" he asked in bewilderment.

"Because Aunt Lisa said so." She replied.

"But I don't wanna!" he whined childishly.

"I don't care House." Sounded Cuddy's voice from the doorway making all three people turn to look at her.

The problem was that she wasn't alone…

"This is Dr. Jacob Allen; he will be working for you." She stated, looking from House to Beth.

"It's an honor…" he started but House cut him off.

"Yeah, yeah… honor my ass. I don't want him, take him back." He stated seriously, looking at Cuddy who had a determined expression on her face.

"I don't care, you are going to keep him." She said seriously and he scoffed.

"Why, did you throw the receipt away? I have told you a million times, when you buy new toys ask me first! Maybe I won't like them." He said, looking at the man next to Cuddy with a grimace.

"Are you done?" she asked, trying really hard to retain her composure.

"But mommy, do I have to keep him?" he asked, clasping his hands together and looking straight into her eyes.

"Yes, you do. Now, you'll excuse me, but I have to go to the clinic and see what your son did." She excused herself and walked out of the office, leaving Allen with the others.

House's eyes were glued on their new employee making him feel really uncomfortable and squirm under his scrutinizing gaze much to House's enjoyment.

"So, Dr. Allen… what is your specialty?" he asked, his gaze never wavering.

"I'm… uh, a neurologist." He replied.

Alex and Beth smirked as they watched their father "interrogate" the younger doctor.

"And you had to think before answering?"

"No… no sir." He said reluctantly.

"Then why the stuttering? Do you have a problem or something?" he asked, trying to hide his amusement.

"I'm perfectly healthy Dr. House." Came his reply, a little more confidently.

House narrowed his eyes and Allen looked away. He smirked to himself and after grabbing his cane he stood up.

"Got to go! I have to find your Uncle to buy me lunch." He announced looking at his children who nodded.

Then he turned to look at Allen only to see him watching Beth with a look he didn't really like.

"Hey!" he yelled suddenly making him jump at the sudden rise of his voice.

"If I catch you hitting on my daughter you are screwed…" he said seriously and Allen gulped.

"I didn't even think…"

"Please, that's what I said when her mother walked into my office. So, if you want to live better stay away from her." He stated with a small forced smile.

He nodded vigorously and House walked outside the office with a smug grin on his lips.

Alex burst out laughing the moment his father was out of view making Beth roll her eyes.

"He is so going to castrate Chris when he finds out." He said through laughter.

"You are the one to talk? What do you think Uncle Jimmy will do when he finds out about you and Amy?" she asked with a smirk that made him stop laughing at once.

"We are adults…" he started and Beth snorted.

"Yeah, right. I wouldn't start with that sentence." She said.

"Oh yeah? How is Chris going to start?" he asked, looking mischievously at her.

"Ha ha, very funny." She said sarcastically.

"Ah, sorry to interrupt but what am I supposed to do?" asked Allen, interrupting the siblings.

"Right, you have to do something… The other two are at the labs, running tests. You could join them or you could go schedule a CT." she said, turning serious and ignoring her brother who was smirking.

"I think I'll go to the lab then…" he said and started walking towards the door but paused and turned to look back.

"One more question… Who is running this department?" he asked and Beth just pointed at the door.

He read her and House's names and he nodded his head.

"Ok… I'm heading to the lab now." He stated and walked out of the office.

Alex watched him walk away and then turned to look at his sister.

"He is totally going to ask you out." He said, lacing his fingers behind his head.

"I don't care." She stated seriously and shrugged.

"I am just making an observation." He clarified.

"Riiight…" she dragged out, looking at him with a smile.

"Lunch?" he asked, returning the smile and she nodded.

"Sure, you are buying." She said standing up and making her brother shake his head.

"You are the Department Head!" he exclaimed.

"And you are the famous artist so I win!" she contradicted.

"Come on, let's go." He said, draping his arm over her shoulders.

"You know we are actually going to fight because we'll both want to pay, right?" she asked as they walked towards the elevators making Alex laugh.

"I know…" he said with a smile and they walked together towards the cafeteria.

_Meanwh__ile..._

Ian poked his head inside his mother's office and looked around. He saw her sitting behind her desk, reading a patient's file.

"What do you want Ian?" she asked, without looking up from the file she was reading.

His eyes widened in surprise and he entered the office.

"How do you do that?" he asked with a smile making his mother turn to look at him.

"You'll find out one day." She replied with a smile of her own.

"So, what are you doing here? I thought you were at Diagnostics." She said, putting the file on her desk.

"I was… do you think I can hide here though?" he asked with his best puppy-dog eyes.

Cameron raised an eyebrow and studied her youngest son.

"What did you do again?" she asked with a small sigh.

"It was supposed to be funny…" He started but his father's voice made him stop.

"But it wasn't… Well, that's what Lisa said, I thought it was hilarious." He concluded with a smirk making Cameron roll her eyes.

"That can't be good…" she mumbled, mostly to herself.

"It was good, a little old, but good." House said, winking at his son who grinned.

"I hope you fixed everything." She said in a serious tone.

"I did… Beth sent me down to the clinic to fix everything…" he said with a sigh.

"Good boy. Now we can go to the cafeteria and have lunch then." She said, closing the file she had in her hands and resting it on top of her desk.

Ian gave her a smile and he stood up immediately.

"You are buying lunch?" House asked looking at her with a smirk.

"Are you coming with us?" she said after giving him a nod.

"Of course I am! Lisa is looking for me, something about a mess in her office or something." He said in exasperation making his son laugh and his wife shake her head.

"Come on you two, let's go have lunch." She said grabbing House's and Ian's hands and walking out of the office and to the cafeteria.

_Later that day..._

"What are you doing there?" Beth inquired, her arms crossed in front of her chest, startling her younger brother.

"Come on Beth, are you trying to give me a heart attack or something?" Ian exclaimed, glaring at his sister who only smirked.

"Oh no, I never like that smirk…" he mumbled, mostly to himself.

"To whom are you sending that e-mail? Probably to someone you didn't want me to know about because you minimized the window." She pondered.

"Yes, I was sending it to your boyfriend." He shot back but Beth just raised an eyebrow.

"Riiight…" she dragged out, the smirk returning to her lips.

Ian groaned and buried his head in his hands making her laugh.

"Fine, I'll just let you send that email to your girlfriend, she's probably waiting for your answer." She said, ruffling Ian's hair lightly.

"Why can't you people stop doing that?" he shouted but Beth just waved her hand and headed to the living room.

She took a sit next to Alex who was sitting on the couch and she took the remote that was resting next to him.

"I was actually watching that." He stated plainly and Beth raised an eyebrow.

"You were watching commercials?" she asked, studying her brother.

He gave her an innocent smile and she chuckled.

"Nice, mess with your sister's head." She said sarcastically swatting his arm.

"What are you doing?" he asked while Beth surfed through the TV channels.

"I'm messing with Ian's head." She replied matter-of-factly, a smug grin finding its way to her lips and Alex laughed.

"Are we going to Katelyn's birthday party tonight?" he asked making his sister look away from the TV screen.

"Of course we are going!" she answered with a smile.

"Can I come too?" Ian's voice sounded from down the hall.

"No!" they answered in unison and they heard Ian groan.

"Chris gonna be there?" he asked casually.

"Amy gonna be there?" she replied with a question.

"You know the answer to that one so you must answer to my question." Alex stated with a smirk.

"Why? Do you wanna give him the 'if you hurt my sister I'm going to hunt you down and kick your ass' speech?" she asked in amusement.

"I might…" Alex trailed off and Beth looked at him warily.

Of course Alex found it really amusing and he started laughing again earning another playful slap from his sister.

"Not funny!" she exclaimed making Alex laugh even harder.

"What's not funny?" House asked who exited the kitchen that moment and he heard them.

He sat down on the couch and observed Alex and Beth who looked innocently at him.

"Nothing." They both said.

"I'm going to get dressed!" Beth announced before their father could interrogate them.

"Yeah, good idea." Alex said, following his sister.

"Where are you two going?" House asked but they had already entered Beth's room.

Ian, who heard him, returned to the living room and sat down next to him.

"It's Katelyn's birthday party." He explained.

"My bet is that Chris and Amy are going to be there too so that's why they are acting weird." He pondered, talking mostly to himself.

"You didn't hear that from me!" he said suddenly, realizing what he had said and to whom.

"Don't worry, secret's safe with me." He relied with a wink.

"Ok, got to go now!" he said and almost ran down the hall making House shake his head in amusement.

Of course he knew that his son's slip wasn't exactly accidental. He had to smile at his actions though.

He knew about Chris and Amy, both Beth and Alex had talked to him. He had to admit that he wasn't really fond of the idea of his little girl with some guy but he had to admit that he kind of liked him. Kind of… He had met him once. He made his little girl happy, that's what mattered to him. He knew Amy a lot better than Chris. And he also knew that Wilson had no idea that Alex and Amy were dating. He was tempted to make a comment many times but he always managed to hold back.

"What are you thinking?" Beth's voice interrupted his racing mind.

He turned to look at her and he gave her a smile.

"Nothing in particular…" he replied, patting the spot next to him.

Beth willingly walked towards her father and took a sit next to him. He draped an arm over her shoulders and she snuggled in his left side.

"Going out I heard." He said and he felt her nod against his shoulder.

"It's Katelyn's birthday, remember? Weren't you and mom going to go at Uncle Eric and Aunt Clair's?" she asked, looking at him.

House groaned making her smile.

"I had forgotten about that…" he mumbled closing his eyes and resting his head at the back of the couch.

"You know you like it really…" Beth teased, never moving from her position.

"Where are you going to go?"

"I don't know… Maybe somewhere to eat and then for a drink. We haven't decided yet…" she explained and he nodded.

"I heard a certain someone will be there." He said with a smirk.

"I'm going to kill Ian!" Beth exclaimed.

"So, he wasn't lying after all." House mused.

"Come on dad…" Beth mumbled, burying her head in his shoulder and making him smile.

"Fine, I'll stop." He said, squeezing her shoulder lightly.

"I have to get dressed. Seriously now." She said, dropping a kiss on House's cheek and standing up.

"Love you dad!" she said as she walked towards her room.

"Love you too angel..." he replied.

He didn't have to stay alone for long since Cameron entered the living room and took the sit Beth was occupying minutes ago.

"Ah, look, it's my other girl!" House said with a smirk, hugging her and kissing her lips softly.

"What are you doing here?" she asked, laying her head on his shoulder.

"Nothing… I'm just sitting here and waiting for you to come yell at me to get dressed." He stated matter-of-factly.

"We have time for that…" she said with an amused smile, relaxing in his embrace.

He closed his eyes and he let her breathing calm him; relax him and a few minutes later he fell asleep.

**xOxOx**

He woke up suddenly to the sound of the alarm clock shrieking loudly. He was a little disoriented at first until he noticed the sleeping form of his pregnant wife next to him.

She felt the bed moving and she opened her eyes only to see him sitting on the bed and looking around the room.

"Hey, you ok?" she asked, sitting straight as well.

"Yeah… I just had the weirdest dream." He mumbled, rubbing his hand over his face.

"Good or bad dream?" she asked, studying his expression.

His blue eyes locked with her green-blue ones and he gave her a smile.

"Good one, actually…" He replied in a soft tone, leaning to her and placing a small kiss on her lips.

He dragged her to him and they lied on their sides again, their lips always locked together. They just enjoyed the intimacy and being in each other's arms for the time being.

A soft knock on the door made them break apart and turn to look at that direction.

"Can I come in?" Beth's voice sounded.

"Yeah!" House replied, a little louder than necessary.

"You don't have to yell." Beth said seriously once she was inside the room but she couldn't stop the smirk from reaching her lips.

"What do you want sweety?" Cameron asked, looking at their daughter.

"Well, we were thinking since it's Saturday and the weather is good can we go for a walk?" she asked with her best puppy dog eyes.

"I think it's a good idea." Cameron replied, getting out of bed.

"You are insinuating that I have to get out of bed?" House asked incredulously.

"That's the plan." Cameron said, looking at him with a smile.

He buried his head under his pillow and he mumbled something unintelligible.

"Come on dad!" Beth said, looking expectantly at him.

He pulled the pillow away from his head and he sighed upon meeting her eyes.

"Ok, I'll get up…" he caved in and he stood up, following them out of the room.

"Are we going?" Alex asked when he saw them all making their way to the kitchen.

"Yeah, we are!" Beth replied with a smile making her little brother jump up and down in joy.

"Go get dressed you two. I'll make breakfast and then we can go." Cameron said and both Beth and Alex almost ran towards their rooms.

"Can we continue what we had started now?" he asked, waggling his eyebrows at her.

"No, we have to eat breakfast and then get ready to leave." She protested but he dragged her to him anyway.

"Come on, just for a little while." He mumbled before capturing her lips with his in a soft kiss to which she willingly gave into.

Beth and Alex returning to the kitchen made them break apart once again and he groaned in displeasure.

"Go get dressed…" she mumbled against his lips and she headed to the bedroom in order to change too.

"Whose idea was this?" he asked, looking at his kids with a raised eyebrow.

They just looked innocently at him and he followed Cameron to their bedroom.

Thirty minutes later they were at the small park, close to their home. Beth and Alex were running around, having a great time while House and Cameron were sitting on a bench nearby watching them. She was snuggled in his left side, her head resting against his shoulder.

"So, what was that dream you saw last night?" she inquired and turned her head in order to look at him, her eyes locking with his.

"It was nothing…" he brushed it off but she wasn't going to back down, he knew.

"Oh, come on!" she whined childishly.

"Nope, I'm not going to tell you. Maybe someday you'll find out." he said cryptically.

She looked at him in confusion and he laughed lightly.

"What?" she asked making him smile.

"Nothing…" he said and dropped a kiss on the tip of her nose.

A few minutes passed in silence when she suddenly took her hand and she placed it on her swollen belly.

"Hey, he woke up." He commented with a smile earning a wide smile from her.

"Yeap, he did." She said leaning in his embrace once again, their joined hands resting on her belly.

"What do you think about the name Ian?" he asked, observing Alex and Beth as they chased each other around.

"I like it…" she replied with a small smile and he nodded.

He placed a small kiss on her lips and she dropped her forehead against his.

"I love you…" she said in a whisper, the smile never leaving her lips.

"I love you too…" he replied, kissing her lovingly.

Their attention was drawn to their kids once again and they watched them play with small smiles on their lips. His hand remained entwined with hers, resting on her swollen belly and feeling their baby moving. Ian…

He smiled to himself… He still couldn't explain how that woman managed to make him feel so happy. But he had given up trying a long time ago. He had come to terms with the fact that she was his saving grace, the one who managed to bring him back to life and save him from himself.

She had given him the most precious gifts he had ever received in his life. Her love and their children… And he was glad she loved him.

The dream he had the previous night returned in his mind. He didn't know if any of those things were going to come true. But he knew that his future was going to be great as long as he had her and their kids.

He dropped a kiss on her temple and she smiled at him. He hugged her tightly and he closed his eyes. Having her around was the best thing that happened to him. He wasn't afraid of the future anymore. He actually looked forward to it.

Yeah… his future was going to be great. As long as she loved him, his future was going to be great. Their future was going to be great…

**THE END**

* * *

**A/N: **Sooo, that was it... If anyone got confused the first part of the story where Beth and Alex are adults is just House's dream.  
I'm waiting for your comments and I hoped that you enjoyed this! :) Thank you all for reading...


End file.
